Nunca Te Amaré
by Cold.Heart18
Summary: Él tiene un pasado complicado. Ella se rodea de prejuicios. Sus padres los presionan dejandolos en medio de un matrimonio de conveniencia basado en odio y terquedad.- Jamás, escúchame muy bien Edward Mequetrefe Cullen, jamás pagaras por algo mío prefiero morir de hambre antes de hacerte pensar que tienes derecho a algo sobre mí, te detesto. Todos Humanos. Lemons.
1. La fiesta

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capitulo 1. La fiesta**

_**E**_staba parada frente a la imponente puerta de madera que cambiaría mi destino, a partir de este momento mi vida se convertiría en el peor de los infiernos. La música de los violines empezó a oírse detrás de ellas haciendo temblar mis piernas. Maldito chantaje que me arrastró a esta pesadilla. Respiré profundo a pesar que el corsé apretaba fuertemente mis costillas haciendo doler todo mi pecho, pero que peor dolor a estar entregando mi vida a un idiota sin oficio. El movimiento de la cerradura me aviso que ya no tenía escapatoria y un doloroso pellizco en mi brazo por parte de mi padre me indicó que era el momento de avanzar. Sin poder detenerlas unas tontas lágrimas cayeron sobre mi impecable y costoso vestido blanco.

Escuché los murmullos a mi alrededor "Que hermosa, está llorando de emoción, es la novia más linda que he visto en mucho tiempo" ¿Llorando de emoción? Ja, si supieran**.**

Seguí mi camino acompasando el paso al de mi padre, aunque si por mí fuera corría para apurar todo y terminar con esta farsa de una sola vez. Evite mirarlo hasta estar frente a él, me esperaba con una gran sonrisa fingida con aires de grandeza, que se creerá este tipo. Después de darme un beso en la mejilla, mi padre acercó mi mano a la de él palmeando su espalda para irse sentar al lado de mi madre mientras yo pensaba " Nunca te perdonaré todo lo que me estas haciendo pasar por tu egoísmo y materialismo "

Se inició la ceremonia dando comienzo a la representación del guión mejor estudiado durante el último mes, más bien parecía que alguien hubiese gritado "Luces, cámaras y acción".

No era consiente de las palabras que emitía del sacerdote, solo deseaba que acabara rápido, pero que tonta soy, aún faltaba la ridícula celebración. Empecé a pensar en cuanto tiempo debería pasar para deshacer todo esto huyendo por lo menos en mi mente de aquella vieja iglesia. Un empujón de mi madrina me regresó de mis cavilaciones.

— Los votos— Susurró, mierda se me olvidaron y eso que los estudie al caletre.

—Yo— tartamudeé — Isabella Marie Swan, te entrego este anillo — Maldito anillo — Edward, en señal de mi amor — Sí, cual amor — Prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza — Irónico por la riqueza estoy aquí jodida — Hasta que la muerte nos separe— Si claro, espera un año y no sabrás mas nada de mí.

— Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen — Un tonto bueno para nada mantenido por mi padre millonario — Te entrego este anillo Isabella, en señal de mi amor — No en señal que no pudiste conseguirte una esposa y te la compraron - prometo amarte y respetarte — Sobre todo maldito mujeriego — En la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe — Por fin, ya se acababa todo.

El sacerdote dijo algunas cosas más que sinceramente no me importaban hasta que de sus labios salieron las palabras que me robaban mi libertad

— Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia — ¿Por qué a mí? Seguro huele a ron de la despedida de soltero que se habrá metido el muy sin vergüenza. Edward empezó a acercase a mi lentamente, levanto mi mantilla para besarme, con la boca simulando una sonrisa

— Solo un beso — le susurré.

— Como gustes—respondió.

* * *

¡Que vivan los novios! – gritaron todos al salir de la iglesia a la par que lanzaban toneladas de arroz sobre nosotros, tantas personas pasando hambre y estos gastando arroz en un divorcio seguro. Luego vinieron los aplausos y las felicitaciones de todos, lo único bueno es que me solté del brazo mi amadísimo esposo. Mi madre me abrazó y me pidió perdón al oído, pero si no era su culpa esto era grañidísima idea del gran empresario Charlie Swan, que fue el segundo en felicitarme – Gracias por salvar a tu familia -

_Claro como no eres tú que le toca aguantarse a este flojote por quien sabe cuanto_, pensé. Siguieron las felicitaciones por mis suegros que me caían muy bien, mi mejor amiga y madrina Alice, por Jasper el esposo de Alice, padrino y mejor amigo de Edward, por todos los presuntuosos adinerados que creían que era la boda del año. _Claro si se estaban casando los únicos hijos de los grandes empresarios de la ciudad. Bola de aduladores_.

Nos montamos en el coche volviendo a empezar la dramatización del perfecto amor para las fotografías, que según, era un clásico retratar a los novios dándose un típico beso en el carro. Dejamos que los flashes corrieran hasta que se cerraron las puertas con los cristales tintados. Me arrime a la puerta, tanto que si esta se abriese saldría disparada.

— Contenta — Me preguntó irónico.

— No te imaginas cuanto, no vistes todo lo que he llorado.

— Claro quien no lloraría de alegría por casarse con un millonario justo cuando tu familia esta en la ruina — Me replicó con asco en sus palabras.

— Te aseguró que tu papi estaba ansioso por meterle la mano a la imprenta de mi padre, es más no me extrañaría que hubiese una mano negra metida en todo esto, porque que gran plan se le ocurrió de pronto — Le escupí las palabras con rabia.

— Sí, que interés tiene mi familia de comprar una vieja imprenta hipotecada siendo dueños del mejor periódico de la ciudad.

— Claro, si tú lo dices. Pero entonces dime que papel juego aquí, sí sólo somos unos viejos ricos arruinados. Ah ya sé, eres tan tonto que no tienes ni idea de lo que cuesta tener un pedazo de publicidad en el diario más prestigioso, respetado y antiguo de la ciudad. ¿Sabes cuanto es 2+2? — Le pregunté.

— Si, es la cantidad de dinero con la que cuentan tus padres — me dijo burlándose.

Continuamos atacándonos durante todo el recorrido hasta la recepción. El chofer nos veía extrañado a través del espejo retrovisor mientras discutíamos. Estaba segura que por dentro se reía de nosotros pensado estos chiquillos ricos deben estar locos.

Nos estacionamos en la entrada del mejor club de la ciudad, mis padres agotaron lo poco que quedaba en la espectacular fiesta de mi boda y los grandes vestidos de diseñadores. Me rehúse a poner una sola moneda de mis ahorros para esto, he trabajo duro mucho tiempo por independizarme para gastarlo en tres hipócritas horas. Un largo camino iluminado con velas y una alfombra roja nos guiaba a la entrada del salón que estaba decorada con un excéntrico arco de flores y aquí venían otra vez las fotos y las sonrisas aparentadas. Me hubiese inyectado botox de saber lo que me tocaba, tuve que tomarme fotos hasta con los camareros y ni siquiera habíamos hecho el baile.

Todos los invitados se agolparon cuando llegó el momento de entrar, un cuarteto de cuerdas nos esperaba, atravesamos el arco de la entrada cuando los fuegos artificiales se encendieron para marcar el camino a la pista, si hubiera estado enamorada del simplón que tenía al lado me sentiría en un cuento de hadas.

Deseé haberme puesto unas zapatillas de goma después del décimo vals, es que los músicos no se cansaban,ojala se rompiera alguna de las cuerdas.

Me entregaron a los brazos de mi querido esposo cuando el ruido de una copa silencio el salón. Volteé a la tarima y estaban nuestros padrinos muy divertidos anunciando el brindis. No quería ni imaginar lo que se traían estos dos entre manos, siendo esposos, eran una bomba explosiva._**  
**_

— Atención — Volvió a sonar su copa mientras los mesoneros se acercaban con las nuestras decoradas con flores — Bueno, primero que todo que alegría ver a tantas caras conocidas como saben nosotros los esposos Hale hemos sido premiados con ser los padrinos de esta hermosa pareja — Edward y yo nos miramos con miedo ambos sabíamos de lo que eran capaces — Isabella es mi mejor y gran amiga en el mundo, no podía creer cuando hace unos meses me llamó a casa como a las doce de la noche, estaba que no cabía de la emoción pues el gran amor de su vida por fin se le había declarado, tantos años siendo compañeros de estudio y amigos fueron cambiando sus sentimientos sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, pero aquella noche todo cambió.

la mato juro que la mato.

****— Si amor — Empezó Jasper — Recuerdas que al colgar Isabella el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez era mi gran amigo Edward que gritaba de emoción porque por fin había liberado los sentimientos que tanto tiempo lo agobiaron — De verdad que la cosa empezaba a darme risa — Esa noche conversamos sobre este día, apostamos que no durarían ni seis meses en casarse, solo de verlos se nota lo mucho que se aman — No aguante y tuve que reír, nuestros padres estaban que explotaban de alegría les estaban ambientando la farsa.

— Bueno — Volvió Alice al ataque — Queremos desearles toda la felicidad del mundo y celebrar pronto la noticia de un primito o primita para mi bebé — Dicho esto acarició su gran panza de siete meses. Mi boca cayó hasta el piso con sus palabras y Edward reía a carcajadas, cualquiera se creería que éramos felices — ¡Salud! — Gritaron los dos juntos mientras el resto alzaba sus copas para brindar. Edward se acercó a mí entrelazando su brazo con el mío para probar de nuestras copas, yo aun reía por las ocurrencias de Alice. Cuando se acercaron a nosotros, cualquiera pensaría que les estábamos agradeciendo sus hermosas palabras, solo les comentamos sus divertidas palabras era un homenaje a la burla de nuestros padres.

Después del brindis vino la comida, Edward y yo seguíamos fingiendo ante todos sin separarnos, el veía el reloj a cada rato, mientras que yo pisaba nerviosa repetidamente bajo el mantel, me estaba impacientando por vieja amiga de las familias se acercó a la mesa.

— Chicos nos sean impacientes, pronto estarán de Luna de Miel, que hermosos que son — Nos dijo, apretando con cada mano una de sus manos uno de nuestros cachetes mientras colocábamos la sonrisa numero 3 de agradecimiento.

— ¿No piensas comer? — Me preguntó enojado señalando mi plato en perfecto estado.

— Con que ganas — resoplé.

— Por eso pareces un palo, come algo, disimula — Prácticamente fue una orden. No comí mucho por la rabia, las ganas de irme, el cansancio y la impotencia. Le decía que lo saludaban del otro lado y aprovechaba para lanzar la comida a su plato, pero en una me agarró.

— ¿Te crees muy lista verdad? — Dijo tomando mi mano que para los demás parecía una caricia pero me estaba apretando fuerte — Camarero — Llamó a un señor uniformado que pasaba por el frente — Mi esposa quedo con hambre por favor acérquele otro plato de comida.

— ¿Estás loco o que?— Le dije — No pienso probar un bocado más, ¿entendiste?

— Ya veremos — Dicho esto tomo el tenedor y lo lleno de carne — Amor, prueba que delicioso está — Me acerco el cubierto hasta mis labios sellados — Abre la boca — Susurró simulando una sonrisa. Un fotógrafo imprudente le gustó la escena y se paró frente a nosotros para inmortalizarla así que tuve que acceder a la comida — Así me gusta cariño.

— Me estas colmando la paciencia — Le puse mi cara angelical mientras le clavaba el tacón en su pie.

— ¡Ay! — Exclamó de dolor — Eres loca o que te pasa.

— No me vuelvas a retar, niñito — Dicho esto pasé mi mano amorosamente por su cabello y me paré a saludar a los invitados halándolo de brazo.

Fuimos por cada una de las mesas agradeciendo la presencia de todos y asegurándonos que todo estaba en perfecto estado. Tuvimos que seguir la obra haciendo algunos bailes hasta el momento en que nos tocó partir el pastel.

Fuimos a la mesa decorada espléndidamente con una gran torta cubierta por una hermosa capa blanca brillante con relieves marcados, estaban decoradas con flores y una tradicional pareja de novios. Tomé la cuchillo de plata decorado que estaba en la mesa, corte un pedazo y lo coloque en un plato, tomamos unas cucharillas cada uno, Edward me dio un pequeño pedazo en la boca y yo a él, la única diferencia es que cuando el abrió la boca me sonreí con malicia y le clave la cuchara con fuerza. Se ahogó un poco pero nadie se dio cuenta, se tuvo que quedar tranquilo para no armar un espectáculo.

Ya habíamos cumplido todas las expectativas de los invitados, bailamos, comimos, brindamos así que me acerqué a mi madre para decirle que me iba. Edward estaba bebiendo como siempre con sus retrasados amigotes así que me acerqué a él.

— Cariño, es hora de irnos — Lo tomé del brazo —Chicos entiendan — Le dije a sus amigos — Lo necesito — indicando un doble sentido en mis palabras. Nos despedimos de nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos antes de volver con el chofer que nos llevaría a nuestro Hogar Dulce Hogar para cambiarnos e irnos a la esperada Luna de Miel.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir esta Historia con ustedes, fue uno de los primeros que leí y me enamoré completamente de la trama.**

**La Escritora Tiene varias historias hermosas, pero esta me encantó.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final.**

_**Iris.**_


	2. Comprometidos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 2. Comprometidos.**

_**H**_ace dos meses atrás recibí la peor llamada que le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, era mi madre desesperada, llorando.

— Bella, hija, — Repetía sollozando.

— Mamá habla, me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa? — Mis lágrimas también salían sin saber por que.

— Tu padre, Hospital San José — Repitió como dialecto indio trancando su celular.

Salí disparada de casa mientras mi compañera y una de mis mejores amigas corría tras de mí preguntándome que me pasaba. Le señale que se montara y fuimos al hospital.

Atravesé corriendo las puertas corredizas que tenían grabada "EMERGENCIA". Me dirigí a la recepción histérica preguntando a la enfermera por encima de mi tono normal de voz — Swan, Charlie Swan — La señora señaló un paraban entendiendo mi desesperación. Cuando crucé la tela verde mi madre estaba sentada tomando la mano inerte de mi padre, su cuerpo estaba conectado a miles de aparatos y se escuchaba el pitido anunciando sus pulsaciones. Al verme se separo de él y me abrazo llevándome a la sala de espera, allí se encontraba Rosalie esperando ansiosa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó acercándose.

— Chicas fue horrible, habíamos quedado almorzar juntos porque estaba cerca, subí directo a su oficina, lo encontré gritando por el teléfono, maldiciendo a quien sabe quien, cuando colgó solo me dijo "me estafaron" y cayó tendido abrazando su brazo izquierdo. Llamamos al 911 y lo trajeron aquí, el médico dice que sufrió un ataque de nervios que le generó una arritmia cardiaca que por poco se convierte en un infarto — Temblaba de los nervios con el relato de mi madre mientras Rosalie nos abrazaba a las dos pidiéndonos calma.

El médico apareció una hora más tarde con más resultados de exámenes, reviso los aparatos y luego nos explicó su condición. Debía guardar absoluto reposo por dos semanas, hacerse seguimiento diario de la presión y visitar al cardiólogo la semana siguiente después de darlo de alta. No podía recibir ningún tipo de impresión fuerte y por nada del mundo regresar a trabajar hasta que su especialista lo indicara.

Dos días después esperaba a mis padres en mi coche frente a la entrada del hospital para llevarlos a casa. Pasé primero por la farmacia retirando sus medicamentos y luego por una tienda de abastecimiento por algunas cosas que hacían falta. Me sentía tan impotente por verlo tan frágil, tan alejado del caballero de los cuentos que me cuido desde chica. Yo aún era su pequeña princesa, su única hija, aquella que le complacía cualquiera de sus caprichos.

El tiempo pasó de nuevo, un mes después, ya estaba un poco mejor, llevaba la vida con un poco de calma pero había vuelto al trabajo, siempre y cuando respetara los horarios. Aquella mañana me fui a llevarle un café descafeinado para librarlo de la tentación de un expreso bien cargado. Yo me había recibido en Comunicación Social con especialización en Economía, todo por complacerlo y trabajaba en el departamento de finanzas del Negocio Familiar. "El Informador", esa era el periódico más antiguo de la ciudad, fue fundado por mi bisabuelo y pasaba de generación en generación, bueno quien creen que sería la próxima.

Toqué la puerta de su despacho previendo alguna reunión inesperada y así fue, estaba sentado con el dueño de la competencia Carlisle Cullen, que al igual que mi padre había heredado de su padre "El Impulso", el periódico que peleaba con nosotros por las mejores ventas.

— Buenos días — Dije asomando solo mi cabeza.

— Bella, princesa, pasa — Haciéndome señas — ¿Recuerdas a Carlisle? — me preguntó.

— Claro papi — Me acerqué para besar a mi padre — ¿Cómo esta Sr. Cullen?

— Muy bien, gracias y tú Isabella — Me preguntó tendiendo su mano.

— Excelente, viendo a mi campeón recuperarse, nos dió un gran susto — Me puse detrás de la silla de mi padre aún con el café en la mano — ¿Quieren café? — Por sus respuestas tomé dos tazas y repartí el contenido del vaso, para luego ofrecerle las tasas — Me disculpa Sr. Cullen pero es descafeinado para que cierto tramposo se olvide del expreso muy cargado — Dije bromeando.

— No te preocupes Isabella, es genial ver como cuidas a tu padre — Me dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

— Bueno los dejo para que sigan con su reunión — Dicho esto me retire a mi oficina con las cosas que había tirado en la pequeña mesa al entrar.

Fui a mi oficina a revisar las opciones para ayudarnos a salir del atolladero de la estafa que habíamos sufrido. Hace algún tiempo mi padre para modernizar algunos procesos solicito un gran préstamo a un banco. En resumen, el proveedor de maquinarías sencillamente estafó a mi padre y se largo con el dinero, dejándonos deudas que no podíamos pagar o sí las pagábamos no lo haríamos al personal. Supuse que mi padre estaba buscando alternativas con Carlisle, quien también sufrió una estafa menor. Mi móvil sonó insistentemente obligándome a atender y desviar mi atención, vacié la cartera sobre el escritorio para encontrarlo. La música me anunció que era Alice.

— Vas a ser Tío — Gritó del otro lado.

— Ya sé que voy a ser tía — Le recordé.

— No vas a ser tío ¿entiendes? — En ese momento supe que ya le habían dicho el sexo del bebé: era un varón. La felicité con entusiasmo, luego llamaría a Jasper.

— Estoy llamando a Rose pero no la encuentro, ¿podrías avisarle?

— Obvio, ya me voy a su oficina.

— Gracias, te quiero grandote.

— Yo también, besos a mi ahijado.

Dicho esto salí a la oficina de Rose, estaba allí oculta por la fiesta del día anterior. A pesar de estar dentro de la oficina aún llevaba los lentes de sol.

— Rose, tienes que saber — Me hizo señas que me aguantara.

— Baja la voz — Susurró.

— Vaya fiesta te metiste — Me burlé — Si comienzas el Lunes así no quiero imaginar el resto de la semana.

— Luego te cuento pero es alto, definido y hermoso — me reí por su descripción.

— Vamos a ser tíos — Le dije muy bajito, de la impresión se quito los lentes y me vio.

— ¿En serio? — Agarró en el aire mis palabras que señalaban el sexo del bebé mientras yo asentía — ¡Que emoción!

— Alice te llamo pero tu estabas fuera de servicio ya veo porque — Le baje el tono al teléfono me estaba acribillando su sonido.

— Con razón. Bueno a lo interesante ¿Alto? ¿Definido? ¿Hermoso? — Le repetí sus palabras y ella solo movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo sonriendo.

— Me vas a matar — Me respondió tapando su cara — Bueno un solo dolor — Hizo una pausa y lo soltó — Edward Cullen.

— ¿Qué?! — Le grité— ¿Estas loca? ¿Eres masoquista?

— No empieces, solo salimos a bailar y no hice nada mas allá de un inocente beso, quería conservar mi vida al contártelo.

— Eres loca definitivo, Rose ese tipo es un vago, no hace más que vivir la vida loca.

— Es bello, precioso, divino. Si supieras como besa cambiarías de opinión.

— Lo dudo — Le respondí — Tampoco me interesa cambiar de opinión, lo conozco desde siempre y no lo soporto, no tengo ni idea de donde salió teniendo esos padres.

— Bueno tampoco te ataques, solo bailamos, besito y a casita. Tu me escuchaste llegar temprano, lo único fue la bebida, me pasé de tragos — Su gesto era de no romper ni un plato.

Nos despedimos cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la oficina anunciando los deberes. Mi amiga Rose estudio en la misma universidad pero la carrera de informática. Estaba encargada del diseño e implantación de la página web del periódico, ya estábamos en fase de prueba. A pesar de despreciar el chico con que había salido me gustaba ver la emoción en sus ojos, después de todo lo que pasó con Emmet fue difícil sacarla de la depresión, por eso no odiaba los compromisos serios.

Una semana más pasó, sin darme una solución, estaba claro que estábamos en quiebra. No quería agobiar a mi padre pero tendría que conversar con él definitivamente para decidir que hacer. Las cuentas bancarias iban en franca reducción pagando un dineral por un crédito que no aportó beneficios a la empresa pero sí al estafador, _seguro esta en Las Bahamas tomando piña colada, que se ahogue el muy desgraciado_, pensé irónica.

Mi madre me llamó temprano para una reunión en casa a media tarde, sabía perfectamente que algo importante me quería decir, esas son las horas de sus citas para evitar que papá supiera de nuestros encuentros. Billy, nuestro mayordomo y creo que confidente de mi padre abrió la puerta.

— Pequeña, que alegría verte, encuentros maternales eh — Asentí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla— Te espera en el jardín.

— Gracias — Contesté y le guiñé el ojo. Me picaban los oídos por saber que quería mi madre por eso no reparé mucho más en salir al jardín. Se encontraba pensativa y bastante turbada.

— Madre — Me acerqué para abrazarla — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿por qué esa cara?

— Hija, siéntate — Su voz era una alerta por lo que me senté en silencio prestándole toda mi atención —Estoy desesperada — Dicho esto desplazó sus manos a través de su cabello y se encogió sobre la silla. Me arrodille frente a ella para verla llorar, intente calmarla, necesitaba saber que ocurría.

— Mamá calma, todo tiene solución, te aseguro que la voy a encontrar y haré todo lo posible por salvar el periódico — Aquellas palabras la reconfortaron y me miró agradecida.

- Necesito que me prometas algo — Fueron sus palabras antes de yo jurarle que sí — Tu padre viene en camino a hablar contigo, escúchalo sin pelear, después dime a mí todo lo que sientas, pero no le digas nada a él.

— Me estas preocupando, habla claro.

— Hija tu padre encontró la solución, tiene un socio potencial, lo único es que tiene una regla que te explicará tu padre, solo óyelo y luego me dices la respuesta a mí, yo me encargo de lo demás ¿Me lo prometes? — No pude más que decir que sí entre la confusión pero su rostro era atormentado. En diez minutos mi padre atravesó las puertas hacia el jardín, nos saludo y le pidió a mi madre dejarnos solos.

— Bella, princesa, he encontrado un socio — Dijo alegre pero sus ojos estaban opacos, su felicidad era etérea. Recordé las palabras de mi madre y tragué en seco, algo me decía que esto no sería agradable.

— Papi confía en mí — Lo alenté a hablar sabiendo que algo peligraba.

— Verás princesa, todas las reuniones que he tenido con Carlisle es para definir las condiciones la fusión de los periódicos— Me lleve las manos a la boca — Cariño es la única manera de salvarme de la cárcel, no tengo pruebas del fraude, ni nos aprobaran ningún otro crédito y ya no tenemos para atender todo. Bueno esto lo sabes mejor que yo. Entre los acuerdos a los que hemos llegado esta en mantener nuestro nombre, hacer un concurso de cargos para evaluar al personal y lamentablemente despedir algunos, la sede será nuestro edificio y vendemos activos no utilizables – Hasta allí no veía problema — Todas estas condiciones me parecen justas pero Carlisle quiere algún aval, alguna unión mayor que garantice que todo el proceso — Me pareció justo también, hasta que escuché lo siguiente —Él desea que nuestros herederos, es decir tú y Edward se casen para mantener todo en familia y asegurar la vida del periódico — Ahora si perdieron la cabeza los dos, ahora si entendía a mi madre. Respiré profundamente tres veces para no saltar sobre mi padre y matarlo. Recordé su ataque al corazón, me paré de la silla para irme

— Mi madre te avisará mi decisión — Pude ver su cara de tristeza y miedo pero aún así preferí alejarme un rato.

Me fui a mi viejo cuarto a refugiarme y pensar con calma. Me estaban vendiendo, era eso lo que hacían mis padres o me estaban consultando, dependía de parte mía todo esto. La rabia me invadía, casarme y con ese borrachón bueno para nada. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para afrontar todo aquello.

Me distraje viendo mi vieja casa de muñecas cuando mi madre entró a mi cuarto. Su cara era tan desacoplada, tan envejecida en poco tiempo, llena de ojeras y arrugas. Movió la silla del escritorio y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. Así estuvimos hasta que rompí el silencio.

— Lo siento, pero no haré este estúpido trato de ninguna manera. Creo que no hemos evaluado todas las posibilidades — Sabía que lo único que quedaba era vender todo, incluida la casa, para pagar el crédito y declararnos en banca rota para evadir los pagos de pensiones de los empleados porque ya no había dinero para ello, corriendo el riesgo que mi padre quedara entre las rejas por un tiempo — ¿Por qué esa condición? — Pregunté con curiosidad.

— Bella — Silencio absoluto— Hablé con Esme para saber que significaba todo esto, ella no esta de acuerdo por ningún motivo pero me explicó las razones de Carlisle. Él está destruido y desesperado por el futuro de su hijo, al parecer ese chico no sienta cabeza y no encuentra otra salida que casarlo con alguien responsable que lo ayude a salir de la vida de Casanova que lleva — Dicho esto se calló en espera de alguna palabra mía, como continué en silencio prosiguió — Hija, no lo hagas si no quieres, yo te apoyo, si te pedí que me dijeras tu respuesta es para evitar peleas con tu padre, su ataque esta muy reciente y podría perjudicarlo — Sus palabras me hacían daño porque sabía que le esperaba algo peor si era llevado a juicio o peor aún la cárcel.

— Mamá, si alguien supiera lo que aborrezco al Cullen no me pedirían esto — Una lágrima salio de mis ojos — Es un borracho que ha perdido las neuronas de tanta entrada al hospital por el alto consumo de alcohol, un mujeriego de lo ultimo y lo peor un vago que solo vive de su fideicomiso adelantado por sus constantes pataletas. Tú conoces su historia y la tortura que viven sus padres. ¿De verdad me desean eso? — Mi madre perdió el control y se abalanzó sobre mí llorando.

— Estoy desesperada bebé, tu padre ha dejado de dormir y casi no cena. Tuve que obligarlo a que me contara esto porque la rabia en su mirada por hacerte esto lo estaba consumiendo vivo. Sus últimos exámenes salieron alterados — Mi alma empezó a partirse, mi padre moriría por una mala decisión y yo era la única que lo salvaría. Me estaban chantajeando para mantener su estatus social y no pagar los errores. No mis padres no me harían algo así, veía el dolor en las miradas. Me coloqué frente a mamá y solo asentí con la cabeza sabía que ella entendía y sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa me lo confirmaron, me besó la frente y salió de mi recamara a contarle todo a mi padre.

Había aceptado esta estupidez, me estaba condenando a la peor de las vidas y solo imaginarme al innombrable me daba asco. Se acosté en posición fetal abrazando mi viejo oso y soltando el sin fin de lagrimas que se acumularon en mi pecho. El dolor debió acabarme porque me quede profundamente dormida. Estaba todo oscuro cuando entró una chica prendiendo la luz para dejarme ver un hermoso vestido con sus zapatos negros, acompañados de una caja de terciopelo roja. Me indicó que mis padres se estaban vistiendo y que me esperaban en el salón en media hora.

Hice todo lo pedido pero cuando bajé las escaleras para acompañarlos miles de preguntas empezaron a formularse en mí cabeza. ¿Por qué tenían un vestido preparado? ¿Por qué tenían la celebración preparada? Me habían engañado cuando hablaron conmigo ya habían aceptado, Estaba segura pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me negaba? ¿Me obligarían? Preferí olvidarme de la pregunta antes de escuchar su respuesta. Prefería morir a saber que me habían engañado desde un principio.

Me monté en el coche ya totalmente arreglada para mi subasta, no mejor dicho exhibición o quizás trueque. Tomé mi bolso y coloqué algunas cosas en la pequeña cartera plateada que me dieron al final de toda la farsa que habían montado y yo me tragaba completita. Mi móvil vibró, por varias llamadas y mensajes perdidos, intente revisarlo pero cuando alce la tapa pito y se apagó por falta de baterías.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, nos recibieron Esme y Carlisle directamente en la puerta. Cruzamos al salón donde se encontraban Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y otros señores que no conocía. Los saludé con desgano mientras me preguntaban el motivo de la cena. En ese instante comprendí otra cosa, Rosalie no tenía ni idea de todo esto, ella estaba ilusionada con Edward. Necesitaba hablar con ella antes que dijeran el motivo del encuentro. La iba apartar para hablar pero Carlise me llamó.

— Isabella, ellos son mis primos, Eleazar y Carmen y estas chicas son sus hijas Tanya, Kate e Irina. Son nuestros únicos familiares y pronto tuyos — Sus palabras me alertaron pensando que mi amiga había oído todo pero sonreía sin percatase de nada.

— Hola un placer — Salude a todos de besos hasta que las chicas me preguntaron si podían formar parte del cortejo, sin pensarlo dije que sí, ya que más daba todo, a lo mejor ya estaba decidido y yo no sabía.

Escuché los pasos en las escaleras y me volteé para ver mi desgracia aparecer elegantemente vestido a juego conmigo, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa gris claro y una corbata negra, los colores contrastaban con los mis accesorios plateados. Pasó por el lado de mis amigos ignorándolos y se dirigió a mí. Cada paso que daba era una invitación a correr, a mandar todo a la mierda y olvidarme de esta locura pero el rostro de mi padre tras las rejas me pegó al piso. Se paró frente a mi para besarme en la boca pero volteé mi cara a tiempo para no delatarme frente a Rose, pero era tarde me veía extrañada, él ni la miró.

Carlisle advirtió la presencia de su hijo e hizo una seña que atrajo a un mesonero con dos hermosas copas de champán diferentes a las del resto de los invitados, miraba a Rose, podía sentir lo humillada que se sentía su cara era de desconcierto total, pero nada era comparado con lo que vendría.

— Buenas noches a todos — Empezó el anfitrión — Me encanta que estemos aquí reunidos, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento — Unos fotógrafos aparecieron — El día de celebrar el compromiso de mi único hijo con la siempre hermosa e inteligente Isabella — Cerré mis ojos por el terror de ver otra vez aquella tristeza en la cara de Rose pero fue inútil. Alice de no haber estado sentada se cae y Jasper parecía en estado catatónico — Tenía un discurso tan elaborado pero ahora no me salen las palabras solo puedo desearles felicidades y que su matrimonio dure tanto como el de sus padres.

Dicho esto empezaron los aplausos, alzamos nuestras copas para brindar y el mequetrefe me tomó por la cintura para estamparme un beso que acaparó las miras y flashes del salón. Le hubiese pegado una patada de no ser porque todos me veían. Esperen, no se aburran que aquí es donde comienza lo bueno, Edward tomó una cucharilla y sonó su copa.

— Si me permiten, tengo que decir unas palabras — Alzó un poco su voz — Gracias padre por tu palabras, no sabes lo que significan para mí — Maldito irónico y actor de segunda. Dicho esto volteó hacía mi padre — Sr. Swan, bueno próximamente suegro o papá, le pido la mano de su hermosa hija Isabella para desposarla — _Este tonto se cree que esta en 1918, esta loco._

— Edward, próximamente hijo mío — Mi padre le seguía el juego — Por supuesto que accedo a esta petición — Se acercaron para abrazarse, _por que diablos no se casaban ellos y me dejaban fuera de esto_.

Seguía inmóvil frente a ellos hasta que Edward logró superar su mayor nivel de estupidez poniendo una de sus rodillas sobre el piso y sacando una caja de su bolsillo – _Que se abra el piso por favor y me trague_- Así fue se abrió pero la caja dejando ver un fascinante anillo de compromiso en oro blanco y un solitario pero gigante diamante.

— Querida Bella — Me hirvió la sangre al oírlo llamarme por el apodo de mis padres — He recibido el consentimiento de tu padre para hacerte mi esposa y esta pequeña joya representa la promesa que dentro de un mes — _¿Que?! Un mes, nadie pensaba avisarme_— Estaré esperándote en la Iglesia para hacerte mi esposa bajo la Ley de Dios y llenar tu vida de alegría — Maldito me habría hecho llorar si fuera todo real, que declaración para alguien que odias, estaba disfrutando a mi costa pero ya sabría lo que es bueno.

Me tocó alzar la mirada para encontrarme con mi amiga llorando por mi traición si se puede llamar así este deprimente espectáculo. La frialdad de su mirada robó las últimas fuerzas y un sollozo ahogado desgarró mi garganta mientras las lágrimas fluyeron de la humillación y todo lo que sentía.

Debía responder porque los fotógrafos esperaban el momento justo para retratarnos, moví mi cabeza señalando que sí mientras él colocó el anillo en mi dedo para luego besarme y abrazarme como cualquier típica celebración

— Considera esto como lo único que recibirás de mi parte y es porque forma parte del contrato — Susurró al rozar con mi oreja. Cuando se iba a separar lo atraje para no romper el abrazo.

— Tú en cambió no recibirás ni unos buenos días de mi parte, al menos que salga en el contrato—respondí, inclinándome hacia su cara.

* * *

Apenas eran las doce del medio día cuando mi padre llegó con sus típicos insultos a despertarme.

— De verdad que me tienes harto Edward Anthony, se puede saber que diablos pasó para que no fueras en toda la mañana a la oficina — Sus gritos me penetraban el cerebro, cuanto habré bebido anoche.

— Baja la voz — Le grité — ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? — Le volví a gritar.

— Que difícil será decirle al conserje que no tengo idea de donde estas desde hace tres días y que tengo miedo de encontrarte medio muerto otra vez — Me escupió con amargura.

— Te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar así — Le grité mientras me paraba al baño. No se que sucedió pero de repente me encontré empotrado contra la pared y mi padre me agarraba por el cuello de mi camisa, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

— Escúchame muy bien porque lo que te voy a decir lo haré sólo una vez, me hartaste, me cansaste y ahora vas a madurar sí o sí. Me equivoque mil veces al darte todo lo que pedías pero ahora jugaras con mis reglas y más te vale que las cumplas o tu fideicomiso será la mejor donación que ha recibido la casa hogar en años — Estaba furioso sus ojos parecía que se iban a salir.

— Papá ¿se te olvida que hace un año me diste potestad sobre mi dinero? — Le respondí riendo y eso lo enfureció tanto que me volvió a empujar, _me estas hartando papá si no fuera por esa palabra a la que le debo respeto estarías arrepintiéndote mil veces de tocarme_, pensé.

— Crees que soy tan idiota para dejarte todo a tu libre albedrío, en el contrato existe una cláusula de retiro por mal comportamiento y ya la ejecuté gracias a tu brillante expediente policial lleno de entradas por alcoholismo, se te acabó Edward hasta aquí te di una oportunidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — _Mierda estoy quebrado o qué._

— Que a partir de ahora harás lo que te diga o nunca volverás a ver tu dinero – _esta loco ahora si que le dio al viejo_.

— ¿Qué diablo se supone que debo hacer? — Le pregunté aún empotrado a la pared.

— Primero te vas a bañar y quitar ese olor a bar de mala muerte que llevas encima luego prepara tu maleta te vienes conmigo a casa, tu apartamento queda confiscado para reparaciones.

— ¿Qué coño estas hablando? — Le pregunté mientras me empezaba a desvestir para tomar una ducha. _uff de verdad que si huelo mal. _

— Que te vienes a vivir con tus padres hasta que tu estudio sea adecuado para ti y tu esposa — _Ah esposa, debo estar borracho aún_.

— Papá ¿Qué esposa? Yo no pienso casarme nunca — Le respondí riendo.

— Eso crees, vístete decente que vamos a una joyería por tu anillo de compromiso el cual pagará obviamente de tu dinero.

— ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

— Esta noche es tu brindis de compromiso con Isabella Swan, ya todo está arreglado — Me dio un ataque de risa al escuchar las tonterías de papá.

— Tú de verdad crees que pienso comprometerme con esa chica, no me hagas reír.

— No lo creo estoy seguro, ya tu mamá preparó la cena y tu ropa te espera en casa — _mierda está hablando en serio_.

— ¿Tú estas hablando en serio? — Le respondí fuera de mí.

— Tan en serio que si no vas, mañana saldrás en la primera plana del periódico entregando un cheque gigante a la casa hogar. — Sus palabras me estaban haciendo molestar.

— Pretendes que me case con esa estirada, malcriada y ultra ridícula niña mimada — Le grité.

— Sí, precisamente este es el tipo de chica que te hace falta para madurar así que todo está arreglado, su padre me confirmó que ella también acepto.

— Papá si ella me odia más de lo que yo a ella, mejor dicho aseguro que no aceptó.

— Lamento no coincidir contigo hijo, pero su padre y yo estamos haciendo un negocio que lo salvará de la debacle económica y la cárcel por la estafa que sufrieron así que si su hija no acepta no hay negocio y por supuesto, acepte o no, ya no tienes dinero a menos que trabajes.

— La vendieron — Me dio un ataque de risa. — la niña fresa fue vendida para mí — Las carcajadas salieron de mi boca.

— Te advierto Edward que todo no es tan fácil para ti como piensas. Si esta chica me hace saber que tu compartimiento sigue siendo el mismo, si no cumples el horario de trabajo, si la tratas mal o te divorcias ya sabes a donde parará tu dinero.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Prefieres verme casado e infeliz con esa tipa que tiene un palo atravesado por el — Me interrumpió con un cachetada. _Mierda esta molesto de verdad, nunca me había pegado_.

— No pienso permitir que te pierdas, no lo voy a hacer — Sus ojos se humedecieron — Te casaras con esta chica y la trataras lo mejor posible, vas a madurar quieras o no. Mis padres se casaron sin conocerse y fueron felices así que como por las buenas no maduras ya sabes lo que te toca.

Preferí no decir más, nunca había visto a mi padre así ni siquiera cuando metí el auto en la piscina. Me duché y metí la ropa en la maleta, bueno lo que estaba limpio. Salimos en su auto y me indicó que me llevarían el mío a casa. Por el camino nos detuvimos en una joyería y me toco a mí escoger el bendito anillo, mierda tenia que aceptar esta locura si alguna vez quería ver mi dinero.

Esta chica la conocía muy poco o mejor dicho nos ignorábamos bastante, que maldito anillo le puede gustar seguro uno bien caro pues si acepto venderse así. Le pregunté a la chica por un anillo sencillo pero elegante, ella se veía así como describí al anillo. Me enseño varios modelos y finalmente me decidí por uno de oro blanco con un diamante un poco grande para calmar sus requerimientos bueno sería lo único que le daría si ella quería algo más que se lo comprará ella. Salimos de la joyería mi padre estaba de acuerdo con el anillo, claro con lo me costó hasta yo lloraría al verlo. Llegamos a casa a media tarde, mi madre estaba en la sala decorando y dando órdenes.

— Edward, hijo — Vino a abrazarme a penas me vio — ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya sabes? — Asentí sin decir nada — ¡Oh! hijo yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta locura pero tu padre está fuera de sí y tu tienes la culpa eso no puedo negarlo — _ni yo._

— Madre cálmate — Le dije cuando sus ojos se humedecieron — Yo pienso seguir las normas de papá sin pelear no voy a hacer una guerra familiar, si esa fue su decisión la aceptaré, pero esa chica te juro que no la soporto, no es mi estilo — _Claro ella es del estilo de mi padre una vieja prematura, nada que ver con mis gustos, ahora tendré que olvidarme de la catirota de ayer_.

— Hijo, Isabella es muy hermosa y una gran chica — _si claro, si aceptó esto me imagino que debe ser una gran chica, con bastantes ganas de mantener su lugar en la sociedad antes que verse arruinada_— Estoy segura que si ella conoce todo lo bueno que hay en ti y tu lo bueno en ella llegarán a entenderse hasta quizás a Enamo — La corte en medio de esa locura.

— Madre si acepto esto es porque papá nunca había estado tan enojado y no pienso salir mañana en primera plana entregando mi dinero a los pobres pero en lo que pueda salirme de esta locura no dudes que lo haré y ni imagines que me voy a enamorar de esa — Terminé de hablar sin dejarle decir nada me fui a mi habitación.

Había ganado, mi padre había ganado. Me estaba obligando a casarme con esa muñeca de porcelana más fría que el hielo. Estoy seguro que no tiene sentimientos por eso nunca ha tenido novio, por frígida, seguro es virgen, ni dudarlo es tan tonta. Pues seguiré tu jueguito idiota papá seguiré todas tus reglas hasta recuperar mi dinero para irme del país con todo y olvidarme de toda esta mierda.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para empezar a prepararme para mi orden, para hacer caso a la voluntad de mi padre. Me arreglé lo mejor posible y decidí aprovechar el momento para divertirme un poco con _la mujer perfecta nunca rompo un plato_. Prepare un estúpido discurso para pedirle matrimonio y que a las vez complaciera las tonterías de mi padre, sería bueno mantenerlo contento. Estaba seguro que estarían varios fotógrafos de ambos periódicos así que llevaría todo al máximo, no pude evitar reírme cuando pensé en arrodillarme a sus pies, seguro la muy tonta se lo cree, claro porque para aceptar casarse conmigo seguro que a parte del dinero iba por mis cueros, al final todas siempre caen y como es tan orgullosa nunca lo aceptaría y aprovechó la ocasión.

Escuché el timbre sonar y me asomé por la ventana del cuarto, allí estaban mis futuros suegros, _viejos sin vergüenzas prefirieron vender a su princesita de hielo_. La puerta de atrás se abrió saliendo la muñequita de porcelana perfectamente vestida, antes de acercarse a sus padres hizo un gesto extraño parecía limpiar una lagrima pero desde la distancia no podría asegurarlo. Espere un poco más para hacer la entrada haciendo que ella me esperara, total a ver si así aprende que no será nada fácil su nueva vida, caza fortuna con cara de santa.

Baje las escaleras con parsimonia y vi de lejos a la rubia con que pasé un rato el día anterior. Que diablos estaba haciendo aquí, ojala no se ponga a dar escenitas, estaba sentada con Jasper y Alice.

Evitando complicaciones pase de largo frente a ellos dirigiéndome directo a mi prometida, _sí prometo joderte_, pensé. Mi padre me vio y sin darme oportunidad de correr empezó su ensayado discurso, ya me lo imagino frente al espejo practicándolo.

— Buenas noches a todos, me encanta que estemos aquí reunidos, nunca pensé que llegaría este momento — N_o me hubieses obligado y te aseguro que nunca hubiese llegado_ — El día de celebrar el compromiso de mi único hijo con la siempre hermosa e inteligente Isabella — _hermosa sí pero bien tonta y engreída, siempre viendo por encima del hombro, ja si es una enana _— Tenía un discurso tan elaborado pero ahora no me salen las palabras solo puedo desearles felicidades y que su matrimonio dure tanto como el de sus padres — M_ejor diría la ambición de sus padres_. Dichas las palabras empezó el brindis, un chico llegó con unas copas ridículas para nosotros, ya era el momento de empezar mi show.

— Si me permiten, tengo que decir unas palabras — Traté de alzar la voz para que todos escucharán bien incluso los periodistas — Gracias padre por tu palabras, no sabes lo que significan para mí — S_ignifica que haré todo lo posible por recuperar mi dinero, canté para mí_ — Sr. Swan, bueno próximamente suegro o papá — _si claro viejo avaro_ — Le pido la mano de su hermosa hija Isabella para desposarla — _hermosa hija sí pero de piedra, parece una estatua y con lo blanca que está, menos mal me la llevo a la playa a ver si agarra color_.

— Edward, hijo mío próximamente — _¿Hijo mío? Si como no olvídate de mi dinero _— Por supuesto que accedo a esta petición — Nos abrazamos felicitándonos mientras ella parecía molesta, que raro.

Seguía inmóvil frente a mí con su estrecho gesto así que empecé mi juego poniendo una rodilla sobre el piso y sacando una caja del bolsillo del pantalón, su vista bailaba entre un espacio vacío tras de mí y mi cara, que diablos veía tanto. Abrí la caja dejando ver su mega costoso anillo que me dolió pagar con toda mi alma, antes de dejarla se lo quitaría y lo venderé.

—Querida Bella — Me reí internamente, sabía que le molestaba que la llamaran así a menos que fuera alguien de su agrado — He recibido el consentimiento de tu padre para hacerte mi esposa y esta pequeña joya representa la promesa que dentro de un mes estaré esperándote — _obligado claro está_ — En la Iglesia para hacerte mi esposa bajo la Ley de Dios y llenar tu vida de alegría — Otra vez veía para el fondo, quería voltear a ver que había tras de mí.

Me tenía esperando como un tonto arrodillado, me estaba acalambrando y me estaba mareando de ver hacía arriba, de repente movió su cabeza señalando y por fin le coloque el anillo en su dedo besándola para las fotos, después

— Considera esto como lo único que recibirás de mi parte y es porque forma parte del contrato — La abrace y le susurré. Cuando me iba a alejar me apretó con fuerzas para evitarlo y se inclinó a mi cuerpo para dejarme sorprendido con sus palabras.

— Tu en cambió no recibirás ni un buenos días de mi parte, al menos que salga en el contrato. — Ella tampoco quería esta boda, sus palabras me lo aclararon pero para que acepto, bueno no importa eso hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Después de todo vinieron las fotos en familia y los pocos invitados, me extrañó no ver a la rubia rica el resto de la noche pero agradecí su prudencia. Alice y Jasper se acercaron alucinados a preguntarnos que significaba todo esto.

— Se puede saber como están comprometiéndose esta noche — Preguntó Alice enojada.

— Yo no sabía nada Edward, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí amigo? — Reclamó Jasper.

— Alice yo — Isabella bajo su mirada e hizo una pausa — Luego te explico por favor, pero deseo preguntarte algo.

— Esta bien pero de esta no te salvas ok, dime suéltalo de una vez — le dijo aún enfadada.

— ¿Quieres ser mi madrina de matrimonio?

— En serio — Abrió los ojos — Sí, claro que sí, mil veces sí.

— Bueno si Alice es la madrina entonces jasper serás mi padrino, ¿te parece amor? — Agarré a Isabella por la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Si me parece genial — Dijo en un susurró.

— Amor seremos los padrinos, genial, bueno Bella tu fuiste mi madrina y fuiste la mejor ya verás que seré una súper madrina, ay tenemos tanto que planear y ahora que dejé de trabajar para llevar al pequeño en mi panza tengo todo el día disponible para ti, tenemos tanto que hacer en un mes, es tan pronto — Alice hablaba sin parar y mi prometida de cristal parecía que se rompía.

— Claro, Alice haremos todo lo que quieres.

— Jasper, te toca prepararme mi despedida de solteros y quiero muchas bailarinas exóticas. Mi muñequita no se pone celosa verdad — Le dije apretándole las mejillas suavemente.

— No cariño, para nada aprovecha ahora — Me respondió apretando mis mejillas pero me clavo las uñas.

El resto de la noche fue igual, me divertía un mundo con esta chica, era tan orgullosa y vengativa. Mi tío Eleazar estaba feliz que sus pequeñas fueran del cortejo, casi se ofreció a pagar la boda de la emoción y mis primas fueron acosando a Isabella por toda la noche.

Todos fueron retirándose hasta que solo quedamos los novios y sus padres, en decir podíamos quitarnos las caretas. Nos sentamos en la sala, nuestros padres empezaron a hablar de todo mientras ninguno de los dos podía dar una opinión. Mamá explicó que viviríamos en mi estudio que a partir de mañana comenzaban las reparaciones para adecuarlo a los dos. Renné, mi interesada suegra, señaló que se encargarían de la boda y mi padre me volvió a joder diciendo que yo pagaría el viaje de Luna de Miel. Escuché a Isabella bostezar, parecía aburrida y sus padres de percataron y decidieron que era el momento de irse, ella se paró para despedirse y aproveché el momento para seguir mi juego.

— Charlie, yo llevaré a tu hija a casa necesito hablar unas cosas con ella.

— Por supuesto, que alegría que quieran hablar.

— Bueno entonces es mejor que los padres nos retiremos — Señaló mi padre.

— Yo estoy cansada Edward, ¿Podríamos hablar mañana? — Respondió Isafría.

— Me encantaría hacerlo ahora — Le dije haciendo los pucheritos de Alice, me moría por dentro de la risa.

— Hija, si tu prometido quiere hablar deberías aceptar — Le regaño su madre en tono conciliador.

— Esta bien — Respondió sonriendo irónica.

Finalmente terminaron las despedidas y la dirigí al salón. Estaba nerviosa, resultaba placentero poder verla así, me estaba vengando cada cosa que me había hecho, cada humillación que había pasado al ser comparado con ella, siendo los hijos de los dueños de los principales periódicos, siempre hablaban de su eficiencia y de mis burradas. Mi padre se la pasaba comparándonos, ahora me iba cobrar unas cuantas.

— Que quieres — Escupió su veneno.

— Nada amor — Le dije tratando de besarla pero me alejo de una cachetada.

— Te permito que me toques delante de la gente, pero que te quede claro una maldita cosa, tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto es una farsa así que cuando estemos solos a tres metros de distancia, ¿Me entiendes? — Eso acabo con mi caballerosidad y me abalancé sobre ella apretándola por la cintura y restregándola a mi cuerpo.

— Escúchame bien tu a mí, serás mi esposa y si me provoca tocarte lo haré, si me provoca besarte lo haré y si me provoca que me lo mames lo harás perrita.

— Maldito idiota, no obtendrás nada de mí jamás, si quieres algo para divertirte búscate un maricón porque esta mujer es mucho para ti — Ah era astuta sabía defenderse, pero me cabreo mucho su comentario.

— Ya sabía que estabas hecha de mármol, eres toda una piedra fría, pero te aseguro que esto te calentará — Dicho esto la apreté contra mi y la bese a la fuerza, ella se resistía y peleaba hasta que se le ocurrió morderme y me rompió el labio.

— Me sé defender Edward Cullen, yo no soy una de tus tipas entiendes, me caso contigo tan o más obligada que tú, porque te aseguro que mis razones aunque inentendibles para muchos son mucho más lógicas o humanas que las tuyas — Sus ojos temblaban de la rabia.

— Si claro, el dinero, es entendible, muy lógico y sobre todo humano — Le dije riendo.

— Me importa muy poco lo que pienses y tu dinero puedes usarlo para limpiarte el trasero si quieres, desde hace mucho que me mantengo y no necesito de tu fideicomiso de niño.

— Me alegra que estés clara porque ni te ilusiones que te voy a mantener, tú pagarás todo lo que uses en mi casa y te salvas que no te cobre el alquiler, o quizás me lo pagues en especias.

— Jamás, escúchame muy bien Edward Mequetrefe Cullen, jamás pagaras por algo mío prefiero morir de hambre antes de hacerte pensar que tienes derecho a algo sobre mí, te detesto.

— No tanto como yo a ti, prefiero mil veces una muñeca de goma, es mil veces mas caliente que tu.

— Maldito — Dicho esto se volteo y se fue. Maldición si mi padre se entera, salí corriendo tras de ella.

— ¿A donde crees que vas? — Le pregunté halándola por el brazo.

— A mi casa idiota, ya llamé un taxi.

— Ni lo pienses, yo te llevo, no quiero mas líos con mi papá, por mi te vas a pie pero me mataría mañana, así que caminandito al auto — Le dije arrastrándola prácticamente y la metí en el asiento del copiloto.

— Suéltame, puedo sola — Dijo terminándose de poner el cinturón.

Salí de mi casa a toda velocidad mientras más rápido llegara a su casa más pronto me largaría al bar. La dejé en casa de sus padres y me baje a abrirle la puerta.

— Hasta mañana cariño, dormiré ansioso pensando en ti — Sin decir nada entró a su casa tirando la puerta me estaba empezando a divertir haciéndole pagar cada una de las que me había hecho. Salí directo a un bar cercano a despejarme un poco y buscar algo de compañía a una temperatura normal.

* * *

**¡Hola hermosas! les traigo un nuevo capitulo bastante _largo_. ¡Ellos si que se odian!**

**Tengo pensado actualizar dos veces a la semana hasta capaz tres :D**

**Pero les pregunto ¿Prefiren capitulo largos o cortos? ¡Todo depende de ustedes!**

**¡Cuidense!**

_**Iris.**_


	3. Luna de Miel Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capitulo 3. Luna de Miel: Parte 1.**

**_S_**alimos de la fiesta con la mejor de las sonrisas dibujada en nuestros rostros, Bella lanzó el ramo que cayó en las manos de una de las hijas de mi tío Eleazar, antes de montarnos debimos darnos un beso ya que todos lo pedían a gritos, la cara de Isabella era para recordarla siempre. Nos montamos en el coche que nos había llevado desde la iglesia al salón, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia mi estudio para pasar la noche antes del viaje de Luna de Miel, aunque estaba seguro que de miel no recibiría nada. Estábamos tan cansados que no dijimos nada por el camino.

Llegamos al edifico donde se encontraba mi estudio, mi esposa de mármol tardó un siglo en salir del carro, por supuesto con el vestido que parecía un paracaídas, pues ni modo. La empuje dentro del ascensor y marqué el piso 5. Cuando se abrieron las puertas bajé sin decirle nada pero por los insoportables ruidos de sus tacones supe que vendría detrás de mí. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y prendí la luz de la sala, mi adorado refugio de soltero se había convertido en un salón totalmente femenino, todo lo que tengo que soportar, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hicieron con mi cuarto. Volteé encontrándome a Isabella esperando del lado de afuera de la puerta.

— Te vas a quedar allí parada toda la noche — Le dije quitándome la chaqueta.

— No, estúpido, estoy esperando tener las fuerzas suficientes para no matarte en cuanto entre — me respondió furiosa. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y la metí de un brazo a la casa.

— Ni creas que te venía a cargar, eso no nos pega a nosotros.

— Te aseguro que tus cochinas manos encima de mí es lo que menos me provoca.

_Ya veremos cuanto tardas en pedirme que te toque, de lejos se te nota lo que le hace falta._

— Bueno sin mucho que decir, este es tu flamante castillo, como puedes ver esta es la sala, allí está la cocina y por aquí está nuestro lecho de amor — Seguía arrastrándola de un brazo mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

— Muy lindo todo — Respondió — Solo que no veo donde vas a dormir, porque ni sueñes que te metes conmigo a esa cama.

— Bueno allá tú, como verás mamá arreglo todo, así que espero que te sea cómodo el sillón es nuevo, puedes tomar una almohada si gustas — Le dije empezando a quitarme la ropa.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — Me preguntó sonrojada, la muy tonta parece que si tiene calor en el cuerpo.

— Me quito la ropa para bañarme ¿Deseas venir conmigo?

— Ni en el mejor de tus sueños, métete en el baño y desvístete allí — Me dijo ordenando. E_rror, a mí nadie me da ordenes _por lo que me desnude por completo frente a ella que se quedo inmóvil de la impresión.

— ¿Qué te gusta el cuerpo de tu esposo? — Le dije dando un vuelta para que me viera completo — Su cara parecía ser quemada por una plancha de lo roja que estaba.

— Eres un— No dijo más nada simplemente se volteó, pero sus ojos se iban a salir de su cara no sé si de la rabia o del gusto, solo sé que me fui a bañar muerto de la risa.

Me duche tranquilamente tratando de pasar por alto que la princesita estaba del otro lado de la puerta, porque el simple hecho de saber que era mi esposa me estaba provocando ganas de saltar sobre ella para regalarle lo que siempre he pensado le ha faltado una buena noche con un hombre, además estaba tan linda, nunca la había visto de esa forma, pero se veía hasta sensual en aquel apretado vestido que hacía que sus pechos parezcan acogedores. Me regale un golpe por pensar de esa forma, me puse a pensar en otra cosa antes que mi cuerpo quisiera otra cosa y así no se como me iba a parar. Cerré el agua caliente y dejé el agua fría caer cobre mí bajando el calor de mis emociones. Me coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salí a la habitación.

Isabella se había acostado en el sillón del cuarto con una almohada y el vestido de novias, se veía realmente incomoda con todo esa cantidad de tela encima. Me acerqué a ella y vi una lágrima en su mejilla, si yo la estaba pasando mal para ella al parecer era peor.

— Isabella — La llamé tocando su hombro pero no respondió por lo que la toqué más fuerte — Isabella, despierta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Su voz era débil, no tenía resistencia, apenas acabamos de llegar y ya esta así, las mujeres todas son iguales tan sentimentales, me dio hasta lastima.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunté sin poner mucha atención.

— Nada.

— No lo creo.

— No me importa — _hasta aquí duro la lastima. _

— ¿piensas dormir con ese vestido puesto?

— Sí — Fue su respuesta.

— Esta bien, pero de todas formas ni te preocupes así te acostaras desnuda a mi lado no tengo pensado tocarte, me producirías hipotermia — No dijo nada pero otra lagrima cayó por su mejilla — ¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear como pequeña y decir que demonios te pasa? — Me resulta insoportable ver a una mujer llorando.

— Déjame tranquila, si quiero dormir con este ultra pesado vestido, lo hago — Me gritó y respiré para no atacarla de nuevo porque ya eran muchas más las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— Así no vas a poder dormir, no cabes en el sillón con tanta tela, podrías cambiarte y acostarte en la cama, ten la seguridad que no pienso tocarte.

— No puedo cambiarme — _Paciencia, paciencia._

— Se puede saber porque no puedes cambiarte.

— Porque no puedo quitarme este maldito vestido, no llegó a los botones — Me dieron ganas de reír y dejarla así por orgullo prefiere mil veces dormir así que pedirme ayuda.

— Párate para ayudarte — Le dije riendo mientras se paró altiva dándome la espalda sin decir nada, empecé a desabrochar los botones, _con razón no podía si hasta mi me costaba_.

— ¿cómo te metieron esto en el cuerpo?, tiene como mil botones — A_h las mujeres parecen locas, este vestido tenía miles de botones pequeñitos como perlas._

— Así son los vestidos de novia, se supone que el novio disfrutará quitando eso botones, pero como ves eso es solo en algunos casos.

— Esto es una locura, debajo tiene un cierre — Dije riendo.

— Así son, quieres dejar de quejarte y terminar de bajarlo que ya no lo soporto más — Empecé a bajar el cierre y mi mano rozaba su piel, era tan blanca y suave me provocó- _nada no me provocó nada. _

— Ya está, ahora me voy a la cocina para que te cambies — Necesitaba salir de allí, me faltaba poco para romperle el vestido y tomarla para mí.

— Espera, no te vayas — Me está pidiendo que me quede _lo sabía, claro después de verme desnudo, buena táctica_

— ¿Qué pasa? — Intenté parecer desinteresado mientras ella se sacaba el vestido dejando ver su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba un delicado corsé de encajes que me iba a volver loco quitándoselo.

— ¿Me puedes ayudar con el armador?

— Por supuesto — Me sentí decepcionado y se lo desabroché con fuerza — ¿Algo más?

— No, gracias, ahora si por favor te puedes salir para cambiarme.

No me quedo de otra, salí a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche, si por muy infantil que parezca siempre me tomo un vaso de leche antes de dormir. Desde la cocina se veía la habitación y pude verla desfilar con la ropa que llevaba bajo el vestido, lo que provocó que me ahogara, está chica tenía muchas cositas guardadas. Me volteé para que no me viera espiándola esperé un rato antes de volver. Estaba dispuesto a regresarme al cuarto cuando la escuché detrás de mí. Estaba ya cambiada con una pijama de seda pero de pantalón y camisa, era tan diferente a lo que cargaba puesto apenas hace cinco minutos.

— ¿Qué heredaste el ajuar de tu abuela? — Pregunté viéndola por completo.

— Prefieres que desfile en vestiditos sexys para ti, porque si recuerdo yo no te inspiro ni un mal pensamiento, entonces cual es la diferencia — Me dijo irónica.

— Por mí, ya te lo dije puedes andar desnuda si gustas.

— ¿Hay algo en el refrigerador? — Preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Depende ¿Qué deseas?

— Nada simplemente un vaso de leche, es que no puedo dormir sin tomarme uno — N_o, esta loca no puede tenar nada parecido a mí. _

— Si hay, sírvete — Le dije sacando un vaso para ella.

— ¿A qué hora salimos mañana? — Preguntó.

— A las cuatro de la tarde.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ella tomaba su vaso de leche y yo la veía, era tan metódica, parecía un robot haciendo las cosas, parecía que la espontaneidad en ella nunca se hubiera presentado, cada trago al vaso parecía que fuese medido por su boca y finalmente, lo lavó como tres veces y lo puso junto al mío que yo simplemente enjuague una vez. Llegó el momento difícil irnos a la cama, no había más habitaciones, así que compartíamos o compartíamos. Cuanto entré al cuarto había colocado una pared de almohada en el medio de la cama y se acostó del lado derecho. No pude evitar reírme de sus tonterías, Isabella era bastante tonta, pero muy interesante.

* * *

Mi cuerpo deseaba despejarse y olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones que traía encima, deseaba dormir, poder descansar, total ya no había nada que hacer, me había casado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Después que con toda la sutileza del mundo Edward me arrastrara como una muñeca por el pequeño apartamento que debíamos compartir, me arrepentía de haberme puesto este hermoso traje que pesaba igual que el desagradable matrimonio que acababa de aceptar, no veía la forma de salir de esta, pensé hasta huir antes que entrar en aquella casa pero seguro me quedaba atorada en algún lado por mi paracaídas, los chistecitos de mi flamante esposo, para eso era lo único que sería bueno porque no veía en él ninguna otra cualidad. Entramos finalmente a una habitación decorada muy hermosa con un tono suave en las paredes, una hermosa cama de madera protegida por un cubrecama en color blanco y muchos cojines y almohadones.

— … y por aquí está nuestro lecho de amor — Me arrastraba mientras yo luchaba por soltarme.

— Muy lindo todo — Si todo era lindo pero único, es decir un solo baño, un solo cuarto, una sola cama, el mundo se confabulaba en mi contra o que — Solo que no veo donde vas a dormir , porque ni sueñes que te metes conmigo a esa cama.

— Bueno allá tú, como verás mamá arreglo todo, así que espero que te sea cómodo el sillón es nuevo, puedes tomar una almohada si gustas — Éste de caballero le falta todo, es decir, estamos claro que nos odiamos por lo menos duerme en el sofá. De repente empezó a quitarse la camisa.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — Piensa desnudarse, lo que me faltaba, yo nunca he visto un hombre desnudo frente a mí, por qué, ah ya sé, por idiota por creer en príncipes y no dejarte manosear por cualquiera, por eso estas aquí asustada.

— Me quito la ropa para bañarme ¿Deseas venir conmigo? — _Sí_, mierda quiero decir no.

— Ni en el mejor de tus sueños, métete en el baño y desvístete allí — No me estas haciendo caso maldito, deja de quitarte la ropa, ¡Para! mejor veo para el techo, no puedo subir los ojos, quiero dejar de verlo, por qué no me hacen caso, ni modo ya se lo quito todo.

— ¿Qué te gusta el cuerpo de tu esposo? — A también piensas exhibirte, ahora sí que me muero.

— Eres un — ¿modelo? Que cuerpo, que piensas es un idiota, un vulgar, eso.

Se metió al baño después de mostrarse como llegó al mundo, estaba furiosa, pero conmigo misma, por estar metida en un matrimonio que no deseaba, con un tipo que odiaba, pero que sin ropa parecía una escultura, pero de las famosas las que dice "No tocar". Decidí reponerme más que agobiarme, con el tiempo me acostumbraría a verlo así y no habrá problemas, total si me controlado toda la vida, un tiempo más mientras me salgo de esta no es nada.

Opté por respirar tres veces profundamente para bajar mi impresión, necesitaba cambiarme antes que el saliera, hasta que me di cuenta de algo, no podía faltar un problema para mí, ¿Cómo diablos me quito este vestido? Intenté darle vueltas sobre mi cuerpo pero estaba demasiado apretado, coloqué mis manos como cuando te quitas el sujetador pero los pequeños botones se me escapaban. Buena decisión haber escogido este vestido para deslumbrar, ahora lo tenía fundido a la piel.

El sonido del agua desapareció, por lo que supuse que Edward saldría del baño y ni modo le iba a dar otra razón para burlarse así que tomé una almohada y me acomodé en el sillón haciéndome la dormida, pero me resbalaba por la tela del vestido y el corsé me estaba apretando demasiado, empezaba a dolerme más de lo normal, parecía que al intentar moverlo una de las tiras duras para mantenerlo firme se me incrustó en el abdomen. El dolor y la impotencia superaban cualquier cosa y una lagrima salí de mi ojo, sentía a Edward revolotear cerca de mí así que no podía moverme o sabría que estaba despierta. El dolor era mayor, si hubiese conseguido una tijera hubiese masacrado el vestido, total a nadie le daría oportunidad de usar algo tan de mala suerte, porque esto definitivamente era mala suerte.

Edward se acercó para verificar si estaba dormida de la única forma que el podía, casi pierdo el hombro cuando me zarandeó y la pieza de metal se incrustó mas, por lo que tuve que responderle, empezamos a discutir otra vez ahora por el vestido, que carajo importaba como durmiera, estaba empeñado en joderme y preguntar tonterías.

— ¿piensas dormir con ese vestido puesto?

— Sí — Que más podía decir que no puedo quitarme el vestido ya se había burlado bastante de él, ni siquiera le pareció agradable, yo pensé que me veía bonita, pero ni que a esa bestia le importara algo así.

— Esta bien, pero de todas formas ni te preocupes así te acostaras desnuda a mi lado no tengo pensado tocarte, me producirías hipotermia — Ojala pudiera acostarme desnuda este traje me esta matando, no aguante más y volví a llorar — ¿Podrías dejar de lloriquear como pequeña y decir que demonios te pasa?

— Déjame tranquila, si quiero dormir con este ultra pesado vestido, lo hago — Me estaba desesperando, era tan imbécil que no podía ni darse cuenta que no podía quitarme el vestido.

— Así no vas a poder dormir, no cabes en el sillón con tanta tela, podrías cambiarte y acostarte en la cama, ten la seguridad que no pienso tocarte.

— No puedo cambiarme — Grité harta de todo.

— Se puede saber porque no puedes cambiarte — Me preguntó algo molesto.

— Porque no puedo quitarme este maldito vestido, no llegó a los botones — Maldita sea, prefiero humillarme a aguantar un minuto más con esta cosa puesta.

— Párate para ayudarte — Por fin te ofreces para algo bueno, no me importó nada y me para de espalda para que acabara con esta tortura.

— ¿Cómo te metieron esto en el cuerpo? tiene como mil botones — Ni yo tampoco entiendo para que me puse esto, ni lo vistes, pero que importa lo hice para verme hermosa en las fotos.

— Así son los vestidos de novia, se supone que el novio disfrutará quitando eso botones, pero como ves eso es solo en algunos casos.

— Esto es una locura, debajo tiene un cierre — Sigue la burla, seguro de esto no me salgo tan fácil, me lo recordará en cualquier momento, siendo tan especial y delicado.

— Así son, quieres dejar de quejarte y terminar de bajarlo que ya no lo soporto más — Su mano bajo el cierre y sentí mi pecho expandirse, alivio, respiración normal, aire, pero sentía igual la presión en mi vientre, maldita vara porque me sigues apretando.

— Ya está, ahora me voy a la cocina para te que cambies.

— Espera, no te vayas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar con el armador?

— Por supuesto ¿Algo más?

— No, gracias, ahora si por favor te puedes salir para cambiarme.

Me quité todo rápidamente, mañana mandaría a quemar el traje diabólico, pero bien merecido que me lo tenía por idiota, queriendo lucir bien entre tanta farsa, nadie se había dado cuenta si el vestido era bonito o no. Terminé de quitarme la ropa interior que obligaba aquel traje y me metí velozmente a la ducha pasando el cerrojo antes que el libidinoso se le ocurriera entrar. Me coloqué mi anhelada y holgada pijama de seda, no quería volver a sentir ningún pedazo de tela sobre mi piel, aún tenía las marcas enrojecidas del traje de mi desgracia. Era el momento de dormir, ya no tenía opciones, era una sola cama pero gigante, así que se me ocurrió una idea infantil pero necesaria y coloque los almohadones en medio de la cama, revise el armario donde encontré otra colcha, por lo menos algo salía bien.

Salí del cuarto hasta la cocina, me estaba dando hambre, claro después de días sin casi comer de nervios, impotencia y molestia, ahora que todo había pasado ya me daba igual, necesitaba tomarme algo o no podría dormir. Después que como esperaba se burlase de mi ropa de dormir le pregunté si había algo de comer, solo quería mi acostumbrado vaso de leche nocturno y gracias a Esme había en el refrigerador, porque si fuera por el hijo lo más parecido a la leche sería un ponche o crema de whisky. Terminé de tomarme la leche y mi estomago dejó de rugir, lave el vaso y salí de la cocina para irme a acostar. No me importó que lado de la cama era usual para él, así que tomé mi lado de siempre, el derecho y sin decirle nada me dormí.

La mañana siguiente estaba realmente destruida, ahora es que sentía los dolores de haber llevado el traje, los zapatos y todo. Deseaba estar en mi cama y estirarme totalmente, pero no, estaba llena de agallones por pasar la noche acurrucada evitando cualquier tipo de roce con el salvaje que tenía al lado. Me volteé para intentar dormir un poco más pero se percató que estaba despierta y empezó la pesadilla de nuevo.

— Mi adorada esposa, ¿Cómo amaneces?

— Dormida no ves — Dije sin voltearme.

— Bueno ya es tarde, así que mejor te paras ha hacer el desayuno, tengo hambre.

— No me hagas reír, si quieres desayuno háztelo tu o contrata a alguien que te lo haga.

— Claro, seguro no sabes ni cocinar, la princesita nunca metió ni un dedo en la cocina, por eso es que los hombres buscan otro tipo de mujeres y ustedes se quedan solteronas, tuviste suerte a que te escogieran para mí — Acaba de traspasar lo limites de mi paciencia, esta no se la paso.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? — Le dije viéndolo a la cara – si yo estoy aquí no fue más porque tu papi nos orilló a esto para poder ayudar a mi padre, porque fue él quien puso esta maldita condición, porqué eres tan poco hombre y tan inmaduro que no fuiste capaz de conseguir ninguna tonta que quisiera estar contigo, en tal caso la suerte la tienes tú, porque ni en el peor de mis momentos hubiese aceptado estar con alguien tan repugnante como tú, malcriado, bueno para nada, borracho infeliz — Ya había soltado muchas cosas que tenía por dentro, mi furia se había desatado y podía ver el odio en su mirada, me estaba empezando a dar miedo, pero no supe lo que era hasta que se lanzó sobre mí apretando mis piernas con las suyas y sujetando con fuerza con cada una de sus manos mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

— Piensa muy bien tus palabras antes de hablar, si tu crees que yo soy igual a los tontos niños de cartón con los que tratas estas equivocada, yo soy un hombre me oíste y a mí no me hables en ese tonito altivo — Dijo acercando su rostro a mi oído de forma amenazante, necesitaba luchar, pero era mucho más fuerte, así que lo vencería con mis palabras.

— En que maldito tono piensas que debo hablarte, en el tono que utilizan las tipas a las que les pagas por sus favores, aquellas que aceptan cualquier cosa por el poco dinero que les sueltas y te dicen lo que quieres escuchar, que eres un macho, un semental, un adonis, esas que te dicen todas mil mentiras acerca de tu hombría, pues te equivocas, para mi lo hombres demuestran con hechos no con dinero — El silencio creció, no decía nada solo me veía con más rabia que nunca y apretaba más fuerte sus manos, temblaba de miedo aunque no quisiese.

Algo estaba pensando y no pude adivinar que hasta que hizo lo que nunca imagine que podía suceder y me arrepentí de haber hablado.

— Quieres muestra, pues la tendrás — Me dijo al oído antes de montar sus labios sobre los míos, volteaba mi cara impidiendo su roce pero tomo mis dos manos con una de las suyas y con la otra sujeto mi cara para asegurarse que no la volteara y arremetió de nuevo contra mi boca, trataba de no responder a sus besos pero me estaba costando, su lengua estaba dentro de mi, ya no sabía si era obligada o con permiso, pero algo dentro de mí estaba disfrutando.

Estaba seguro que lo notó porque soltó mi rostro y mi cara no se movía, seguía aceptando sus aún fuertes besos. Sentía algo nuevo en mí, no entendía como pero estaba realmente excitada y todo fue peor cuando se pego a mí, su miembro me rozaba, estaba totalmente duro en mis piernas, nunca había tenido este tipo de contacto, parecía que me había orinado de la humedad de mi entre pierna y lo peor es que estaba totalmente conciente que él sentía aquel calor.

De pronto su agarre a mis muñecas se aflojó y mis manos en vez de pelear se quedaron inmóviles mientras que las de él se posaron sobre mis pechos por encima de la seda de mi ropa, nuestros labios seguían unidos y ya no me importaba el resultado, total no estaba pecando, era mi esposo, que excusa iba a poner ahora, esperar el amor, eso no sabía si llegaría o si me libraría de él en un futuro cercano.

En un movimiento agresivo se irguió sobre mí, tomó mi camisa y la rompió por le medio dejando mis pechos el aire, yo seguía prácticamente inmóvil ante sus caricias y sus ojos solo reflejaban lujuria. Deje que jugara con mi cuerpo libremente y sin poner restricciones, confesando que no hacia nada mal, por el contrarío solo me provocaba que avanzara más. No estaba siendo tierno, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco era agresivo, simplemente su tacto tenia el grado de fuerza necesaria para hacerte desear que te sigan tocando. Ya estaba haciendo de las suyas con sus manos y su boca, no podía pararlo ni mucho menos lo quería por lo que permití que mis manos se aferraran al él cuando comencé a la necesidad y palpitar mi vientre.

Acaricie su espalda y sus brazos que dibujaban una musculatura perfecta, ya no tenía caretas por lo que me permití arrastrar mis manos dentro de su franela y le subí hasta su cuello, terminando él de quitársela y volviendo a besarme. Mis jadeos parecían incrementar sus ganas de tocarme, ya no le fue suficiente mis pechos, empezó a bajar por mi cintura y a contornear la liga de mi pantalón haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente metiendo la barriga para hacer un mínimo espació entre la piel y la ropa que él aprovechara para avanzar a mi sexo. Sonrió entendiendo mi gesto y bajo su mano hasta la fuente de mi humedad acariciando por encima de la ropa, esta vez mi cuerpo se alzó para indicarle que prosiguiera y sus dedos dibujaron el camino de la liga de mi braga. Gemí como loca ante aquel roce, era demasiado fuerte las ganas que tenía que me penetrara, quería gritárselo, pero él conocía muy bien su trabajo, sin darme cuenta ya no tenía ropa sobre ningún punto de mi piel y él me observaba completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, un nuevo movimiento imprevisto lo dejo con su cara entre mis piernas y su lengua terminó de enloquecerme cuando la sentí de lleno sobre mí clítoris, subiendo y bajando, haciendo círculos, presionando, era algo tan nuevo que mi cuerpo no resistió tanta pasión y estallé en espasmos, conociendo del hombre que más aborrecía el primero de los orgasmos de toda mi vida. Grite, perdí la respiración y recompuse cuando sus labios volvieron sobre mí reanudando la pelea, ya no tenía ni moral para parar y deseaba repetir mil veces aquellos segundos donde mis músculos conocieron otro tipo de ejercicio.

Volvimos al punto de las caricias por el cuerpo, el tenía en sus manos los trucos necesarios para hacerme sentir que debía continuar con todo, ya su pantalón había pasado a otra posición en cualquier parte del piso del cuarto y ahora cuando mi cuerpo se arqueó a pedir más pero no fue su lengua la que se acercó a mi sexo si no su miembro.

Primero lo colocó sobre mí sin moverlo, luego con su mano lo guió delineando mis labios inferiores y finalmente fue introduciéndolo poco a poco, su rostro mostró impresión cuando se dio cuenta que era el primero que navegaba dentro de mí y su aptitud fue por momentos tierna, disminuyó la fuerza de su entrada y se detuvo justo después que mi gesto reflejaba el dolor que me infligía el placer hasta que un movimiento de mis caderas le indicó que era el momento de seguir, podía sentir como la estrechez de mi cuerpo arropaba su hinchado pene, como rozaba con mi interior, sus envestidas dentro de mí eran algo que ni en el mejor de mis sueños húmedos hubiese imaginado, cada entrada aceleraba el proceso haciéndome sentir la desesperación del momento, quería volver a perderme y mis caderas se movían a su ritmo, aquel ritmo que incrementaba paralelo a los temblores de nuestros cuerpos y una ultima entrada certera acabo llevándonos entre gemidos al clímax.

Todo había pasado, había permitido consumar mi matrimonio y no me arrepentía sin con eso alcanzaba las sensaciones que atraparon mi cuerpo y lo llevaron al cielo. Tantos años esperando por el chico ideal no importaron, quizás no estaba enamorada pero al menos había encontrado al experto sexual, si podría llamarlo así.

Ahora que mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón imitaba a los colibríes, entendía porque todas caían rendidas a sus pies, había descubierto la verdadera cualidad de mi esposo, la razón por la cual estaba rodeado de mujeres como moscas sobre la miel. Pero claro, él nunca perdía ninguna batalla y no tenía ni el más mínimo detalle de delicadeza bajo ningún concepto, así que con su cara muy fresca y su respiración entre cortada me dijo.

— Ya tuviste tu muestra ¿quién debería pagar ahora por un poco de placer?

* * *

**¡Hola lindas! Me presento acá con un nuevo capitulo bastante _revelador_ (? **

**Ustedes entienden xD **

**Si, lo sé. Antes de ayer actualicé, pero es que no podia evitarlo xD**

**¿Quién (Además de yo) quiere golpear a edward por ser tan ... tonto? No se preocupen, en cada capitulo se va a mostrar más... _especial._**

_**Iris.**_


	4. Luna de Miel Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capitulo 4. Luna de Miel parte 2.**

Mis manos sujetaban las de ella con fuera por encima de su cabeza, la tenía apretada con fueras con mis piernas, tenía tanta rabia contenida que no me importaba si le estaba haciendo daño, estaba harto de sus insinuaciones acerca que yo era un bueno para nada y mucho más por haberme dicho poco hombre. Que se podía creer esta mujer para tratarme de esa manera, como si yo fuese un muñeco para sus juegos, acepto que lo de solterona era para cabrearla porque me divierto mucho viéndola enojada pero ella traspaso el limite, a mí no me iba a tratar como si fuera un idiota, no para nada y solo se me ocurría una sola forma de enseñarle que era un hombre: dándole una pequeña demostración de que sentían las mujeres al tocarme pero solo una muestra para verla luego suplicando por más.

Sin pensarlo le solté – Quieres muestra, pues la tendrás – y con una mano sujete las dos de ellas mientras con la otra la forzaba a mantener el rostro firme para besarme. Al principio disfrutaba como se arrepentía de sus malditas palabras hirientes negándose al contacto con mi cuerpo, resistiéndose a mis besos, la obligaba a dejar vagar mi lengua en su boca y ella luchaba por evitarlo, movía sus piernas debajo de mí como loca tratando de aflojar mi agarre pero era tan débil que no tuvo oportunidad. Estaba disfrutando como sus ojos me pedían disculpa pero debajo del perdón estaba otra cosa, otro sentimiento que parecía deseo y justo en ese momento mi cuerpo recibió esa sensación buscaba las maneras de detenerse, de parar aquel raro juego que ahora se iniciaba pero no podía, no podía parar estaba, mierda estaba excitado. Su lengua había cambiado totalmente sus movimientos en vez de pelear por sacarme me acariciaban, me estaba respondiendo, nunca antes había tenido que luchar por tener a alguien entre mis brazos por el contrario siempre me seducían y ahora estaba frente a una loca que me odiaba pero que estaba jugando conmigo, que aceptaba que la tocase. Decidí comprobar que todo era cierto y solté el agarre sobre su cara esperando una hábil retirada pero me equivoque lejas de salir corriendo siguió reforzando el beso, me estaba ganando ella a mí, yo pensaba dejarla con las ganas para que regresara suplicando y ahora era yo el que no podía parar, necesitaba pasar esto a otro nivel, asustarla para que viera mi intención y se arrepintiera volviendo a luchar y así poder alejarme. Me sentía imantado, como una fuerza me apegaba a ella, quería dejarla pero no pude.

Sin pensar que sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad, me apegue a ella restregándole mi miembro sobre sus piernas, estaba seguro que eso la afectaría y saldría corriendo asustada pero me equivoque, cuando me acerqué a ella estaba húmeda, tanto que traspasaba su ropa. Ese calor entre sus piernas parecía abrazarme y estimularme mucho más de lo que lo había estado en bastante tiempo, mi miembro parecía hasta haber incrementado su tamaño. No tuve otra opción que mandar todo al coño y solté sus manos para tocar sus pechos por encima de la suavidad de la seda, era tan delgada que sus pezones puyaban las palmas de mis manos, me estaba empezando a descontrolar, tenía que pensar frío y separarme, no debía continuar con esto o me arrepentiría al final, si dejaba verme vulnerable después ella haría de mi una marioneta. Me erguí sobre ella con la intensión de irme, baje mi mirada hasta la suya cometiendo el mas grave error de la mañana, pude ver escrito en ellos la palabra "tómame", su pecho vibraba agitado, desesperado por más y mis ganas se acumularon en mis muñecas, no se porque pero cuando me di cuenta estaba destruyendo el pedazo de tela que la cubría y me había abalanzado sobre sus senos que hervían de deseos. Los bese, lamí, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos mientras ella aceptaba inmóvil mis caricias, quizás esa quietud me haría pensar que estaba fastidiada pero el compás de su respiración, sus gemidos y la forma como se mordía los labios me estaban liberando de la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Estaba ardiendo bajo mi cuerpo, me había enredado en mi propia trampa justo cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho descubriéndolo para ella y acabando con mis defensas totalmente, por lo que necesite con urgencia liberar mi cuerpo para que lo siguiese recorriendo con sus manos. Seguí besándola, acariciándola, baje mis manos de nuevo con su respuesta, me pareció hermosa cuando hundió su vientre haciendo un espació que me invitaba a descender hasta su sexo, me perdí cuando introduje mi mano y la acaricié por encima de una delicada braga de encajes absolutamente mojada, sabía por lo menos que la estaba volviendo loca y lo corroboré cuando por un momento delineé el camino de la liga de sus braga haciéndola arquearse pidiendo más. En un acto violento le quite el pantalón arrastrando la ropa interior y la observé por un instante, estaba preciosa, tenía un brillo tan distinto a cualquier otra chica, como explicar dentro de todo aquel deseo, parecía tener inocencia y miedo, todo esto me generó unas inmensas ganas de hacerla volar por lo que utilicé una de las técnicas mas arrolladoras para las mujeres, con mi lengua acaricie su sexo de mil maneras y aceleradamente, era tan suave que lo disfrutaba como nunca y sus jadeos eran el sonido más erótico que había escuchado, sentía su cuerpo tensionarse, sus manos apretaban lo que encontraban a su paso y aceleré mi ritmo para escucharla gritar en el momento que llegaba al orgasmo.

Isabella estaba tan alterada que respiraba con dificultad, me acerqué a su rostro para besarla, quería sus labios, sentirla mía, recorrí nuevamente su cuerpo con caricias mientras me iba despojando de mi ropa, era el momento de hacerla mía, su cuerpo volvió a contornearse anunciando el momento justo para penetrarla. Me puse entre sus piernas, para provocarla le presenté a mi miembro solo colocándolo encima de su sexo, luego con mi mano lo hice recorrerlo y por ultimo fui metiéndolo poco a poco hasta encontrarme con algo inesperado. Era virgen, Isabella, era virgen, me asusté, mentira sentí pánico cuando esa barrera se atravesó impidiendo mi paso. En segundos, todo era más confuso, me estaba dando a mí su virginidad a pesar del desprecio que sabía que me tenía, esto era complicado, extraño pero ya no podía detenerme, sentía la punta de mi miembro palpitar de ganas. Hice presión sobre la barrera tratando de no hacerle daño, siendo su primera vez no pretendía ser un animal por más que se lo mereciera por engreída, cuando por fin la derrumbé su cara se contrajo con dolor y me sentí mal por hacerle daño, me quede sin moverme hasta que ella movió su pelvis indicándome que era el momento de seguir. No entendía si el anormal grado de excitación que tenía se debía a la estrechez de su vientre ante lo desconocido o el sadismo de hacerlo con alguien que sabes que te desprecia, pero la realidad es que estaba disfrutando como nunca, sentía como su interior empezaba a convulsionar, como se tensaba y liberaba con cada envestida haciendo incrementar el ritmo y ella me acompañaba con el movimiento de caderas, entonces mis músculos y los suyos se contrajeron de tal forma que me avisaron que sería la ultima envestida y lo hice con fuerzas dejándome llevar y arrastrando en el mejor polvo de mi vida.

Me tumbé a su lado, mi cuerpo estaba mojado de sudor y su olor me acompañaba, siempre había considerado a Isabella como una fría mujer sin saber que la realidad es que era pura, que no se había entregado a nadie. Me estaba volviendo loco entre pensamientos, me dejé llevar y ahora estaba seguro que ella me haría pagar con sus constantes humillaciones y eso si no estaba dispuesto así que debía encontrar la manera de dejar claro que a pesar que mi cuerpo lo había disfrutado como nunca, cosa que nunca le aceptaría de frente, era solo el pago a su intrépido comentario, así que para mi estocada final le dije ya tuviste tu muestra ¿quién debería pagar ahora por un poco de placer? – pude ver la descomposición en su cara por le comentario pero no me importó, era necesario dejar claro las cosas o me convertiría en un tonto, un debilucho en sus manos.

Me paré de la cama cuando sentí mi corazón recuperar su ritmo habitual, que tardo más de lo acostumbrado. Me metí al baño a ducharme dejando a mi antes fría esposa arropada y durmiendo. Había quedado destruida y siendo su primera vez era entendible. Me vestí con algo cómodo para el viaje y recogí las cosas que me faltaban. Era como la una de la tarde cuando la sentí entrar al baño, yo estaba tomándome una cerveza viendo la televisión o intentando verla porque solo podía recordar el encuentro que acababa de vivir con ella.

Puse el canal deportivo estaban dando un juego del fútbol español, Madrid contra Barcelona, estaba tan emocionante que me ayudo a alejarme de tantos pensamientos. Pasó como un rayo a la cocina sin decir palabra, su cara evito hacer contacto con la mía. Escuché el sonido del sartén en la estufa y como abría y cerraba los gabinetes, tenía hambre pero dado el resultado de nuestra ultima conversación al respecto ya no sabía si acercarme, pero lo hice con una excusa bien planteada.

— No tardes mucho que el carro viene a las dos a buscarnos ¿Tienes todo listo? — no era capaz de verme.

— No te preocupes me haré algo rápido, no puedo aguantar tengo mucha hambre. — Dijo seca — Además, tranquilo que ya tengo todo listo, solo falta mi bolso de aseo.

— ¿Que vas a hacer? – Le pregunté cuando sacó un cartón de huevos de la nevera.

— ¿Qué crees? Sí estoy sacando los huevos dudo que sea para empollarlos —Respondió con su acostumbrado tono mientras los ponía en la encimera de la cocina.

— Serías tan amable de hacerme algo a mí también — Me miró furiosa sin moverse.

— A ver si te lo explicó mejor, no pienso ser tu esclava si quieres algo te lo haces tu solo — Respondió palabra por palabra, no deseaba volver a caer en los insultos de la mañana habían sido fuertes pero tampoco me iba dejar responder de esa manera, así que corrí a su lado y me llevé el cartón de huevos.

— Si no piensas darme un poco, entonces mis huevos no los tocas, ni el resto de las cosas hay aquí — Lo hice escondiéndoles en mis manos. Respiró profundo mal humorada y su labio empezó a temblar.

— Me haces el favor de soltar los malditos huevos Edward, no seas tan infantil, me estas haciendo perder el tiempo y tengo hambre — Extendió la mano esperando que se lo devolviera.

— Ya te dije cual es mi condición, si quieres los huevos tienes que hacer comida para los dos, ¿aceptas o no? — Volvió a respirar y asintió aceptando por lo que extendí los huevos.

— Has suficiente que me dejaste agotado amor — Dicho esto fui por otra cerveza y salí de la cocina a seguir viendo el partido.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando me llamó para comer, había preparado un rebotillo con panes tostados, queso y tocino, todo olía genial. En la pequeña mesa de la cocina estaban colocados los dos platos con dos vasos de jugos y ella ya estaba comiendo.

- Debiste esperarme para comer juntos, no me gusta comer solito – se quedó callada y siguió comiendo como si no fuera con ella – ¿que no piensas hablarme? – continuó el silenció, estaba concentrada en su comida por lo que lo dejé pasar y probé mi comida que estaba picante, mierda con razón estaba tan callada. Me gustaba el picante pero estos huevos se pasaban un poco pero no la iba a dejar reírse así que empecé a comer normalmente.

— ¿Te gustan cariño? — Preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

— Están divinos, gracias — Respondí tomando un poco de jugo para aliviar la picazón, sentía los ojos rojos y lagrimeando.

— Me alegra entonces acertar en tus gustos gastronómicos, ya sé entonces el ingrediente especial por si algún día me vuelves a pedir que te prepare algo.

Después de terminar de comerme todo para no darle gusto en su bromita me tomé otra cerveza helada de un solo sorbo, mi estomago estaba ardiendo y eso lo relajó, ella recogió las cosas y la escuchaba quejarse.

— Por lo menos deberías ayudar a recoger, no me imagino como estaría esta casa antes, seguro tenías ratones. — Después pasó por la sala y tomo mi chaqueta del traje de bodas que seguía en el sofá refunfuñando – Eres un desordenado, aquí pondremos reglas yo no vivo como animales. – Los minutos antes que llegaran por nosotros consistieron en verla recoger la casa y ordenar todo antes de marcharnos acompañadas por quejas explicitas hacia mí. El sonido del interruptor nos señaló la llegada del coche para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Colocamos todas las maletas en la puerta para salir.

— Yo voy bajando con las cosas livianas, ya que eres tan macho allí te dejo mi maleta grande para que la bajes — Escuché la puerta cerrarse, que demonios se creía esta, pero si tardábamos mucho nos dejaba el avión iba a ayudarla pero necesitaba vengarme por lo del desayuno así que abrí su maleta por un cierre y saqué unas dos bolsitas que estaban por encima y las escondí bajo la cama, no sabía que eran pero seguro le harían falta durante el viaje.

Bajé como si hubiese pasado nada con las dos maletas y un bolso que faltaba, el conductor nos ayudo a guardarlas en la cajuela del coche y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Al llegar confirmamos los boletos y llamamos para despedirnos justo cuando anunciaron la salida del avión, el destino Grecia con escala de una noche en Roma. Al avión despegó y empecé a sentir retortijones en el estomago, el sabor de los huevos se repetía en mi garganta, me había caído mal la comida, mi bellos estaban erizados, no iba aguantar tantas horas de viaje para ir al baño, iba a ser un vuelo muy largo.

* * *

_**S**_us palabras me dolieron, pretendía pedirme un pago por regalarme placer, acaso no se dio cuenta que el estaba recibiendo más que un pago al ser el primer hombre en mi vida, acaso no entendió lo que significo aquel momento para mí, si para él no fue nada por lo menos debió respetarlo por mí. Pero no era un tipo sin escrúpulos que solo le importaba el dinero y la estúpida de Bella pensó que quizás después de eso llevaríamos la fiesta en paz, tonta mil veces tontas por pensar eso. De haberme entregado a él no me arrepentía, que tanto más iba a esperar, ya sabía que para mí los príncipes en corceles no existían por lo menos para mi.

Estaba a mi lado, sentía su respiración desenfrenada, por lo menos sus ojos durante todo momento parecían haberlo disfrutado pero con él no podía asegurarme nada. Me quedé dormida un rato después que me pasó la agitación de aquel momento, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al despertarme no estaba a mi lado, supuse por el sonido de la televisión que estaba afuera viéndola, me fijé en la hora, era casi la una debía arreglarme o no estaríamos a tiempo en el aeropuerto. Arreglé la cama para no dejar nada desordenado y luego entré al baño a tomar una ducha, me vestí cómoda para el viaje. Me estaba reventando del hambre, no solo por los días que arrastraba de poco comer sino por todo lo que me había desgastado en mi encuentro matutino. Salí directo a la cocina y lo vi por el rabillo del ojo sentado viendo algo en la tele. Me paré a ver que me provocaba frente al refrigerador abierto, había huevos. Busqué algo para acompañarlos y encontré un paquete de pan en la despensa. Me dispuse a prepararme el desayuno sacando una sartén cuando se apareció en la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, era demasiado temprano para mi gusto como podía estar bebiendo, pero que más da es todo un personaje, ni esperar algo mejor de él. No presté atención a su presencia pero se decidió a hablarme.

— No tardes mucho que el carro viene a las dos a buscarnos ¿Tienes todo listo? — No podía verlo a los ojos o me pondría roja como un tomate, solo recordaba cada movimiento sobre mí.

— No te preocupes me haré algo rápido, no puedo aguantar tengo mucha hambre, además, tranquilo que ya tengo todo listo, solo falta mi bolso de aseo — Pero si seguía recordando el momento de la mañana tendría que volver a la ducha, se veía bien en ese estilo deportivo.

— ¿Que vas a hacer? — preguntó pero algo me decía que intentaría algo como lo de la mañana, seguro se quería unir a mi desayuno. No veía desorden, es decir no había comido, como se toma una cerveza sin haber comido, es loco.

— ¿Qué crees? Sí estoy sacando los huevos dudo que sea para empollarlos — Estaba respondiendo brusca evitando que me pidiera que le hiciera algo.

- Serías tan amable de hacerme algo a mí también – Descarado, serias tan amable Bla bla bla, lo imité mentalmente.

— A ver si te lo explicó mejor, no pienso ser tu esclava si quieres algo te lo haces tu solo — Que se creía que por haberme tocado ya sería su mucama o algo así, ni que hubiese sido muy delicado, al final me hirió y no lo permitiría.

— Si no piensas darme un poco, entonces mis huevos no los tocas, ni el resto de las cosas hay aquí — Que idiota, maldito truco de niños.

— Me haces el favor de soltar los malditos huevos Edward, no seas tan infantil, me estas haciendo perder el tiempo y tengo hambre — Le pedí los huevos con mi mano, no tenía tiempo de ir a la tienda a comprarme algo y ya veía borroso.

— Ya te dije cual es mi condición, si quieres los huevos tienes que hacer comida para los dos, ¿aceptas o no? — Quería patalear, saltar encima de él y darle con todas mis fuerzas pero mi estomago rugía como león, tenía tanta hambre. Como una sesión de sexo podía convertirte en una glotona. No tuve de otras que aceptar y asentí. — Has suficiente que me dejaste agotado amor — Bueno eso era verdad yo también estaba así.

Empecé a preparar todo, busque un poco de aceite y sal para los huevos en los gabinetes encontrando algo como caído del cielo especialmente para mí, picante. Mi cabeza empezó a formular la idea de vengarme por su comportamiento hacía mí, por no considerar lo importante que fue nuestro encuentro, importante quiero decir por mi primera vez no porque sintiese algo, digo no. Coloqué panes en la tostadora, cocine tocineta y puse a cocinar los huevos después de revolverlos. Cuando estuvieron listos separé los míos y le coloque una buena cantidad de picante al resto.

Coloqué la mesa y le indiqué que viniera a comer, me senté antes de que él y no lo esperé a comer, total me haría de cuenta que vivía en un cuarto alquilado, solo que compartiría hasta la cama.

— Debiste esperarme para comer juntos, no me gusta comer solito — Silencio de mi parte, solo alzaba la vista a ver si estaba probando los huevos y haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no reír ¿que no piensas hablarme? — Seguí en silencio y lo observé meterse un tenedor lleno de huevos a la boca, su rostro era de foto, parecía que le salía humo de los oídos.

— ¿Te gustan cariño? — Le puse mi mejor cara y una tierna sonrisa.

— Están divinos, gracias — Por poco estallo en carcajadas cuando vi sus ojos rojos y lacrimosos.

— Me alegra entonces acertar en tus gustos gastronómicos, ya sé entonces el ingrediente especial por si algún día me vuelves a pedir que te prepare algo — Ahora si es que se atrevía a pedirme alguna vez que le hiciera algo, había sido una advertencia.

Terminó de comerse todo, no dejó absolutamente nada pero cuando se paró se tomó una cerveza completa de un solo trago, me imaginé que la garganta la tenía caliente, eso le enseñaría a medir sus palabras. Recogí la cocina sin rechistar, me sentía reconfortada por desquitarme lo que me había hecho.

Antes de irnos empecé a recoger la casa no la dejaría hecha un desastre, había ropa por el piso, una latas de cerveza parecía un borracho, no era ni las dos de la tarde y se había tomado ya tres – Por lo menos deberías ayudar a recoger, no me imagino como estaría esta casa antes, seguro tenías ratones – seguí ordenado mientras él se quedaba viendo la tele como si nada, esto no sería así siempre, debíamos cooperar los dos por eso le dije – eres un desordenado, aquí pondremos reglas yo no vivo como animales.

Todo estaba arreglado ya cuando por el interruptor avisaron que estaba el carro esperándonos en la entrada del edificio para llevarnos al aeropuerto, revise mentalmente mi equipaje, todo estaba en mi maleta, incluso las dos bolsas de la tienda donde había comprado mis trajes de baños y los sujetadores nuevos, eso fue lo ultimo que metí antes de cerrarla junto con el neceser de aseo. Finalmente, tomé mi bolso de mano con algunos libros y tonterías para el viaje.

— Yo voy bajando con las cosas livianas, ya que eres tan macho allí te dejo mi maleta grande para que la bajes — Grité, tranqué la puerta y baje a esperarlo dentro del coche. Se estaba tardando un poco por lo que decidí llamarlo por el interruptor pero al bajarme del carro apareció con las dos maletas y un bolso, se veía incomodo con todo eso encima pero no me importó, si es tan machista que se resuelva. Subieron las maletas al carro y salimos al aeropuerto, durante el camino no dijimos nada relevante, revisamos nuestros papeles y estaba todo en orden, chequeamos los equipajes y los boletos y esperamos un poco de tiempo para abordar.

Durante todo el proceso Edward se veía mal, como incomodo, nos sentamos en los asientos correspondientes, al rozar mi mano con su brazo cuando abrochaba mi cinturón sentí su cuerpo helado y sudando, no me creía que fuese tan cobarde, le tenía miedo a los aviones. Ni tan macho, pensé riéndome. Pasaron unos minutos después de despegar el avión y seguía igual, más bien parecía que había empeorado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunté curiosa.

— Nada, nada — Me dijo pero en ese momento su estomago soltó un sonido extraño.

— Te sientes mal, es eso, le tienes miedo al avión, tranquilo a algunos les pasa.

— No es eso — Respondió seco.

— Ya basta Edward, por eso no para nada antes me daba medo montarme en el metro pensaba que me caería.

— Te dije que no es eso fueron tus malditos huevos revueltos con su picante, estoy enfermo del estomago por tu culpa – Su cara demostraba que se sentía bastante mal y me hizo sentir un poco culpable pero solo un poco.

- Lo siento pero si estaban malos no debiste comerlos – Dije tratando de excusarme.

- Claro – Dijo abrazándose a si mismo. – Ese fue el error comérmelos, espero ahora estés disfrutando el resultado de tus juegos.

— Ya te dije que lo lamento, además eres bien grandecito pudiste haberte hecho algo antes que tratarme como tu esclava.

— Por pedirte que hicieras un poco más de comida crees que eres mi esclava, que absurda eres.

— Un momento tu nunca has sido nada agradable conmigo, es más te dio lo mismo lo que yo era — Mi voz se estaba quebrando al recordar que no le importó haberme entregado a él.

— No entiendo, ni tengo capacidad ahora para eso, ya regreso, sino me desmayé en el baño.

Se paró a la vez que daban el anuncio de permitir levantarse y se dirigió al baño. Estuvo allí como media hora, me acerque a ver que le pasaba, toque la puerta.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Pregunté, se oyó el sonido del retrete y la puerta se abrió, el olor era horrible y muchos pasajeros voltearon a vernos, le pedí que fuese a sentarse mientras le avisaba a la aeromoza que rociara algún desinfectante o aerosol.

Le expliqué que Edward se sentía mal del estomago y le pedí ayuda con alguna medicina, me indicó que la llevaría a mi asiento. Al cabo de unos minutos se apareció con una pastilla, un antiácido y un poco de agua. Edward casi no me hablaba, me miraba con mucha rabia, me empecé a sentir más culpable pero de alguna manera seguía pensando que se lo merecía. Se tomó las medicinas para después quedarse dormido sobre mi hombro, era tan distinto callado, pude detallarlo, era muy guapo, su cabello en un tono tan particular, sus facciones bien marcadas y masculinas, sino fuera tan despreciable fuera un gran partido, un chico perfecto. Me recosté un poco y me quede dormida también, mis sueños recreaban los momentos vividos en la mañana, definitivamente esa sería una experiencia inolvidable, extraña pero inolvidable.

* * *

Me dolía todo, me había enfermado del estomago pero todo el cuerpo estaba afectado. Estaba tan mal que ahora si no sentía ni el menor remordimiento por haber sacado las bolsas de maleta de Isabella, por el contrarío deseaba que fuese algo realmente importante, total ni se daría cuenta que fui yo quien lo hizo. Me había quedado dormido por casi todo el resto del viaje, desperté cuando sentí que empezaba a descender el avión para encontrarme con mi esposa recostada en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba con uno de mis brazos. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a estar así? Cualquiera que nos viera creería que éramos la pareja perfecta, si supieran que no se acercaban en nada. Quite mi brazo y le coloqué una almohada para que no se cayese, me quede observándola, era tan distinta dormida sobre todo hermosa pero en lo que abría la boca podía ser realmente desagradable.

Despertó justo antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Roma, debíamos pasar el día completo allí y partiríamos a Grecia al día siguiente, donde nos esperaba un yate jaula, mi madre se había asegurado que no escapáramos el uno del otro lo que no pensó es como evitar matarnos en cinco días, espero que haya incluido algunos policías. Recogimos las maletas y fuimos al hotel, estabamos como si hubiésemos salido de la guerra y nos recostamos un rato. Todo estaba muy bien planeado, me sospechaba que alguien muy querida para mi estaba pensando que este viaje era de verdad una luna de Miel o intentaba llevarnos a sitios románticos esperando algún avance entre los dos. Sí supiera que si nos hubiese dejados encerrados tres días en el apartamento la haría abuela antes de lo que imaginaba, porque algo si era verdad mi impresión de que mi esposa era de hielo se esfumó, ahora cuando la veía me parecía que ardía. No sé cuanto tiempo dormí cuando la escuché de nuevo quejándose, si seguía así le compraría un bozal.

— Podrías despertarte, solo tenemos un día en Roma y quiero visitar algunos sitios que me encantan — no podía creerlo se escuchaba emocionada, existe algo que alegre a esta ogra.

— ¿Por qué no vas sola? — Le pregunté asombrado por su invitación.

— Ah, perdón — Esta bien, ahora esta dolida. Empezó a meter unas cosas en su bolso con cara de pocos amigos

— Me puedes esperar mientras me baño — Necesitaba quitarme el olor que aún sentía por mi cuerpo a huevos con picante.

— Bueno pero no dures un siglo allí metido, parece que te gustan los baños – Muy graciosa.

— Ni me lo recuerdes y esa me la debes — Le dije riendo, ¿riendo? Le había dado una sonrisa.

— Te voy a pagar mostrándote esta hermosa ciudad, es mi favorita en el mundo — Me reí internamente si supiera que viví seis meses aquí mientras estudiaba Italiano, veremos que piensas enseñarme.

Salimos media hora más tarde con destino el coliseo romano, me quede sorprendido cuando en perfecto Italiano pidió el taxi y le indicó a donde íbamos. Pasamos la tarde visitando los mejores sitios turísticos y extrañamente me sentía agradado con su compañía, era tan distinta cuando se liberaba de su faceta de engreída y perfecta dejando ver que era una persona culta, de alma libre y hasta graciosa. Mi tarde fue mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, tomamos muchas fotos de todos los sitios y algunas juntos, yo me hacía el que no entendía ni una sola palabra mientras ella hablaba para pedir todo, se le escuchaba muy hermoso el acento, hasta sexy se puede decir. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena nos fuimos a un lugar cercano al hotel, un sitio al que estaba acostumbrado a ir durante el tiempo que viví aquí, me preocupaba un poco ir a ese lugar pero su mirada tenía un brillo especial, estaba disfrutando como una pequeña y eso me hacía sentir diferente, es decir, me alegraba, por eso le consentí ese deseo.

La comida había sido muy rica me divertía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, es decir muy pocas cosas me molestaban en realidad y siempre estaba en alguna fiesta viviendo la vida pero no estaba simulando ser quien algo más por el contrario, estaba siendo transparente, demasiado para mi gusto. Nos tomábamos otra copa cuando para mi mala suerte apareció una chica, no podía ser era Anabella, la hija del dueño del restaurante y la razón por la que deje de venir, esa chica se había obsesionado conmigo. Me puse el menú en la cara haciéndome el que buscaba algo más pero Isabella me lo quitó preguntándome que me pasaba pero como estaba un poco tomada habló un poco alto haciendo que Anabella se fijará inmediatamente de mi presencia y acercándose a la mesa.

— Edward, mi príncipe, cuando has regresado — Preguntó en italiano dándome sendos besos mientras Isabella me miraba expectante.

— Hola — Respondí en ingles, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Amor has olvidado el idioma — Seguía hablándome en italiano mientras la otra Bella me veía esperando mi respuesta, sus ojos ya no había brillo sino furia, se habían borrado las sonrisas de su rostro. Bruto como me dejé arrastrar hasta aquí debí buscar otro lugar ahora que hago.

— Pequeña Bella — Le respondí en italiano descubriéndome por completo ante Isabella ya no podía seguir evitándolo, se río sarcástica y negó con la cabeza al escucharme.

— Que alegría volver a verte, nunca viniste a despedirte de tu pequeña — Me dijo zapándome un beso en la boca. Ella había sido mía muchas veces y me conocía regalado por excelencia, era realmente sensual y una tigresa en la cama, le devolví el beso por instinto si recordarme que la persona que tenía el frente era mi esposa, mierda Isabella.

— Anabella — Le dije separándome un poco — Permíteme presentarte a Isabella, ella es — Pero mi esposa me interrumpió.

— Soy su prima, estamos de visita por aquí y realmente estoy muy cansada. Gracias a dios apareciste para distraer a este galán, por lo tanto me voy — Todo lo dijo muy rápido y salió apurada después de darle la mano con una sonrisa a la chica y saludarla con dos besos. Ahora sobre encima de su sitio estaba un billete de 100 euros para pagar la cena, me molestó su gesto altivo, no podía acaso ser de carne y hueso algún solo día.

Traté de irme lo más pronto posible pero era difícil, los padres de Anabella se acercaron a saludarme y me invitaron el postre, quería escaparme pero abrieron otra botella de vino y no me dejaron irme hasta que se acabase. Por lo que había tomado anteriormente me habían pegado las ultimas copas y me sentía mareado, cuando me di cuenta estaba en la bodega restregándome cuerpo a cuerpo con Anabella, la estaba volviendo hacer mía con las debidas precauciones pero algo me decía que todo estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo pero era muy tarde para parar. Entre las envestidas, la chica se volvió como loca y me mordió el cuello con todas sus fuerzas dejándome una marca gigante de mi error.

De regreso al hotel me lamentaba, sí había metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo sabía pero como me había dejado llevar por mis instintos, es decir por más borracho que estaba no debí ser tan estúpido, sentía su olor por toda mi ropa y por mas que me bañara como iba a tapar la marca de mi cuello.

Entre al cuarto que estaba a oscuras teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, prendí la luz del baño y me quite toda la ropa para esconderla, me bañe y vestí con un pantalón de dormir. Me acosté tratando lentamente para evitar que Isabella notara la hora de mi llegada pero el sorprendido fui yo al darme cuenta que ella no estaba acostada. Me paré de golpe y prendí las luces para ver que no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación, la cama estaba desacomodada de mi lado, es decir que no había llegado nunca, pero si eran las tres de la mañana. Me senté a esperarla pero me quede dormido en el sillón, fue el ruido seco de la puerta que me avisó su llegada y volteé a ver el reloj eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, donde diablos había pasado la noche y lo más importante con quien. La rabia se acumulaba en mi lengua quería decirle un millón de cosas, como se atrevía a hacer algo así, acaso no me respetaba, bueno mi caso es diferente yo soy hombre, un hombre imbécil aunque me duela admitirlo pero ella no se suponía muy santa, muy virginal, me dejé arrastrar por impotencia.

— La pasaste bien, conseguiste a quien pagarle por placer — Dije, su mirada me recorrió y recordé que no tenía puesta camisa cuando la vi dirigir su mirada a mi cuello, sus ojos se hicieron inexpresivos y fríos, no reflejaban la alegría del día anterior, podría decir que sentí miedo de su respuesta.

* * *

**Las cosas se vueven a complicar y el comportamiento de Edward deja mucho más que desear.**

**Se que es agotador leer la misma situación dos veces, pero la autora lo escribió así y lamentablemente no estoy autorizada en hacer ese tipo de cambios.**

**Chicas, con respecto a los reviews les agradezco un montón, me encanta saber sus cometarios; A ustedes chicas que leen de forma "fantasma" también. Aunque me gustaria que dejaran reviews para saber si les gusta la historia y si realmente tengo que seguir subiendo capitulos.**

**¡Tenga lindo día!**

**Iris.**


	5. Solo desearás una Bella

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 5. Solo desearás una Bella.**

_**L**_a vida no podía ser tan buena como yo pensaba, al escucharlo hablar en italiano me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo, toda la tarde se la pasó burlándose en silencio de mí. Yo pensando que habíamos mejorado en algo nuestro trato y resulta que él muy desgraciado estaba riéndose tras de su papel de no conozco nada y no entiendo ni una palabra. Lo peor no podía ser eso sino que hasta aquí llegaba la cola de amantes que tenía el muy promiscuo y cuando la llamó "Pequeña Bella" tuve que frenarme para no lanzarle la copa en la cara, que rabia me dio que la llamara por mi diminutivo, quería patalear reclamando lo mío como me quitaban un juguete en la guardería. Pero por qué iba a portarme así por llamarla por mi nombre por supuesto, nunca sería por haberlo besado delante de mí sin ni siquiera preguntarse quien era yo, perra italiana. Me fui para no darle el gusto a la tipa esa que se riera al saber que era su esposa y que se habían besado ridículamente delante de mí.

Salí dispuesta a irme al hotel pero al pasar por una plaza me encontré con un colorido baile de ancianos con música en vivo, era genial. Me acerqué a escuchar la música y me sorprendí con las señoras bailando y riendo como nunca, había pocas personas jóvenes.

Empecé a saludar a todos a pesar que no los conocía pero se veían tan felices que contagiaban. Sin darme cuenta estaba metida en un círculo bailando con un señor de 70 años. Al rato la música pasó a ser más suave y me senté en una de las mesas llena de señoras riendo hasta más no poder. Me preguntaron lo que hacía en Italia y les conté que estaba de Luna de Miel pero que no estaba enamorada de mi marido y que me había escapado para no verlo. Omití el detalle que lo deje con otra para no humillarme tanto. Todas las señoras empezaron a contarme que en su mayoría habían pasado por lo mismo en sus épocas sus padres les escogieron los maridos y con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando hasta enamorarse. Me decían que lo mejor era tratarlos bien, atenderlos, cuidarlos y con el tiempo se convertían en sus grandes amores.

Lo que pasa es que no sabían que a mí me toco un desgraciado, insaciable de sexo y materialista, que no importaba nada porque el solo pensaba en su dinero y que mi intención no era enamorarme nunca de él, por el contrario no veía el momento de libarme de este maldito matrimonio.

El tiempo se me pasó a voladas y cuando me día cuenta ya eran las cinco de la mañana, no podía creer que entretenida había sido mi noche, ahora si aceptaba que a veces me comportaba como vieja según mis amigas. Apresuré el paso de regreso al hotel, entré a la habitación, las luces estaban prendidas y lo vi recostado en el sillón.

Dejé caer la puerta haciendo un ruido y se incorporó de golpe, estaba como descolocado pero no me importaba se había pasado toda la tarde burlándose de mí y después me había tocado la escena de la chica del restaurante. Se paró de golpe viéndome extraño, no lograba identificar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que escupió lo propio de él

— La pasaste bien, conseguiste a quien pagarle por placer — Hubiese podido lanzarle el bolso que tenía pero allí estaba mi cámara y no quería romperla. Lo miré por completo hasta que descubrí una marca enorme en su cuello, era un chupón o algo por el estilo, el asco, la impotencia, la rabia recorría todo mi cuerpo. Lo odie como nunca al darme cuenta que se había revolcado con la tipa esa y ella le había dejado la marca del encuentro. Quería decirle un millón de cosas pero no tenía derecho, es decir, era su esposa pero si no le amaba como armarle una trama sin que parecieran celos.

Me armé de valor y tragué en seco mi frustración, era el momento de sacar mi fortaleza al frente y simplemente pasé por su lado y me encerré en el baño.

Prendí la ducha, me bañe mientras el ruido del agua ahogaba el llanto que se originaba por mi furia e indignación, no era posible que alguien fuera tan precoz y tan insensible de acostarse con otra persona en plena luna de miel, es decir, quizás no éramos la mejor pareja pero yo me había acostado con él y por lo menos debía respetarme. Me calmé y salí en toallas al cuarto puesto que no había llevado mi ropa conmigo al baño, cuando me vio así se impresionó y me siguió con la mirada. Algo en mí necesitaba demostrarle que era mejor mujer que todas con las que él se había acostado, necesitaba que me deseara y mi cuerpo fuera la única agua que calmara sus sed.

Mentalmente hice como si estuviese sola y empecé mi rutina de arreglarme delante de él, me quite la toalla y coloqué una pierna sobre la cama para secar perfectamente mi pierna y así con el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba totalmente seca busqué mi neceser de aseo y saqué mis cremas colocándomelas sensualmente por todo mi cuerpo, no podía voltear a ver su cara pero estaba segura que me estaba viendo con algo más que simple curiosidad.

Terminé con lo que estaba haciendo y me fui al baño aún desnuda a dejar la toalla, por fin pude verle la cara, era la que deseaba que tuviese solo le faltaba la lengua afuera del deseo que reflejaban sus ojos. Volví a recorrer al cuarto, el ahora estaba en la cama sentado justo al lado de mi maleta por lo caminé en su dirección mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de su lugar. Rocé su brazo al agacharme a tomar mi maleta y luego la puse en la cama dejando mi trasero en su dirección. Abrí mi maleta buscando la bolsa de mis sujetadores nuevos pero no la encontraba, estaba segura de haberla metido tampoco encontraba la de mis trajes de baño. Algo me decía que esto no fue un simple olvido de mi parte, estaba segura que mi esposo había hecho algo, él fue el último que tomó mi maleta. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando respire profundo, me coloqué mis bragas y un pantalón cómodo para el próximo viaje. Busqué entre mi ropa una camisa lo suficientemente transparente para dejar un poco más que a la imaginación mis senos. Recogí las cosas que estaban regadas y empecé a ordenar todo para irnos al aeropuerto.

No decía nada y noté que empezaba a arreglarse. Cerré mi maletín dejando una sudadera por fuera, lo de la camisa era solo para picarlo pero en cuanto pudiera me taparía. Decidí al verme al espejo que era el momento de hablarle.

— Estoy lista — Dije sonriendo mientras él me miraba por completo.

— Conmigo ni sueñes que sales así, se te ve todo.

— Lo siento, es que la bolsa donde traía mis trajes de baño y sujetadores se perdió. Como hace calor esto es lo más fresco que tengo — Puse una cara de inocencia malévola, no decidiste desvalijar mi equipaje ahora te aguantas.

— Bueno así te dé calor te cambias o de aquí no salimos — Estúpido tú si puedes enseñar tu mordisco fatal, pues ahora te jodes no me voy a cambiar.

— No tengo más nada, ni plata para comprar, la noche de ayer me salió cara —Dije respondiendo por fin la estupidez que me dijo al entrar.

— Isabella estas buscando lo que no se te ha perdido — me dijo amenazando y eso si no lo iba a soportar.

— A mi no me amenaces, yo no tengo la culpa que tu bromita de quitarme cosas de la maleta te pase factura así que lo siento mucho, te espero abajo — Dije tomando mi bolso de viajes.

Salí mal humorada del cuarto y olvide mi sudadera, todos los hombres me veían de manera desagradable, me sentía violada por los ojos de todos. Me senté en el lobby del hotel y lo vi acercarse a cancelar la habitación y el botones le acompañaba con el resto del equipaje. Se percató de mi presencia y me lanzó la sudadera.

— Colócatela, pareces una cualquiera — Su voz era de enfado.

— Bueno, esa no es la clase de mujer que te gustan, las que te dejan su marca por el cuerpo — Dije recriminándole a pesar de haberme prometido no decir nada, su cara cambió de repente y no dijo nada más.

Caminamos juntos hasta el taxi y no me coloqué la sudadera, deseaba llevarlo al extremo, el conductor del taxi me veía por el espejo retrovisor mientras Edward tenía cara de pocos amigos. Al llegar al aeropuerto me pidió otra vez que me pusiera la sudadera y esta vez lo hice, no era tanto por él sino por evitar alguna otra pelea en publico y la incomodad de las miradas sobre mí. Cuando anunciaron la salida del avión a Grecia, me tomó de la mano a fuerzas y me guió a la entrada para abordar. Estaba comportándose más extraño de lo normal, parecía entre enojado y furioso, pero la furia no parecía hacía mi. Sabíamos que al llegar nos esperaba el marinero del yate a donde pasaríamos el resto del viaje, él nos buscaría al aeropuerto para guiarnos a la marina y de allí partiríamos a recorrer el mar mediterráneo.

Las puertas eléctricas por donde salían los pasajeros se abrieron para encontrarnos a un hombre sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Cullen". Cuando nos fuimos acercando pude estar consiente del tipo que nos esperaba era más alto que Edward, musculoso y bronceado, sus ojos eran verdes pero su cabello marrón oscuro con toques dorados supongo por efecto del sol, ya entendía porque este país era considerado de los dioses, ahora si la Luna de Miel estaría pareja.

Me quite la sudadera sin acordarme del detalle de la transparencia y los ojos de aquel hombre se posaron en mí destilando deseo, aquello no pareció gustarle mucho a Edward porque cuando lo notó pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él advirtiéndome en voz baja

— Ni lo pienses.

* * *

_**A**_lguien allá arriba me odiaba más de lo previsto, no logré articular palabra al verla salir del baño con solo una toalla, pero cuando empezó a secarse y caminar desnuda revoloteando a mí alrededor la garganta se me secó y me lengua se trabó, como podía hacerme eso, acaso recibía un castigo por lo idiota que me había comportado, pues si era eso lo estaba pagando. Sabía que había cometido la estupidez de mi vida al dejarme morder por Anabella, bueno la realidad es esa si no me mordía no se enteraba, reconozco en lo más profundo de mi ser, allá escondido en el fondo de mi alma que me equivoqué porque además ella había perdido facultades ya no era tan fogosa, sí era eso, nada que ver algunas imágenes me recorrieron la mente durante el encuentro, es decir fue la culpa por eso recordé a Isabella, pero porque la veía jadeando en mis brazos. Edward llamando a la conciencia, déjame en paz y no me martirices, ya lo pasado pasó.

Lo que sucede es que maldita excusa usaba para acercarme a ella, desde aquí mi posición se veía suavecita y con tanta crema mis manos se movían solas, querían ir a tocarla y regársela por todo el cuerpo. Me resistí utilizando aquel viejo truco de recordar a tu madre y a tu abuela si quieres bajar la lujuria del cuerpo y parece que me funcionó. Se metió al baño y me moví raudo a la cama para quedar cerca, algún encuentro casual quizás. Parece que había logrado mi cometido porque salió directo a donde me encontraba pero pasó de largo rozando mi cuerpo para tomar su maleta, ni me vio. Bueno era de asombrarse en el fondo ella calculadora y orgullosa hasta la médula. Cuando la vi registrando su maleta buscando algo recordé las dos bolsas que había sacado como pago por los huevos picantes y algo en su mirada me dijo que sabía que fui yo. Pensé rápidamente y comencé a vestirme sin decir nada por la hora faltaba poco para irnos y mejor me mantenía alejado.

Pasaron algunos momentos cuando se dirigió a mí para decirme que estaba lista, cuando la miré casi me da un ataque se le veían los pezones y eso que son rozados. Ni se creía que iba a dejarla mostrarse a todos, ni muy liberal que fuera, es decir a la vista de todos era mi esposa y es molesto que todos se la coman con la mirada y considerando lo fácil que lo había dejado, tenía que ser fuerte en este punto.

— Conmigo ni sueñes que sales así, se te ve todo — Todo lo que quiero tocar, no así no sales.

— Lo siento, es que la bolsa donde traía mis trajes de baño y sujetadores se perdió. Como hace calor esto es lo más fresco que tengo — Mejor ni digo nada del tema, lo salté y seguí por otro lado.

— Bueno así te dé calor te cambias o de aquí no salimos — No podía caminar al lado de ella vestida así, me tendría que pelear con todos los que la vieran y no por celos por supuesto, por hombría, marcando terreno.

— No tengo más nada, ni plata para comprar, la noche de ayer me salió cara — Me dolió, respuesta correcta a mis pendejadas, eso me pasó por bocón. Pero que tanto había hecho, donde se había metido y como se lo preguntaba.

— Isabella estas buscando lo que no se te ha perdido — Tenía que ser fuerte y evitar debilidades para dejar el tema de este tamaño, me provocaba hurgar mucho pero podría preguntarme por mi nuevo tatuaje y allí si había culpables.

— A mi no me amenaces, yo no tengo la culpa que tu bromita de quitarme cosas de la maleta te pase factura así que lo siento mucho, te espero abajo — Lo sabía, con otros de sus juegos me lo estaba haciendo pagar.

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre me dejó con todas la maletas y bajó a esperar el taxi al aeropuerto, sino fuera por la hora le dejaba la maleta allí pero el vuelo saldría pronto ya estábamos retrasados. El botones recogió todo y tomé la sudadera de Isabella para llevársela en la mano. Cancelé el hotel y cuando esperaba el recibo escuché a los chicos de la recepción hablando de una belleza que andaba por allí, busqué quien era pero la siguiente frase me aclaró el panorama – Quisiera que todas las huéspedes usaran esas camisas transparentes – y estallaron en risas. Me acerqué a ella molesto, todos la veían con gula y deseo.

— Colócatela pareces una cualquiera — Obviamente no se veía como cualquiera se veía espectacular pero para los ojos del que no fuera su esposo, es decir yo.

— Bueno, esa no es la clase de mujer que te gustan, las que te dejan su marca por el cuerpo — No tenía defensa contra eso, por lo que lo deje pasar.

Unas horas más tarde estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Grecia. Pude convencerla de usar la sudadera, pero creo que se debió más al frío del avión que otra cosa. Mi madre se había esmerado en conseguir un hermoso yate para atraparnos en pleno mediterráneo, sospechaba que buscaba las maneras de obligarnos a compartir y nada mejor que los dos solos en el medio de la nada. Será que nunca había hablado con su nuera, no entendía que esta chica podía meterse en la burbuja de su ego y no salir en años. Sabía que lo que me esperaba no sería tan fácil de manejar, por muy simpático que quisiese aparentar, ella era demasiado fría y orgullosa para pasar algún rato agradable de la nada. Bueno tampoco yo las tenía de mi parte al ponerla como lo hice en Italia, buscaría las maneras de hacerle creer que no pasó o por lo menos de borrar el hecho aunque lo veía muy cuesta arriba, mi esposita parecía tener una memoria anti fuego y nada se le borraba de su cerebro venenoso.

Salimos después de recoger las maletas y volvió el problema, se saco la sudadera dejando la maldita camisa transparente a la vista de todos, volteé siguiendo su mirada, estaba mirando a un hombre, lo que me faltaba, hasta que me fijé que el cartel que cargaba decía "Cullen". Ahora si se arregló todo, mi esposa que no le importó para nada el respeto, se comía con los ojos al marino que nos llevaría a pasear por una semana, en los cuales solo estaríamos los tres en el yate y para más gracia del asunto, él asqueroso solo la veía directo al pecho. Tenía que dejar algunas cosas claras aquí, primero tomé a Isabella por la cintura y la pegué a mí para indicarle a Popeye que ella era mi esposa. Segundo, la mirada fogosa de mí inocente compañera me decía que el tipo le gustaba y con las ganas que se le sentían de vengarse de mí no hablar, debía ser radical y le advertí.

— Ni lo pienses.

— No te entiendo — Siguió sonriente mientras nos acercábamos al marino.

— De tonta tú no tienes ni un pelo, así que derechita a mi lado — Me puse delante de ella para saludar al tipo antes que se la saliera la saliva de la boca.

— Mucho gusto somos Edward Cullen y mi esposa es Isabella Cullen. — Le dije tajante y sin dejarla salir de mi espalda.

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Giorgio, soy el capitán del yate que han alquilado para su Luna de Miel. Permítanme ayudar con el equipaje — Dijo quitándole la maleta de la mano a Isabella — Por favor síganme.

Caminamos tras él hasta la camioneta que nos esperaba aparcada fuera del aeropuerto y nos pusimos en marcha. Por el camino, no permití que mi calenturienta esposa se quitara la sudadera. Llegamos a la marina a media tarde, el sol todavía pegaba fuerte. Giorgio, como odiaba decir ese nombre, no señaló el camarote y nos dijo que el de él quedaba del otro lado del yate la puerta al entrar que cualquier cosa le avisáramos que aprovecháramos la tarde para pasear y mañana a primera hora saldríamos a navegar. Nos indicó que la cena estaría lista a las ocho y le indicáramos si comeríamos a bordo o por fuera. Estaba a punto de decir por fuera cuando mi pequeña esposa antes fría y ahora fogosa me interrumpió.

— A bordo, estoy cansada no quiero salir ayer no dormí mucho — Claro que se yo donde estuvo metida. Popeye se fue y trancó la puerta tras de él.

— No piensas decirme donde te metiste ayer — Pregunté ahora más curioso.

— Te lo voy a decir solo para que me dejes tranquila, eres muy fastidioso y preguntón — Si claro habla de una vez — Me pase la noche con unos viejitos que escuchaban música y bailaban en la plaza cercana al hotel — esta cree que yo soy bobo o que, esa historia es la peor que he oído, ni yo me invento algo tan tonto, ahora si me preocupaba donde se había metido.

— Esta bien, si no me lo piensas decir dejémoslo así pero tampoco me vengas con esas estupideces.

— Es la verdad, claro pero como cada ladón juzga por su condición, tu pensarás que andaba como tu pegada a un vampiro chupándome el cuello.

— Mira yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, este matrimonio fue un arreglo y si bien recuerdo tus palabras de ti no obtendría ni los buenos días entonces a buscarlo por la calle mamita — Bufó y se quito el pantalón metiéndose a la cama a dormir.

Su cara cambió después de mi ultima frase parecía dolida y cuando reflexioné mis palabras entendí el porque, ella no me ha dado nunca los buenos días pero aquella mañana se entregó a mí, dándome su virginidad, cuando lo quiero puedo ser bien bruto. Tranqué la ventanilla del camarote para disminuir la luz y me acosté a su lado, tenía que pedirle disculpas pero como se hace eso, nunca había tenido ni necesidad ni me importaba mucho si alguien resultaba herida pero ella era mi esposa, obligada si pero lo era y no sabíamos por cuanto tiempo. Me quede dormido al poco tiempo pues yo tampoco había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Desperté quien sabe dios a que hora pero Isabella ya no estaba en camarote. Salí para encontrarla de lo más animada cocinando y bebiendo vino con Popeye.

— Edward, ven a conocer mejor a Giorgio es genial, me encanta — Bueno ahora el que sobra en este barco soy yo o que, que le pasa a este tipo es loco. Si yo amara a mi esposa como cualquier matrimonio normal estuviera a punto de partirle la cara por atrevido, tendría ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y tirarlo al mar, sentiría necesidad de patearle el culo y sacarlo de aquí, ¡Claro! todo eso es sí sintiese algo por mi esposa.

— A si te encanta cariño, que bueno que te caiga tan bien — Dije amarrándola de un brazo, arrastrándola hasta mí y abrazándola por la cintura — Bueno cuéntenme el chiste para reírme también — Le zampé un beso en la boca con fuerza para volver a aclarar algunas cosas con Popeye.

— No es nada Edward — El muy me llamaba por mi nombre como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida — Historias tontas de mi vida pero es que tu esposa es un encanto de chica y se entretiene con mis tonterías — Encanto de chica, será que la cambiaron en el avión o será solo contigo, cálmate Edward, cálmate.

— Para nada Giorgio, eres divertido y punto, además que todo lo que haces siendo tan joven es admirable, no como algunos chicos que solo viven de sus padres y solo se dedican a vivir la vida loca — La mato ahora a ella también me esta comparando con Popeye — Menos mal que mi Edward es tan trabajador, si supieras como ha trabajado para ser quien es hoy — Me dijo palmeando mi pecho, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo, se estaba burlando de mí — Su padre esta tan orgulloso de él. — Aquello parecía haber sido un puñal traspasando mi pecho, esas palabras me dolieron porque sabía que mi padre no me soportaba.

Isabella había cruzado el limite entre lo permitido, me daba donde me dolía y no podía permitirlo.

— Si me disculpan, voy a conocer el resto del barco — la tomé por el brazo apretándola – cariño acompáñame que quiero pasar un rato contigo — Un rato no, le iba a aclarar algunas cosas, no me iba a seguir humillando, eso no.

La lleve a la cubierta del barco y me pare frente a ella viéndola directo a los ojos. Ella no mantenía su mirada en mi, me esquivaba aunque mantenía su posición orgullosa con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y levantando una ceja.

— Te he dicho por las buenas Isabella que no me tientes — Ya más que tentado estaba histérico

— Yo no he hecho nada, no entiendo porque te pones así — Ahora me retaba con a mirada.

— Si lo sabes y muy bien, deja de sacar en cara mi relación familiar que tus padres tampoco son unas joyas cuando te vendieron al mejor postor para salir de su ruina — Recalqué las palabras.

— Ellos no me vendieron estúpido, yo acepte porque quise — Sus dientes rechinaban unos con otros.

— Eso crees tú pero si recuerdo también por ti, fue mi padre el que te escogió y decidió todo esto y si tus padres se hubiesen negado donde estarías — Se quedaba callada — ¡Respóndeme! — La agité por sus brazos pero no decía nada solo una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

— Suéltame — Pudo decir casi inaudible.

— Responde. — La tenía aún sujetada por los brazos marcando mis dedos en su piel cuando otra voz se metió en nuestra conversación.

— Suéltala o no respondo.

* * *

**¡Hola lindas! Vuelo con un personaje nuevo, que no está en la Saga asumamos que es igual de sexy.**

**Ok, a lo nuestro, sabemos a donde fue Bella y aunque quiesieramos que se fuera con un hermoso macho para enrostrarselo en la cara a Ed, eso no paso. _(¡¿Por qué?!) _**

**Voy a actualizar los dias miercoles y viernes _(hasta domingos)_  
**

**El capitulo fue mas o menos corto, pero hay que darle suspenso ¿No? _  
_**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	6. Imbécil vs Esclava

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 6 Imbécil vs. Esclava**

_**T**_odo había sucedido demasiado rápido, sin saber como ahora estaban los dos parados frente a frente a punto de pelearse, porque me pasaba esto a mí, como separaba a estos trogloditas. Tenia que pensar algo urgentemente, sabía lo peleador que era Edward, todos los fines de semana se agarraba con alguien dentro de sus borracheras y ya estaba poniendo empuñando las manos.

— ¡Sinceramente, no sé quién te crees para opinar y meterte entre mi esposa y yo! — Le gritaba.

— Será tu esposa, pero dentro de mi barco no la tratas así. — Repetía Giorgio enojado.

— A ver si entiendes, después de todo el dinero que hemos pagado para estar aquí el barco es mío por una semana y tú eres un simple empleado, ¡Que se calla y no opina! — Edward estaba sobrepasándose y no terminaría nada bien.

— ¡Cálmate Edward! — Le decía halándolo por el brazo. — Giorgio por favor, gracias por defenderme pero esto fue culpa de los dos, él no me va a hacer nada te lo aseguro, déjanos solos unos momentos.

— Pero Bella — Aquellas palabras detonaron la furia de Edward lo vi en su mirada, estaba molesto hasta el tuétano.

— Me cansas lo sabes, no la vuelvas a llamar Bella — Lanzó el primer golpe antes que pudiera separarlos y Giorgio continuar la frase, todo fue en segundos pero solo veía golpes de lado y lado, traté de meterme pero era imposible hasta que Giorgio lanzó un golpe certero que descolocó a Edward perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al agua.

Corrí a asomarme para verlo estaba flotando desmayado, no se movía. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi a Giorgio lanzarse tras de él y traerlo hasta la superficie del yate, baje las escaleras para ayudarlo pero no logré mucho, parecía un saco de cemento.

— ¡¿Cómo está?! — Le gritaba a Giorgio desesperada.

— Esta bien, solo desmayado cayó boca arriba por lo que no tragó agua.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Se veía horrible, tenía un ojo morado y la nariz le sangraba — Creo que mejor lo llevo al medico — Lo que me faltaba en la vida era andar ahora detrás de Edward peleándose por el mundo.

— Si, ayúdame a meterlo en la cama — Él lo tomó por los brazos y simulé hacerlo por los pies pero temblaba del susto y casi no aplicaba esfuerzo.

— Cámbiale la ropa mientras yo busco algo para animarlo — Dijo saliendo del cuarto, excelente ahora si era la Luna de Miel de mis sueños, solo me faltaban los payasos para completar el circo.

Le quité la ropa mojada haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sus pantalones pesaban un mundo, la camisa fue fácil pero los boxers era otra cosa, es decir, ya lo había visto desnudo pero no tuve tiempo de ver bien. Cerré la puerta con seguro y volví junto a él. Deslicé los boxers y quedo totalmente desnudo ante mí. Era hermoso, su cuerpo todo él, sus músculos, su abdomen bien definido, sus piernas, su entrepierna. Lo veía y no entendía como siendo tan hermoso podía ser tan odioso. Me deleite la vista un rato más hasta que sonó la puerta y le avise a Giorgio que me faltaba un poco, le coloque un mono y lo arropé.

Me entregó un poco de alcohol y algodón para curarlo, me indicó que lo hiciera yo que él se iba a acostar y cualquier cosa estaba a la orden en su cuarto. Siendo otra situación esas palabras la hubiese interpretado de otra manera pero por más hermoso que fuera no podía hacer lo mismo que me habían hecho a mí y mucho menos entregarme a cualquier hombre estando casada, obligada o no pero casada.

Limpié sus heridas y empezó a moverse quejándose aún sin despertar, por lo menos eso me indicaba que estaba bien. Me cambié de ropa esperando que reaccionara pero nada, me fui a la cocina del yate y busqué entre las cosas un poco de leche, necesitaba relajarme, me serví un poco.

Escuché un ruido y pensé que era Edward me asomé pero seguía sin despertar, volví por mi vaso y me encontré a Giorgio esperándome.

— Creo que a pesar de agradecerte por tratar de ayudarme no debiste pelearte con él — Le reclamé pero por dentro celebraba que alguien le hubiese dado su merecido, ojalá lo hubiese grabado para Jasper y Alice. _Ya Bella que tan mala te estas volviendo._

— No entiendo Isabella — Me dijo recalcando mi nombre — ¿Qué haces con ese tipo?, sin ánimos de ofender eres una chica hermosa y por lo visto simpática — ¡Uy! Por qué me lo pones tan difícil, tú pareces modelo y además caballero. _Calma cuerpo, calma_.

— Es una historia larga, muy larga — Dije en un suspiró que no reconocía si era por lo trágico de la historia o por tenerlo así tan lindo al frente y no poder hacer nada.

— Bueno si quieres contármela, perdí el sueño — Me dijo viéndome por completo parecía que mi cuerpo subía de temperatura tras aquella inspección visual. Unos ruidos desde el cuarto me indicaron que Edward se estaba despertando por lo que le pedí a Giorgio que se retirara y me fui al cuarto con un vaso de leche para mi esposo. Mi pregunta era porque nunca había venido a Grecia sola.

Entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí, estaba recostado un poco desorientado. Me acerqué a él extendiendo el vaso con leche que le llevaba.

— Tomate esto te sentirás mejor — O eso esperaba yo, su cara era desastrosa.

— Gracias — Me veía con algo de vergüenza, pero seguro se le pasaría en poco tiempo para convertirse en el patán de siempre.

— No me parece que todo lo arregles a gritos y golpes ¿Edward porque tienes que comportarte de esa manera? ¡Ser tan agresivo! — Mi paciencia se estaba perdiendo mi cuerpo solo necesitaba sacar su frustración ante todo lo ocurrido y empecé a llorar.

— Yo entiendo que me odies, que no me soportes pero por lo menos respétame como mujer que soy, ni siquiera te lo digo por la actuación de ser tu esposa, sólo te lo pido por ser mujer.

— Isabella, yo no sé que decirte — Se sentó en la cama de espaldas a mí y hundió su cabeza entre las piernas.

— No digas nada, ya no espero nada de ti — Nada tenía solución tenía que buscar las maneras de acabar con todo esto.

— Por eso es que estoy así, me repites a cada segundo lo peor de mí, me humillas con tus aires de muñeca perfecta, me estas volviendo loco. — Si claro como si algo pudiera afectarte, solo tu dinero te importa.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? tú me humillas al estar revolcándote con la primera que se te pasa por el frente y encimas dejas que te marque el cuerpo para mostrarme la señal de tu victoria, maldigo la hora en que me entregue a ti, tu no valoras nada, no te importa sino el sexo y el dinero — Estaba alterada, era la verdad si tenía que herirlo lo haría como él lo hizo conmigo.

— Tú no eres la más santa en esta habitación o te parece normal tu aptitud, te fuiste toda la noche en Roma y pareces con un cuento de viejos y marisqueras que ni tu misma te crees — Este idiota que cree que todos son iguales a él, claro si hubiese sido él estaría en un bar rodeado de bichas.

— Es tu problema si crees o no, no soy como tú — Le grité, nunca sería como él, yo había luchado mucho por ser alguien sin depender de mis padres, que nada les importó y me metieron en esto.

— Si tanto me odias hubieses buscado otro que te sacara de la ruina, otro a quien venderte, un tipo como Popeye digno de admirar — Mierda estaba llorando, Edward Cullen estaba llorando frente a mí — Me tienes harto, preferiría ser pobre a seguir aguantando tu prepotencia y altivez Isabella Marie Swan, la exquisita mujer capaz de hacer todo en la vida, no te soporto.

— Ni yo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen perfecto irresponsable, bebedor y mujeriego.

— Si, así soy yo pero al menos me corre sangre por las venas no calculo todo fríamente como tú, agradece que fui capaz de tocarte porque si no morirías virgen — Aquello me dolió en el alma, me había hundido ante sus palabras, no sabía que decir.

— Preferiría haber muerto virgen a lo poco que recibí, tampoco eres tan bueno como te crees y eso te lo dice una inexperta en la materia imagínate si tuviera experiencia lo que me hubiese reído de ti — Era tan mentira como nada, el me había hecho sentir el paraíso pero nunca lo sabría.

— Esa es tu opinión porque no hay nada que te caliente, estas hecha de hielo, no disfrute ni un poco contigo pero me dio lastima parar, porque diablos crees que tuve que buscar otra — Aquello me había dolido pero resistiría parada, en la guerra yo era experta y este no me vencería.

— Pues si es así, empezaré a probar hasta encontrar alguien que funcione, alguien que despierte aquello que tú, el perfecto seductor – Dije haciendo comillas en el aire – No logró despertar en mí. — Dicho esto corrí a la puerta para irme pero me tomó por un brazo lanzándome a la cama.

— De este cuarto no sales.

Fue acercándose a mí, venía decidido a tomarme, lo notaba en su mirada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi mente me decía que debía correr pero allí me quede esperando su roce, lo necesitaba, recordaba incesantemente cada caricia, cada toque de su piel contra la mía. Estaba derrotada, descubriría que añoraba estar con él, me vencería si lograba poner una de sus manos sobre mi piel, sentiría el calor que despertaba en mí.

.

* * *

_** L**_a odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, ella despertaba todo lo peor de mí, lo que nunca había sido con ella lo era. Cuando escuché a Popeye llamarla por su diminutivo ardí en asco, si él lo sabía es porque ella se lo había comentado y que yo supiera era algo muy familiar. Por qué podía ser especial con aquel desconocido y a mí despreciarme como el peor de los hombres.

Luego entre los gritos la escuché decir que probaría con cualquier hombre para probar que no era fría, mí corazón bombardeo la sangre frenéticamente, no soporté imaginar que otros brazos la tocaran, maldita sea que me estaba pasando. Mis ojos aún húmedos por sus constantes e insultantes humillaciones dispersaban las figuras a mí alrededor, me acercaba a ella lentamente, no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería destruirla hacerla sufrir pero que más bajo podíamos caer. Por otro lado, necesitaba hacerla vibrar en mis brazos, demostrarle que era mil veces más hombre que cualquiera que estuviese a su lado.

Me agaché frente a ella, estaba sentada en la cama inmóvil, quería reconocer si era el miedo la que la invadía o el asco hacía mí. Fui subiendo mi mano lentamente hasta ponerla encima de su rodilla y ella parpadeó, eso me dejaba más confundido. ¿Qué hacía? Me quede viéndola directo a los ojos, esperaba algo, un mínimo movimiento de ella para continuar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía, temblaba y sudaba. Mordió su labio inferior y suspiró

— Yo no soy de hielo Edward Cullen — Un solo segundo fue el que tardó su cuerpo en unirse al mío. Caímos los dos en el piso mis manos estaban atraparon su cintura y las suya desordenaban mi cabello, mientras nuestras bocas luchaban por dominarse. Poco a poco los besos se hicieron más profundos y necesitados, su lengua jugaba en mi boca frenéticamente, cargada de pasión, era dulce y potente a la vez.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos era capaz de separarse, me volteé dejándola bajo mi cuerpo y con un dedo recorrí el camino desde su frente a su ombligo desatando cada botón que ocultaba su piel para luego realizar el mismo recorrido con mis labios. El vaivén de su pecho se incrementaba con cada toque, me pare haciendo antesala en su vientre, podía sentirse el calor de su piel. Se apoyo de sus brazos para alzar su cuerpo y atraparme con su mirada, su boca me llamo acercándome de nuevo a ella sin interrumpir ni un solo instante nuestro contacto visual. Con pequeños besos surqué el espacio desde sus labios hasta su cuello deteniéndome en su oído.

— Isabella ¿Quieres ser mía? — Le pregunté cargado de expectativas. La sentí tragar en seco a la par que asentía y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Esta vez tenía que ser diferente, quería que fuera con su consentimiento y sin culpas. Mi mano viajo hasta sus pies y avanzó sigilosamente por su pierna hasta sus caderas haciendo presión en cada contacto, atrapando el extremo de sus pantalón para volver a recorrer en sentido contrarío y arrastrando completamente el algodón que la cubría. Me coloqué entre sus piernas ahora desnuda y subí por su otra pierna marcando el camino con mi lengua. Se dejó caer completa sobre el piso, estaba allí para mi, completamente hermosa, sin inhibiciones. Soplé suavemente su sexo haciéndola gemir y prepararse para lo que venía. Unos instantes más tarde estaba probando nuevamente el sabor de su deseo, oliendo sus ganas y tomándola con un poco de fuerza por sus piernas para evitar que se moviera cuando estallase de placer. Sentí sus músculos contraerse y temblar cuando el ritmo de mis movimientos fue aumento la velocidad, su respiración se entrecortó y volví a soplar suavemente antes de hacer mi ultima rutina haciéndola gritar – Edward – antes de caer vencida.

Mi cuerpo parecía sentirse complacido solo por verla sucumbir ante mis caricias, fue demasiada la carga erótica que recorrió mis venas e imparablemente llegué junto con ella. Escuchar mi nombre en el dulce sonido sus voz, hizo sentirme algo fuera de contexto, por primera vez mis cuerpo sentía una opresión en el pecho. A donde me estaba llevando todo esto. ¿Qué significaban esta descarga eléctrica por la piel?

Nuestros rostros dibujaron una sonrisa al reencontrarse las miradas, unas pequeñas carcajadas se formaron en los dos, parecíamos chiquillos después de un primer beso. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron mientras me acerba a ella.

— Maldita seas Isabella Swam, me estas convirtiendo en un imbécil — Sí, eso era un estúpido que se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos ¿Pero de que hablo cuales sentimientos? El cerebro me iba a estallar de tantas conjeturas, como era posible pensar tantas cosas a la vez y en tan poco tiempo.

— Maldito seas Edward Cullen, me estas convirtiendo en tu esclava — Esas palabras me gustaron, pero no por ser mi esclava sino porque por fin sus barreras se extinguían y podía ver a la mujer detrás de la estatua.

La cargué hasta la cama y me acosté a su lado. Cuando me percaté, ella estaba recostada en mi pecho inundando con su esencia a vainilla mis pulmones, era tan absurdo sentirse tan confundido en tan solo un corto espacio de tiempo. Sí hace apenas una hora hubiesen apostado que estaría con mi esposa, a la que odiaba, abrazados después de hacer el amor o lo que fuese que hubiésemos hecho, hubiese puesto en juego todo mi dinero en contra de todo pero aquí estaba yo con su cabello entre mis dedos, jugando pacientemente mientras el sueño la vencía y yo velaba por eso.

Su pierna jugaba con la mía, ofreciéndome caricias con su suavidad mientras su mano se paseaba por mi pecho. ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Qué pasaría mañana cuando la luz del sol entrara por la escotilla del camarota? Solo había algo de lo que estaba seguro, quería sacarla de este yate, llevármela lejos de la presencia de Popeye, me molestaba su forma de admirarla y regalarle piropos con la mirada. Mañana a primera hora buscaría un hotel en la ciudad y dejaría este marinero naufragando. Pensé que dormía ya por la tranquilidad de su respiración, me equivoqué, ella también pensaba y analizaba todo.

— ¿Ahora sacamos la bandera blanca Pirata? — Me dijo, pero ni yo sabía en que se convertiría todo esto, solo había disfrutado en exceso este encuentro.

— Por los momentos mañana buscamos un hotel en Atenas y nos dedicamos a pasearla ¿Te parece? — Se incorporó de un salto viéndome a la cara preguntando algo — Necesito salir de este barco Bella.

— Entonces vamos al Partenón o al Templo de Atenea o de Zeus — Dijo mordiendo sus labios y riendo. No me reclamó por llamar la Bella y estaba, como decirlo feliz, es decir sonreía, hacia planes de sitios históricos de la cuidad. Ella no lo sabía pero yo conocía muchas de estas cosas, me encantaba la historia y ya había venido a visitarlas. No cometería la misma estupidez de hacerle creer que no lo conocía por el contrario le empezaría a demostrar que no era tan bruto como aparentaba quizás si era irresponsable pero tenía muchas cosas guardadas para ella.

— Cálmate que la guerra aún no ha terminado — Sin pensarlo me puse de nuevo sobre ella y comencé de nuevo la lucha pero no para demostrar cual de los dos era más orgulloso y prepotente, por el contrarío la lucha por llenarla de placer.

.

* * *

_**M**_orbosa y Masoquista, si exactamente esos deberían ser los calificativos para una persona que por un momento de amor se traga humillaciones, infidelidades y vergüenzas. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me tragué todo aquello fue simplemente por deseo, por eso claro, después de años sin conocer el placer ahora no podía frenar el calor por el que clamaba mi cuerpo. Infidelidades, más tonterías, se es infiel cuando se irrespeta el corazón de la persona que ama y en esta relación de eso faltaba bastante. Había caído sí, pero era necesario, como explicarlo de manera que se entienda claro, cuando colocó su mano en mi rodilla pues un cosquilleo como miles de mariposas me pegaron en el vientre, claramente, por la necesidad de volver a ser mujer en sus brazos porque nunca antes las había sentido, solo con él.

Mientras el agua de la ducha fría recorría mi piel recordaba la noche, había sido productiva, tres veces más de lo que imaginaba. Cuando se lo proponía Ed no era tan desagradable y hasta logró hacerme reír. Una tonta frase se había convertido en una tregua y ahora acordamos mantener la bandera blanca durante el resto del viaje.

Otra cosa se me ocurrió, debía anotar en la agenda electrónica llamar a Alice para agradecerle hacerme ir al ginecólogo para tomar pastillas antes de casarme. Y yo que le juré mil veces que no hacía falta porque nunca caería en las garras del león pero resulta que mi amiga sabía que metiendo la oveja en la jaula aquel fiero animal la convencería fácilmente. Que débil fuiste Isabella, me recriminé por sonreí.

Salí de la mínima ducha del yate, me coloqué la toalla en mi cuerpo mientras cepillaba mi cabello. Era el momento de vestirme, busqué un vestido floreado que se sujetaba al cuello, aquello me ayudaría con el problema de los sujetadores. Recordé anotar vengarme de esa cuando se acabara la tregua al llegar a casa. Me coloqué crema y protector en el cuerpo antes de vestirme. Allí estaba él durmiendo todavía, de verdad que era vago el niño y pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Ya lista, arregle mis maletas para irnos y espere a que despertara. Una hora más y nada, mi paciencia se estaba acabando tantas cosas que hacer y este durmiendo. Brinqué en la cama y nada, tosí ruidosamente y nada, lo moví y nada. Me recosté un poco más extendiendo mis piernas pero cruzándolas, los minutos pasaban, empecé a mover mis pies de manera impaciente.

— Isabella, eres fastidiosa, deja de moverte — Refunfuño aún dormido.

— Edward ya estamos montados sobre las once de la mañana, pensé que buscaríamos un hotel y luego a pasear, ese fue el acuerdo — Me quejé como lo hacía con mis adorados padres, aún estaba más que enojada con ellos, no porque no la pasara bien justo ahora sino por todo lo que me esperaba, faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

— Recuerdas lo incansable que fuiste anoche, para ti más fácil recuperarte pero yo quedé exprimido— dijo volteándose a verme.

— La delicadeza siempre por delante — dibujé una sonrisa recta en mi boca.

— No te imaginas el sueño que tengo.

— No creo que haya sido peor que las borracheras que te pegas – Esa fue buena pensé.

— Es peor, expulsé todas los fluidos del cuerpo mientras tu los retuviste — En esos términos se oía asqueroso.

— Voy a pensar que realmente se cumplen las leyendas y Morfeo bajo del Olimpo a arrullarte — Me reí pensando que quizás ni sabía a lo que me refería.

— Pues parece que varios han bajado porque la mismísima Afrodita se apoderó de tu cuerpo — Esta bien fui vencida pero no importaba, hoy tenía buen humor.

Pasó otra hora para que estuviera listo, decidí esperarlo dentro del camarote evitando a Giorgio y otra posible incursión de Ares haciendo otra guerra entre estos dos. Cuando salimos juntos a la cubierta sentimos la fuerte brisa, los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo para darnos cuenta que solo había agua en nuestro alrededor.

Mierda Giorgio había navegado y ahora quien sabe donde estábamos parados.

— Lo que faltaba Popeye inició la travesía — Era una queja absoluta de Edward.

— ¿Cómo le dijiste? — Pregunté riendo aún dudando de lo escuchado.

— Popeye — Dijo sin más.

— A veces eres demasiado infantil — Le dije riendo.

— Déjame subir a ver que pasa y deja de meterte conmigo — Estaba loco si creía que los iba a dejar solos.

— Yo voy contigo, creo que Ares también anda suelto — Él rió y subimos hasta el timón para encontrarlo no sin antes advertirle que no deseaba más escenas.

— Buenos días — Saludé ya que venía de primera en las escalera.

— Sra. Cullen, buenos días, ¿Durmió bien? — Pude notar la ironía en su voz, creo que mis gritos le habían llegado la noche anterior.

— Excelente — Respondió Edward por mí — Gracias por preguntar por nuestra noche capitán — Dijo recalcando la palabra nuestra y aferrando su brazo a mi cintura.

— Me alegro — Guardó silencio y luego prosiguió — Quería ofrecerles mis disculpas por mi comportamiento del día de ayer — Dijo aún sin voltear — No fue apropiado pero comprendan que mi barco no se maltrata a una mujer, ni siquiera cuando ella lo permite y acepta – Sus palabras fueron claramente dirigidas a mí — Ahora nos dirigimos a pasear por las Islas Griegas.

— Creo que debiste preguntarnos en la mañana si queríamos continuar con el viaje — Preguntó Edward — porque no lo queríamos, nos bajaríamos hoy.

— Disculpen que me entrometa pero el recorrido es hermoso y romántico, no considero necesario perderlo por un simple malentendido.

— Estoy de acuerdo — No dejé que Edward volviera a hablar — Estaremos abajo disfrutando el paisaje y desayunando — Abrí mis ojos a mi esposo y le indiqué que bajara.

Llegamos a la cocina, que según me nos indicó Giorgio tenía lo necesario para desayunar, serví en dos tazones un poco de ensalada de frutas que había en la nevera, coloque en la mesada un poco del pan y queso, serví café en dos tasas. Comimos en silencio pero tuve que luchar por mi parte, Edward estaba hambriento y no masticaba, solo tragaba. Estuvo atento durante los momentos que servía la comida, dijo que no me iba permitir la bromita del picante. Recordé su cara y me burlé un poco de él, contándole como había sido todo desde mi punto de vista. Finalmente, empezó él a burlarse de mí diciendo que tanto que me había negado y ahora yo le servía el desayuno, me llamaba esclava ponme más frutas o sírveme más café. Me hubiese enojado mucho en otra condición pero Edward lo hacía riendo y me contagiaba.

Nos sentamos a ver el paisaje en unas sillas en la parte posterior del yate, Popeye, como ahora lo llamábamos los dos, nos aviso que habíamos llegado a un paradero de embarcaciones, que podíamos lanzarnos un rato al agua. Edward me tomó de la mano, me llevo al camarote sin decir nada y sin verle a la cara a Giorgio.

— ¿Por qué tienes que portarte así? — Le reclamé no me gustaba esa actitud.

— ¿Quieres que lo abrace? lo siento, todavía me debe este morado — Me dijo señalando su boca — Vamos a aprovechar el viaje entonces o nos quedamos aquí hablando de él.

— Olvídate de eso, no vamos a empezar de nuevo a pelear, por lo menos ahora no. Me gustaría bañarme pero alguien me quito la bolsa de mis trajes de baño.

— Pues nos lanzamos con ropa — Dijo cargándome sobre su hombro y agachándose para no golpearme con el bajo techo. Luche, pataleé y grité pero cuando me libero lo hizo lanzándome al agua y tirándose detrás de mí.

— ¡Estas loco! — Dije cuando logré botar toda el agua de mi boca.

— Disfruta cariño, ¡Libérate! — Gritó la ultima palabra antes de hundirse, solo llevaba puesto un short.

No sabía donde se había metido hasta que me haló por los pies hundiéndome con él, era espontáneo y yo lo disfrutaba, eso no podía negarlo. Aún sumergidos me tomó por la cintura y me beso en los labios, como resistirse a todo esto si me estaba haciendo feliz, nunca había sido tan desinhibida como nunca en la vida.

Salimos a la superficie aun entrelazados, mis piernas rodeaban su cintura, como podía estar tan excitada de nuevo si hacía apenas unas horas lo habíamos hecho varias veces. Si le decía algo seguro se burlaría pero lo quería dentro de mí con urgencia. Profundicé el beso tratando de mostrarle lo que quería. Me soltó a volvió a nadar un poco, yo me senté en la plataforma del yate a esperarlo, mi vestido se pegaba a mi piel delineando mi figura. Lo veía jugar solo en el agua era como un niño, definitivamente tenía la cabeza libre de preocupaciones de otro modo no podía imaginar que alguien fuera tan infantil, pero era lindo.

Yo misma me estaba empezando a recriminar mis palabras, estaba siendo demasiado permisiva en mis pensamientos, tenía que estar clara en ciertas cosas para no confundir una simple tregua de vacaciones con algo más. Tantos años odiando a un a persona y sintiendo repugnancia por su forma de ser no se acababa en una simple semana, cuando regresáramos y volviera a su típica vida llena de ligerezas me arrepentiría de todo. Arrepentirme no, sería más bien como un recuerdo bonito de algo que irremediablemente no podía ser, siendo los dos tan distintos pues al cabo de unos días estaremos como al principio, peleando por no soportarnos.

Había una cosa rondaba por mi cabeza, algo que debía quedar claro en todo esto, digo si vamos a seguir casados un tiempo, viviendo en la misma casa y durmiendo en las mismas sábanas, algunos encuentros podrían repetirse, claro como si estando allá rodeado de sus salvajes gatas el fuera a preferir estar conmigo una inexperta y fría chica. Esa parte la iba a extrañar, pero ni modo siendo como es y como ya había demostrado cualquiera, incluyéndome desgraciadamente, acaba con su gran don metido entre las piernas y yo no iba a recibir las sobras de sus encuentros, por lo tanto al llegar a casa solo me esperaban algunas duchas frías para calmarme, a menos que, no esa idea no será de su agrado.

Pero si se la propongo y acepta, total la practica hace al maestro y si me esfuerzo a diario puedo llegar a ser buena, me reí ante eso. Como puedo estar tanto tiempo pensando en sexo, será que de verdad afrodita se apoderó de mí. Nada me costaba intentarlo, podría comprar alguno de esos libros para convertirte en una bicha en la cama y así satisfacerlo, parezco ninfomaníaca, tendré que pedir cita con la psiquiatra de nuevo.

— ¿En que piensas? — Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y resoluciones para mantener mi vida sexual activa.

— En tonterías. — Si supieras que busco las maneras de hacerte monógamo no tendrías esa sonrisa en la cara.

— Isabella, serías capaz de evitar pensar y analizar cada segundo de tu vida por al menos — Hizo una simulación de ver su reloj y sacar una cuenta — media hora. — sonreí mordiendo mi labio.

— Lo intentaré por ti — Una idea cruzó nuevamente mi activo cerebro. Me pare frente a él, desajusté el nudo que mantenía mi vestido unido al cuerpo y lo sentí caer por mi piel, me quité las bragas sensualmente mientras su cara dibujaba una sonrisa picara.

Me tiré al agua y empecé a nadar a una pequeña zona llena de arena de un islote cercano.

Sentí que me seguía pero yo aceleraba mis movimientos haciéndole difícil su trabajo.

Mis horas de entrenamiento habían dado resultado. Llegó a mi exhausto pero eso no le impidió lanzarse sobre mí y no traía nada puesto pero si su miembro estaba en posición de ataque. No fue posible pensar o hacer nada cuando ya estaba cabalgando sobre él, gimiendo y gritando de placer, mientas sus manos apretaban mis caderas marcando el ritmo desenfrenado de nuestro encuentro. Lo sentía bastante duro dentro de mí, llegaba a lo más profundo de mi intimidad, las sensaciones me recorrían salvajemente por cada terminación nerviosa. Estaba disfrutando demasiado, me colocó bajo su cuerpo sin salir de mí y se dedicó a envestirme con fuerza, llegaba hasta doler un poco, pero era agradable. Mis manos apretaban con la mayor presión posible los músculos de sus brazos que se apoyaban a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su velocidad se fue incrementando y las oleadas de temblores fueron llegando hasta explotar en mi cuerpo como un volcán quemándome con su líquido y provocándome mi estremecimiento.

.

* * *

_**E**_staba nadando un poco para bajar las ganas que tenía de tomar a Isabella y arrancarle el vestido, me estaba volviendo loco por volverla a acariciar y se supone que es ella la que debería estar en etapa salvaje y compulsiva post primera vez, esa donde nada más piensas en hacerlo cuando vez cualquier movimiento oscilatorio, como un reloj, pensando que es el vaivén del placer.

Si seguía así le iba a corroborar todas aquellas teorías que tenía en su cabeza de que yo era un libidinoso, sádico y enfermo sexual. Nunca había entendido la ridiculez de la Luna de Miel, quiero decir irse de viaje para aparearse cuando eso se hace en cualquier lado pero hasta ahora entendí la razón, es para hacerlo a toda hora sin preocupaciones, ni interrupciones, ni el típico cortejo para envolver a la presa, porque cualquier cosa te provoca y te deja en la cama, el único detalle aquí es que eso ocurre en parejas con confianza, aquellas que no necesitan excusas para entregarse en mi caso, mi esposa y yo teníamos que luchar y pelear para arrástranos a la cama como una especie de venganza o algo que no entendía aún, como un liberador de presiones podía decirse. Seguí nadando pero ahora buscaba inconscientemente la forma de hacerla enojar, como estaba cayendo tan bajo solo por una mujer, bueno pero era la única mujer que había cerca, era por eso, como no me di cuenta antes.

Me calmé, decidí ir a buscarla, estaba sentada en la plataforma del yate, sus pies descansaban en el agua, estaba toda mojada y su vestido adherido a la piel. Se veía muy bonita, bueno no era mi tipo pero no podía decir que era fea, además por hacerle un cumplido tampoco era algo terrible. Me acerqué para verla perdida en sus pensamientos, esta chica no pensaba relajarse nunca, seguro estaba pensando en como resolver algún problema de la oficina o alguna idea para el periódico de su padre o quien sabe que tontería para salvar el mundo, no entendía como todo podía ser tan planificado en su vida.

— En que piensas — Al parecer estaba tan concentrada que no vio que me acerba, de haberlo sabido la hubiese tirado al agua.

— En tonterías — Lo sabía, me reí ante sus palabras, justo lo que había pensado.

— Isabella, serías capaz de evitar pensar y analizar cada segundo de tu vida por al menos media hora — Se mordió el labio y sonrió como me hacia esto, si supiera todo lo que tarde en despejar mis pensamientos, aunque conociéndola si lo supiera el labio le sangraría de tanto darse para provocarme.

— Lo intentaré por ti — Esa mirada no me gustó mucho, me dio miedo era algo atrevida y nunca la había visto así, que coño estaba pensando.

Se paró en el bordillo del yate, mi visión desde abajo era completa de todo su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello y comprendí, no la creía capaz pero cuando vi la tela caer deje de respirar, se estaba desnudando, mierda esto no lo resistía. Sentí la sangre bajar a mi entrepierna directo a mi miembro, como carajo esta chica era capaz de dejarme sin aliento y provocarme un deseo irrefrenable de sexo. Se quitó las bragas y se lanzó al agua, me estaba invitando a una persecución y no me iba a vencer. Me quité los pantalones y los dejé junto con su ropa y salí tras ella. Nadaba rápido, no sabía de esa cualidad pero por el cuerpo se veía que estaba ejercitándose constantemente.

Mientras me acercaba, ella se esforzaba en alejarse hacia un pequeño arenal entre las rocas. Se sentó a esperarme, cuando llegué no la dejé ni hablar me tiré sobre ella para besarla mientras la penetraba, mi cuerpo me ordenaba no esperar más, me volteé dejándola encima de mí, quería dejarla continuar con su impulso, probar su imaginación. Primero dudo y fue un poco torpe así que la ayude con mis manos haciéndola agarrar el ritmo del placer, ahora se movía segura y certera sobre mí, dándome mucho más de lo que esperaba. Cuando las oleadas de excitación me dijeron que se acercaba el momento decidí hacerme cargó de todo, la puse bajo mi mando y seguí envistiendo ahora con necesidad, sus manos perforaban los músculos de mis brazos de la tensión que me aplicaba, sentía el líquido caliente recorrerme y me dejé llevar hasta extinguirme dentro de ella.

Nos quedamos tumbados, la arena pegada por toda la piel no era agradable, la sentía hasta dentro del culo. Me paré a bañarme y la lleve conmigo. Nos divertimos luchando uno con el otro en el agua, me sentía tan extraño al verla sonreír porque siempre había tenido la impresión que no tenía sentimientos, que era de hielo, estaba tan equivocado que ahora era yo que reía de sus chistes y sus ocurrencias. El sol bajo ara dar entrada al atardecer, el agua se estaba poniendo muy fría por lo que nadamos hasta el yate, cuando se estaba subiendo apareció popeye a fisgonear por lo que la tomé por la cintura y la metí de nuevo al agua – espérame aquí, no te salgas, yo voy a buscar unas toallas y vengo – subí al bordillo, me puse mi short y me apresuré por unas toallas, no pensaba dejarla allí mucho tiempo sola para que el marinerito se aprovechara. La conseguí tiritando en el agua y la ayude a subir cubriéndola con la toalla velozmente para que popeye no viera nada.

Nos metimos en el camarote a cambiarnos, seguía tiritando de frío así que la abrace un poco para darle calor poniendo la manta sobre nosotros. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, era un momento raro porque nunca nos tocábamos fuera de los encuentros pasionales. Ella estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba para verme y yo hacia abajo a pocos centímetros de su cara. Sus dientes castañeaban pero no le borraban la sonrisa mientras repetía – puto frío esta haciendo me congelo – apreté un poco más el cuerpo al de ella moviendo mis manos por su piel para subirle la temperatura, sentía su frío aliento sobre mi pecho y nuestras caras estaban más cerca. Algo me estaba pasando, solo quería besarla, mi boca temblaba pero no de frío sino de ansias, poco a poco fui venciendo la distancia que me separaba de cumplir aquel antojo y posé mis labios sobre los suyos muy suavemente.

En un principio ella mantuvimos los ojos abiertos, viéndonos fijamente, por mi parte trataba de adivinar sus pensamientos. Delineé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua pidiendo permiso para seguir, soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos y disminuyendo la presión para dejarme avanzar. Continué mi labor ahora cerrando los ojos también para sentir, ¿por qué? No lo sé pero no puse resistencia a lo estaba viviendo, era realmente dulce su boca y su lengua acariciaba suavemente la mía. Disfrutaba ese beso y no era más que eso, un beso, no sentía la necesidad de seguir a otro nivel solo quería seguir besándola. El aire empezó a faltar para los dos y nos separamos viéndonos a la cara, ahora que decía, no encontraba una palabra para este acto, que le decía besas bien o ah que rico, que se dice después de un buen beso, nunca había dicho nada, seguimos viéndonos pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Un bamboleo en el agua nos cortó las miradas haciendo el momento más incomodo de lo que ya era, pero ella reaccionó.

— Este, yo — Movía sus manos nerviosas cada dedo apuntado a un sitio diferente, estaba inventando algo — me voy a la ducha. – Dijo rápido y se alejó al baño dejándome a mí sin decir nada, _piensa Edward va a trancar la puerta_.

— Genial yo voy a ver a que hora cenamos tengo hambre — Me fui del camarote y cerré la puerta recostándome detrás de ella. _¿Qué pendejada te pasa Edward Cullen? Te estas portando como mariquita._

Me fui a buscar a Popeye que se encontraba en la cubierta del yate bebiendo algo, cuando me vio se tensó y enderezó en su silla.

— ¿Desea algo Sr. Cullen? — Me preguntó arrogantemente.

— Sí, mi esposa quiere saber a que hora estará la cena — Cabrón a ver si te bajan los humos.

— Puede decirle a la Sra. Isabella que la cena está en la parrilla, estoy asando unos pulpos para ustedes. Después que coman zarpamos a una marina cercana en el pueblo de Loutra, mañana podrán visitarlo y conocer el centro de aguas termales con aguas que vienen desde el Monte Vesubio — Cualquiera crees que eres un letrado, marinerito no te soporto.

— Me gustaría llevarla a Kythnos, me encantan sus playas, además deseo que pruebe el queso que preparan allí — Su rostro mostró la sorpresa ante mis palabras y siguió en su sus labores, balbuceando algo que no le di importancia — ¿Mañana nos dará tiempo? — Pregunté para seguir disfrutando de su derrota.

— Creo que sí, la comida está casi lista, si quieren puede avisar a su esposa.

— Que bueno, voy por ella porque esta hambrienta, en casa no acostumbra a comer tanto pero parece que le gusta la comida greca o será por la playa, no sé — me volteé y caminé a mi camarote con una sonrisa en la cara, me estaba cobrando su golpe de otras maneras.

Cuando entré me quede idiotizado, tenía puesto un vestido blanco que resaltaba ahora su piel bronceada y un sweater corto que llegaba justo debajo de sus pechos de color verde. Cuando me vio sonrió.

— Sabes que ahora tengo que hacer milagros para vestirme por tu ocurrencia de sacar las bolsas de mi maleta.

— Tranquila, después de comer nos vamos a la marina de un pueblo mañana compraremos unos trajes de baño para ti — Tomé una franela y me la puse para luego irnos a comer.

Salimos a cubierta y allí estaba Popeye sirviendo en platos la comida, nos sentamos a la pequeña mesa que estaba allí colocada. Nos dejó la comida y todo lo necesario diciendo que se retiraba para darnos privacidad y arreglar todo para partir. Nos comimos todo lo que dejó, los dos estábamos hambrientos de tanto ejercicio. Nos tomamos una copa más de vino e Isabella empezó a bostezar, me dijo que se acostaba un rato y que cualquier cosa sabía donde encontrarla. Me quedé un rato más pensando en lo bien que la estaba pasando, era la primera vez que compartía tanto con una persona desde, mejor no pensar en ella, me lo había prohibido que nunca más la nombraría que no me iba a volver a atormentar son su recuerdo.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Sé que habia dicho "viernes actualizo" y hoy es domingo, pero por problemitas personales no pude. ¡Lo siento! **

**Edward y Bella van encontrandole el ritmo, veremos cuanto les dura. *ríe macabramente*_Ok, no._ Mejor digo "¡Esperemos que les dure!"**

** Les Super agrasdezco los Reviews, favoritos, etc. (¡de verdad!) Son las mejores :D**

**Iris.**


	7. ¿Quién es ella?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**.**

**Capítulo 7. ¿Quién es ella?**

.

.

_**E**_l frío me estaba aturdiendo la movilidad o aparecía rápido o caminaría desnuda por el medio del yate. Llegó con una toalla al poco tiempo ayudándome a subir, la brisa me iba a petrificar, subí las escalerillas rápidamente para correr al camarote. Toda mi piel parecía pellejo de gallina, mis músculos temblaban y mis dientes castañeaban sin parar. Que frío, que frío era lo único que podía pensar.

Me quedé paralizada un momento cuando entre al camarote, quería moverme pero no podía de la tembladera. Edward me veía y se reía, el muy tonto como soportaba esto, estaba en pantalones cortos y sin camisa con todo el cabello mojado, viéndolo así era bastante sexy. _Isabella podrías dejar de ver a Edward y concentrarte en quitarte el frío, bueno el podría devolverme el calor, otra vez el sexo en mi cabeza es que acaso es como la droga o qué._

Me volvió a ver y se acerco a mí con una manta cubriéndome, lo extraño fue que se quedo conmigo y movía sus manos para darme calor.

Seguro estaba con frío porque se quedo bajo la manta. Alce mi rostro para verlo, me quedé hipnotizada con el color de sus ojos, el día de playa o el agua salada los había puesto mas verdes, mas profundos, mas lindos porque nunca los había visto así, pero bueno tampoco es que tenía mucho tiempo viéndoselos. De repente algo aún más extraño ocurrió, su cabeza se fue inclinando para acercarse más a la mía y más y más hasta que me beso, no podía salir de mi impresión, pero que tonta ni que fuera la primera vez, digo después de todo. Lo que pasa es que era distinto, como decir, tierno.

Seguía como una idiota con los ojos abiertos de par en par moviendo nuestros labios, se estaba volviendo incomodo el beso pero pasó su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para besarme como Dios manda y mis rodillas flaquearon ante esa petición, a lo que solo pude suspirar y relajarme mientras me sostenía aún mis brazos y menos mal que lo hacía estaba a punto de caerme.

Me sentía como en una película antigua donde el beso era lo más importante y no se permitía hablar de sexo, pero es que tampoco me importaba, estaba era disfrutando su aliento mezclado con el mío, de sus labios rodeados por una barba naciente y peligrosa que hacía cosquilla en mi mentón. Me preguntaba donde estaba el piso porque no lo sentía, será que me estaba cargando y no me daba cuenta porque sino no estaría flotando. Estaba disfrutando la caricia de nuestras bocas, tanto así que solo me faltaba alzar una de mis piernas hacia atrás. Mis pulmones estaban reclamándome oxigeno sin que les hiciera caso, que se esperaran unos segundos más pero sentí que volvía a tocar el piso, que la lengua de Edward salía de mi boca y sus labios se alejaba de mí. Nos quedamos viendo y yo pensaba si aún estaba moviendo mis labios por como era su mirada y ahora que le decía. Vi todo el panorama a mí alrededor, seguía sin ocurrírseme nada, debí ir a bañarme y no pararme aquí. Eso es el baño.

— Este, yo — Respiré y balbuceé tonterías moviendo mis manos — me voy a la ducha. — Dicho esto fui a refugiarme sin voltearme y escuché que decía.

— Genial yo voy a ver a que hora cenamos tengo hambre.

El agua templada me calmo después del momento en otra dimensión, era la única teoría para entender lo que había pasado entre los dos hacía poco. Salí de la ducha para vestirme para encontrarme de nuevo en apuros, que me ponía si todo lo que tenía era transparente, traslucido o muy escotado para llevarlo sin sujetadores y con Giorgio velando mejor evitaba otra pelea.

Busqué algo que me apeteciera ponerme, encontré un vestido blanco ajustado también al pecho y de tirantes, me mira al espejo, me quedaba bien pero se me veían de nuevo los pezones, que fastidio. Me senté derrotada en la cama hasta que acordé de las chaquetas toreras que había metido, busqué una verde que se cruzaba y amarraba de lado. Justo cuando me la puse Edward apareció por la puerta. Me quejé por las bolsas de nuevo y me aseguró que mañana estaríamos en un pueblo y que podría comprar algunas cosas.

Nos sentamos a comer la cena en la mesa de la cubierta, estaba deliciosa, Giorgio era buen cocinero. Comí como troglodita, la gula se apoderaba de mí debido al exceso de actividad física de la tarde, si seguía de esta manera por fin los músculos de mis abdominales se marcarían. Después que mi barriga estaba tan llena que deseaba explotar me tomé una última copa antes de irme a dormir, los parpados me pesaban como yunques. Caí en la cama incapaz de quitarme la ropa solo pude con la chaqueta porque me apretaba un poco.

Cuanto tiempo dormí, pues ni idea, había perdido el horario totalmente solo el brillo incandescente sobre mi cara me indicó que era el momento de levantarme. Estiré mi mano por la cama pero estaba solita, me estire completa y bostecé a mis anchas, eran cosas que solo hacía estando sola.

— Ahora quien fue atrapado por Morfeo — Su voz proveniente del baño me asustó, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando me dijo — No sabía que tenías complejo de oso, ¿cómo lográs abrir la boca de esa manera?

— Déjame en paz — Que fastidio era compartir el cuarto, ahora debía comportarme siempre y si en la noche me daba ganas de lanzarme un gas. Por eso me gustaba dormir sola.

— Levántate que nos espera un largo día y quiero llevarte a desayunar en un lugar muy bonito en el pueblo — También conocía Grecia, este si tuvo tiempo libre.

— ¿Conoces también el lugar? — Pregunté recordando la noche en Roma.

— Sí, hace unos años tuve que tomar un tiempo libre para pensar y me quede unos meses por Europa — Pensar, será que le pido que lo repita, bueno no le salió muy bien regresó peor a casa. Ya recuerdo cuando desapareció sin explicación, hicimos apuestas de donde estaba, si supiera que lo había apostado que estaba en un centro de rehabilitación.

— Uhm — Seguí pensando en Roma — Supongo que aquí también hay otra Bella — Puse mi cara más irónica.

— No hay una Raquel, una Gema, un a Rocío y una Cecilia sí pero otra Bella que yo recuerde no — Estaba disfrutando con mi pregunta.

— Promiscuo — Murmuré sentándome en el borde de la cama.

— Ya no te molestes — Se sentó a mi lado — Aprovechando que sacaste el tema pues voy a aceptar que la cagué, no debí actuar así pero para la próxima no te vayas corriendo de celos.

— Serás idiota, yo no estaba celosa, estaba furiosa — esas palabras no se escucharon como pensé — Quiero decir — Traté de arreglarlo — Yo estaba molesta porque me tuviste todo el día hablado Italiano y traduciendo para ti cuando hablas mejor que yo, eso fue lo que pasó — Mejor córtalo que te estas enredando.

— Bueno, estoy segura que la pasaste bien considerando la hora de tu regreso y por favor no vengas con los viejos — No me creía.

— Te juró Edward Cullen que estuve en una fiesta en la plaza de puros señores mayores — Puse mi cara de sería y seguridad para que me creyera.

— Está bien te creo solamente porque esa es la clase de amigos que siempre he pensado que tienes, puros viejos.

— Voy a llamar a Alice para ver que opina de tu comentario — Hice simulando buscar mi móvil.

— Ni se te ocurra o te quedas viuda.

— Mejor, así no tengo que planear el divorcio — Que idiota Isabella como se te ocurre decir eso, arréglalo, algún ser supremo que me de luz para arreglar la embarrada, ah ya sé — Quiero decir por tu adulterio en Roma — Ojalá se lo crea.

— No trates de arreglarlo, quedamos en hablar de eso al llegar a casa.

— Lo que pasa es que te parece lógico estarte acostando con cualquiera pero a mí no, así que de ahora en adelante tu y yo con condón por delante — Me empecé a reír sola como tonta — Me salió en verso ¿No te da risa?

— Isabella, quedamos en hablar en casa pero hay algo que debo decirte — Ahora con que me vendrá se pudo muy serio — Yo no imaginaba que iba a llegar a esto contigo, nunca me planteé hacer el amor bueno sexo mejor dicho — Cambió la palabra ¿por qué? — Lo que necesito que quede claro es que — Hizo una pausa — En vista de que si pasó te quiero proponer algo — Volvió a respirar, _habla de una vez_ — Bueno, como explicarte, yo voy a mantenerme, digamos… fiel por respeto a ti — Mis oídos no podían estar escuchando eso, mi mente estaba procesando una información no codificada en ningún programa que tuviese — No me mires así, entiende que se puede decir que nunca tuve una relación de verdad así que mientras nos toqué estar casado y sigamos manteniendo relaciones, pues seré decente y monógamo para ti.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio? — Puse mi cara para analizar la suya.

— Sí, muy en serio y creo que no tengo ni que decir que espero lo mismo de ti — Si claro la experimentada de mí, edad: 24, relaciones sexuales: 6, numero de hombres: 1, definición: fracasada.

— Eres muy idiota cuando quieres o pretendes regodearte de tu condición de primerísimo en la vida de Isabella — Me enojé un poco.

— No te molestes, teníamos que dejarlo claro, ¿es un trato? — Dijo alzando la mano para un apretón.

— Es un trato — Apreté su mano en señal de promesa y pensando que la ganadora de esto era yo, ahora si tenía que comprar el libro que había pensado.

— Ya que estamos hablando y siendo responsables pues lo del condón no me gusta pero creo que deberíamos aplicarlo porque es mejor que el coitos interruptos — Ahora también habla Griego, que coño es eso, luego buscaría, me sonaba de algo pero no recuerdo.

— Edward ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Embarazo? — Asintió — Quédate tranquilo tomo la píldora — Cuando dije eso me dio un poco de pena, a parte de Alice solo él lo sabía y el muy se estaba riendo –

— Por lo visto tu si pensaste en consumar nuestro matrimonio cariño — Su sonrisa era gigante, parecía el guasón. _Nota interna: borrar de la agenda agradecer a Alice lo de las pastillas y apuntar joderla por hacerme pasar esta pena._

— No te regodees mucho lo hice pensando en que eras capaz de violarme, con lo libidinoso que eres — Su sonrisa aumento — Además fue Alice que me obligó — ¿Por qué coño se sigue riendo?

— Claro!, sí ahora culpa a Alice y al libidinoso de Edward — No pude evitar reírme con vergüenza, estaba clara que yo era ninfomana no tenía que ir al psiquiatra, mi mente solo pensaba en sexo.

— ¡Patán! – Le dije golpeándolo con la almohada y parándome a cepillarme, lo escuché gritarme ya dentro del baño.

— Disfrutar no hace mal a nadie, anótalo en tu palma — No lo soportaba, de verdad que si no fuera por mi nueva descubierta enfermedad le pegaría.

Me cepillé y lavé mi cara para despejarme la pena que cargaba encima. Hice pipi y me recogí en una cola todo mi cabello, solo se soltaron algunos mechones. Me puse las sandalias en el cuarto por el frío del piso, estaba escogiendo algo para bañarme cuando me arrastro afuera del yate diciendo que eran las vacaciones que dejara de bañarme cada dos segundos, me defendí llamándolo asqueroso pero me dijo que él se había bañado temprano. Me llevaba de la mano como niño al colegio, yo iba atrás tratando de alcanzarlo mientras me decía que si no acelerábamos no llegaríamos al desayuno porque se acababa. Le dije que iba en sandalias que no podía correr se volteó y me dijo

— Faltan tres cuadras, móntate en mi espalda y te llevo.

— Ni lo sueñes, además así tardamos más, no vas a correr con más peso.

— Móntate o no comemos — Dijo mientras se volteaba y agachaba para permitirme subir.

— No estoy de acuerdo con esto, que conste cuando nos caigamos — Dije mientras me montaba y rodeaba su espalda con mis piernas, las cuales agarró. Mis brazos se pasaron por su cuello mientras empezaba a trotar. Empecé a jugar gritándole — ¡Vamos caballito! — Él hacía como que relinchaba, todos los que pasábamos se quedaban viéndonos y riendo.

Llegamos en diez minutos a una casa blanca donde una señora un poco gorda gritaba a uno de los chicos que atendían. Edward me bajó y me llevó de la mano diciéndome en un susurro que le siguiera la corriente. La señora se percató de nuestra presencia y sonrió efusivamente caminado hacia nosotros.

— Edward, ¡Volviste! — ¿Qué tanta gente podía conocer en el mundo?

— Calíope cariño siempre cumplo mis promesas — Se fundieron en un abrazo.

— ¿Quién es la chica? — Fue la primera pregunta que hizo al separarse.

— Ella es Isabella y es mi esposa. — Dijo mostrando su anillo muy orgulloso, ahora si que no entendía nada.

— No lo puedo creer, te casaste, pensé que iba a morir antes de verlo — Se volteó a mi — Isabella bienvenida a mi casa — Dijo abrazándome y llevándome con ella — Tienes que contarme como lo hiciste y muéstrame tu anillo para convencerme que no le pagó a alguien — _Si supiera._

—Bueno que le puedo decir, el cupido fue su padre el nos presentó jurando que seríamos la pareja ideal de cada uno y dos meses después aquí estamos — Dije mostrando mi dedo son mis anillos de compromiso y de boda, no era mentira solo alteré la verdad.

— Bueno cariño yo cumplo mis tratos y juré que si el aparecía casado le regalaría un desayuno a él y a su esposa — Se rió efusivamente — Ustedes serán los primeros clientes que comerán gratis bajo este techo en quince años desde que abrí — Se alejo de mí y fue a hacía Edward. Yo reía por los comentarios, Caliope era una señora muy simpática.

— Me venciste guapo, ¿Estás seguro que no lo hiciste por el desayuno? — Le reclamaba.

— No seas tan tacaña Calíope trato es trato, así que a pagar — Se acercó a mi y dándome un suave beso en los labios — Mi vida pide todo lo que quieras, que el desayuno es gratis.

La comida fue deliciosa, muchas cosas típicas de Grecia, un buen queso, un buen pescado y un buen pan. Caliope se sentó con nosotros a comer y comenzó a contar las anécdotas de Edward cuando pasó un tiempo acá. Me contó el origen del trato que hicieron. En algunas ocasiones Edward tocaba mi mano o me volvía a besar. Era realmente confuso, la persona que tenía al frente era totalmente distinta a la que conocía, el tipo patán ya no estaba y este no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo, por el contrario era interesante, divertido y hasta culto. Me había demostrado que hablaba varios idiomas, conocía la historia del país y algunas otras cosas. ¿Cómo pueden existir dos personas en un mismo cuerpo? Lo más raro es como puede ser una tan distinta de la otra.

Estuvimos como tres horas allí compartiendo y riendo. Salí con una bolsa de queso y una botella de miel en la mano. Caliope nos dijo donde encontrar una tienda para comprarme un traje de baño y nos fuimos en esa dirección. Me probé varios modelos y Edward decidió cuales eran los mejores, me regaló tres porqué no llevaba mi cartera, la había olvidado en el apuro. La señora de la tienda mostró unos vestidos y él solo asentía que los metiera en la bolsa. Finalmente, salí una con tres trajes de baños en la bolsa y uno puesto, tres vestidos, unos lentes de sol y unas zapatillas nuevas. Edward compró otros lentes de sol para él y una toalla. Caminamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a un balneario de aguas termales, me explicó que el agua era caliente porque venía del Monte Vesubio. Nos bañamos en una de las áreas donde la temperatura del agua alcanzaba los 40° C, la otra no me atreví porque era más caliente. Salí totalmente renovada de aquel baño y volvimos a la marina donde estaba el yate con el atardecer.

.

* * *

.

_**L**_levar las cosas en buen plan con Isabella no era tan mala idea, es decir, no me caía tan mal como antes, era fastidiosa, metódica y medio robótica pero también un lado gracioso e interesante. Por lo menos el tiempo que teníamos que pasar juntos hasta separarnos no sería tan jodido. Podríamos ser como compañeros de casa y bueno ya que habíamos probado la intimidad continuarla hasta que recobráramos la libertad.

Así que al mal tiempo buena cara, decidí aprovechar para ganar una apuesta pendiente con Calíope, vieja tacaña pero genial. La conocía desde la ultima vez que pasé dos meses por acá cuando decidí alejarme un tiempo para olvidarla, quizás si dejaras de pensar en ella la olvidarías idiota, no la recuerdes es una …bueno el caso es que Calíope tenía un restaurante que abría temprano para desayunos y quedaba cerca de donde me hospedaba aquella vez, todo los días venía después de mis parrandas y ella me decía que algún día encontraría una que me chica que me amarraría y pagaría mi vagabundería y ese día celebraría regalándome el desayuno para los dos. Le dije que eso nunca pasaría y menos después de todo, otra vez Edward, te gusta el dolor o que coño. Pero en vista de mi nueva obligada condición a sacarle provecho al asunto, pero tenía que apurarme porque si llegaba después de la diez me cerraba la puerta para preparar el almuerzo. Isabella ayer si pudo nadar como Aquaman para que no la alcanzara pero hoy corría como tortuga y si pasaba un minuto de la hora, estaba acabado

— Faltan tres cuadras, móntate en mi espalda y te llevo — Iba a comerme ese desayuno gratis sí o sí.

— Ni lo sueñes, además así tardamos más, no vas a correr con más peso — Si esta bastante flaquita para llevarla encima.

— Móntate o no comemos — Dije casi como una orden y ella se montó a regañadientes.

— No estoy de acuerdo con esto, que conste cuando nos caigamos — Siempre tan cobarde y rígida. Empecé a trotar, menos mal que eran cuadras planas, si pesaba un poco pero serían los huesos o el cerebrote que se gastaba. No me esperaba que la niña empezara a gritar riendo — ¡Vamos caballito! — Después me llamaba infantil a mi, pero que más me daba aproveche su espontaneidad para seguirle el juego y comencé a relinchar. Todos nos veían extrañados, mejor me dejaba de estas cosas o me volvería mariquita, pero me gustaba escucharla reír, no era algo muy común. Llegamos a tiempo, todavía las puertas azules de la casa blanca estaban abiertas

Calíope se emocionó por mi visita, se alegraba de verme casado como ella deseaba, que superase todo aquello, si supiera lo que significaba en verdad todo esto, no celebraría mucho, yo nunca me hubiese casado si no fuera obligado, nunca más me enamoraría.

Me había ganado mi desayuno, ella compartió con nosotros y estaba encantaba con Isabella, pero yo también la estaba pasando demasiado bien, tenía que controlarme, no podía dejarle ganar espacio en mi vida, por las vacaciones me permitiría relajarme pero al regresar las cosas volverían a su lugar, compartiríamos la casa y lo que fuese necesario pero hasta allí. Además, Isabella no era el tipo de persona de mi estilo, yo quería una chica arriesgada y espontanea, libre y sin ataduras, ni siquiera tenía el porte de mi prototipo de mujer, me encantaban las chicas sensuales y voluptuosas.

Regresamos por la tarde a la marina, después de pasar el día en las aguas termales. Nos metimos directo al camarote. Yo me duché mientras Isabella se tumbo en la cama cansada, cuando salí la encontré dormida, estaba relajada no parecía aquella chica encartonada de siempre.

Me acosté a su lado a descansar pero me quedé dormido. Volví a soñar con ella, con aquel odioso día que la encontré en mi cama revolcándose con mi mejor amigo, la veía disfrutando, gimiendo en los brazos de ese maldito, me veían y se reían en mi cara, me decían que la están pasando de lo mejor. La ira volvía a sentirla en mi pecho, las ganas de golpearla de hacerle daño aunque sea físico porque esa desgraciada estaba vacía por dentro. Luego los veía marcharse le gritaba a ella cuanto la odiaba pero ni siquiera volteaba. Me desperté sudando, porque tenía que recordarla, porque me removía los sentimientos, porque justo en este momento salía de aquel sitio donde estaba desterrada.

Golpeé el colchón con fuerzas, descargando toda la furia que me corría por dentro. Estaba desorientado, no sabía ni donde estaba, busqué a mí alrededor tardando unos segundos en reconocer donde estaba. En el barco, en mi Luna de Miel, con la mujer que nunca soñé.

Hablando de esa mujer donde estaba y me recordé en el acto de Popeye. Me paré sin ni siquiera darme cuenta que estaba aún en toalla, esperaba que ni se le hubiese ocurrido acercarse porque ahora si no me agarraba desprevenido, mire mi reloj y eran las once de la noche. Abrí la puerta con fuerza, escuché algo caerse mientras avanzaba con rabia cuando ya iba salir la vi. Estaba recogiendo una cucharilla del piso.

— Me asustaste, siempre tienes que ser tan violento — Se me bajo la calentura que llevaba y respiré.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté tajante, no iba a responder las razones de mi comportamiento.

— No lo ves — Me dijo sirviendo algo en una tasa y poniéndolo en la pequeña mesada con fuerza — Estaba calentando un poco de leche para darte porque estabas gritando dormido pero ahora creo que deberías tomarte un tranquilizante o cualquier otra cosa que te quite lo alterado, si te da la gana te la tomas, allí te la dejo — Me pasó por al lado molesta pero la tomé del brazo.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte, tenía pesadillas y me pare desorientado.

— Por eso tienes que tirar las puertas y golpear el piso de esa manera, a que se debe ahora tu inestabilidad.

— A nada, gracias por la leche — Le respondí secamente.

— No hay de que y suéltame por favor, me estas haciendo daño — Mierda la estaba apretando demasiado. La solté y ella se volvió para irse.

— Isabella — Me miró molesta — Quédate conmigo. — Por qué le había pedido eso, por qué la necesitaba ahora aquí, que me estaba pasando. Se acercó a mí y me beso sin preguntarme y sin esperármelo. Mis manos se posaron en su cintura como un reflejo y las suyas se aferraban a mi pelo aún húmedo.

La subí de a la barra de la cocinilla cuando la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió por sus caricias, no sabía como lo hacía pero cada vez que la tocaba me olvidaba de todo. Mis manos se restregaban por sus piernas, ella aún llevaba su vestido y debajo solo el traje de baño.

Sentía su calidez, la pasión que me daba en cada beso, llevé mis manos hasta su tanga y se la deslicé por las piernas, ella aflojó la toalla de mi cuerpo y la envestí con un poco de fuerza, descargando las frustraciones que me acompañaban en ese momento, ella me hacía olvidarlas cuando estabamos juntos, sintiendo sus manos calientes sobre mis nalgas pidiendo placer. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, sus gemidos eran fuertes y su respiración era casi nula. Verla así me provocaba una excitación por encima de lo normal, ella se desinhibía entre mis brazos, convirtiéndose en otra persona.

El juego seguía, sentía su cuerpo humedecido acariciando el mío, la baje de ese lugar recargando su peso sobre mis manos, aguantándola ahora por sus nalgas y sus piernas en mi cintura, la pegué contra la pared e incremente la fuerza con que la tomaba y la rapidez de los movimientos.

Su cara ahora reposaba en mi hombre, sentía su aliento hirviendo mientras ahogaba sus gritos en mi piel y sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel. Un ultimo grito salió de su garganta antes de soltarse totalmente y una ultima entrada me libero de todo lo que me soportaba mi cuerpo. Seguía apoyada a la pared cuando alzó su cara para verme, su cara brillaba del sudor, parecía un ángel, uno que me estaba gustando demasiado contra mi propia voluntad.

.

* * *

.

_**E**_staba profundamente dormida cuando empecé a escuchar su voz, primero pensé que me estaba llamando, despertándome para fastidiar pero luego lo vi a mi lado profundamente dormido solo con una toalla, como estaba de bueno el niño. Su cara era atormentada fruncía el ceño y jadeaba, claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, seguro soñaba que le quitaban su dinero o que se acababa la cerveza del mundo. No pude evitar reírme de mis tonterías dejaba que me tomara pero seguía pensando tonterías de él. Me pare a lavarme la cara y cepillarme para acostarme, volvió a hablar.

— ¡Maldita!, ¡Te odio! — Me asusté pensaba que empezábamos desde cero a pelear pero seguía dormido y ahora moviéndose — ¡Eres lo peor Tanya!, ¡Te odio! — Me quedé helada, quien era esa tipa y por que la llamaba en sueños. La curiosidad me estaba matando, debía recordar el nombre de esa para preguntarle a Alice, no me olía muy bien la cosa, por algo la odiaba, bueno aunque conociéndolo no era difícil que odiara a alguien pero porque la recordaba en sueños.

Decidí antes de despertarlo hacerle un poco de leche caliente eso lo ayudaría a dormir y de paso a mi porque estaba que me caía y si iba a pasar toda la noche así pues sería una tortura, más con mi curiosidad martillándome el cerebro. Con cuido y sin mucho ruido me fui a la cocina del yate, era un lugar chiquito con dos hornillas unas alacenas pequeñas, una mesita tipo barra para comer y una nevera pequeña. Busqué una olla y serví un poco de leche del envase, la coloqué en la cocina a calentar, se me ocurrió ponerle un poco de miel como lo hacía mi nana porque me acorde de la botella que me había regalado Calíope.

Le eché un poco y empecé a revolverla, se me hacía agua la boca por tomar un poco. Un ruido me exalto y solté la cuchara, era un portazo y unos pasos marcados en el entablado del barco. Se dibujó la figura de Edward tras de mí, continuaba solo con la toalla y su cara seguía descompuesta podría decirse que molesta.

— Me asustaste, siempre tienes que ser tan violento — Parece un ogro sino fuera tan bello sería Shrek.

— ¿Qué haces? — Me dijo casi de regaño, ni que fuera mi papá.

— No lo ves — Le iba a responder grosero pero decidí respirar y servirle la leche porque a mí se me habían pasado las ganas — Estaba calentando un poco de leche para darte porque estabas gritando dormido pero ahora creo que deberías tomarte un tranquilizante o cualquier otra cosa que te quite lo alterado, si te da la gana te la tomas, allí te la dejo — De buena le hago algo para que venga con su agresividad, parece esquizofrénico.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte, tenía pesadillas y me pare desorientado.

— Por eso tienes que tirar las puertas y golpear el piso de esa manera, a que se debe ahora tu inestabilidad — Ah si a Tanya, se me olvidaba, si hacía cuentas este chico tenía una lista de chicas para hacer el solo las olimpiadas.

— A nada, gracias por la leche — Te ayudo y te haces el ofendido cabrón y yo pendeja por meterme donde no me llaman. Me volteé para irme pero me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

— No hay de que — Dije molesta — Y suéltame por favor, me estas haciendo daño — Agregué viendo con rabia por donde me estaba tomando. Me soltó e intenté irme de nuevo.

— Isabella — Me llamó cuando caminaba al camarote, volteé molesta pero me dejó fría cuando soltó — Quédate conmigo. — Por qué me pedía eso, su cara gritaba que me necesitaba, que estaba dolido o algo así. Mi instinto o no se que cosa me hizo acercarme a él para preguntarle que le pasaba pero en el recorrido perdí la brújula y prácticamente salté sobre él a besarlo.

Me respondió sin demora marcando mi cintura con sus manos mientras que yo me fui por su cabello. Como el calor de la hornilla mi cuerpo se fue calentando ante sus besos, como podía ser tan débil siempre con él y estremecerme solo con sus besos, sería que era la reencarnación de Eros. Me montó en la barra apretando mis piernas con fuerzas, mi manos se perdieron en su espalda, mi intimidad era estaba caliente para él. Subió su manos hasta el sitio donde deseaba que se posaran, rozando mi entrepierna me quitó el traje de baño y subió la tela de mi vestido mientras con un dedo deshice el nudo que apretaba la toalla en su cintura. Su miembro rozo mi sexo haciéndome temblar y luego entró sin contemplación dentro de mí haciéndome perder el control de mi cuerpo que ahora solo lo dominaban los instintos. Me arqueé para sentirlo más dentro de mí, estaba perdiendo el sentido mis ojos no visualizaban nada a mi alrededor, me aferré a sus nalgas para indicarle que fuera a lo más profundo de mí.

En un movimiento inesperado me cargó y abrí las piernas ajustándolas en su cintura para no permitirle alejarse de mí, no quería que se perdiera ni un segundo aquel contacto de fuego sobre mi piel. Ahora era yo quien estaba sujetada por las nalgas y empotrada contra una pared mientras me envestía con fuerza.

Quería gritar hasta enmudecerme, escondí mi cabeza sobre su piel, estuve a punto de morderlo cuando sus envestías me estaban provocando el éxtasis y apretaba con fuerzas desesperada por llegar un movimiento más y grité ahogada en su hombre mientras en una ultima entrada el se dejaba correr. Lo miré vencida pedazo de encuentro que habíamos tenido. Algo me decía que cuando se acabasen los iba a extrañar bastante.

Me apoyó al piso me temblaban hasta los dedos de los pies, me quedé apoyada un momento sin decir nada mientras el recogía su toalla del piso. No esperé a que se voltease tenía que irme de allí, me había perdido como loca delante de él portándome sin ningún tipo de cordura, esta no era yo, alguna fuerza sádica se ponderaba de mi cuerpo. Me bañe y coloqué mi pijama para dormir, me acoté a su lado, de espalda suponiendo que estaba dormido.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? — Preguntó al oído, será que deseaba volverme loca. Cambié mi posición quedando de frente a él.

— Tenía mucho calor, quise cambiarme — Me miró dudando.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Volvió a preguntar. Nada tonto que a penas quedan dos días para regresar y tengo miedo de en que nos convertiremos al llegar.

— Nada, tengo sueño. — Algo estaba raro entre los dos existía demasiada amabilidad, sospechaba que después no iba a encontrar la forma de defenderme de sus ataques.

Sin decirle mas nada, la oscuridad fue tomando terreno y me dormí profundamente. Por la mañana desperté ya estábamos regresando a Atenas por solicitud de Edward, me dijo que antes de irme quería que fuer a los sitios que le había comentado hace unas noches. Así fue esa tarde pasamos por el Partenón. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo más allá que en fotos, mi boca se abrió como un niño conociendo a Micky Mouse, el esplendor de lugar era hipnotizante.

Me quedé como cinco minutos parada viéndolo a lejos antes de acercarme y tocar el frío mármol del que estaba hecho. Mas sorprendente fue oír a Edward contarme la historia completa del lugar, a veces me preguntaba donde estaba metido el cretino con el que llegué, no porque lo quería de vuelta sino porque no entendía como era tan distinto cuando quería. Visitamos otros templos de la Acrópolis de Atenas como el Templo de Atenea, el Teatro de Dioniso, Erecteión. Todo era para dejar de respirar. Me maravillaba con cada construcción o escultura que veía. Tomé tantas fotos hasta agotar la memoria de la cámara fotográfica, en unas solo estaba el paisaje, en otras se las tomaba a Edward distraído y otras yo posando para mi álbum, fueron pocas pero también nos tomamos algunas juntos, unas donde nuestras cabezas eran gigantes por tomarlas nosotros mismos y otras en donde le pedíamos ayuda a alguien.

Estaba teóricamente acabada cuando puse mi cuerpo sobre el asiento del avión de regreso a casa. Hicimos escala en Roma nuevamente pero solo tres horas antes de continuar a casa. De regreso dormí un buen tiempo y el otro lo utilizaba para leer o eso simulaba para no tener que hablar con Edward. Cobarde, hasta la medula esa era yo, no me atrevía a preguntar bajo que reglas viviríamos ahora, que tipo de convivencia llevaríamos. Al principio lo tenía muy claro, comunicación igual a cero pero ahora me parecía inmaduro, quiero decir cuando llegara a casa todavía su olor me acompañaría en la piel. Acaso íbamos a llegar y sacar las caretas de la guerra o seguiría en alza la bandera blanca.

Edward también iba callado, viendo una película. De vez en cuando nos veíamos a la cara pero volteábamos sin decirnos nada. Apenas una semana pasó desde que veníamos peleando por los ataques de uno al otro y ahora por lo menso en mi caso iba mordiéndome la lengua tratando de no decir nada fuera de lugar o buscando las palabras para redefinir nuestra relación. No pretendía que fuéramos la familia feliz ni mucho menos, pero mientras buscábamos la forma de encontrar la libertad teníamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo y si mis cálculos no me fallan trabajar bajo el mismo techo.

Me acordé de Alice, no podía contarle nada de lo ocurrido, se burlaría de mí hasta por el Facebook, la conocía muy bien. Se iba a dar cuenta, ni yo misma reconocía un ápice de inocencia en mi rostro, parecía en mi frente decía "Adicta al sexo". Lo que no había hecho en mi vida en una semana lo había aprendido muy bien. Bien dicho aquello que el que escupe hacía arriba le cae la saliva en la cara, tanto que mi lengua venenosa habló de mi libidinoso esposo y ahora era yo la que parecía coneja, pero bueno era solo con él, en cambió él lo hacía hasta con Rose. No Rosalie, ahora como le explicó todo. Antes podía decirle me obligaron pero lo odio con toda mi alma, ahora que le iba a decir la carne es débil o algo así. Otro problema más solucionar este embrollo. Edward Cullen no podías haberte buscado otra sino una de mis mejores amigas, que más podía suceder.

El avión aterrizó y más loca se comían los pensamientos, recogimos nuestro equipaje y salimos a buscar un taxi para regresar. Que emotivos nuestros padres para casarnos todo pero para mandar a alguien a buscarnos pues nada que se las arreglen total ya cumplieron nuestros caprichos. Mejor dejo de pensar en papá antes que me de una aneurisma por la rabieta.

— Bien dicen que después del matrimonio, la familia pasa a ser la esposa e hijos — Me dijo riendo, por lo menos mantenía el buen humor.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté a pesar que prevenía por donde venían los tiros.

— No mandaron ni el perro a esperarnos — Otro punto de vista, triste pero cierto.

— Bueno, no podemos hacer más que buscar un taxi porque no creo que se aparezcan — Ni tampoco quiero, para que, si nos ven así pensaran que tuvieron un acierto en casarnos y del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

— Me esperas aquí con las maletas mientras busco uno — Solo asentí y me apoyé sobre al maleta grande.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada, estaba desesperada por llegar a casa de nuevo. Prendí mi teléfono, lo había cargando antes de venir. Mensajes de Alice y de Mamá, de lo más solicitada había estado.

Le escribí a Alice que había llegado pero que no me llamara todavía porque venía catatónica del sueño, que en cuanto me despertara la llamaba. Será cuando consigas borrar los ojos de sexo que tienes o cuando encuentres una escusa lo suficientemente lógica para explicarle como pasaron las cosas, podría decirle que me violó y después para que no fuera violento me dejé, pero en lo que se lo contará a Jasper estaba perdida. Aunque debía advertirle a Edward que no fuera e hacer una narración porno de nosotros a mis amigos, bueno ni a nadie.

Lo vi acercarse a lo lejos veía sonriendo, cuanto tiempo duraría este humor. Por lo visto muy poco, se borró su sonrisa justo cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro. Si Edward esta caminando hacía mí y nadie vino por nosotros, entonces quien me toca.

Me volteé y no lo podía creer, los ojos se me aguaron en el acto. Por fin había regresado, tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de él y extrañándolo hasta médula. Sin pensar en nada brinque hacía él guindándome de su cuello. Empezó a darme vueltas como siempre mientras mis carcajadas se oían hasta en los aviones que acababan de despegar. No podía dejar de verlo, estaba alucinando de alegría cuando sentí un carraspeo tras de mí. Mierda Edward, me bajé se sus brazos y lo miré, su cara no era muy amigable, algo me decía que no estaba muy a gusto con mi aptitud.

* * *

**¿Quién será? :O**

**¡Denle una _linda y calurosa_ bienvenida a Tanya! _(con todo el sarcasmo posible)_**

** Bueno chicas, no creerán que los problemas son generados por ellos dos nada más... Les aseguro que hay más personajes deseosos de peleas. **

**_Sip._ Ayer actualicé. Pero como no pude el viernes... digamos que es una capitulo de disculpa(?)**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	8. No eres tú, si no yo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capitulo 8. No eres tú, si no yo**

_**E**_L resto del viaje la pasamos en Atenas, la pedí a Popeye que nos llevara, no soportaba para nada a ese tipo. Me di por bien servido cuando Isabella lo ignoró prácticamente el resto del tiempo. Ya en la ciudad alquilé una habitación en una posada tradicional que mantenía la vista al mediterráneo aunque pasamos poco tiempo allí aprovechamos al máximo la estadía en ese sitio, realmente esta chica me sorprendía cuando se soltaba dejándose arrastrar por la pasión. Era fogosamente deliciosa y me hacia vivir grandes momentos. Parecían dos personas diferentes, era como esas profesoras de la películas para mayores, salían vestidas como monjas y cuando se quitaban los anteojos se convertían en diosas del placer.

Los dos días que pasamos allí visitamos la Acrópolis y sus templos. Mi parte favorita era sorprenderla con los conocimientos que tenía sobre la materia. Si supera que estudie Historia e Idiomas. Mi padre hizo lo imposible por convencerme de estudiar periodismo pero me negué rotundamente a convertirme en su títere pero con el tiempo encontró como manejarme si no fuera por eso no estaría aquí o al menos no con ella. Cuando viaje hace unos años para olvidar mi pasado aproveché para realizar mi tesis de historia acerca de las civilizaciones antiguas y su influencia en los desarrollos económicos de la era moderna. Me adentré mucho en conocer cada aspecto de las ciudades que visité y ahora era el mejor momento de lucirme para dejarle claro a Isabella que yo no era ningún idiota solo que el periodismo no era para mí.

El viaje de regreso fue más que incomodo, ni hablamos, nos veíamos cada cierto rato tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba el otro. Estaba seguro que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, en como llevaríamos la vida al regresar a casa, algo que ni yo sabía y me preguntaba que tenía ella en mente. Pensé algunas opciones como dejarlo todo tal cual como estaba y que el tiempo pasara hasta el momento en que pudiéramos escapar de este matrimonio. Esa era mi idea aunque algo me decía que ella no lo vería de esa forma, seguro estaba sacando teorías del comportamiento humano para definir nuestra relación. Entonces no podía dejar que ella marcara las pautas o sería una marioneta movida por sus hilos. Considerando eso me puse a maquinar, lo ideal sería llevar las mismas pautas que hasta ahora, dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre los dos, nada de ataques frontales sobre nuestros caracteres, ni peleas campales, simplemente llevar la fiesta en paz, cada quien a lo suyo. Como si fuera tan sencillo, si yo me dedicaba a lo mío, creo que la pondría morada de la rabia, aparecería en casa con una chica diferente cada madrugada y borracho, me reí imaginando su cara si lo hiciera. Bueno obviamente eso no sería lógico o me chuparía hasta el ultimo centavo en el divorcio por venganza. Que diablos iba a hacer ahora por las noches, algo me dice que este año iba a empezar a ser el pago pro todas mis guarradas.

Me dormí un poco durante el viaje. Cuando llegamos recuperamos nuestras maletas y salimos al área de espera del Aeropuerto. No había nadie esperando, claro si para casarnos casi que nos trajeron en carroza a caballos y ahora tenia que salir a pelear por un taxi.

— Bien dicen que después del matrimonio, la familia pasa a ser la esposa e hijos — me reí después de lo que dije, si hijos como no, mejor me pongo un grillete.

— ¿Por qué? — Me dijo inocente como si no supiera, tan planificada ella seguro pensó en esto seguro desde que despegamos, ya le iba conociendo las caras.

— No mandaron ni el perro a esperarnos — Bueno en mi casa no había perros o ¿Sí?

— Bueno, no podemos hacer más que buscar un taxi porque no creo que se aparezcan.

— Claro como no vas a ser tú la que tiene que salir a matarse por hallar uno, aquí te quedas feliz en el aire acondicionado esperando a que te sirvan, mejor respiro.

— Me esperas aquí con las maletas mientras busco uno.

Salí a buscar un taxi y era enfrentarme a una multitud enloquecida, parecía que todos los vuelos llegaban a la misma hora o que. A lo lejos reconocí a Lucas, uno de los choferes de la compañía, uno que siempre ayudaba a mi madre. Me explicó que se retraso por la entrada al aeropuerto que el carro estaba en el sótano, iría por el carro y regresaba. Mi madre, esa chica nunca me fallaba, como pude pensar eso de ella. Me fui a buscar a mi esposa del alma que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en las maletas. Venía de muy buen humor cuando vi a Emmet Parker acercarse a ella por detrás, ese era el novio de la niña en el instituto, que bonita escena, pensé con ironía.

Mi risa se tensó cuando Isabella saltó a su cuello y el empezó a darle vueltas como pequeña y ella reía como tonta. Ahora si que adiós tregua, que coño se cree ella que soy yo para dar ese espectáculo delante de todos. Me apuré para llegar hasta ellos cruzando los brazos en mi pecho y carraspeé. Isabella se puso pálida, me reí por dentro, me tenía miedo, eso no es tan malo.

— Edward – tartamudeó — él es Emmet, mi mejor amigo — si claro mejor amigo — Emmet — dijo ahora dirigiéndose a él, estaba más nerviosa, es decir que se ponía así era por él, magnifico, mejor voy pensando a quien llamar para salir hoy — Edward es mi… — Hizo una pausa y tragó en seco. Voy a acabar con esta mierda de una vez, le tendí la mano y terminé la frase.

— Mucho gusto Emmet, soy su esposo — Le dije sonriendo y amablemente, antes muerto que demostrar alguna muestra de la furia que me corría las venas.

— Esposo — articuló asombrado — Bella, princesa ¿te casaste? — ¿Bella? ¿Princesa? Lo que me faltaba. Ella solo asintió y bajo la vista avergonzada — No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? — Le preguntaba aún con la boca abierta.

— Emmet, tranquilo, luego te contamos.

— Te invitamos mañana a comer a casa ¿Te parece? — Necesitaba una explicación.

Le corté porque no me estaba gustando nada todo esto. Ella estaba parada como idiota sin decir nada, es que acaso le gustaba este tipo o lo amaba.

— Claro, pero no creo que deba ir al departamento de Bella, ¿siguen viviendo allí? — Acaso estaba muda, porque no decía nada.

— No tranquilo será en nuestra nueva casa — Le dije otra vez amable a pesar que algo se me anudaba en la garganta, un grito para mi esposa muda o sería sorda también — La princesa te llamará para darte la dirección, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir o perderemos el transporte a casa — Si claro, Lucas esperaría allí hasta que le salieran raíces.

— Excelente, espero tu llamada princesa — Me tendió la mano de despedida y besó la mejilla de estatua que tenía al lado — Te quiero nos vemos mañana aunque espero tu llamada para que me cuentes todo, Felicidades a los dos. — Se volteó y se fue sonriendo. Por lo menos él no parecía celoso o algo así pero mi esposa se había convertido en autista. Me acerqué a ella y la moví.

— Estas allí princesa o te petrificaste — Movió su cabeza tratando de despejarse.

— Se puede saber porque lo invitaste a cenar — Me dijo reclamando.

— Si estabas allí parada como estatua que coño quieres que hiciera — Le dije molesto.

— Preguntarme — Volvió la cara hacía mi — No puedes decidir si quiero que Emmet vaya o no a nuestra casa — Algo raro pasaba aquí y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— Si estabas allí idiotizada, bueno más bien agradece así tienes tiempo para hablar con tu amorcito — Le solté las palabras esperando una aclaración. Recogí las maletas y empezamos a caminar al carro, ella seguía callada, hasta que nos montamos.

— No que perderíamos el transporte para ir a casa, dudo mucho que el chofer de tu casa se hubiese ido — Me reclamó — Además, te aclaro que Emmet es solo mi amigo y si no sabes nada no opines — Se volteó hacía por la ventanilla del coche a llorar, la veía limpiarse las lágrimas silenciosas, porque lloraba si era solo su amigo.

Necesitaba una buena charla con ella pero entendí que no era el lugar ni el momento indicado. El camino al departamento fue en silencio.

Abrí la puerta y Lucas me ayudó a mete las maletas. Isabella se metió directo al cuarto y se tiró en la cama a llorar. Aquí había gato encerrado y no era nada normal esta reacción.

Esperé un rato intentando calmarme para hablar con ella, después decidí ver como se comportaban los dos en la cena de mañana antes de seguir sacando conclusiones.

Salí del departamento para comprar algunas cosas y despejarme. Pensé en irme a un bar a tomarme unas cervezas pero mi pequeño lado humano que me quedaba me recordó a Isabella y regresé a casa. Deje las bolsas de víveres en la barra de la cocina y me fui al cuarto.

Isabella estaba dormida profundamente, los ojos hinchados y la almohada totalmente mojada de tanto llorar. Esperaría a que despertará para pedirle las razones de todo esto, no creo que por un simple mejor amigo las cosas fueran tan extremas. Pero la cara relajada del chico me resultaba una contradicción, recordaba que siempre andaban juntos en todos los sitios que nos encontrábamos, que alguna vez fueron novios pero según decían el se iba a casar con otra chica que no recuerdo quien era.

Será que ella seguía enamorada y él la había cambiado por ella, pero porque después se frecuentaban tanto y ella porque reaccionaba así ahora. Además, al principio estaba feliz se puso así cuando yo llegué y le dije que estabamos casados. Me iba a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar, ahora me arrepentía de no prestar atención a los chismes de Alice cuando cenábamos juntos. Jasper quizás me aclaraba el rollo si Isabella se quedaba callada porque Alice era un punto muerto nunca la traicionaría.

Me quité la camisa y me acosté junto a ella con los brazos detrás de la cabeza para pensar un poco más el asunto, parecía vieja chismosa pero me carcomía las ganas de saber que ocurría. Isabella se volteó apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho aún dormida.

Estaba inquieta, como soñando algo, su respiración estaba acelerada se veía el movimiento descompasado de su cuerpo.

La abracé pegándola a mi cuerpo para calmarla, moví mis manos por su espalda hasta que fue tranquilizándose y me quedé dormido con ella sobre mí. Sentí un movimiento a mi lado y desperté al poco tiempo, ya era de día pero no sé que hora era. Ya no estaba sobre en la cama, me asomé al baño pero tampoco estaba allí, en el salón tampoco estaba solo faltaba la cocina. La conseguí preparando el desayuno y guardando los víveres de las bolsas, en realidad eran algunas cervezas y enlatados que era lo único que sabía comprar. Alzó la vista cuando se percató de mi presencia

— Edward —Susurró — Creo que tenemos que hablar.

.

.

* * *

_**E**_mmet había regresado y no sabía su decisión ante el enredo de sus sentimientos, yo era la única que conocía sus verdaderas razones para partir dejando a Rosalie en el altar, Yo. Cuando Edward le dijo que éramos esposos me pregunté que tanto podía o no hacerle daño a la única persona que siempre he querido con todas mis fuerzas, no era amor como hombre sino como un gran amigo, por lo menos para mí y justo ahora no sabía como era para él. Mi cuerpo pedía llorar al recordar tantas cosas guardadas dentro de mí como el momento en que me confesó que estaba confundido entre las dos: Rose y yo, que nuestros momentos adolescentes martillaban su cabeza justo una semana antes de la boda. Me decía que para él yo siempre fui su media naranja, que estabamos hechos como piezas de rompecabezas y que si lo aceptaba dejaba todo en ese momento. No podía hacerle eso a mi amiga, ella lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y yo no.

Era mi mejor amigo en la vida, conocía a Emmet más que él mismo, solo estaba confundido y asustado con la boda pero de allí a amarme era un trecho muy largo. Lo convencí que era una locura, que nunca resultamos como pareja y que recordará que no habíamos aguantado ni un mes juntos, que nos dimos cuenta que solo seríamos amigos para siempre. Cuando acepto que lo que le decía era verdad pude respirar, el resto de los días fueron normales y no adiviné nunca que no se presentaría en el altar.

Estaba ante la conversación que tenían, parecía tan normal, pero conociendo a Emmet si algo le afectaba no lo iba a decir delante de Edward, lo odiaba tanto como yo en un principio, aunque disimulara como un actor ganador del Oscar. No podía contestar ninguna pregunta, las pocas neuronas que me quedaban del cansancio las utilizaba para pensar y cuanto me arrepentí de haberme callado cuando escuché a Edward invitarlo a casa.

— Emmet, tranquilo, luego te contamos. Te invitamos mañana a comer a casa ¿Te parece? — _No, mierda necesitaba primero hablar con él, no quería hacerle daño ni pasar por algo así, tenía que conocer primero sus sentimientos. _

— Claro, pero no creo que deba ir al departamento de Bella, ¿siguen viviendo allí? — Tenía miedo de enfrentar Rosalie.

— No tranquilo será en nuestra nueva casa — Nosotros tres en una casa sin saber los sentimientos de Emmet, no pronosticaba nada bueno — La princesa te llamará para darte la dirección, pero ahora nos tenemos que ir o perderemos el transporte a casa — No quiero irme, quiero quedarme y aclarar todo de una vez, ¿Qué hago?. Edward si supieras cuanto te detesto ahora por tu sarcasmo y el daño que me haces.

— Excelente, espero tu llamada princesa — Me dio un beso en la mejilla — Te quiero nos vemos mañana aunque espero tu llamada para que me cuentes todo, Felicidades a los dos — No vi su cara en ningún momento ni tampoco lo intenté, era demasiado miedosa.

— Estas allí princesa o te petrificaste — La mano de Edward se balanceaba frente a mi cara como saludando.

— Se puede saber porque lo invitaste a cenar — Le solté enojada, como podía pasarme esto a mí, como le explicaría a mi amiga que los dos hombres que se cruzan en su vida de alguna forma se alejaban de ella por mí.

— Si estabas allí parada como estatua que coño quieres que hiciera — _Callarte la maldita boca sería mucho pedir. _

— Preguntarme. — Me gire para verlo — No puedes decidir si quiero que Emmet vaya o no a nuestra casa – Esto no se lo va a creer ni en juego, era verdad me congelé cuando los tuve cerca de los dos.

— Si estabas allí idiotizada, bueno más bien agradece así tienes tiempo para hablar con tu amorcito — Amorcito, no podía estar pasando lo hacía para joderme, no pudo ni espera un día para empezar. Por cobarde, por no enfrentar las cosas de una sola vez.

Tomó las maletas y nos dirigió a la puerta del aeropuerto donde nos esperaba un carro, se bajo el chofer de Esme lo reconocí en el acto, nos llevó a hacer varias cosas de la boda.

— No que perderíamos el transporte para ir a casa, dudo mucho que el chofer de tu casa se hubiese ido — Me enojé al darme cuenta de su truco — Además, te aclaro que Emmet es solo mi amigo y si no sabes nada no opines — Mi cuerpo no resistió y la lágrimas inundaron mis ojos de la impotencia, porque todo tenía que empeorar de esta manera.

Al regresar a casa parecía sonámbula entre el cansancio y el llanto, mi mejor opción fue tirarme en la cama a llorar y dejar salir tantas cosas difíciles que llevaba ocultas. Saqué muchas cosas que tenía entre el pecho y espalda, Edward me veía pero no hablaba, buen momento para cerrar la bocota. Escuché la puerta del departamento cerrarse y una desesperación extraña se apoderó de mí, me paré a buscarlo pero ya no estaba ni en el pasillo. Genial, ahora también todo se terminaba de joder con Edward, mi vida sería completamente una locura. Tomé el móvil y lo apagué no quería enfrentarme a nadie en estas condiciones. Lloré tanto o más que cuando me obligaron a casarme, la culpa me señalaba, que más dolor podía regalarle a una gran amiga si se enteraba de la verdad. Por un lado Emmet la dejó por confundir una amistad con otra cosa y por el otro cuando despierta de nuevo la ilusión por Edward, me obligan a casarme justo con él.

Me quedé dormida de tanto llorar, eran tantas cosas, Emmet, Rose y Edward, cuantos vértices iba a ganar este triangulo amoroso. Los sueños eran como una película de terror, las caras de los tres se hacían gigantes y me perseguían, tenía miedo de voltear a verlos, de enfrentarme a ellos. En un instante algo espanto lo que me perseguía, sentía que algo me calmaba y me arrullaba, me sentía segura pero no sabía que era. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un calor que me llegaba al cuerpo, una gran tranquilidad. Me desperté tratando de ubicarme, sentía una presión en mi cintura busqué y encontré la mano de Edward aferrada a mí, me fijé bien y estaba acostada prácticamente sobre él, su pecho desnudo bailaba tranquilo. Me paré con cuidado, me hice una cola y me cepille los dientes, tratando de no despertarlo y fui a la cocina.

Encontré unas bolsas de víveres, empecé a guardarlas mientras se colaba el café, necesitaba una buena taza para pensar. Si en las noches un vaso de leche me ayudaba a dormir en las mañanas necesitaba mi dosis de cafeína para sobrevivir. Sentí una mirada sobre mí y volteé, allí estaba él parado aun sin camisa, con los jeans desabotonados y el cabello alborotado. Su cara denotaba que estaba tan o más confundido que yo. Necesitaba pedirle que no invitara a Emmet hoy, tenía que hablar con él primero.

— Edward — la voz no me salía de los nervios — Creo que tenemos que hablar.

— ¿De qué? — Eso era lo bueno de él directo al grano.

— No quiero que Emmet venga a cenar esta noche y antes que digas algo solo es mi mejor amigo pero primero debemos aclarar el y yo unas cosas — Esperaba su respuesta, estaba callado pensado.

— Explícame, soy todo oídos — Que le iba a decir, como le explicaba todo.

— Edward, lo siento pero es mi vida y creo que no es de tu incumbencia — No era la mejor respuesta pero por los momentos no tenía nada más, además el tenía sus secretos también de eso estaba segura y tenía que averiguar con Alice sobre el sueño.

— Sí que lo es, recuerdas que eres mi esposa y tu aptitud en el aeropuerto no fue digamos la más adecuada, creo que merezco una explicación de tus cambios de humor tan repentinos, porque cuando te encontré estabas como si te hubieses drogado de la alegría — Lo único que queda cuando no consigues como defenderte pues ofenderte.

— No te permito que me llames drogadicta, que te crees que soy — Excusa tonta, moléstate más — Que yo sepa a ti mi vida no te causa ninguna preocupación así que deja de meterte en ella — Se acercó a mi tomándome por la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo.

— Desde que eres mi mujer — Lo recalcó, yo no era su esposa era su mujer por entregarme a él — Tus espectáculos amorosos en públicos con otro me interesan.

— Tendrías que preocuparte por media ciudad entonces — Golpe bajo y ahora defiéndete Cullen.

— Lo que no fue en tu año no hace daño Isabella — Veremos si opinas lo mismo — Tu y yo hicimos un trato durante el tiempo que dure este matrimonio — Me acercó a su cara y me beso, cosa que debí evitar pero acepte gustosa, si hasta puse la boca.

— De verdad quieres saberlo – Le pregunté rogando que dijera que no.

— Sí, espero sentado en la sala por ti — No dijo más, lo vi sentarse en el sillón esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba pero necesitaba desahogarme y ya no importaba con quien. Serví dos tasas de café y me senté frente a él.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? — Que preguntara él, sería mas fácil para mí

— ¿Qué tienes que contar? — Eso no lo esperaba pero al mal tiempo buena cara, respiré y solté la lengua.

— Necesito que escuches y luego opines porque si me interrumpes no sé si pueda continuar — Él asintió y empecé — Primero quiero que creas todo lo que te digo o bueno tienes pruebas suficientes para creerme. Emmet es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, crecimos juntos, fuimos juntos al colegio, al instituto y a la universidad— Como hacerlo corto y menos engorroso – Cuando acabamos el instituto yo no iba ir al baile porque no tenía pareja y me negaba a asistir con cualquiera, Emmet insistió en que como no tenía novia fuéramos juntos como siempre fuimos grandes amigos no vi el problema, el caso es que el baile se prestó para confundirnos en nuestra relación y terminamos besándonos, solo duramos un poco menos de un mes juntos cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta que no nos queríamos más allá de la amistad de siempre y superamos todo.

— Te sigo, pero no veo lo malo — No se iba a callar.

— Quieres que siga o lo relatas tú.

— Esta bien sigue — Respiré nuevamente.

— Entramos a la universidad a estudiar la misma carrera, éramos como una pareja de viejos esposos — Reí al recordar el chiste — Siempre juntos, apoyándonos pero totalmente asexuales — Como vistes cuando te acostaste conmigo, pensé, pero que importaba eso ahora — El caso es que cuando le presenté a Rosalie, mi mejor amiga junto con Alice se hicieron novios hasta comprometerse, yo era la madrina de la boda pero una semana antes — Mis ojos se aguaron — Y esta mierda solo la sabemos él y yo y si la repites de mato — Lo amenacé llorando — Emmet llegó a mi casa borracho de su despedida, Rosalie estaba en casa de sus padres arreglando algo. Ella y yo compartíamos el departamento por cierto. Bueno cuando me vio me beso, yo no sabía que le pasaba pero me aseguró que estaba era enamorado de mi, que yo era su otra mitad y que si lo aceptaba dejaba todo por mí — Edward iba a interrumpirme pero lo callé — Deja que acabe. Lo conozco como si fuera yo misma, por lo que sabía que estaba confundiendo las cosas, tal vez por miedo al compromiso. Lo convencí que estaba equivocado y se calmó, lo deje dormir en el cuarto de su prometida y todo fue normal hasta que el día de la boda nunca llegó dejando a mi amiga en el altar y a mí con la culpa – las ultimas palabras fueron llorando — Tomé mi celular para llamarlo y tenía un mensaje de voz de él informándome que se había ido porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no supe más de él hasta ayer en el aeropuerto — Edward estaba con la boca abierta y eso que no sabía la segunda parte, algo me decía que no recordaba a Rosalie.

— Pero cuando lo viste estabas feliz, no me parece que te sientas tan culpable.

— Edward puedes dejar de ser tan canalla alguna vez — Le reclamé — Es como mi hermano, lo conozco desde bebé y lo extrañaba como amigo, era mucho el tiempo sin saber de él.

— ¿Entonces por qué reaccionas así?, tanto llanto no es normal.

— Maldición, es la culpa, por hacerles daño a Rose y a él, pero claro que vas a saber tu de culpas — Era tan egoísta que solo veía por él.

— Te equivocas en eso, pero no es el tema, sigo sin entender parte de tu reacción — Hay que ser bien insensible para no entender — Si no sientes nada por él porque no quieres que venga

— Porque no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que él siente por mí, no quiero hacerle más daño, no hablo con él desde se fue y si por casualidad lo que me dijo es cierto que crees que está sintiendo ahora, me entiendes, les jodí la vida, tanto o más que la mía — Exploté a llorar. Edward se acercó y me cargó dejándome en sus piernas y abrazándome.

— No quiero echar más leña al fuego, pero hay un punto que me quedo rondando — Lo miré aún llorando, indicándole que siguiera — ¿Tú amiga Rose, es la chica rubia que estaba en la casa el día del compromiso? — Se había dado cuenta, no era tan bruto como pensaba.

— Sí, la misma con que te besaste al noche antes del compromiso — Se ahogaban las palabras en mi garganta — Ella estaba emocionada contigo, nunca supo nada hasta que escuchó a tu padre — Rompí a llorar casi a gritos— Después de eso me dijo que desocupara el departamento y que me olvidara de ella, la destruí, entiendes por fin mi desesperación.

— Vaya novela y yo sin saber que era protagonista — Se reía el muy idiota.

— ¡Te vas a burlar de otra! — Le grité tratando de pararme pero me lo impidió con fuerza.

— Calma Isabella, no me parece ni gracioso ni nada, calma – Me aferro a sus brazos y me quedé allí. Sacó mi teléfono celular que estaba en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunté algo molesta por su atrevimiento.

— Cancelando una cena, esta noche te vas a olvidar de todo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**S**_i mi vida parecía una novela, lo que ahora me contaba pasaba a asegurármelo. Si la noche en que conocí a la rubia, ahora Rosalie, hubiese sabido todo lo que arrastraba con ella ni me le acercaba a pesar de lo podridamente buena que estaba. Todo lo que me había contado Isabella me estaba dejando noqueado. Ella sencillamente bonita le había destronado una mujer de ensueños el novio y la aventura, porque de allí yo no pasaba. Había abierto su coraza, confiando en mí y yo no era generalmente fiable pero algo me decía que esto era algo más que un secreto para ella, más bien parecía un peso, un gran karma. Ahora más que fregarla un rato me la llevaría a pasar una de mis noches.

— Vaya novela y yo sin saber que era protagonista — Eso la hizo enfurecer pero me causaba una gracia demasiado grande su cara frustrada.

— Te vas a burlar de otra — Cabrearla era tan fácil.

— Calma Isabella, no me parece ni gracioso ni nada, calma — Apreté su cintura y saqué del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono, primero porque me iba a abrir un hueco en la pierna pero después se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó de nuevo molesta.

— Cancelando una cena, esta noche te vas a olvidar de todo — Marqué el número de Emmet y parecía que lo tenía pegado a la mano solo medio repique.

— Bella, princesa, estaba esperando tu llamada desde ayer, tienes mucho que explicarme — Bueno que se creía este animal, me caía tan mal el tipo. Pero a ver que le parecía mi sutil cancelación.

— Emmet, disculpa no es Isabella, se sintió mal ayer, tu sabes el Yet Lag — No sé que tanto tenían que hablar, bueno si sabía pero no me daba la gana – apenas ayer regresamos de la luna de miel — Isabella me pelo los ojos, mejor que se calme o me pongo acido, se los pelé yo ahora y le tape la boca — Y ahora está dormida.

— Cullen ¿Qué más? — Empezamos el juego se le acabó el teatro de ayer — Pero no puede ni hablar o no la dejas — No iba a caer, aunque quería.

— Gracias por preocuparte Emmet, si se siente un poco mejor pero no para atender a nadie hoy, por eso te llamaba, recuerdas la cena lamentablemente debemos cancelarla — Lamento no, celebro cancelarla.

— No se a que juegas pero a mi no me engañas, se muy bien que Isabella no te soporta y ya he estado averiguando — Cabrón, seguía enamorado de ella — Así que cuídate porque si le haces daño te vas a encontrar conmigo y prepárate porque ahora no esta sola en esta maldita locura — ¿Qué coño se cree este para opinar?

— Bueno, si ella te llamará mas tarde cuando se sienta mejor — Mejor espera sentado porque me encargaré que no lo haga, por lo menos no hoy — Yo le doy tu mensaje — No lo dejé terminar y tranqué.

Isabella ni sospechó ni por un instante que Emmet estaba molesto, pero entonces yo ya sabía la respuesta que ella estaba esperando, era de ella que estaba enamorado. Decírsela sería lo justo pero como yo no era juez ni abogado la justicia no me hacia cargo de conciencia y él tampoco me iba a arruinar la salida. Pensaba llevarme a Isabella al bar de mis amigos, era un sitio sencillo pero genial, para pasarla bien sin mucha gente estirada como el resto de las discotecas que conocía. Tampoco era para correr riesgo, si me iba a una de esas me encontraba con quien sabe que mujer y bueno con lo de Italia era suficiente por ahora.

— No piensas decir que te dijo — Me preguntó cortándome los planes.

— Sí escuchaste para que preguntas — Esperaba que mordiera el anzuelo.

— Escuché lo tuyo no lo de él y quiero saber — Se puso sería mejor le inventaba una rápida o lo llamaba ella misma –

— Nada que entendía, al principio creía que eras tú pero le aclaré la situación, te mando saludos y que lo llames en cuanto puedas — Pero alcé el celular — Que no es hoy porque nos vamos de fiesta.

— De fiesta te irás tú — Me dijo levantándose — A mí no me arrastras a tu mundo de farras y alcohol — Camino hacía el cuarto y la seguí.

— Isabella, te dije que te ibas a olvidar de los problemas por lo menos por hoy ¿qué pretendes olvidarlos aquí metida? – Se sonrojó, si le leyera la mente ahora en contraría algo perverso por esa cara, no era tan mala la idea pero no, quería salir, me hacia falta. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura pero haciéndola verme a la cara.

— ¿En que pensaste cuando te dije quedarnos aquí? — Quería escucharlo de sus labios.

— En nada idiota — bajo la cara, comprobado quería algo más.

— No tengas pena isabella, ¿somos marido y mujer o no? — Le dije besando la comisura de sus labios y apretando nuestras pelvis para que sintiera mi miembro excitado.

— Déjate de vainas Cullen — Me molestó que me llamara como el idiota del amigo y la estreché más, sabía que me estaba sintiendo. Hizo una pausa ante mi gesto y respiró antes de seguir — Suéltame o no respondo, no estoy para juegos.

— ¿Quién quiere jugar? — Metí mis manos por el espacio de su pantalón rozando sus nalgas. La sentí estremecerse, estaba ganando por lo que pegue nuestros labios besándola suavemente para provocarla a medida que mi nao avanzaba por su trasero rozando la línea que lo dividía

Gimió ante mi contacto anunciando su derrota, la alcé aferrando sus dos nalgas y caminé hasta la cama. ¿Por qué dejar para mas tarde lo que puedes hacer ya? Antes de recostarla saqué mis manos y desabroché su pantalón, bajando muy suavemente su pantalón.

— Edward — Jadeó mi nombre – No es el momento – Claro que si era, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré — Si lo dos estamos dispuestos si que lo es, te lo pruebo – Metí su mano dentro de sus bragas y las saqué, comprobando su humedad en sus dedos y luego metí su mano dentro de mi pantalón y la hice tocar mi miembro que palpitaba. Me acerqué dándole un beso y se dejó caer en la cama vencida. Tenía que probar cosas nuevas para ella, por lo que le quite las bragas con los dientes haciéndole que creer que veía sexo oral, sus caderas se agitaron pero subí mi boca hasta la suya para besarla.

Me incorporé para quitarme mi pantalón y me tumbé a su lado, volví a besarla muy suave mientras deslizaba mis manos hasta su sexo caliente y mojado, con mis dedos recorrí la zona para luego pararme a masajear su clítoris, me intercambié varias veces entre esa zona y mis dedos dentro de su intimidad, se estaba volviendo loca. Buscó algo de que aferrarse y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con mi miembro erguido y lo apretó, la sensación de calidez que arrasó y aumenté la velocidad de mis dedos, aquello parecía desesperarla y empezó a masturbarme, cambiando los papeles ahora era yo que estaba disfrutando sus caricias, mis manos bajaron su velocidad perdido entre las caricias, casi paralizándolas.

Isabella reclamó y volví a darle placer mientras ella continuaba con sus caricias. Me di cuenta que cuando aumentaba mi velocidad ella también lo hacía así que me deje llevar jugueteando cos varios dedos a la vez, sus músculos se tensaban junto con los míos sentía que llegaba el momento cuando exploté sobre ella, llenado su mano de mi semen. Seguí dándole caricias hasta que la hice temblar y gemir pidiendo más.

— viste que si era el momento— le dije con una sonrisa

— Engreído — soltó una risa y se tumbo sobre mí.

Ahora que hago, desde ella nadie hacia esto y ya eran varias la veces que Isabella terminaba en mi pecho durmiendo. Algo estaba cambiando en esta relación, me empezaba a dar miedo porque no me estaba frenando, mas bien me estaba dejando llevar por la corriente. Maldita sea Edward Cullen ¿estás sintiendo algo por Isabella? _No, es las veces que hemos estado juntos, nunca antes había hecho esto con nadie, es eso._ Mejor dejo de pensar tonterías y duermo un poco también. Me quedé rendido hasta que sentí un jalón en los vellos de mi pecho.

— Ay — pegué un grito leve — ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunté a Isabella que jugaba con ellos.

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada — Se estaba muriendo de la risa.

— Ah no, depilarme no es nada — Le dije riendo me había contagiado.

— Es que — se volvió a reír — Me quedé pegada.

- ¿pegada? – de que hablaba.

— Tu semen — Empezó a reír avergonzada y bajando la cabeza. Entendí, lo que pasaba y no pude hacer otra cosa que carcajearme, nunca me había pasado nada igual.

Nos metimos a bañar los dos juntos para que el agua nos ayudara porque parecía que me iba a arrancar la piel. Unos minutos bajo el agua caliente nos ayudaron y su mano se despegó sin dolor. Isabella se iba a salir después de eso pero la arrastre de nuevo a la ducha algo había quedado pendiente entre los dos, la acaricié y volví a despertar haciéndola mía bajo el agua, no me cansaba de hacerlo con ella.

Salimos de la ducha lo que se puede decir más relajados y nos vestimos. Le recomendé a Isabella que se pusiera algo cómodo para el bar, ni modo aparecerme con ella en traje de oficina o vestido cóctel. Mucho de lo que ella acostumbraba a usar. Me puse unos jeans azules gastados y una camisa negra con una chaqueta de cuero. La esperé en la sal viendo un poco de béisbol y tomándome una cerveza. El hambre me empezaba a pegar debíamos parar por algo de comer antes de irnos a celebrar, ¿celebrar qué?, cada día andaba más pánfilo. Isabella salió del cuarto haciendo ahogar con la cerveza, ella se alegro por ello.

— Te gusta lo que ves — dio una vuelta para mostrarme todo. Era loca que si me gustaba, donde estaba la chica disfrazada de bibliotecaria, cuando se había transformado. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra, se veía un poco agresiva y hermosa

— vamos, no me tientes — le dije guiándola a la puerta.

Nos fuimos en mi coche, primero pasamos comiendo un poco de sushi, nada agradable para mi gusto pero la niña no quería hamburguesas porque engordaba y bueno me tocó complacerla pues era para que olvidara sus problemas que la invité. La comida fue rápida, claro esas cosas ni me gustaban, quede con hambre, pero ni modo. Larry's era un bar bastante privado y costoso, pero muy bueno, no lo dejaban poner a estallar y la buena música era su característica de enganche. Cuando llegamos los porteros me saludaron

— Hola, Cullen, a pasar buena noche hoy — Me dijo señalando a Isabella.

— Si, Doc, Isabella es mi esposa — Le dije enseñando el anillo — Ya sabes si la vez por aquí no la dejes pasar – Y me reí haciéndola pasar conmigo, Doc quedó mudo ante mi comentario y solo lo escuché carcajearse.

— Lo perdimos, quien lo diría.

Tomé la mesa de siempre, ya estaba reservada, había llamado antes de salir de casa. La música era mí preferida, un buen rock. La mesera llegó preguntando que deseábamos. Pedí dos cervezas bien frías.

— ¡Hey! — Reclamó de nuevo — Yo no tomó cerveza, me emparcha el estomago.

— No te quejes, es una noche a mi estilo y eso es lo que bebo — Le dije pasando un brazo por su hombro, estábamos en el mismo asiento.

— Espero entonces no terminar besando a cualquiera y borracha, sabes manteniendo tu estilo — Era imposible que no pasara un día sin sacarme en cara mi pasado, bueno no pasado, mi forma de ser escondida por la tregua.

* * *

**Muy bienvenido Emmet, ¿Será importante en la historia? *ríe maliciosamente* Ok, no.  
**

** Soy yo o ¿Ed empieza a tener celos?  
**

**Como siempre, les agradezco los Reviews, favoritos y etc.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahí?**

_**Adelanto: En el próximo capitulo sabremos cuál es la historia de Edward.**_

_**Iris.**_


	9. ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**.**

**Capítulo 9. ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?**

.

.

_**L**_a noche siguió avanzando y estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta del bar, maldición Tanya. Si isabella la veía le iba a decir que se quedara con nosotros, siendo mi prima y su dama de cortejo, hasta cuando me iba a perseguir ese error, nunca debí dejarla convencerme de aquel juego macabro, sentía la punzada dentro del cuerpo al verla con ese tipo, se había vuelto tan ***** y yo aún no podía olvidarla. Menos mal que Isabella no tenía ni idea de nada, la vaina se estaba complicando, ahora yo tenía que contarle algo. Como era mi mesa de vagabundear, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba escondida y Tanya no se dio cuenta de nada pero si mi compañera si la veía buscaría la manera de impedir que se hablaran.

La noche siguió avanzando y la estaba pasando bien pero no podía dejar de vigilarla a lo lejos, me dolía ver como la tocaban tan fácilmente. Empecé a beber más rápido de lo normal y con lo poco que había comido me empezaba a pegar. Estaba, teóricamente despechado, viendo las escenitas que se montaban, necesitaba despejarme y traté de no mirarlas. Me dediqué a Isabella, me aferraba a ella, empecé a besarla por el cuello y ella me respondía, su calidez me puso a flotar evitando que me hundiera. Una canción que me encantaba empezó a sonar alegrándome el momento y su letra me recordaba algo, me la sabía de memoria y terminé cantándosela a mi esposa al oído sin saber bien lo que decía.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**C**_uando desperté de nuestro extraño encuentro sexual estaba recostada sobre su pecho, mi cuerpo aún temblaba ante el recuerdo de sus dedos recorriendo con mi cuerpo y mi intimidad. Como podía ponerme a arder con tan solo una mirada, el muy desgraciado de verdad me estaba convirtiendo en su esclava sexual. Me quise levantar pero cuando moví mi mano estaba pegada su pecho, mierda el semen que había quedado en mi mano estaba endurecido y enredando su vello. Me dio un ataque de risa y traté de quitarlo antes que se despertara pero no conté que le estaba causando dolor.

— ¡Ay! — Se quejó, trágame tierra — ¿Qué haces?

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada — La risa me salía sola, que locura esto, me recordé de la película Loco por Mari, era verdad que era pegajoso.

— Ah no, depilarme no es nada — No se ha dado cuenta y si halo la mano violentamente, no seguro le dejo la forma de la mano marcada y sin vello.

— Es que — La risa me vencía — Me quedé pegada.

— ¿Pegada? — Preguntó riendo pero confundido.

— Tu semen — Que se viniera una nave extraterrestre y me llevara, que vergüenza. Edward le pareció más que gracioso porque empezó a carcajearse.

Me llevó a la ducha junto con él, a pesar que ya eran bastante las veces que nos habíamos acostado varias veces bañado juntos nunca. Me puse un poco nerviosa y cuando mi mano se liberó intenté salirme porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer pero me retuvo diciendo que aún nos quedaba algo por hacer. Me metió bajo la ducha y empezó a acariciarme todo mi cuerpo, era un experto con sus manos sobre mi piel logrando hacerme perder la voluntad. Me subió sobre su cintura y me recostó contra la pared de la ducha convirtiéndose de nuevo en mi dueño por el tiempo en que se adentraba en mi cuerpo.

Termínanos de hacer lo que debíamos en la ducha, que era bañarnos y nos arreglamos para salir. Edward a veces podía pasarse de idiota, no me gustó cuando me dijo como vestirme pasa salir, que creía él que yo era una tonta, por el hecho que no tuviera un prontuario de hombres en mi vida no quería decir que no salía a divertirme. Me dijo que pasaríamos primero a comer pero estaba harta de comer porquerías, llevaba dos días en eso por lo que le pedí comer sushi, primero su cara de asombro pero luego acepto ir a un buen sitio que yo frecuentaba. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a uno de sus bares, me imaginaba al sitio que iba a llevar, casi podía ver a las mujeres bailando en tanga por todo el lugar y el derrape en cada lugar, estaba preparada para encontrarme con una piscina de lodo llena de chicas peleando pero me sorprendí en lo que crucé la puerta del local.

El sitio era un lugar muy fino y contemporáneo por así decirlo, sus paredes de piedra, un buen sonido y muy buenas mesas. Edward me dirigió a una mesa que parecía reservada y se sentó a mi lado, veíamos a la todo el lugar pero era mas difícil que nos vieran por una estantería de madera. La mesera perfectamente vestida preguntó nuestro pedido y Edward pidió dos cervezas, con lo poco que me gustaban y me llenaban de gases.

— ¡Hey! yo no tomó cerveza, me emparcha el estomago — Le advertí molesta.

— No te quejes, es una noche a mi estilo y eso es lo que bebo — Asentí cuando me di cuenta que pasó su brazo por mi cuerpo apoyándolo en mi hombro, me quemaba sus roces, ahora solo quería soltarle los pantalones y abalanzarme sobre él, tenía que concentrarme y respirar profundo o me vetarían la entrada a este lugar.

— Espero entonces no terminar besando a cualquiera y borracha, sabes manteniendo tu estilo — No le gustó mucho el comentario pero no dijo más acerca del tema.

Empezamos a hablar de tonterías pero notaba a Edward un poco nervioso, quizás incomodo. Por momentos pensaba que se debía a mi presencia que le molestaba estar en publico conmigo, total no era como Grecia o Italia, aquí todo el mundo nos conocía y era un secreto a voces nuestra boda fue una estrategia económica por más que disimulamos, habían demasiados indicios y comentarios en el aire. Solo me extraño que siendo así me presentará al portero como su esposa aunque me imaginaba que la razón era para evitar que soltará alguna de las historietas de Cullen, como lo llamaban.

Edward estaba bebiendo a un ritmo acelerado, intentaba seguirlo pero me estaba mareando y el se veía muy puesto, no me parecía lógico que me tuviese que llevar a casa borracha y ese era el camino a donde iba segura. Edward estaba un poco cariñoso, hablaba y me prestaba atención, me rozaba con sus manos y me besaba el cuello, acaso él no entendía que yo estaba con el sexo como niño con juguete nuevo, que había abierto las puertas del placer y que a la más mínima provocación caía fácilmente. Sentía que mi entrepierna sudaba, estaba mojada. Una canción comenzó a sonar, nunca la había oído pero ahora me la aprendería de memoria, Edward me la cantaba al oído y solo quería saltarle encima y besarlo, besarlo y mil veces besarlo. Sentía el pecho abierto y mariposas en la panza. Retumbaba en mi cabeza la letra de la canción

_Si el amor es la guerra no quiero paz  
por favor no te rindas jamas  
ser amantes y enemigos  
es nuestro justo castigo  
Encadenado sin querer-tenme  
paciencia si te hago enfurecer  
No me dejes caer_

Ser amantes y enemigos, claro que era nuestro castigo, toda la rabia que profesé hacia él se perdía cuando me tocaba, me acariciaba y me hacía suya, sin contar que me sorprendía con algo nuevo cada día, no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, creo que me gusta Edward. La vida me castigaba y se aseguraba que me tragara todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho insultándolo e hiriéndolo. Ya no tenía vuelta atrás lo que estaba sintiendo era algo fuerte y definitivamente no tenía pensado rendirme aunque hubo algo que me preocupó. Que no lo dejará caer, caer en donde, no se porque pero recordé el sueño que tuvo en Grecia, era la única vez que lo había visto descompuesto y cuando me toco aquella vez lo hizo con necesidad, será que trataba de olvidar a alguien. Por qué el nombre de esa chica me sonaba pero no recuerdo de donde, no era capaz de recordar alguien con ese nombre y menos con su boca acabando con mi cuello, era mucha tentación.

Me volteé para besarlo, después podría pensar y reflexionar cualquier cosa, le entregué mi boca para que hiciera lo que quisiera, pasé mi mano por encima de su pantalón y subí hasta rozar su sexo, estaba tan dispuesto como yo. Sentía una fuerza interior que me decía que le arrancara la camisa y lamiera su pecho, creo que era el alcohol que hacía efecto en mí. Me acerqué a su oído jadeando

— Sácame de aquí. — Eso pareció desesperarlo me besó apasionadamente mientras sacaba la cartera y soltaba unos billetes en la mesa. Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de aquel sitio. Llegamos al carro demasiado ardientes me pegó contra la puerta, empezó a besarme bajando por mi cuello, manoseando mis pechos y restregándose contra mí. Ahora él parecía no soportar las ganas, estábamos en el estacionamiento del local y nada parecía importarle. Sacó la llave del coche y quito la alarma, abrí la puerta del copiloto para montarme cuando pasó la mano por detrás de mí

— No aguanto llegar a casa.

Me quedé bloqueada ante aquello y me dejé llevar por él, abrió la puerta trasera y me tiro sobre el asiento lanzándose sobre mí, en segundos los botones de mi camisa dejaron de ser el impedimento para que su lengua jugara con mi vientre y el contorno de mis pechos. Desbrochó mis pantalones los arrancó de mi piel, luego desajustó los suyos y los bajó hasta media pierna. Me penetró sin previos y no me importaba porque estaba más que húmeda desde hacía un largo rato. Me envestía con fuerza, era hasta un poco agresivo pero el grado de excitación que cargaba solo me hacía agradecerle que no hubiese ternura de por medio, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser, golpeaba mi orgullo y mi determinación de odiarlo, ya no podía más que sentirlo y vibrar junto con él. De mi garganta salían gemidos de necesidad, de más y más y un último gemido se convirtió en un grito ahogado por un beso. Se lanzó sobre mí sudando y agitado. Nos quedamos unos momentos en la misma posición tratando de calmarnos.

Como había aceptado yo semejante locura, ni yo misma lo entendía pero últimamente me dejaba arrastrar a su vida sin reglamentos y desinhibida. Definitivamente no era tan anormal liberarse un poco en la vida y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y allí había estado siempre mi problema que nunca antes había experimentado la pasión y el deseo, pero algo más estaba creciendo detrás de esto y aunque me negara a aceptarlo ya estaba allí. Por momentos me provocaba cuidar de Edward y quererlo, quizás lo que el necesitaba era exactamente eso, alguien que le desmotará cariño y lo guiara a luchar por sus metas. Ya había descubierto que no era ningún descerebrado por el contrario estaba anonadada por lo inteligente y culto que era. Dejé caer mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su pelo, tenía cierta necesidad de mimarlo después de tanta entrega. Buena cosa haces Isabella Swan, te estas dejando enamorar de un tipo que no conoce ese concepto y que finalmente te utiliza para satisfacerse sexualmente, un tipo que solo espera la menor oportunidad para salir corriendo de este matrimonio obligado recuperar sus dinero, lo único que le importa.

Unas ganas enormes de llorar se aglutinaron en mis ojos y mi garganta, estaba y no estaba con Edward y eso dolía. Estaba con él por un trato de bandera blanca, por llevarnos bien mientras terminaba este matrimonio que para mí ya no era tan locura, sus caricias habían derretido las barreras heladas que cubrían mi corazón. Detestaba internamente que mi cuerpo y mi alma hubiesen decidido unilateralmente y sin escuchar a la razón enamorarse de este hombre, dejándose subir a una nube de humo que cuando desapareciese le iba a provocar la caída más estrepitosa y dolorosa que jamás hayan vivido. Una lágrima furtiva se escapó de la impotencia recorriendo mi rostro justo en el instante en que él se incorporaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó al verme así.

— Nada — Logré responder después de tragarme el aguacero de mi garganta. Pasó su dedo sobre el camino mojado de la lágrima.

— Por nada no se llora — Dijo tendiéndome la mano para pararnos.

— No estoy llorando. — Debía inventarme una excusa pero no podía pensar en nada más que lo que acababa de descubrir en mi interior.

Estábamos ahora parados frente a frente. Ya con mi pantalón puesto y abrochando mi camisa. Sentí sus manos reemplazar las mías y empezó a abrochar los botones de mi ropa. Él ya estaba arreglado y mis manos temblaban ahora a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo beso mi mejilla

— recuerda no dejarme caer. — Me susurró.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a subir luego cerrándola. Subió a su lugar y arrancamos de nuevo a casa, si su cometido era borrar mis preocupaciones por una noche lo había logrado, solo le faltó prever que con su trato estaba generando otro tipo de preocupaciones en mí.

Se detuvo a dejarle una propina al chico del estacionamiento cuando escuchamos un grito a lo lejos – Edward, primito, espérame – Era una de las hijas de Eleazar no me recordaba del nombre de la chica a pesar de haber estado en mi cortejo de boda, tampoco me sentía culpable porque no tuve mucho trato con ellas. Corría hacia nosotros a saludarnos me daba pena no recordarse nombre.

— Edward — estaba pálido y nervioso, no me escuchaba — Edward, me oyes alcé mi voz.

— Si, perdona, ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ofuscado, porque era tan extraño este hombre parecía ser bipolar

— Esa que viene corriendo no es una de tus primas — Volteó abriendo los ojos y asintiendo — Te voy a pedir que me disculpes pero no recuerdo su nombre, dímelo rápido que ya se acerca y no quiero pasar una vergüenza al saludarla.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a preguntar asustado.

— Que me digas el nombre de tu prima que no me acuerdo — Ahora que le pasaba.

— Ah si, no te escuché, se llama Tanya — ¿Qué? Ahora la que abrió los ojos como plato era yo, había dicho Tanya. Un fuego empezó a carcomerme por dentro, el muy perro se había relacionado con una de sus primas, con razón estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Me provocaba bajarme del carro y empezar a patear todo lo que se encontrara a mi paso y entre lo que quería patear eran sus bolas. Edward Cullen era la reencarnación del Marqués de Sade, una persona sin escrúpulos y dejado llevar solo por el deseo, por dios era su prima y una niña, a lo sumo tenía veinte años y este animal veintiséis.

No sabía si me dolía más saber que se había relacionado no se hasta que punto con su prima, que conociéndolo y por lo nervioso que estaba no era nada familiar o por que la niña había estado en mi cortejo de boda y yo estaba siendo internamente la burla de estos dos. Una furia inesperada se apoderaba de mí, tenía que respirar un poco y calmarme en los pocos segundos que me quedaban antes que llegara a nosotros o no respondía de mis actos. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y pedirle una explicación, pero que coño de explicación podía exigirle, yo no era realmente nadie para él, con que cara le iba a decir que sabía algo de su secreto y bajo que motivos se lo preguntaba. Esto no lo podía dejar pasar necesitaba conocer toda su verdad y tenía que buscar las maneras de hacerlo hablar aunque fuera obligado, sólo conocía una cosa con lo que podía amenazarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A**_cababa de volver a hacer la mía, ya no podía ni contenerme en la calle, esto estaba superándome, en que instante Isabella se había convertido en mi salvavidas, ni siquiera dolía tan hondo haber visto a Tanya en los brazos de otro. Por fin estaba respirando profundo sin que me ardiera la herida que había dejado en mí. Entonces podía sentir su mano acariciando mi cabello, mientras mi cuerpo se acompasaba a su respiración. Me sentía tan cómodo estando con ella y cuando la hacía mía mi pecho crecía orgulloso de ser yo a quien s entregaba, a quien le regalaba ese calor dulce y su inocencia. Esa era su principal encanto que a pesar de ser ardiente en su mirada se reflejaba la inocencia o cierta pureza que no puedo explicar. Un miedo empezó a formarse ahora en mi cabeza, la dueña de mis razones me decía que no me dejara llevar de nuevo por sentimientos, que ya fue bastante el sufrimiento y que esta chica era mi esposa pero no me amaba, solo fue obligada a participar en esta pantomima. Me incorporé para levantarme y noté una lagrima recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Me preguntaba que le afectaba de esa manera, habría sido muy brusco o salvaje, siempre me entregaba demasiado y me excedía por sentir.

— Nada — Sabía que no era esa, parecía una niña asustada, recorrí el camino mojado de su lagrima.

— Por nada no se llora — La ayude a levantarse, tenía que recordar que ella era delicada, que no era como las típicas tipas con que salía y ella necesitaba algo más que sexo.

— No estoy llorando. — Orgullosa hasta morir tanto como hermosa.

Era el momento de marcarnos a casa antes que nos encontraran en semejante aptitud en la calle mi padre se pusiera esquizofrénico de la rabia, me advirtió que nada de escándalos y justo ahora no quería problemas, mi vida se estaba tornando interesante, como un poco de brillo o quizás de aire puro. Me arreglé rápido porque tenía casi toda mi ropa puesta cuando Isabella se colocó el pantalón y se paró frente a mí. Estaba un poco arrepentido por haberla tomado en la parte de atrás del carro como un adolescente, pero muy poco porque de verdad que era demasiado apasionante haberlo hecho. A ayude a abrocharse su camisa, estaba temblando y estaba tardando mucho en hacerlo, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Traté de calmarla y recordarle que si alguien entre los dos estaba acabado ese era yo, cuando terminé de ayudarla me acerqué a besar su mejilla y le susurré algo que me asombro hasta mi mismo pero que sentía necesidad de hacerlo – recuerda no dejarme caer – No podía hacerlo, ella ahora era mi flotador, pues estúpido o no junto a ella estaba sanando ciertas cosas.

La ayudé a subirse al coche y arranqué para irnos a casa, paré para entregar la propina al acomodador y escuché la voz de la tentación maldita gritarme a lo lejos, no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que venía a joder, siempre lo hacía cuando se pasaba de tragos, iba a arrancar haciéndome el loco, la iba a ignorar para no darle oportunidad de hacer su número magistral de niña buena cuando llevaba el diablo por dentro. Todo pasaba en cuestión de segundos, estaba dispuesto a poner en marcha el vehículo cuando Isabella sin saber lo que hacía me advirtió de su presencia.

— Edward — La ignoré para darme tiempo a acelerar pero alzó la voz obligándome a verla – Edward, me oyes.

— Si, perdona, ¿Qué pasa? — Que no la haya visto y pueda escapar de esta, si alguna vez has de concederme algo Dios que sea ahora, déjame arrancar y no juntar estas dos mujeres.

— Esa que viene corriendo no es una de tus primas — porque no me escuchaste, ayúdame a salir de esta entonces, has que Tanya se desvié. Sólo respondí con la cabeza a la respuesta de mi esposa — Te voy a pedir que me disculpes pero no recuerdo su nombre, dímelo rápido que ya se acerca y no quiero pasar una vergüenza al saludarla.

— ¿Qué? — no sospecha, ni sabe nada, que tan malo puede ser.

— Que me digas el nombre de tu prima que no me acuerdo — Buena señal, aquí no pasa nada.

— Ah si, no te escuché, se llama Tanya — Solo decir su nombre y su cuerpo se tensó, que había dicho o hecho, no puede ser por ella, esa historia solo la sabemos Tanya, Jasper y yo.

Pero estaba como podría decirse furiosa. Sus ojos cambiaron a su mirada amenazante, la conocía muy bien, muchas veces la había recibido. Porque estaba así, algo tenía que saber, esa aptitud no era normal ni nada. Pero como, Jasper no sería capaz de traicionarme y nunca hubo rumores de eso. Además, la presencia de mi prima en sí no la había molestado, solo fue el nombre. No, yo creo que estoy alucinando, aquí no pasa nada es el miedo de que ella se acerque y no poder apartarla de ti a patadas. El momento era inevitable ya la tenía tocando mi ventana.

— Edward, mi primo favorito — Me estampó un beso en la mejilla casi en la boca cuando bajé el vidrio —Prima — Se dirigió a Isabella la muy demoniaca — ¿Puedo llamarte así no? Digo ahora somos familia.

— Claro prima Tanya, desde la boda somos familia — recalcó la palabra familia, algo sospechaba pero ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le pregunté molesto porque sabía que no era nada bueno.

— Ay que genio, prima no sé como lo soportas-

— Conmigo es todo ternura — Golpe bajo mi esposa sacaba las garras mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y besaba la mía. La cara de Tanya era para foto y no pude evitar reír.

— Ya veo, son tan dulces que empalagan, ahora hasta sonríes — Me dijo viéndome con aquellos ojos que me perturbaban. Sentí un apretón en la mano.

— Bueno si solo venías a saludar, muchas gracias, saluda a tus padres y tus hermanas por nosotros. Dile a mi tío que le trajimos su encargo de Grecia y en cuanto pueda se lo llevamos — Cada vez que hablaba en plural y sus ojos parecían echar fuego. No era lo que deseabas que me casara y te dejara en paz, pues ahora que te aproveche desgraciada.

— Se lo puedes llevar de una vez, es que te venía a pedir que me acercaras a casa, vine con unas amigas pero se me emparejaron y ya vez quedé por fuera — Claro y el tipo que te toco la hasta la identificación donde lo dejaste.

— Bueno no sé Isabella no se siente muy bien y tu casa se desvía mucho de nuestro departamento — No esperaba esa jugada, bastante que me jodiste primita ahora no caigo en tus enredos.

— Es que no tengo como irme — Dijo haciéndose la inocente.

— Edward — Me interrumpió Isabella — Será mejor que la llevemos es tarde para que ande por allí sola — Si supieras que ella era el peligro para el resto de las personas.  
— Prima gracias ya me estaba dando miedo — Dijo montándose en el asiento trasero.

Arranqué el coche vencido, no soportaba tenerla ni cien metros cerca de mí, era una mezcla de desprecio con amor aunque mucho últimamente mucho más desprecio que otra cosa. Isabella no soltó mi mano en ningún momento del viaje, hacia los cambios con ella aferrada a mí. Podía ver por el espejo retrovisor a Tanya lamerse los labios para mí y simular tirarme besos. Subí el volumen de la música para evitar alguna conversación y llevé la velocidad a lo máximo permitido. Era tan incomoda la situación, Tanya sabía como hacerme caer, ella conocía muy bien los movimientos que tenía que ejecutar para ponerme a mil y estaba haciéndolo, se bajó la camisa hasta casi mostrarme los pechos cuando Isabella se quedaba con la mirada fija en la calle. En una de esas se volteó, con la otra mano subió la velocidad del aire acondicionado del coche, pero si estaba haciendo mucho frío. Me volteé a verla como preguntando que sucedía, bajó el sonido de la música antes de responder.

— Es que Tanya al parecer tiene calor — Una carcajada sonora salió de mi garganta cuando le vi la cara de sorpresa a Tanya, se volteó para verla y le preguntó — ¿Ya e sientes más fresca prima?

— Sí, prima me supongo que el licor me puso así — Dibujó una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

Volví a subir el volumen antes que el enfrentamiento se iniciara, ya no tenía dudas que Isabella sabía más de lo que yo imaginaba. Cómo se había enterado ya no importaba, el caso era que lo sabía y ahora yo tenía muchas cosas que explicar. Pero por qué tengo que explicarle nada, es decir, ni siquiera éramos amigos cuando pasó y no entiendo su reacción. Quizás este, no, no lo creo, pero entonces porque tiene todos los síntomas. Ella no era tan tonta para armar un escándalo, si no lo hizo cuando la obligaron a casarse menos lo haría por otras razones. Pero es que en realidad s parecía estar celosa y ella es más astuta e impredecible que Tanya, que no es más que una niña caprichosa acostumbrada a que todos le cumplan sus deseos y entre los tontos que la complacían estaba yo.

No hubo más palabras el resto del camino, llegamos a la puerta de su casa e Isabella le cortó cualquier idea diciéndole que ya estaba sana y salva en casa y que descansará antes de volver a subir el volumen, ella solo bajo del carro y yo arranqué antes que entrara a su casa. El silencio en el carro ahora si era temeroso, esperaba la explosión de Isabella pero se mantenía callada con la vista fija en algún punto de la carretera. Tenía que hablar primero o dejar que me preguntase. Bueno pero que carajo me pasa, ni que yo fuera un niño que rompió una ventana, estaba asustado por algo que no era de incumbencia y no tenía nada que decir, acaso no estabamos aquí por su tragicomedia, la mía no tenía cabida esta noche.

Nada, ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, me empezaba a formular que teoría maquiavélica formulaba su cabeza acerca de la relación que tuvimos Tanya y yo. Debía dejar de ser cobarde y ser sincero antes de empeorar las cosas, además todo eso era pasado ya no quedaba nada aparte del rencor por el daño causado. Ella también había sido sincera conmigo y me había explicado su pasado y tampoco era del todo rosa. Solo esperaba que entendiera mis razones y como sucedieron los hechos, que no fue algo morboso o sádico, por lo menos de mi parte. Que supiera que yo había sido cazado por una chiquilla que lo único que deseaba era dejar de ser la niña virgen de su instituto, que me utilizó como un idiota y cuando se cansó de probar con mi experiencia buscó en los brazos de uno de mis mejores amigos las vivencias de él, que sin saberlo cayó en sus redes tontamente como yo. Tenía que explicarle que yo me había enamorado, que pensaba que ella sentía algo por mí y que estaba a punto de confesarle todo a mis padres, que me iba a imponer ante todos por defender mis sentimientos. Aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro que clase de sentimientos eran esos o que clase de sentimientos tengo ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_** M**_olesta, enojada, furiosa, rabiosa, cabreada, histérica, que otro calificativo podía utilizar para describirme, pues cualquiera que definiera a una persona donde la sangra fluyera por sus venas caliente, la fuerza se acumulara en las extremidades queriendo golpear lo primero que se aparezca por el camino, los ojos destellaran ráfagas de fuego y la boca se llenara del veneno de las palabras que necesitaba escupir. Sinceramente la odiaba, hasta ahora no la conocía como realmente era, una cachorra de *****. Será que la muy desgraciada se creía que yo era ciega, la veía perfectamente hacerle figuritas sexys a Edward y delante de mí. No estaba celosa obviamente, estaba hipercelosa. Lo admito ante el mundo porque ella era la dueña de sus sueños y yo nada más la sustituta de una... Calma o vas a explotar Isabella, además utiliza tu inteligencia, esa es tu mayor arma, como parar el bochorno de espectáculo sin quedar como tonta, total la que estaba demás era yo. Sonreí con malicia cuando se me ocurrió algo y incrementé la velocidad del aire acondicionado, menos tenía el cuerpo hirviendo de la rabia. Edward volteó a verme extrañado y bajé el equipo de sonido para que me escucharan muy claro los dos

— Es que Tanya al parecer tiene calor — Y no por el clima, nada que ver, es porque es una gata en celo. Mi espocito se al pasaba de lo lindo, seguro era su sueño dos mujeres peleando por él — ¿Ya te sientes más fresca prima?

— Sí, prima me supongo que el licor me puso así — *****, *****, *****, mil veces *****.

Edward prefirió mantenerse alejado de la conversación subiendo el volumen y dejarnos atacarnos sin interferir, seguro se creía "The Bachelor". Mantenía una velocidad exagerada en el vehículo y aunque no me gustaba que lo hiciera preferí aguantarme con tal de bajar rápido la basura del coche. Mis dientes iban a empezar a rechinar de lo apretados que estaban. Cuando llegamos a su casa ya me la imaginaba besándonos con amor y diciendo la ahora despreciada palabra prima, cuanto me enfurecía escucharla. No me la pensé y cuando se iba a bajar baaje el volumen nuevamente diciéndole

— Bueno, pequeña sana y salva en casa, ahora vete a descansar, hasta pronto — Que esperaba que fuera nunca, para evitar que respondiera subí el volumen y Edward que parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi aptitud arrancó sin decir nada.

El resto del camino analizaba a fondo la situación, lo de que si estaba segura es que la Tanya de los sueños y la prima eran las mismas. Asco, como fue capaz de saciarse con ella. Ya ni en juego pensaba que era una niña y mucho menos inocente, por el contrario era de lo peor. Por el comportamiento ya sabía que abuso no había sido y que ella la había pasado muy bien, se veía bastante lanzada. Por el caso de Edward, se veía confundido, por un lado parecía odiarla pero por el otro podía ver la tristeza con la que la miraba, algo muy fuerte había ocurrido entre estos dos, más allá del hecho de ser primos.

Nada, ni una sola palabra, ni un mísero comentario en todo el camino, silencio absoluto por parte de Edward. Por mi parte había decido que el silencio sería mi premisa hasta que me contara las cosas, me encantaba la ley del hielo, podía soportarla hasta bajo amenaza. Bajamos del coche sin decirnos nada y en esas mismas entramos al departamento. Me metí en el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro y me duché. Pasé un buen rato allí despejándome, el agua fría me hizo bien y luego un poco de agua caliente. Me limpié mi cara quitando el resto de maquillaje, me lavé los dientes, lime mis uñas, saqué mis cejas, depilé mis piernas y todo lo que se me ocurriera para pasar el tiempo encerrada. Unas dos horas después sentí que metía la llave dentro de la cerradura y abrir la puerta, me tomó desprevenida, estaba en pijamas leyendo una revista muy tonta de hombres acostada con los pies en una de las paredes.

— Se puede saber que haces — No respondí y seguí leyendo, pasando la pagina después de mojar mi dedo con saliva, era un gesto que me parecía asqueroso pero bastante apropiado para el momento — No piensas hablar, entonces por lo menos podrás escuchar — Silencio absoluto — Isabella, te comportas como niña y una muy inmadura por cierto — repetí el gesto y pasé otra pagina de mi revista — Esta bien, como desees. — se fue cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Esperé un rato más para salir a la habitación, escuché el televisor prendido y como los canales pasaban rápidamente. Apagué la luz para acostarme a dormir y sentí como apagaba el televisor, corrí para llegar a acostarme antes que el llegara pero tropecé con un zapato mal puesto de él haciendo que dos de los dedos de mis pies se abrieran y el dolor me hiciera gritar

— ¡Maldito zapato!, ¡ay! — Estaba tumbada en el piso agarrándome el pie y retorciéndome del dolor. Prendió la luz y luego sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y mis piernas levantándome, quería gritarle pero estaba decidida a no hablarle.

— El zapato no tiene la culpa, la tuve yo por dejarlo tirado y entonces debo suponer que el maldito soy yo — Me apoyó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado — Deja de actuar como una cría, el papel no te queda bien— Me mordí la lengua para no decir todo lo que vino a mi cabeza, se paró y sacó algo del baño — ¿Donde te duele? — Era un dolor insoportable, si tuviese bolas creo que así dolería una patada en ellas y él tenía la solución, manteniendo mi posición estiré el pie y señale donde era. El se sonrió, me colocó un poco de crema mentolada y sentí un alivio que me hizo suspirar — Lo tomaré como un gracias — Hice una especie de puchero y moví mis hombros dándole a entender que hiciera lo que le diera la gana — Malcriada y orgullosa — Dijo poniendo mi pie en la cama y metiéndose en el baño, cerró la puerta tras de él y yo me tumbé en el lado de mi cama.

Era hermoso, hermoso y mil veces hermoso, me curó mi pie. Excelente, ahora solo faltan los corazones dibujados en mis ojos y el humo saliendo de mis orejas. Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí, por qué me tenía que gustar hasta los dientes.

Respiré profundo y volví a suspirar, tenía que quitarme estas cosas de la cabeza y recordar que él solo es un teatro de esposo y que nuestra relación se basa en un acuerdo económico con una extensión al placer y de que clase. Claro la ninfómana a regresado. Me volteé para dormir y no verle la cara cuando se acostara, me provocaba colocar la barrera de mantas de nuevo pero sería muy obvio que mi reacción eran los celos. No son celos, no son celos, repetía tratando de superar lo cabreada que me encontraba. Es que en parte no lo eran, también sentía indignación de ser la burla de los dos en la boda, por lo menos pudieron no aceptar que ella fuera del cortejo. Gruñí internamente al recordar ese detalle, como me tocaba asar por tanto a mí sola, seria que en mi vida pasada era una criminal o una ramera, tal vez una bruja. Salió del baño y apagó a luz de la habitación cuando escuche un golpe seco y un grito.

— Mierda, que dolor, ¡Maldito zapato! — Chillaba y se me escapaba una risa sonora —¿Te parece gracioso? Malcriada debí haberte dejado tirada en el piso. Me dio remordimiento de conciencia y prendí la luz, estaba saltando agarrándose el pie, lo ayudé a sentarse y ahora fui yo por la crema aún sin decir nada. Regresé sentándome a su lado y estirando la pierna para ponerle algo de la pomada — Ese no es el pie — Mierda, tomé el otro y le coloqué la pomada en todos los dedos para no preguntar cuál era. Hice lo mismo que él dejando sus pies en la cama y guardando la crema en el baño. Regresé al cuarto y tomé los dos zapatos cerrándolos en el armario y sacudiendo mis manos en el típico gesto de trabajo realizado. Apagué la luz y me regresé a la cama mantenido mi antigua posición.

Hasta que el no hablara con sinceridad y claro del tema no aflojaría ni pío por mis labios. Me arropé hasta el cuello y me arrimé todo lo que pude a la punta de la cama. Lo sentí reírse y luego una de sus manos rodeó mi cintura. Mi perdición, estaba acercado su cuerpo al mío, sus piernas estabas montadas sobre las mías y su aliento tocaba mi nuca.

— Isabella no seas así, los celos no son buenos consejeros — Gruñí tres veces seguidas la ley del hielo al diablo, me volteé y lo enfrenté.

— ¿Acaso piensas que son celos? — Le dije molesta — No podrías imaginar que es rabia por seguir siendo tu fuente de burlas o el maldito asco de confirmar que te pegas a tu prima, morboso cochino — Uy ya solté todo, bueno que coño que hable el muy perro.

— Si tu no tienes ideas de cómo son las cosas ni opines — Me reclamo y se soltó se mi cuerpo — Eres una cerrada y estúpida con la cual no se puede hablar, todo lo que sale de tus normas es el pecado mortal y deben ser ejecutados los que lo hacen, como si fueras tan pura, eres tan o más libidinosa que yo. Yo me acuesto con todas pero tu vienes con la farsa de tu pureza y te entregaste a un hombre por dinero ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Claro, eres bastante inteligente para adivinarlo — Me había llamado prostituta, maldito miserable.

— Acostarte con tu sangre es cualquier moralidad tonta de la sociedad, aprovecharte de una niña no es para nada morboso y enfermo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Claro que no, eres lo bastante animal para adivinarlo.

— No te permito que opines sobre algo que de lo que no tienes ni la más mínima idea, donde tu nariz respingada no debe meterse.

— No pienso meterme, te lo aseguro lo inmoral no es lo mío.

— Si no te hubieses portado como niña hace un rato sabrías lo que pasé pero ahora no pienso decirte nada –

— Si, yo te lo iba a contar pero no me dejaste, típica excusa.

— No es ninguna maldita excusa es la verdad, mi podrida verdad — dijo llorando. Lo que me faltaba, ahora lloraba y yo era la mala que no comprendía nada.

— Edward — me acerqué a él y me apartó — Por favor quiero escucharte ¿Quieres confiar en mí?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**I**_sabella era extremadamente orgullosa al igual que graciosa, cuando se comportaba de dicha manera como una pequeña, una especie de rabia agradable me permitía reír un poco. Era como tratar de luchar con una chiquilla, te exaspera su reacción pero no puedes hacer nada para ante su aptitud, a menos que fuese su padre para corregir y eso se alejaba bastante de nosotros, digo porque ninguno desearía de esta manera a su hija y sentiría una sed insaciable de poseerla. Tenía que buscar las maneras de calmar su enojo, las razones no estaban claras pero se le parecía a un típico ataque de celos aunque aquello no fuese para nada lógico, para tener eso estado de animo había que sentir algo más ¿acaso ella sentía algo más por mí?. Me formulaba yo ahora alguna esperanza que ella estuviese cambiando su forma de verme, tonterías Edward tonterías. Me acerqué un poco a ella luego se acostó después que el zapato dejaba de atacarnos como dolía un golpe así.

— Isabella no seas así, los celos no son buenos consejeros — No me aguante tenía que saber porque estaba así.

— ¿Acaso piensas que son celos? — Oh oh, creo que no le gustó la pregunta por el tono de su voz, Edward retráctate o inventa algo que vaticino pelea, mi lado Nostradamus no fallaba — No podrías imaginar que es rabia por seguir siendo tu fuente de burlas o el maldito asco de confirmar que te pegas a tu prima, morboso cochino — ¿Qué? ¿de donde sabía ella todo eso? Aquella revelación fue certera y muy segura para ser una simple suposición.

— Si tu no tienes ideas de cómo son las cosas ni opines eres una cerrada y estúpida con la cual no se puede hablar, todo lo que sale de tus normas es el pecado mortal y deben ser ejecutados los que lo hacen, como si fueras tan pura, eres tan o más libidinosa que yo. Yo me acuesto con todas pero tu vienes con la farsa de tu pureza y te entregaste a un hombre por dinero ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Claro, eres bastante inteligente para adivinarlo — No paré en pensar lo que decía, me defendí como pude ante sus acusaciones que me dolían por ser verdad, era morboso visto desde su lugar. No me había burlado de ella, nunca estuve de acuerdo en esta locura ni mucho menos en que Tanya participara en ella pero como hacia, mi familia no tenía ni un poco de idea de todo esto y a mi prima hace tiempo que la ignoraba tratando de olvidarla. Además, ellas solas se encargaron de montar el espectáculo y yo no podía opinar, si de alguien debía vengarse no era de mí pero muy en el fondo la entendía. Burro Edward como se te ocurre ofenderla de esa manera, mi mente analizaba en fracciones de segundos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Acostarte con tu sangre es cualquier moralidad tonta de la sociedad, aprovecharte de una niña no es para nada morboso y enfermo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Claro que no, eres lo bastante animal para adivinarlo — Animal su padre, ese si que era un bestia y enfermo, ¿acaso no había vendido a su hija para salvar su pellejo? Me molestaba de sobre manera que creyera que era superior a mí, ahora no me dolía haberla insultado.

— No te permito que opines sobre algo que de lo que no tienes ni la más mínima idea, donde tu nariz respingada no debe meterse — Frígida y frívola nunca entendería que era enamorarse y dejarse arrastrar por la pasión o ¿sí?

— No pienso meterme, te lo aseguro lo inmoral no es lo mío — Claro que había sido un inmoral, lo admitía y me arrepentía de ello, lo había pagado bastante caro y mis remordimientos eran por mi padre y mi tío, si se enterasen no me lo perdonarían ni tampoco entenderían que el único inocente a pesar de todo era yo, el que había resultado herido era yo y que la niña con cara de ángel encerraba al demonio por dentro.

— Si no te hubieses portado como niña hace un rato sabrías lo que pasé pero ahora no pienso decirte nada — Como podía hablar, explicar todo aquello si era igual de prejuiciosa que todos, si apuntaba sin conocer la situación, nunca nadie entenderá lo pasé por eso me carcomía ante aquellos recuerdos y sufría como un crío por todo lo que llevaba guardado.

— Si, yo te lo iba a contar pero no me dejaste, típica excusa.

— No es ninguna maldita excusa es la verdad, mi podrida verdad — Me superó la rabia por mi vergüenza, por no poder expresarle a la única persona que ahora me interesaba que me creyera que yo no era un desgraciado sádico o un violador. Quería que me creyese, que no me dejara caer porque junto ella flotaba sin saber porque y no deseaba volver a caer en el precipicio de mi vida y hundirme.

— Edward — Cuando se acercó me daba miedo un posterior rechazo y la aparté — Por favor quiero escucharte ¿Quieres confiar en mí? — Sus palabras me sorprendieron, realmente estaba dispuesta a escucharme y ayudarme. Me calmé, el llanto era solo para débiles y aunque ella tumbaba mis barreras no deseaba que me siguiera viendo así.

— Déjame en paz Isabella, tú eres incapaz de entenderme, no es tu culpa simplemente así eres, como todos los demás — Me paré a la sala dejándola allí y me senté en mi sillón hundiendo mis manos en mi cabello. Sus pies fueron lo primero que divise frente a mí y alcé mi cuerpo para verla.

— Yo no soy igual a los demás y no pienso dejarte caer — Se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mí — intenta contarme lo que te hace daño y yo intentaré entenderte — Sus manos ahora acariciaban mi cara, maldita niña malcriada, cuanto me hacías sentir con tus caricias, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sin abrirlos eche mi cabeza hacía atrás y empecé a hablar.

— Antes de volver a juzgarme óyeme por completo, escúchame. Hace algunos años mi prima estaba aún en el instituto, como sus padres trabajaban y estudiaban cerca de casa siempre pasaban sus tardes allí, yo apenas estaba comenzando la universidad y por las tardes estaba allí descansando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Hacía varios días que ella se metía a mi cuarto por las tardes, siempre iba con ropa muy provocativa con la excusa que estaba aburrida y sus hermanas la estaban fastidiando, yo trataba de no prestarle atención a su presencia pero luego vinieron las insinuaciones, frases tontas como eres el primo más bello que tengo y un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo. Al principio me resistía a verla de esa manera pero era hombre y ella jugaba a provocarme demasiado fuerte. Un día llegué un poco más tarde de lo normal porque estaba arreglando el coche y al entrar a mi cuarto la puerta estaba cerrada con llave por dentro, nunca la dejaba así, toque la puerta pensando que era que la estaban limpiando o cualquier cosa menos lo que me pasó. Preguntó quien era, le contesté pensando que se había encerrado allí por esconderse y cuando abrió solo llevaba puesta una de mis camisas sin abrochar y dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Le pregunté que pretendía con eso y le dije que se cambiara que eso era un juego bastante peligroso, me juró que ella pero que por las noches solo pensaba en mí e imaginaba este encuentro. La paré en seco y le dije que saliera del cuarto pero se fue acercando, diciéndome que probara, claro que también me estaba gustando a pesar de ser mi prima pero fue cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de mí, la muy desgraciada llevaba muy bien preparado su plan, sentí su pecho bajo mi mano y mis fuerzas se estaban perdiendo, me besó como nadie lo había hecho y mi cuerpo reaccionó. Era mayor que ella pero tampoco era un hombre lleno de control y terminamos haciéndolo, ella era virgen e inexperta y pensé que de verdad me amaba y eso superaba cualquier morbo entre los dos, me había entregado su cuerpo. En fin, los encuentros fueron cada tarde, al principio me sentía culpable pero ella me juraba que era normal, que ella se sentía igual pero que lucharíamos juntos contra todo. Después solo deseaba salir de clases para verla y amarla, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella o al menos eso creía yo. Un día tuve que asistir a una reunión de estudiantes de los últimos cursos, era para explicar algo de las tesis o ya no sé que. Mi amigo Jake del instituto había venido de visita y había quedado en pasar por casa en la tarde, le llame y le dije que me esperara en mi cuarto, erramos grandes amigos desde siempre y se había quedado en casa varios días antes, conocía a mis padres y la casa.

— Edward, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando — Exactamente lo que piensas.

— Déjame continuar — Abrí los ojos y la encontré con los ojos aguados, miré a través de ellos tantas cosas — Lo que piensas es justamente lo que pasó, cuando llegué a casa fui directo al cuarto a ver a mi amigo, suponía que Tanya quizás había hablado con él para distraerlo pero vaya forma de distraerse en que los encontré, ella estaba sobre él gimiendo y gozando, se que disfrutaba porque su cara estaba de frente a la puerta. Deseé morir ante aquello, cuando me vio ella siguió sus movimientos desesperada sobre el hasta llegar, la muy ***** me invitó a jugar con ellos, puedes creerlo, hasta ese imbécil me dijo que entrara. Lo que pasó después imagínatelo, a él a pesar de no conocer nuestra relación lo odie con todas mis fuerzas y le pedí que se fuera, más nunca supe de él. Con respecto a ella, la amenacé con contarle a sus padres la historia completa sin importar las consecuencias s se volvía a acercar a mí – Isabella tenía la boca abierta tapándola con una mano — Lo peor fue cuando le pedí una explicación, me dijo que ella era demasiado joven para no probar los placeres de la vida y me agradeció cínicamente haberla adentrado en el pecado. En resumen esa es mi historia, ahora puedes juzgarme y odiarme un poco más.

— Edward, yo no te odio, bueno ya no, perdóname por haberte juzgado antes — Se abrazó a mí con fuerzas y luego volvió a incorporarse frente a mí — Yo no imaginaba esto, tu solo fuiste su víctima, aunque difícil de entender, pero después de ver su descaro el día de hoy te aseguro que esa chica no es nada buena.

— Ella es mi tormento, mi perdición — Mis palabras ahora no se medían, me desahogaba, limpiaba mi alma — Mi conciencia pesa ante aquel recuerdo y me destruye pensar en lo estúpido que fui.

— Nunca más se han vuelto a encontrar, tú me entiendes.

— Jamás volvería a tocarla, ni que se me presentara desnuda, no me gusta ni verla debiste darte cuenta hoy.

— Más nadie sabes esta historia.

— Solo nosotros tres y Jasper, él me ayudó a superar la rabia que sentía y bueno supongo que Alice sospecha pero no creo que Jasper me delatara.

— Tus padres y tus tíos no sospechan o se imaginaron algo.

— Isabella, ella no es tonta, sabe que eso la pondría en evidencia y no seguiría utilizando a sus padres a su antojo. Yo alguna vez pensé en enfrentarme a ellos y decirle que nos amábamos — Bufé ante mi comentario — Fui el ser más idiota al creer en ella y si supieras en lo que se ha convertido, mejor dicho siempre lo fue. La he visto restregarse a cuanto hombre consigue en su camino y sin contar los comentarios que me llegan de mi prima sin saber que el primer tonto fui yo.

— Yo no tengo derecho a opinar pero y tu no te restriegas a cualquier mujer que se te acerca, ese comportamiento no es digno de ninguno de los dos — Reí ante su comentario de todo busca la forma de criticarme.

— Isabella, yo quedé destrozado, porque crees que me fui un tiempo al exterior, para olvidarla. Antes de irme juré que nunca volver a enamorarme, eso ya no es para mí.

— No es para ti porque aún la amas ¿verdad? — Responderle que sí, yo mismo no lo sabía. Quizás hace algunos días la respuesta segura era un sí pero ahora no sabía porque la herida estaba sanando. Tenía mis sospechas pero no podía dejarme en evidencia, que hayan jugado conmigo una vez era suficiente y esta relación era un compromiso obligado, no debían existir sentimientos de por medio. Cualquier contestación podía ser un arma de doble filo. Esta pasando el tiempo y si no dices nada lo tomará como un sí pero no era cierto ¿Cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo decirle que? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Díselo, dile que no. Sus ojos esperaban mi respuesta y yo no podía dársela, tenía miedo, miedo de admitirlo.

* * *

**¡Auch! Edward no la olvidó.**

** Por lo menos sabemos quien es Tanya.**

**¿Volverá a parecer Jake? :O**

**¡Felices pascuas!**

**Gracias por los rewievs, me encanta saber que les pareció el capitulo. **

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	10. Alice y Jasper

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capitulo 10. Alice y Jasper**

_**L**_a historia de Edward no era para nada lo que me imaginaba, cuando me explicó como la tipa esa había jugado él y la forma cruel en que lo utilizó me sentí culpable por haberle tratado así. No justificaba de ninguna manera su comportamiento de macho en celo pero por lo menos entendía sus razones.

Había sido despreciable la forma en que se comportó hoy, como jugaba con sus sentimientos, lo retaba sabiendo que le dolía, esa niña era demoniaca, un ser sin escrúpulos ni moral. Cuando me confesó todo lo que la amó mi pecho ardía de envidia porque a pesar que no se lo había merecido ella consiguió lo que ahora yo deseaba. Tenía que saber que pasaba en su corazón ahora, comprobar que seguía prendido de ella para alejarme de todo lo que sentía por él, para entender que yo no era jugadora en este equipo que solo estaba en banca por situaciones del destino. Una fuerza inesperada venció mí orgullo y lo hice pregunté que sentía ahora por ella. Aproveché una brecha en sus palabras para colarme.

— No es para ti porque aún la amas ¿verdad? — Su mente viajó a otro lugar su mirada se fijó en un punto lejano y los segundos en que su boca se mantenía cerrada me tragaba una oscuridad desconocida, una desesperación me arropaba, ¿Por qué me sentía así? Su silencio dolía y esperaba su respuesta ansiosa, una esperanza colgaba de esa respuesta. Isabella, no seas tonta es obvio que si no dice nada es porque esta perdido por ella, recuerda su rostro en el carro, su dolor en el sueño, su aptitud hacia las mujeres. Claro que la recordaba y la tenía en su mente, no te hagas ilusiones, ni castillos de papel tu no eres nada en su vida. Aléjate de esto, no seas masoquista, huye del dolor que aún estas a tiempo. Un movimiento en sus labios me dio un alerta fije toda mi atención en él.

— Eso no es importante, ya no quiero seguir hablando del asunto — ¡No!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, no me dejes así. ¿Qué le digo? Que me muero por saberlo y que mi corazón bajó sus latidos esperando saberlo. Ser inteligente, no aquí eso no vale. Ser sincera, ni muerta. Ser curiosa, mejor descúbrete. Ser estúpida, sí, eso era lo que era.

— Está bien, te entiendo — Si claro, estoy totalmente entendiendo solo que mi cabeza esta hecha un caos y tengo mil preguntas que no me atrevo a decir.

— Gracias — De nada siempre es un placer quedarte con la duda.

— No importa, como tu dices eso no es relevante — Es de vida o muerte pero prefiero esquivarlo que preguntarlo de nuevo — ¿A dormir entonces? — Bueno tu porque yo pasaré la noche descifrándote.

— Tengo una idea mejor — Mi mente perversa voló y mordí mi labio esperando su respuesta — No era eso lo que pensaba pero me apunto — Que tanto deseo pude expresar en mi mirada, iba a quejarme pero sus besos ya atacaban mi boca.

Complementé sus labios y busqué su lengua para saborearla, no me cansaba de sentirlo tocarme, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un capricho, uno que me costaría muy caro cuando se acabara pero que importaba si ahora era feliz. Mis manos rodearon su cara, quería cuidarlo y quererlo, estaba vagabundeando entre el deseo y el cariño.

Hasta que punto me permitiría llegar, que limites me podría para no salir herida, algún mecanismo de autodefensa debía existir ante todo esto. Cuando mi camiseta de mi pijama dejó de cubrir mi piel su boca rozaba mis pechos ansiosos de la humedad de su boca para calmar el fuego que los consumía. Mis manos seguían reconociendo cada músculo de su pecho y sus abdominales, era demasiada tentación para no tocarlos, eran demasiado perfectos como él. Al estar sentada sobre él fui sintiendo como creció su miembro hasta apretarse entre los dos, quería tocarlo, sentí una demente necesidad de hacerlo y me bajé hasta sentarme en el piso frente a él. Fui bajando mono de dormir y debajo no había más nada que su piel, hermosamente bronceada. Giré mis ojos par verlo, lo deseaba sus ojos lo delataban y yo me dispuse a complacerlo, esta noche era de él, ahora era yo quien lo haría olvidar.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer en estos casos pero me deje llevar supuse que el deseo se encararía de guiarme y no me equivoqué.

Lo acaricié con mis manos tanteando la zona y su respuesta inmediata fue un gemido, me veía con lujuria provocándome. Inicié mis movimientos sobré él siguiendo el ritmo lento de una primera penetración, suponía que funcionaba algo parecido, fui incrementando un poco la presión y la velocidad de mi acto haciendo gemir mas seguido dejándose llevar.

Era excitante tocarlo, ya comprendía aquella vez que se fue solo con darme placer. Mi boca empezó a hacerse agua, ni yo misma me creía que iba hacerlo hasta que empecé a lamerlo haciéndole estremecer y sintiéndome complacida por eso. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos malcriarlo, fui introduciendo su miembro en mi boca y moviéndome para él, mis manos acariciaban sus testículos su mano fue guiando el ritmo, lo sentía levantar las caderas para profundizar lo que sentía. Mi intimidad estaba tan mojada como si estuviese siendo acariciada por él y necesitaba que la envistieran. Me paré retirando la ropa que cubría por debajo de mis caderas y volví a sentarme a ahorcajadas sobre él. Cuando lo sentí totalmente dentro suspiré, mis caricias lo habían puesto más duro y erguido que nunca, comencé a subir y bajar deseosa, sus manos en mis caderas llevaban finalmente el control, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas escondían los jadeos entre los besos. Incrementó la velocidad aferrándose a mis caderas y quemándome con su presión.

Ahora él me acompañaba con movimientos de cadera, sentía como se tensaba debajo de mí provocando que los temblores se iniciaran por mi cuerpo, sentí unas fuertes entradas y su cuerpo derramarse dentro del mío me hizo estremecer. Caí sobre su pecho agotada y él me abrazaba tiernamente, acariciando mi cabello y besando mi cabeza.

Algo tenía ente encuentro distinto a los otros, quizás sus confesiones nos había dejado abiertos a la sensibilidad para tener un encuentro algo más emotivo. Escuchaba su corazón desbocado dentro de su pecho, cuanto deseaba que latiera así solo al pensar en mí o al verme, como estaba ocurriendo con el mío. Me quedé quieta oyéndolo, no quería moverme, se escuchaba tan claro como si llevase conectado un monitor. Fui sintiendo como se aminoraba su marcha hasta quedar latiendo suavemente, era como una canción de cuna, era tranquilizante adicionado a sus caricias me relajaba tanto como una pastilla para dormir.

Mi cuerpo estaba sobre la cama y cubierto con una manta cuando desperté, la mano de Edward me rodeaba y mi cabeza descansaba aún sobre su pecho, los latidos de su corazón seguían cantando para mí. Pose mi mano sobre su estomago, se escuchaban los truenos de sus retorcijones, estaba hambriento pero aún profundamente dormido. Me paré sigilosamente y me coloqué su camisa que estaba en la poltrona de la habitación, su olor la impregnaba, era tan varonil. Aspiré su olor y me sonreí al notar que se mezclaba con mi perfume, era agradable el resultado, no éramos tan mala combinación.

Quería sorprenderlo y me deje de tonterías para ponerme trabajar. Puse a colar el café, preparé unas tortillas de huevo, vegetales y jamón. No quedaba pan para acompañarlas y busqué en los gabinetes y encontré un paquete de tostadas eso servía. Arreglé la mesa, puse algo de queso, mantequilla y mermelada. Ya estaba todo listo, fui por las tortillas para servirlas que seguían a fuego bajo para mantenerlas calientes y las coloqué en un plato.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la espalda y un beso en mi cuello me despertaron las crueles mariposas de mi panza. Las manos me empezaron a temblar era inminente la caída del plato que sostenían pero otra mano fuerte la tomó y la colocó a un lado de la cocina, sus manos me voltearon para enfrentarme al despeinado más lindo que había visto en la vida. No sabía que decirle, solo lo miraba directo a la cara, sentía que de mi boca salía la baba por lo que tuve que cerciorarme pasando mi lengua por mis labios, estaban secos, menos mal. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se fue acercando para darme un suave beso en mis labios.

— Buenos días — Buenos no excelentes diría yo.

— Buenos días Edward, ¿Dormiste bien? — Porque yo sí, bastante mejor que con los somníferos.

— Bastante bien y ¿tú?

— Bien también y ¿tú? – Isabella eres tonta ya le habías preguntado, estabas respondiendo. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mostrándome sus perfectos dientes ¿Ahora todo en él es perfecto o que?

— Mejor lo paramos allí, ambos dormidos bien.

— Sí — Aquello apenas se me escuchó — Vamos a comer. — Me puse de puntillas y rocé sus labios antes de liberarme de su mirada, me estaba derritiendo.

Serví las tortillas en los platos y dejé el plato en el fregadero mientras regresaba por el café y la leche. Me senté frente a él y le serví un poco de café en las tazas mientras él mordía una tostada y me veía cada movimiento que hacía, cierta picardía se asomaba en su mirada, alguna que nunca había notado.

— Tengo que confesarte algo — Me dijo cuando puse la jarra en la mesa, y captó completamente mi atención — No vas a volver a escucharlo, así que presta atención. — Era tonto o que no se daba cuenta que parecía una nerd en clase de física.

— Te vas a dejar de rodeos y hablar o quieres matarme de curiosidad — Que ya tengo bastante con la respuesta fallida de ayer, eso es suficiente para comerme los sesos.

— Ayer la pasé bien contigo — Eso era todo, tú la pásate bien y yo espectacular veo cierta diferencia de opiniones entre los dos.

— Ah ok, me alegro.

— Será que me dejas terminar algo sin hablar, eso no era lo que te iba a confesar. — ¿Qué era entonces?, ya era suficiente el misterio o quería hacerme explotar el cerebro. Hice un gesto infantil y cerré mi boca como un cierre, pero en vez de botar la llave la guarde en mi bolsillo, aquello lo había aprendido de Alice. Sonrío y siguió hablando — Bueno, debes sentirte orgullosa de ser la primera — ¿La primera qué?, habla de una vez, hice un gesto con la mano para que siguiera — No me vas a creer, lo sospecho pero te lo voy a decir igual. Nunca nadie me lo había — Se puso nervioso — Tu sabes, lo de ayer — Se rascó la cabeza y yo me quede boca abierta intentaba decirme que nadie le había chupado aquello y yo vine de "porno star" a lucirme, sentía la cara ponerse como semáforo en señal de pare.

— Tienes razón, no te creo. — Dije sin verlo a la cara. Claro que no, si él vivía de cama en cama, no creo que ninguna se atreviera.

— Te explicó para que me entiendas. Mis primeras veces fueron con niñas y obvio solo quería entrar, luego vino quien ya sabes y nunca lo hizo creo que le daba algo de asco, después de eso solo me acostaba con chicas que acababa de conocer por lo cual tenía que usar preservativos y ni en juego las dejaba a pesar que muchas se ofrecieron, así que la traviesa de mi esposa me quitó la virginidad oral — Aquello era agradable, que hubiese sido yo la primera en algo para él me hacia sentir especial, por lo menos por eso me recordaría. Aún no podía verlo tenía pena

— Es bueno saberlo — dije sin mirarlo aún.

— Me vas a mirar algún día o ahora serás una avestruz — subí mi cara que brillaba como la nariz de Rodolfo en reno y lo miré a los ojos — Fue estupendo, puedes repetirlo cuando quieras — Dijo se manera seductora. Me iba a hacer volar debajo de la mesa y empezar desde cero.

- Es en lo único que pensamos verdad – Le pregunté inocente.

— Por mi parte últimamente estoy pensando en otras cosas — Me picó el ojo y empezó a picar la tortilla, antes de metérsela a la boca se detuvo y la extendió hacia mí — Pruébala primero no voy a volver a caer en tu juego — Me reí al recordar los huevos picantes, nadie pensaría que esa historia era de hace una semana.

— No seas tonto — Me paré y me lo comí haciendo un gesto que decía delicioso y emitiendo sonidos.

Comimos riendo de la experiencia de los huevos picantes, me dijo que había sido una buena jugada pero que ya no la usara más le había hecho mucho daño, que me pensara otras venganzas. Reía y hablaba con él pero en mi cabeza seguía escuchando sus palabras — Por mi parte últimamente estoy pensando en otras cosas — ¿A qué se refería?, podían ser muchas cosas pero lo que yo deseaba era que pensara en verme a mí de otra forma, que me quisiera aunque sea un poco como yo lo estaba sintiendo con él. No podía escapar las cartas se había jugado y ahora solo faltaba que la suerte nos acompañara.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**M**_e desperté cuando deje de sentir la presión en mi pecho, busqué con mi mano alrededor de la cama y no encontré a Isabella. Me quedé unos minutos recordando el encuentro que habíamos tenido la noche anterior, como era posible que ella me hiciera sentir tanto, no solo era sexo era algo más, cada día me estaba entregando a ella dejándole apoderarse poco a poco de algo más que mi cuerpo. Ayer me había hecho algo tan inesperado, algo que tenía mucho tiempo deseando pero que por los pocos escrúpulos que me quedaban no me dejaba hacer, siempre era una chica diferente que no sabía nada de ella y pues al tomarlas usaba preservativos pero que gracia tenía que me hicieran eso todo forrado.

Me paré cuando escuché los ruidos en la cocina estaba metida allí y me provocaba verla, realmente te estas volviendo muy débil ante ella y cuando se vaya te vas a volver a jode la vida, debía buscar la forma de controlarme antes de arrepentirme. La encontré de espalda en la cocina con una de mis camisas, bendita visión era preciosa. Me acerqué con cuidado de no advertirle mi presencia y la rodeé por detrás con mis brazos acercándola a mi cuerpo y besándola por el cuello y tembló bajo mis caricias, el plato que tenía entre sus manos no parecía tener buen destino y lo tomé antes que se saliera de sus manos, lo coloqué en sitio seguro y la volteé para verle los ojos, me encantaba la sensualidad que mostraban cuando me veían. Se quedó con la vista fija sobre mi rostro y de repente pasó su lengua por sus labios, es que pretendía matarme o que, desde cuando ella se había convertido en una mujer tan atractiva para mí, tan irresistible, es que ni siquiera era mi tipo pero me encendía de solo verla. Sonreí ante mi nuevo descubrimiento, creo mis gustos estaban cambiando y me apresuré a darle un beso, la mía picaba por hacerlo.

— Buenos días — eran tan buenos que no me disputaría que todas los días comenzaran igual, claro tampoco sería tan malo que terminaran como el de ayer.

— Buenos días Edward, ¿Dormiste bien? — Se podría decir que dormí mucho mejor que antes, algo liberado.

— Bastante bien y ¿tú?

— Bien también y ¿tú? — Estaba tan nerviosa que me hizo reír al repetirme la pregunta

— Mejor lo paramos allí, ambos dormidos bien — Aunque yo mejor porque me hiciste volar ayer.

— Sí, vamos a comer. — Se apoyo en mi cuerpo y se alzó hasta alcanzar mi boca con la suya, desde cuando era tan espontánea o será que lo tenía planeado desde antes, me iba a volver realmente loco con este chica, la Isabella desinhibida podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Nos sentamos a comer y le confesé que ella había inaugurado mi miembro en el placer del sexo oral, al principio fue como siempre insegura con respecto a mis palabras y no me creyó pero después que le expliqué me entendió pero no era capaz de verme a la cara, cuando la convencí que lo hiciera estaba roja de la vergüenza. Isabella realmente era extraña, ayer era una chica fiera pero igual se sonrojaba por su aptitud. Era tan tierna que hasta me preguntó que si ahora solo pensábamos en el sexo, pero yo estaba pensando en otra cosa y así se lo dije pero no le conté en que pensaba eso me lo guardaba porque no estaba preparado para abrir mis sentimientos o lo que fuese que ella estaba despertando en mí.

La ayude a recoger las cosas del desayuno y mientras ella lavaba yo secaba. Sí, Edward Cullen, estaba ayudando a limpiar una cocina y con una sonrisa, algo para fotografía. Si mi madre me viera lloraría de alegría, tantos años intentándolo y ahora su sueño se cumplió estaba haciendo algo de las tareas del hogar con mis manos. Isabella, isabella que estas haciendo conmigo, me repetía en mi cabeza.

Cuando terminamos la tomé de la mano y la arrastré a la cama conmigo, no quería hacer nada más que tumbarnos allí y empezar a conocer algo más de ella. Me senté y la coloqué dentro de mis piernas y recostada a mi pecho, no quería que me viera a la cara mientras le preguntaba todo lo que quería saber de ella. Mis manos se fueron a sus piernas desnudas, no era nada provocativo más bien unas suaves caricias y ella hizo lo mismo con mis antebrazos.

— Isabella, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

— Depende, si son tus tonterías no lo hagas.

— Tranquila, fierecilla solo quiero saber de ti, total conozco mucho de cuerpo pero muy poco de lo que hay por dentro. — Cuando dije eso me sorprendí, de verdad yo podía ser tan cursi.

— Bueno si tanto te interesa, tengo un estomago algo enfermo por el trabajo, unos pulmones sanos porque no fumo, mis riñones supongo que están bien — No aguantó y se empezó a reír contagiándome.

— No eres tonta sabes a lo que me refiero pero sino quieres hablar te entiendo — Puse una voz adolorida para hacerla sentir culpable.

— Que sensible te pones a veces pero seamos justos entonces, una pregunta cada uno yo también quiero saber mas de ti — Cuando me dijo eso sentí una alegría extraña y unas putas mariposas revoloteando en mi abdomen.

— Trato hecho, pero como yo tuve la idea yo empiezo.

— Vale pero empieza con algo fácil.

— Algo fácil, déjame pensar — Le hice ver como pensaba pero ya lo tenía todo en mi cabeza — ¿Qué estudiaste y por qué?

— Era fácil no para dummies — Me respondió riendo — Pues estudié lo más predecible por el periódico, Comunicación Social y luego hice una especialización en Gerencia Económica, sabía que algún día la responsabilidad negocio familiar caería sobre mí con o sin mi consentimiento, no tengo escapatoria.

— Claro que la tenías, yo la tuve. Mi padre siempre quiso imponerme eso pero me revelé por lo que yo quería, no tuvo opción y finalmente aceptó, aunque al final terminé trabajando para él.

— Tu carácter es distinto al mío, ojala tuviese un poco de tu irreverencia pero siempre fui sumisa ante mis padres, pero bueno me toca preguntar y te copió tu pregunta ¿Qué estudiaste y por qué?

— No eres nada original sabes pero te respondo — Esta conversación se estaba volviendo la más sincera que había tenido en mucho tiempo — Siempre sentí inclinación por la Historia y la evolución de la sociedades pero lo que me postulé a esa materia y cuando me aceptaron no me lo pensé dos veces y entré. En paralelo me dediqué a aprender varios idiomas lo que perfeccioné cuando estuve un tiempo en Europa.

— Claro con tantas profesoras a tiempo completo — Me respondió irónica y con algo de reproche en su voz.

— Bueno esa fue una ventaja pero no era la pregunta si quieres saber sobre eso espera tu próximo turno — Le dije eso para picarla y para saber que pensaba ella de todo eso.

— Esta bien, lo pensaré no sé si desperdiciar una pregunta en tu harén de mujeres.

— No te hagas la evasiva que ahora me toca otra pregunta, ¿Por qué seguías siendo virgen? Digo cuando nos casamos .— Me dio algo de pena preguntarle eso pero tenía que hacerlo si luego quería saber porque se entregó a mi si aún sin quererme, suponía que por ello se mantenía pura.

— No eran las preguntas fáciles primero — Me dijo y se quedo en silencio unos segundos — En realidad no lo sé, siempre estuve dedicada a otras cosas, nadie me cree cuando les digo que ese punto no era relevante para mí hasta hace poco nadie había despertado en mí ese deseo.

— Vaga respuesta pero la acepto — Mantenía mis caricias sobre sus piernas y ella sobres mi piel.

— Me toca, déjame pensar bien — Esperé ansioso lo que iba a decirme sabía que ahora las pondría difíciles — ¿Por qué me odias tanto? — difícil era poco, yo la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas pero ahora ni yo mismo recuerdo porque, todo aquello había desaparecido.

— Yo no te odio, bueno ahora no lo admito así como también que nunca me caíste bien, siempre te he visto tan fría y prepotente, tan no hago nada fuera del plan — antes la veía así ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado.

— Sin conocerme pensabas eso de mí pero ¿ahora que piensas? — dijo en un hilo de voz esperaba mi respuesta y no sabía que decirle sin ponerme en evidencia.

— Son dos preguntas seguidas si respondo tendré que hacer dos seguidas, ¿Qué dices?

— Respóndeme y has tres seguidas pero respóndeme — En su voz se escuchaba claramente la ansiedad, la pregunta podría ser interpretada como un que sientes por mí, respiré profundo para contestarle y justo en cuando dije mi primera palabra sonó el timbre del departamento, salvado por la campana suspiré.

Me paré de la cama de un salto dispuesto a escapar de la respuesta que ni yo mismo podía responderme y mayor fue mi alegría cuando vi que eran Jasper y Alice, ellos hablaban hasta por los codos y seguro se instalarían a saber todo. Eran mis amigos y los quería pero de chismosos se llevaban el premio. Abrí la puerta sin darme cuanta que seguía solo en pantalón de pijamas y sin avisarle a Isabella del ataque que sufriríamos, justo me acordé que ella solo llevaba una de mis camisas y creo que sin ropa interior, me iba matar por esa.

— Se puede saber porque ninguno de los dos contesta el teléfono si hace tres días que llegaron — Fue el ameno saludo de mi inflada amiga.

— Hola Alice, tanto tiempo sin vernos, gracias yo estoy bien y tu — Le dije quejándome de la educación de su saludo — Hola viejo — Le dije a mi amigo Jasper con un abrazo.

— Hola Edward Swan — Me dijo en tonó de burla por el apellido de Isabella — ¿Qué tal el viaje? — Me preguntó entrando cuando les dejé el espacio.

— Amor, ya sabremos todo pero primero quiero saber donde esta mi amiga — Le señale el cuarto y pasó después de darme un besito — Sabes que te quiero igual solo que primero quiero verla a ella — Cuando entró al cuarto se escuchó un grito por parte de las dos, supuse que Alice se asombraría al verla así e Isabella se asustaría porque la encontraron en esas fachas.

Invité a Jasper a sentar y fui por una cervezas a la cocina, el me siguió y se sentó en las sillas de la cocina viéndome de manera extraña. Algo me decía que el ya me había descubierto, siendo mi mejor amigo me conocía demasiado para verme en la cara que algo pasaba, casi podía decir que conocía mis sentimientos. Le ofrecí la cerveza y me senté frente a él dándole un trago a la mía.

— Bien, empiezas de una o te lo hago decir — me dijo en una amenaza.

— Ni de broma, mejor me confieso a que me sometas a tus torturas para hablar — le dije riendo.

— Te acostaste con ella y no intentes negarlo — me dijo señalándome — solo quiero saber ¿por qué? Te conozco y la conozco así que eso no fue algo tan casual como acostumbras.

— Mierda Jasper, que coño comes para adivinar todo — le dije en reclamo — Desde que amaneció después de la boda parecemos animales en celo, ya de verdad que me equivoqué con ella — Entre mi amigo y yo no hacía falta muchas palabras, el sabía que lo más que repetía con una mujer era tres veces y con mucho tiempo de distancia entra cada encuentro, eso era más que ponerme en evidencia — Isabella es muy distinta a todas y muy distinta a lo que pensaba.

— Sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta por eso ni te lo advertí, ella es especial, la quiero como una hermana, como te quiero a ti — Entendía la indirecta muy claramente — Te lo voy a preguntar de una sola vez y necesito que me digas la verdad sabes que quedará entre nosotros viejo pero ¿Qué sientes por ella? — Acaso todo el mundo pensaba preguntar lo mismo o era un juego del destino para acorralarme, si con Isabella me había salvado de esta no me libraba nadie.

— Como explicarte viejo, ella es distinta ya te lo dije, me hace sentir distinto y hasta creo que confió en ella, eso es más de lo que nadie podría lograr conmigo y tu lo sabes — Él siguió esperando algo más y seguí soltando la lengua, solo con él podía ser sincero pro ahora — Me gusta sabes, cuando se ríe, cuando me toca, cuando lo hacemos creo que — Respiré profundo y me costaba lo que venia pero lo tenía atragantado hace unas horas — Creo que la quiero — Jasper abrió los ojos y se rió estrepitosamente.

— ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que ustedes dos serían la bomba, eran tan diferentes pero tan parecidos — Me puso la lata de su cerveza en señal de brindis y yo le seguí el juego — Edward, empieza a vivir hermano, sal de ese abismo que te consume, no seas tonto para dejarla ir ella es realmente especial — Si que lo era en una semana había logrado curar un poco la herida que aquella perra había hecho en mí y mi vida no era tan oscura, solo debía estar seguro que podía confiar en ella total y ciegamente para poder decirle lo que sentía.

— Voy a intentarlo Jasper, te juro que voy a hacerlo pero sabes que no es tan fácil para mí, por lo pronto ya ella conoce mi historia por completo — Cuando dije eso mi amigo si se impacto de verdad.

— Amigo no hace falta que me digas más, si le contaste eso es porque de verdad sientes algo por ella más fuerte de lo que tu mismo piensas o alguna vez has sentido — Sabía por que y por quien lo decía — Es el momento de avanzar, a veces las cosas suceden por algo, no estuve de acuerdo en como los obligaron pero algo me decía que se necesitaban el uno al otro aún sin conocerse y odiándose como creían que lo hacían. — Sabía que el me decía toda la verdad pero ahora me tocaba procesarla, ya me había aclarado yo ahora tenía que asegurarme que tan fuerte era lo que sentía por mi esposa. Decidí optar por la cortesía y pregunté por el embarazo de Alice para cambiar un poco la atención sobre mí.

— Gracias por tus palabras viejo pero ahora cuéntame de mi sobrino — Así lo consideraba pues Jasper era como mi hermano al igual que Alice, revoltosa como ella sola pero podría alegrarte con su sonrisa.

— Hermano, ni te imaginas lo que siento cuando lo siento patear dentro de Alice, eso si que es felicidad, no veo el momento que lo pueda tener en mis brazos, menos mal solo quedan siete semanas.

— Brindemos por él — Ahora era yo quien le ofrecía la lata para brindar — Por mi sobrino — él brindó conmigo y nos reímos, yo lo hacía por vernos así toda la vida conociéndonos y quien diría que estaríamos ahora en estas.

Alice entró a la cocina con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro, si seguía así se le iban a cuartear los labios de tanta presión, me vio con una sonrisa picara pero no dijo nada acerca del tema, se sentó entre su esposo y yo — Edward, ve a bañarte y vestirte que salimos a comer en cita de parejas — No quise ni preguntar a que se refería con todo eso porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero me había gustado que nos llamaran pareja a Isabella y a mi. Me pare besando su frente y me fui al cuarto a cambiarme, cuando entré cerré la puerta con seguro y escuché la ducha prendida, me quité la ropa y caminé hacia ella preguntándole a mi esposa

— ¿Hay cupo para mí en esta ducha?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_** T**_enía que ser un castigo superior el que impedía que Edward me respondiera lo que sentía por mí en estos momentos, lo tenía allí tan vulnerable pero no el timbre tenía que sonar y joderme la vida. Es que es impresionante como la leyes físicas se interponían entre lo que deseaba saber, entre mis preguntas y sus respuestas. Me quede con la frustración apoderándose de mi cuerpo, necesitaba oír de sus labios que por lo menos ya no me odiaba tanto, bueno esperaba que fuese así. Me levante al baño con la esperanza que al salir ya Edward hubiese regresado y pudiera contestar mi pregunta pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando al salir me encontré a Alice parada de brazos cruzados sobre su panza examinando el cuarto. Ambas chillamos al vernos. Ahora literalmente podía salvarme del ataque de una bomba nuclear pero no del interrogatorio y las burlas de mi amiga. Traté de desviar la situación hacia el único tema que la hacia volver loca y olvidarse de todo, me fui hasta su lado y le acaricie la panza hablándole a mi sobrino, no lo era de sangre pero si de corazón.

— Alice, ¿Cómo esta el rey de la casa? — Estaba inclinada en su panza dándole besitos y tocándosela.

— Isabella Marie Cullen Swan — No había caído en mi trampa, esto superaba su lado maternal — Tu sobrino esta excelente y luego podremos hablar de él todo lo que quieras pero ahora solo deseo saber dos o tres cositas — volvió a mirar el desastre del cuarto y luego hizo un escaneo de mi cuerpo, mierda estaba con su camisa, maldito pedazo de tela que me acaba de delatar — ¿Por qué este desastre siendo tu la personificación humana de Robotina? ¿Por qué tienes puesta una camisa del hombre que más odias en tu vida y nunca me tocara un dedo de mi cuerpo puro y casto por lo que no necesito ir al ginecólogo a que me receten pastillas? y ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de culpable que no se borra por mas que intentes disimularla? — Alice era reencarnación de Sherlock Holmes, era capaz de descubrir cualquier cosa y sus ojos podían hacerte hablar aunque no quisieras.

— Alice no me veas así y no te pongas pesada o no te respondo nada — Le dije en amenaza y ella conocía mi terquedad, si era posible aplicaría la antes infalible ley del hielo con ella.

— Bella, es que esto es totalmente — Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras — Extraño, diferente, inesperado, trastocado y estoy anonadada. Respóndeme por favor que significa todo esto. — Sus infalibles pucheros no, es un arma letal. Respiré para agarrar fuerzas y hable.

— El desastre pues es muy sencillo, cuando solo tienes tiempo para tener sexo y comer el orden queda en segundo plano — Abrió la boca sin emitir sonido y la tapo son su mano — Con respecto a la camiseta pues si es de Edward pero ya no es el hombre que más odio en la vida por el contrario se acerca a ser el único hombre por el que de verdad he sentido algo en la vida — Alice jadeó de la impresión y me señalo con el dedo, algo así como acusándote y yo le asentí — Bueno para la cara de culpable pues ya tienes la respuesta es la mezcla de las dos anteriores — Me callé y senté en la cama esperando su respuesta, ella camino y se sentó aún impresionada.

— No lo puedo creer, de verdad necesito tiempo para analizar toda la información.

— No espero ni un minuto cuando empezó a hablar — Bella te has enamorado de Edward Cullen — Lo dijo emocionada y alzó un poco la voz por lo que salte hacia ella tapándole la boca.

— Baja la voz que si te oye en lo que tengas a mi sobrino te mato, ¿Vas a bajar la voz? — Asintió aún con mi mano en su boca — Primero no tengo ni idea lo que siento, estoy confundida y segundo no pienso dejar que el se entere de nada, no va a jugar conmigo como lo hace con las demás — Alice seguía en estado de shock — A todas estas no entiendo tu sorpresa, tu no me arrastraste para que me protegiera y toda la cosa — Ahora hablábamos en susurros.

— Sí porque pensé que quizás algún día podía pasar, que querías que hiciera he escuchado los comentarios acerca de él y su particular — Hizo una pausa — bueno tu sabes.

— Si, sé. — Dije riendo.

— Entonces es cierto. — Volteó con la curiosidad en su mirada.

— Supongo que sí.

— ¿Cómo que supones?

— No tengo como compararlo.

— ¡Agrh!, ¿Por qué tenías que casarte virgen? — Golpeo con fuerza el colchón y solté una risa nerviosa — Bueno, tengo que saber si todo es cierto, no voy a quedar con esta duda.

— Alice nos seas chismosa, me niego a cooperar en semejante morbosidad.

— O hablas o te aseguro que Edward se enterará de lo que sientes — Hizo una pausa — No, pensándolo bien eso es hacerte un favor, creo que le diré a tus padres lo felizmente casada que estas.

— Ni se te ocurra decirles algo así o le digo a Jasper que estas averiguando las virtudes de Edward.

— ¡No!, sabes que me mataría. Deja de hacerte la tonta y muéstrame más o menos el tamaño — Sabía que era caso perdido y con mis dos dedos índices separados le indiqué más o menos el tamaño, mi amiga abrió los ojos y soltó un chillido — En serio, puff con razón estas con esa cara.

— ¿Es grande? — Yo seguía con mis dedos puesto y ella los acercó un poco — Así es Jasper.

— Tan chiquito. — Le respondí sorprendida y riéndome.

— No — Dijo enojada — Jasper es normal lo que pasa es que Edward es anormal.

— Menos mal — Respondí de golpe sin pensarlo.

— Bella mi pequeña niña inocente, bueno ex-inocente, estas que botas la baba por él ¿verdad? — solo pude asentir.

— Alice es impresionante lo que siento cuando me toca, me calienta hasta la saliva y sin pesar cuando me lo hace, siento que me elevo.

— ¿Pero que sientes aquí? — Me señalo el centro del pecho.

— Pues — Pensé un poco antes de contestar — Creo que lo quiero.

— Esto si que no me lo esperaba — Me abrazó y me beso las dos mejillas mientras una tonta sonrisa aparecía de nuevo en mi cara — Jasper siempre tuvo razón.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Es que el me dijo que Edward no era un desgraciado como nosotras pensábamos, es decir, yo admito que lo quiero como amigo pero he oído tanto de él y sus aventuras. Jasper cuando se enteró de todo estaba tan sorprendido y en desacuerdo a que los obligaran pero cuando llegamos a casa me dijo que en el fondo creía que ustedes serían buena pareja y que cuando se conocieran cambiarían su opinión el uno del otro.

— ¿Jasper dijo eso?

— Sí y ahora el va escoger el nombre de nuestro hijo, yo confiaba en ti y aposté contra el que estaba loco, que cuando volvieras lo ibas a odiar más.

— Lo siento Alice pero es que no era lo que esperaba — volvió a abrazarme y me susurró al oído.

— No me importa mientras seas feliz, Te quiero — Se separó un poco de mi y siguió hablando — Entonces no hay más nada que hacer aquí vamos a salir los cuatro a comer, así que anda metiéndote al baño que voy por tu adonis — Alice salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando salió del cuarto lo miré por completo y de verdad estaba hecho un desastre total, había hasta ropa interior tirada. Iba a empezar a recogerla pero Alice estaba esperando afuera y con la barriga su hambre era voraz. Me quite la camisa de mi esposo, cuanto me gustaba ahora llamarlo así y me metí a la ducha pensando en mi nuevo nombre Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, se escuchaba bien, muy bien diría yo. Su voz me sacó de mis insolaciones y un calor recorrió mi cuerpo al descifrar su mensaje

— ¿Hay cupo para mí en esta ducha? — Me volteé para encontrarlo totalmente desnudo y con una hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro iluminada por sus hermosos ojos. Cuantas cosas hermosas tenía, recordé mi conversación con Alice y mi mirada bajo hasta su entrepierna, si que era grande viéndolo de modo objetivo — Veo que estas pensando nuevamente en una de tus ideas y como puedes notar estoy de acuerdo — Su miembro estaba preparado para cualquier ataque y yo lo suficientemente lista para recibirlo.

— Es tu casa creo siempre tendrás tu cupo en tu ducha — Volvió a tomarme dejando mi voluntad resumida a un cero, cuando el me tocaba ahora todo dejaba de importar, me subió hasta su cintura y me envistió como nunca, sentía algo diferente en su contacto era algo más pasional de lo normal o quizás era que mi entrega era total.

Salimos de lo que se puede llamar una ducha regeneradora y nos vestimos apurados para no hacer volar la imaginación de nuestras visitas sabíamos que eran suficientemente astutos para saber lo que estábamos haciendo y lo utilizarían como tema de conversación el resto de la tarde. Salí primero a acompañarlos mientras Edward se terminaba de afeitarse y para disimular un poco. Cuando salió de la habitación nuestras miradas eran de tanta complicidad que sentía como corrían entre nosotros cada encuentro que habíamos vivido me tomó de la mano en el ascensor y me guió hasta su coche.

Llegamos a un restaurante de carnes por escogencia de la embarazada más antojosa de la historia, nos sentamos cada pareja de un lado. Comimos hasta reventarnos y hablamos de todo lo que se nos pasaba por la mente. En algunos momentos Edward tomaba mi mano por debajo de la mesa apretándola un poco y yo acariciaba su pierna con la mía. Era la primera vez en mi vida que salía en pareja y la estaba pasando de maravilla, quizás existiese una pequeña posibilidad que entre Edward y yo existiese algo más que sexo, que de verdad el pudiese sentir algo por mí, ahora si odiaba a Alice por interrumpir esta tarde mi pregunta. Un rincón de mi cabeza se dedicaba a analizar la factibilidad que mi matrimonio pudiese ser tan normal como cualquier otro, pero como saberlo si solo hemos convivido en el mundo de fantasía que nos ofreció la tregua de la luna de miel, mañana teníamos que enfrentarnos a la realidad, volver al trabajo y vivir un día normal ¿Qué significaría esa cambio en nuestra relación? ¿Pero cuál relación? Esa respuesta era la yo necesitaba saber y tendría que buscar las maneras de averiguarlo.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Las cosas parecen ir de la manera correcta ¿No lo creen? Esperemos que sigan para mejor. Edward se salvó por la campana... Veremos si Bella vuelve a sacar el tema y se quita la duda. **

**¡Alice es terrible! Pero apuesto que todas tenemos amigas "curiosas" como ella.**

**Con respecto a las actualizaciones como verán, las hago los días lunes.**

**Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews y los respondo a todos(Si no lo sabian, pueden fijarse xD)**

**Así que si les gustó el capi, pueden trasmitirlo libremente. Si no les gustó, también.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	11. Sin darme Cuenta

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 11. Sin darme Cuenta.**

.

_**R**_egresamos a casa de la comida con Alice y Jasper alrededor de las seis de la tarde, después de comer nos quedamos tomando unas copas en el restaurante mientas las chicas hablaban de la fiesta maternal de Alice, no recordaba el nombre pero era algo de baby. Jasper y yo discutíamos de nuevo algún tema de historia pues fuimos compañeros de estudios y siempre nos apasionábamos con lo mismo. Quien me viera en esta faena creería que se trataba de mi hermano gemelo o que tenía un ataque de amnesia severo. Edward Cullen en una tarde familiar y divirtiéndose esto debería ser una señal del Apocalipsis para muchos pero yo la estaba pasando extrañamente increíble. Las caricias de Isabella sobre mi pierna cada cierto tiempo me recorrían por dentro como una avalancha, ella destruía cualquier barrera que se interpusiese para calarme hondo.

La veía y me quedaba lelo viendo sus muecas y risas con Alice, menos mal que solo Jasper se daba cuenta y me pateaba por debajo de la mesa devolviéndome a la realidad. Tenía que controlarme o se me iba a escapar lo que sentía y yo todavía necesitaba estudiarme a fondo para estar muy seguro, tampoco quería apresurarme y al final dañarnos a alguno de los dos, porque también faltaba saber si ella sentía algo mas por mí. Sabía que existía química entre nosotros ¿Química? Ahora cada día parezco más marica, en fin la atracción estaba presente entre los dos porque de otro modo cada polvo no sería tan jodidamente bueno. Llegamos a casa y corrí al televisor a ver la final del baloncesto, hoy había juego de la final entre los Lakers de los Angeles contra los Mágicos de Orlando y un poco de comportamiento masculino no vendría mal. Isabella se metió al cuarto y por lo que escuchaba estaba recogiendo el desastre que llevábamos armado en estos días. El juego se estaba poniendo más emocionante faltaban pocos segundos para terminar y estaba celebrando que los Lakers estaban perdiendo, como odiaba ese equipo. Isabella salió de la gritería y se sentó en la apoya brazos del sillón a ver el juego, estaba seguro que no entendía nada de lo que veía pero como siempre me equivoqué con ella. Cuando faltando unos segundos encesto desde la línea de tres para empatar el juego y mandarlo a tiempo extra, yo golpeé el sillón de la rabia gritando no y ella saltaba de alegría gritando - triple, triple Fisher eres mi héroe - y simulaba disparos con sus manos hacia el televisor. Me quede asustado, me había casado con verdadero torbellino y no lo sabía, ella volteó viendo mi cara de enojo y asombro y se quedo paralizada.

— Lo siento, me emocione mucho verdad — Dijo haciendo las caras de Alice.

— No sabía que te gustaba te baloncesto — Le pregunté aún con la duda.

— ¡Claro! – Me respondió como algo obvio — Emmet y yo no dejábamos de apostar en la Universidad y desde pequeños seguíamos todas las temporadas, que te pasa estas hablando con Bella Jordan — Hizo el simulacro del animador del estadio al pronunciar su nombre y me vi obligado a reír cuando empezó a moverse haciendo como que driblaba el balón pero un ataque de celos me hacia carcomer por dentro.

— Emmet y tu realmente eran buenos amigo — Le dije ara averiguar más de esa relación.

— Sí — Sonrió con ternura al recordarlo y eso fue una punzada directa a mi barriga — El es mi mejor amigo desde siempre ya te lo dije, crecimos juntos y bueno como el no quería jugar con muñeca yo me apunté a las pelotas y carritos.

— Interesante, no sabía esa faceta de ti — Dije acercándome a ella y tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo, ahora recordaría el juego por otras razones. Con mi otra mano me aferré a su cuello y le di un beso que le robaba la respiración, incluso la incline un poco hacia atrás antes de despegarme y quedamos jadeando uno frente al otro. Se inclinó de puntillas sobre mí y me susurró al oído.

— Hay muchas facetas que no conoces sobre mí — Se volteó caminado hacia el cuarto de manera sensual que tuve que sacudir la cabeza para volver a encontrar la realidad.

Me quedé escuchando los comentarios del partido mientras los ruidos del cuarto volvían a indicarme que estaba terminando de recoger el desastre. Cuando empezó de nuevo el partido corrió a la cocina ahora en pijama y regresó con una lata de cerveza en cada mano me tendió una y abrió la otra dándole un sorbo. Isabella era realmente extraña, apenas dos noches atrás me dijo que no tomaba cerveza y ahora sin que nadie le diga nada se la toma sin motivo aparente.

— No me dijiste que no tomabas cerveza — Le comente más confundido.

— Acaso no te has dado cuenta que aprendo rápido los malos hábitos.

— Entonces tendré cuidado o te copiaras mi esencia de vida, aquella que tanto detestas señorita perfecta no rompo un plato.

— Que yo sea más inteligente que tú para romper el plato y esconder la mano no quiere decir que no disfrute al hacerlo — Me dijo retándome y alzando una ceja.

— Así que eres de las falsas inocentes — Asintió con la lata en su boca y luego rió.

— Conque esas tenemos, ¿sabes cual es el castigo a esa actitud? — Se descolocó y me miró curiosa. Sin pensarlo la hale de un brazo sentándola en mis piernas y ataque su barriga con cosquillas implacables, su risa era estridente y pataleaba tratando de liberarse.

— Déjame, vas a hacer que me orine, no tengo aguante a este castigo.

— Te dejo tranquila si aseguras que yo soy más inteligente que tú — Sabía que eso le dolería aceptarlo y no se daría tan fácilmente por vencida.

—- Jamás — gritó y yo incremente mis cosquillas.

— ¿Segura? — Yo seguía firme y ella reía.

— No lo escucharás jamás.

— Muy bien — Volví a incrementar las cosquillas mientras me decía que la soltara pero finalmente la vencí.

— Esta bien Edward Cullen eres más inteligente que yo — Derrotada paré las cosquillas y sonreí.

— Así me gusta, que sepas quien manda aquí — Me miró con furia y cuando se iba a parar la halé para que se quedara en mis piernas el resto del juego. Ni yo mismo conocía estas en mí.

Los minutos pasaban e iban pegados en el marcador, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta que éramos enemigos de equipo y nos burlábamos uno del otro cuando fallaban algún tiro. Mi vida era tan radicalmente diferente desde hace una semana que si lo hubiese sabido nunca habría tomado aquella aptitud tan canalla con ella pero tampoco me arrepentía, total ni que fuera mago para saber como resultarían las cosas. Finalmente fui víctima de sus burlas cuando nuevamente el jugador encestó un tiro de tres y dejó a mi equipo en la cancha, lo peor de todo es que lo dejaba al borde del precipicio porque si perdían el próximo juego también lo harían con el campeonato.

Apagué el televisor enojado y me fui a la cocina por otra cerveza, le pregunté a Isabella si quería otra y me gritó que era suficiente para ella, era tan dulce a pesar de querérselas dar de dura finalmente era mujer y no podía negarse a ello. Caminé al cuarto con la lata en la mano y la encontré preparando un traje sobre la cama, aquello me sorprendió, no sabía para donde tenía pensado ir a esta hora.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Le dije desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Yo? No ¿Por qué? — Me miró extrañada no era obvio las razones.

— Por la ropa.

— Ah esto — Señaló el traje — Estoy preparando la ropa para mañana recuerdas es lunes y la felicidad se acaba tengo que ir a trabajar, por cierto ¿Tu no piensas hacer nada? — Aquello me dolió acaso seguía insultándome sutilmente.

— Pues tengo que ir al periódico de mi padre a ver que me toca — Le dije aunque no quería ir ahora tenía que demostrarle que no era un vago, ella había logrado lo que mi padre nunca alcanzó a pesar de sus reclamos y amenazas.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare tu ropa?

— ¿Preparar ropa? — Me reí — Isabella yo me paro en la mañana y lo primero que consigo me lo pongo, además todos mis trajes vienen de la tintorería así que solo saco y pongo — Que diferentes éramos pero que tanto me gustaba su forma de ser a pesar que me cabreaba.

— Bueno yo sí tengo que prepararme, cambiar de bolso, escoger los zapatos y los accesorios, si lo dejó para mañana me aparezco a la diez al trabajo — Le parecía tarde, a mí me parecía temprano.

— ¿Que tiene de malo? — Le pregunté tratando de entenderla.

— Mucho, como puedes exigir cumplimiento en el horario si llegas tarde — Se rió como si fuese estúpida mi pregunta.

— Para eso somos los dueños, no te parece.

— No me parece y no estoy se acuerdo con esa premisa — Puso los ojos en blanco y puso los dos zapatos diferentes que tenía en cada mano al lado del traje, los vio y se decidió por uno. Particularmente no veía la diferencia los dos eran negro y los dos tacones pero bueno, mujeres.

— Bueno cada cual es como es — En el fondo ella tenía razón pero es que yo no tenía ninguna tarea fija en el periódico, claro si nunca asistía como confiarme algo.

— Cosa tuya, yo por lo menos salgo de aquí a las ocho — Era un aviso o una advertencia, supongo que un poco de ambas.

— Cosa mía pero por una vez tendré que hacerlo — Ella no se recordaba que no tenía su coche aquí así que tendría que llevarla. Me imagino que mañana muchos se asustaran al verme tan temprano.

— No te entiendo — Me miro ahora resignada.

— No tienes auto o no recuerdas — Ella parecía no sorprenderse.

— Claro que lo sé, yo misma lo dejé en el estacionamiento del periódico mañana lo recupero, pero no veo como cambia las cosas — Sospechaba que se estaba haciendo la desentendida porque no quería pedirme que la llevara, su orgullo la superaba.

— En que tengo que ir a llevarte y una vez despierto ni modo regresarme — Me miró prestándome toda la atención.

— Pensaba tomar un taxi, no tienes que hacerlo — Definitivo orgullo supera todo en ella, me acerqué a ella y volví a abrazarla alejándola de la ropa.

— Ni en juego la hermosa esposa de Edward Cullen se monta en cualquier taxi para ir al trabajo ¿Y si te raptan? — Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— Gracias — Nos miramos un rato a los ojos y me fui acercando a ella para regalarme el roce de sus labios, eran mi nueva adicción.

Ella me rodeó con sus manos por la cintura e hicimos el beso más apasionado.

No podíamos separarnos, estaba como imantados, siendo tan opuestos nos atraíamos con locura. Metí las manos bajo su pijama y acaricie su suave piel, estaba erizada, sentía cada poco abierto a mis caricias. Se apartó de mí pidiéndome un momento y quitó su ropa de la cama guindándola en el perchero y regresó corriendo a mi lado, volvió a abrazarme

— en donde estábamos — La alcé sobre pies y caminé hasta apoyarla suavemente en la cama, otra vez me entregaba a la perdición, necesitaba sentirla y la tomé con la misma urgencia que ella me pedía. Me sacié de su cuerpo dos veces, no me cansaba de alcanzar la gloria junto a ella y me estaba acostumbrado a la dulce sonrisa de sus labios cuando la hacía vibrar. Se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho y su cabello despedía ese olor que me hacía sentir seguro. Casi todas las evidencias estaban en mis manos, no me faltaba mucho para asegurarme que lo que estaba viviendo superaba más que un simple cariño, me estaba, no quería ni pensarlo, pero era eso lo que sentía.

Era preferible acostarme antes que descubrirme por dentro, coloqué el despertador y cerré los ojos obligándome a dormir, primero tenía que tratar de averiguar si ella sentía por lo menos algo por mí. Sospechaba que no de gratis se entregaba a mí sin limites, solo tenía que saber que significaba ahora yo en su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**L**_a alarma del despertador zumbaba en mis oídos, mi cuerpo estaba destruido, con estas sesiones de actividad física definitivo suspendía el gimnasio y las clases de natación. Mis piernas pesaban como si llevaran grilletes pegados pero logré pegarlas al piso y las arrastre hasta el baño, hice mis necesidades y luego me di una ducha fría. Cuando salí Edward seguí en el quinto sueño ni escuchó la alarma de reloj, me arrodillé en la cama lo besé en la mejilla mientras una gota de mi cabello aún mojado cayó sobre su ojo, los abrió lentamente y cuando me vio sonrió haciéndome sentir especial, él era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— A levantarse, todavía tienes que bañarte y arreglarte antes de desayunar — Lo tomé de la mano e intenté alzarlo pero me fui de lado cayendo sobre él, nuestros ojos se conectaron haciendo fluir una extraña sensación por mi piel. Pasó su mano por mi cuello y me acercó su rostro para darme un beso lleno de ternura, era la primera vez que me besaba de esa manera y ahora mi cuerpo era de plastilina.

— Buenos días — me dijo al separarse de mí — Quiero que conste que esto solo lo hago por ti, así que anótalo en la cuenta de favores que me deberás y cobrare — Me miró de forma picara — Bueno tu sabes como los cobraré — Recorrió mi columna y después de otro pequeño beso se levantó metiéndose a la ducha.

Necesité como dos minutos para volver a recuperar mis huesos.

Realicé mi rutina diaria: Me sequé el cabello, me coloqué mis cremas y maquillé mi rostro. Me coloqué el traje y zapatos. Cuando estaba lista Edward salió del baño perfectamente afeitado y peinado, cuando lo vi tan perfecto respiré profundo y me fui a preparar algo de desayunar. Hice el café y como no tenía fuerzas solo coloqué dos platos con leche y cereal. Lo llamé y desayunamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Comimos en silencio estudiándonos el uno al otro, pero él estaba para hacerle unas fotos, era una grata sorpresa verlo en ese traje gris plomo y una camisa blanca sin corbata, se veía tan sexy. Cuando terminamos me ofreció limpiar los trastes y aproveché para ir a recoger el cuarto pero cuando entré todo estaba impecable. Me lavé los dientes y perfumé antes de salir. Revise mi bolso y encontré en el fondo mi celular fuera de circulación, ni me acordaba que existía. Me paré cerca de la puerta y le dije que estaba lista. Entró a la habitación y salió al poco tiempo perfumado ahora si no valía nada, su olor se robaba mi entereza, no resistí y me acerqué a él besándolo.

— Este es por lo hacendoso que te has vuelto — Lo volví a besar — Este por llevarme al trabajo — Un último beso — Y este por estar tan guapo. — me miró alzando una ceja y me atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo besándome con pasión.

— El mío es por agradecimiento a todo lo anterior — Abrió la puerta y me golpeó la nalga para hacerme salir justo cuando la vecina pasaba frente a nuestra puerta, me volteé a verlo para regañarlo y alzo sus manos haciéndose el inocente.

— Saludo de deportista — Lo mire riendo y salí resignada de casa hacia el ascensor, donde estaba la señora que nos acababa de ver esperándolo. Edward llegó tomándome por detrás y besándome.

— Buenos días Sra. Holmes — Le dijo y ella no dejaba de mirarnos de con su mirada estirada por lo que me volteé y besé a Edward con pasión y agarrándolo de las nalgas. Cuando terminé me gire y le sonreí inocentemente. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y entramos cogidos de la mano de la mano.

— ¿No va a subir? — Preguntó Edward.

— No gracias, prefiero las escaleras — Se fue y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron para dar paso a nuestras risas.

— Eres bastante rápida aprendiendo lo malo — Dijo riendo.

— Yo te lo dije — Me miró y beso suavemente.

— Me encantas Isabella.

Tarde en reaccionar, mi respiración se trancó, le encantaba. Si fuera niña saldría corriendo con los brazos abiertos de la alegría y se escucharía el aleluya como música de fondo. De verdad él sentía aunque sea un encanto por mí, eso era suficiente para animarme a seguir, total su comportamiento era tan distinto al que pensaba que iba a sufrir en este matrimonio. Debí decirle algo pero me quede muda haciendo un análisis exhaustivo de sus palabras letra a letra y estudiando que no haya sido una ilusión de mi cerebro endemoniado. Nos montamos en el carro y hablamos de cómo estarían las cosas ahora, ninguno se había atrevido a llamar a su familia para no arruinarnos el momento. Cuando llegamos a la cede del periódico de mi padre había mucho movimiento en el estacionamiento, nos fijamos a ver de que se trataba y Edward se fijo en un coche aparcado en el área reservada.

— Bella, ese el coche de mi padre, ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Claro, yo se lo escogí — Bajó el vidrio y llamo al chico del estacionamiento — Buenos Días, ¿Donde puedo aparcar mi auto? — conocía al joven y asomé la cabeza.

— Buenos Días — Lo saludé con una sonrisa.

— Señorita Isabella, perdón Señora — Se corrigió como se acabara de cometer un pecado, a veces mi padre era muy severo con los empleados.

— Tranquilo David, solo queremos parar el auto en un reservado ¿Cuál está desocupado? — el miró la carpeta.

— Usted es el esposo de la señorita Isabella — Edward asintió — Esta bien Sr. Cullen su puesto es el número cuatro al lado del coche de la señora Isabella — Edward con puesto reservado, esto era raro. Le señale a Edward mi coche y se aparcó de retro en él.

Entramos al edificio y la recepción estaba llena de cajas. Preferí no preguntar a nadie y esperar a que mi padre me explicase que pasaba pero algo me sospechaba, me suponía que la fusión de las dos empresas ya estaba en proceso y se habían mudado a nuestra sede. El ascensor tardaba demasiado en llegar y la recepcionista me dijo que estaban subiendo unas cajas que seguro las estaban descargando.

— Edward, creo que ya fusionaron los dos periódicos — Le dije un poco preocupada.

— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien — Sus brazos me tenían sujeta por mis hombros.

— Eso espero no sé como serán ahora las decisiones entre la dirección pero no presiento nada bueno- conocía a mi padre y de sus genes venía mi terquedad.

— Si se pone difícil renunciamos y nos vamos a vivir a Grecia — Guiñó un ojo y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, Edward estaba muy extraño, estaba cariñoso si se puede decir y sentía que ahora teníamos una relación, pero debía ser precavida antes de soltarme con él, fiarme de lo que el deseaba conmigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y bajaron unos trabajadores en bragas y con carretillas. Nos montamos tomados de la mano y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando alguien metió tocó el botón haciéndolas abrir de nuevo. Sentí mi pecho apretarse cuando apareció frente a mí, llegaba el momento de explicar muchas cosas. Su mirada fría reconoció nuestros cuerpos deteniéndose en nuestras manos unidad, sentía la rabia fluir hacia mí. Me dio la espalda haciendo de cuentas que el elevador estaba vacío, Edward se aferró a mi mano y carraspeo antes de saludar.

— Buenos Días Rosalie — Sentí un frío recorrer mi cuerpo, mi mejor amiga me odiaba con toda la razón del mundo. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que me había enamorado de Edward Cullen en tan solo una semana? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón después de hacerle tanto daño?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**L**_a mañana se presentó con muchas sorpresas para mí, Isabella podía ser tan interesante y encantadora que podía impresionarte con cualquier aptitud sin esperarla. Cuando me beso con pasión delante de la vieja estirada y chismosa me dejó mas descolocado que a ella. Mi lado pervertido fue seducido por ese juego infantil y me deje llevar botando de mis labios

— Me encantas Isabella — Y no era para nada falso, esa chica era la mezcla de todos los ingredientes necesarios para ser una diosa: hermosa, inteligente, deportista, juguetona, picara, arriesgada y ardiente, sobre todo ardiente. Lo que mas me gustaba de su pasión es que la había descubierto conmigo y se dejaba llevar en ese terreno, aceptaba mis juegos y los volvía aún mas tentadores con esa mirada cargada de lujuria que me ponía de ganas.

El viaje en el coche no tuvo ningún particular o interesante, por el contrario estábamos muy concentrados en lo que nos tocaba ahora vivir, nuestras familias ni sabían de nuestro regreso y bueno sabía que ella tenía varias cosas pendientes con su amiga y Emmet, ese último detalle no me gustaba mucho pero me lo tenía que tragar en seco. Cuando estuvimos frente al viejo edificio del periódico había mucho movimiento en los alrededores y preferí meterme hasta el estacionamiento para dejarla allí y ver que era lo que pasaba, venga lo acepto a veces le cojo el gusto al chisme pero algo me decía que era bueno que pasara y cuando vi el coche de mi padre lo comprobé.

— Bella, ese el coche de mi padre, ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? — Mierda la había llamado Bella.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Ni se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado de lo concentrada que estaba en el alboroto.

— Claro, yo se lo escogí — Bajé la ventanilla y llame al cuidador — Buenos Días, ¿Dónde puedo aparcar mi auto?

— Buenos Días — Isabella no se aguantaba sin opinar o meter sus narices hasta en algo tan sencillo pero ni modo así era y así me gustaba.

— Señorita Isabella, perdón Señora — Mi señora, pero ni modo decírselo.

— Tranquilo David, solo queremos parar el auto en un reservado cual está desocupado — Miró algo que llevaba en sus manos y luego se volvió a dirigir pero esta vez a mí.

— Usted es el esposo de la señorita Isabella — asentí — Esta bien Sr. Cullen su puesto es el número cuatro al lado del coche de la señora Isabella — Lo sabía esto no podía ser más que la ridícula sociedad del dinero, mi padre había preferido perder su esfuerzo de años para unirse a este grupo. Por lo menos mi relación o lo que sea que ahora tengo con mi esposa había nacido de esto, algo bueno entonces había quedaría de todo.

El interior del edificio corroboró mis sospechas, de que venía unificar los dos periódicos más importantes ni lo entendía pero tampoco nunca hice un esfuerzo para ello, económicamente algo no debía ir tan bien para nosotros para que mi padre se dejara cobijar por el gigante sin bases. Llamamos el ascensor y nada que terminaba de bajar, se veía que estaba parado en el piso 3, pensé en decirle para ir por las escaleras pero el me dolían algo las piernas tanto tensarse y relajarse en la cama me estaba pasando factura.

— Edward, creo que ya fusionaron los dos periódicos — Creo no estoy seguro, para la mierda que ahora tendré que ver al viejo pesado todos los días, no lo soporto pero ese si que no tenía como salvarse de mi mal humor.

— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien — Esperaba bien pero conociendo a mi padre y su ideas innovadoras no se como le iba a hacer con el dinosaurio Swan.

— Eso espero no sé como serán ahora las decisiones entre la dirección pero no presiento nada bueno — Los dos sabíamos muy bien que terreno pisábamos pero cuando estallara la guerra ya tenía mi plan de escape.

— Si se pone difícil renunciamos y nos vamos a vivir a Grecia — Nos vamos dije, pues si de aquí no me iba sin lo mío, mi esposa y mi dinero, quizás mi mama, no mejor que nos visite. Por fin se abrieron las puertas del aparato del pleistoceno ultra lento y pudimos montarnos.

Isabella marcó el piso y cuando las puertas se cerraban sorpresa empezaban a joderse las cosas, la vi marcando el botón y las puertas volvieron a abrirse mostrando la razón de las angustias de Isabella. La mismísima Rosalie se montó en el ascensor y con sus grandes ojos azueles nos escaneo hasta detectar lo que buscaba el contacto entre nuestras manos. La mano de Isabella sudaba frío y temblaba. Como podía ponerse así siendo tan orgullosa nunca la había visto perdiendo su posición. El ascensor tardaba demasiado en llegar al piso o era el pesado ambiente porque decidí tomar las cosas como si no supiera mucho más allá que el resto del mundo, anuncié mi saludo con un carraspero y lo solté sin soltar su mano por el contrarío a apreté para darle fuerzas

— Buenos Días Rosalie — Se volteó nuevamente y nos miró aún con echando fuego por la mirada.

— Buenos días señores Cullen — Justo cuando terminó de decirlo las puertas se abrieron y salió disparada. Isabella respiró profundamente antes salir.

— No entiendo por qué te pones así, tu no tienes la culpa de nada — Tenía que animarla sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas y no me parecía lógico que se pusiera así delante de todos. Volvió a respirar profundo.

— Tienes razón a la mierda todo el mundo y su coñazo de estupideces yo no tengo la culpa siempre de todo, estoy harta de sentirme enojada conmigo por algo que se escapa de mis manos, cuando pueda y este de ánimos hablaré con ella — definitivamente era excitantemente loca.

— ¿Dónde esta la oficina de tus padres? Creo que eso es lo primero que tenemos que arreglar — Me señalo la puerta al final del pasillo y la hale para caminar hasta ella. Nos paramos al frente y nos vimos — Es ahora o nunca — Le dije para darnos ánimos. Tocamos la puerta y la voz de mi suegro se escuchó estridente.

— Adelante — Cuando Isabella asomó su cabeza su padre se paró de su asiento y pasé detrás de ella. Mi padre se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de Charlie. — Isabella hija cuando has llegado, ¿por qué no has llamado para avisar?

— Hola papá, bueno estaba descansando del viaje fue un poco agotador ¿Cómo has estado? — Le preguntó cuando se abrazaban. Me paré al lado de mi padre y le tendí la mano no estábamos aún en buenos términos pero el se paró a saludarme.

— Edward, hijo bienvenido a casa o bueno bienvenidos ¿Cómo estás Isabella? — Se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, en el fondo tanta hipocresía me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

— Muy bien, gracias y tu Carlisle.

— Bien también, siéntense chicos — Dijo mi padre mientras Charlie me tendió la mano y si hubiese podido se la aplastaba, me caía como patada al hígado.

— Bueno me alegro que hayan regresado que buen momento para contar con ustedes, como se habrán dado cuenta ya empezaron los cambios. Hija por tu parte seguirás ocupándote de tus funciones, te lo digo porque de seguro estas nerviosa te conozco mucho — Sí, tan buen padre el muy falso.

— Muy bien y entonces que papel voy a desempeñar aquí — Pregunté porque antes no hacía mucho pero supongo que mi padre había pensado en algo. Busqué la mirada de mi padre para que me dijera pero me esquivo diciendo.

— Charlie te dará tus obligaciones — Algo no me olía muy bien.

— Sí Edward tu padre prefiere que trabajes bajo mis ordenes — ¿Ordenes? Esa palabra me sonaba muy mal — Bueno como él mismo me explicó tu no estabas muy orientado en el antiguo puesto y por eso hemos decidido que empezaras desde abajo para aprender todo el negocio, siendo tu el futuro heredero de todo esto es necesario que lo conozcas todo y esa es la mejor manera.

— No entiendo papá — Le habló Isabella totalmente confundida pero yo entendía muy bien lo que querían, me bajarían al más bajo nivel.

— Hija, tu ya conoces el negocio siempre te involucraste pero tu esposo nunca se interesó y siendo el próximo en manejar todo esto tiene que empezar desde lo más básico y cumplir todos sus horarios y labores.

— Pero yo nunca hice eso e igual aprendí — Se quejó — No estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión es tu yerno, donde piensas ponerlo a trabajar — Isabella me defendía delante de los dos y ellos se veían confundidos.

— Isabella deja a tu padre tranquilo que esa idea no es de él solo un emisor de los deseos de mi padre, pero si así lo quieres te voy a demostrar muchas cosas papá, sobre todo a respetar a tu hijo — Salí de allí furioso, siempre poniéndome a prueba, siempre lo mismo. Escuché como Isabella les reclamaba algo más antes de salir corriendo tras de mí dando un portazo.

— Edward, Edward — Venía corriendo tras de mí — Espérame por favor — Me paré a esperarla y se colocó frente a mí — No te vayas vamos a hablar con ellos, esas no son las maneras — Puse una mano en su mejilla y besé su frente.

— Necesito estar solo un tiempo sí, te llamo en un rato, pon a cargar tu móvil — Tomé mis manos y abracé su rostro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras antes de irme por las escaleras.

Mi padre siempre igual, incapaz de ver más allá de nada, de solo importarle que sea su obsesión de convertirme en su clon, porque simplemente no podía entender que el periodismo no era importante para mí, que esas eran las razones para no sentirme atraído a ese mundo. No sé como algún día me dejé convencer de trabajar con él olvidándome de mis verdaderas inclinaciones pero pensé que así estaría por fin orgulloso de mí pero que equivocado estuve ahora solo era víctima de sus humillaciones públicas por cada mínimo error y sus críticas eran totalmente destructivas. Su mirada siempre era la misma, decepción, solo que ahora no le bastaba y unió a Isabella y a su padre.

Justo ahora no quería que ella me viera como lo hacía mi padre, la quería y me dolía que ella siguiera pensando que yo era un maldito vago pero me estaban dando con todo, mi padre no tenía límites. Me fui caminando a una cafetería cercana y pedí un café. Esta vez le haría tragarse sus palabras y le demostraría a Isabella que no se había casado con un idiota y que podía valerme por mi propios medios. Me quede allí sentado pensando en tantas cosas por ahora necesitaba bajar mis ánimos antes de regresar y asumir mi nuevo puesto, si pensaban que por ponerme en la base me iban a parar estaban equivocados y venía dispuesto a todo por orgullo o por… .Eso tenía que asegurarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**E**_dward se fue dejándome con el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos y una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho, durante esta semana habíamos estado juntos en todo momento y ahora no sabía como estar sin él. Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía ser que yo ahora fuese un satélite dando vueltas sobre él, necesitando de su energía para continuar cada día. Pero haciendo a un lado todo aún llevaba mi bolso en mis manos y una gran responsabilidad encima por lo que me fui a mi oficina a revisar el correo del trabajo para ver las buenas nuevas como quien dice aunque por lo visto aquí son las malas nuevas. Mi padre me escucharía más adelante, no hablaría con él delante de Carlise pero me escucharía por la manera en que se comportó con Edward, era totalmente injusto humillarlo de esa manera, sus ojos mostraron mucho dolor y rabia cuando se fue y sentí que de verdad necesitaba tiempo para estar solo. Saqué mi móvil para cargarlo y esperar su llamada mientras revisaba algunos correos. Mi pie golpeaba constantemente el piso de madera mi oficina y el ruido me estaba enloqueciendo, veía cada segundo si el teléfono prendía pero estaba tan descargado que tuve que dejarlo un rato pegado al cargador antes de seguir intentando.

Me paré de mi silla por un café o cualquier cosa que me distrajera, también debía ir conociendo a los nuevos empleados ya tenía las listas en mi mano, las había mandado a imprimir y junto a ellas sus posiciones en las diferentes oficinas del piso. Saludé algunos de los viejos empleados y fui conociendo a otros nuevos, algunos se asustaban al decirles mi nombre pero después de una sonrisa se tranquilizaban y seguían con sus laboras. Miré el área que me tocaba y respiré profundo, Informática y Digitalización el área donde se encontraba Rosalie, pero porque tenía que ponerme nerviosa al final yo no hice nada con alguna intención de dañarla por el contrario siempre la protegí y evite contarle la verdad porque sabía que era una locura la decisión de Emmet y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de a quien amaba realmente. Camine el espacio que me separaba de su puerta, di dos toques y espere hasta escuchar – Adelante – antes solo entraba y nada era difícil entre las dos. Cuando me vio su rostro se endureció y continuó en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Hola Rose, tenemos que hablar y no pienso déjalo para después — Dije trancando la puerta con seguro.

— Buenos Días Sra. Cullen — Resaltó el apellido — Me gustaría que se refiriera a mí con el mismo respeto — Esto no sería tan fácil pero tampoco me iba a dejar atacar.

— Con gusto lo haré señorita Stevens — Me senté y me fui por el lado seguro.

— ¿Cómo va la ejecución de la Web del periódico? — Ella era mi empleada aunque no me gustaba tratarla así pero tampoco me dejaría humillar o hacer sentir culpable.

— Esta muy avanzada, en la próxima reunión de dirección presentaré el avance desearía que se la muestre antes para su revisión — No me gustaba este trato pero era lo único que podía por ahora.

— Muy bien, espero poder verla mañana al final de la tarde así tendrá tiempo para realizar sus últimas adecuaciones antes de mostrármela.

— Muchas gracias por su consideración Sra. Cullen — Esto me superaba y no lo soporté.

— Deja de comportarte así Rose, somos amigas y por un par de besos que te diste con Edward no creo que debas ponerte así aunque reconozco que no fue la mejor forma de enterarte de las cosas pero no tuve otra opción — Le dije un poco molesta.

— Sra. Cullen, entonces a partir de ahora será conversación entre mujeres y queda excluido cualquier lazo laboral.

— Sabes que aunque peleáramos eso no afectaría tu condición de trabajo así que déjate de esas.

— Entonces no tuviste otra opción Isabella, no te parece que muchas veces te pasa eso — No entendía lo que me decía jamás habíamos discutido o algo por el estilo.

— No te entiendo pero igual me vas a dejar explicarte — No la deje responder y continué — Rose cuando me fui a hablar con mi madre me contó que mi padre estaba metido en líos y que tenía un socio que podía salvarlo del problemón que teníamos encima — Respiré — En resumen, la opción que me propusieron fue casarme con Edward para que Carlisle lo salvara de ir a la cárcel y pasó tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo de avistarte.

— Si claro, que importa decirle a la amiga que estaba más que interesada en él que te casarías con él y que además supuestamente lo odiabas con todas tus fuerzas por vago y sádico eran tus palabras si mal no recuerdo, ¡Perdón! me falta bueno para nada, estúpido y cuando grosería se te ocurriera decir — Me reclamaba.

— Así era pero me trago mis palabras si eso quieres escuchar y me equivoqué sobre él — Tenía que ser sincera para tratar de salvar nuestra amistad.

— Por supuesto, la niña se vendió por su padre y ahora esta totalmente enamorada del vago — Dijo irónica — ¡Vete al diablo! eres una hipócrita ¿Sabes? siempre estuviste atraída por él termina de admitirlo y deja de portarte como una mosca muerta.

— ¡A mí me respetas Rosalie! yo ni te he insultado ni lo pienso hacer pero te guardas tus palabras hirientes.

— A no si claro la niña inocente entonces respóndeme ¿Te acostaste con el hombre que tanto odiabas? — Mierda aquella pregunta no me la esperaba y mi cara le demostró su respuesta — Lo sabía, desde la mañana lo sabía y ya Alice me había contado algo de tu historia aunque me dijo que eso era algo entre nosotras pero de verdad no quiero saber de ti a menos que sea algo del trabajo.

— No considero que debas ponerte así, además Edward ni te prometió nada ni creo que haya querido algo serio contigo.

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no soy suficiente para él?, que como no soy una princesita como tú no puedo gustarle ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres ver como cae conmigo? – Una furia se apoderó de mí y no me contuve.

— ¡Atrévete! y me conocerás realmente, me volveré una loba para defender lo que es mío y te aseguro que él lo es.

— Siempre fuiste una loba aunque vestida de cordero Isabella solo fui una tonta en dejarme en engañar por tu disfraz — Respiré antes de gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

— Piensa lo que desees y toma esto como una advertencia, no te acerques a Edward ¡porque no respondo! — Me giré para irme cuando su voz me paró en seco.

— Tú no tuviste reparo en hacerlo con Emmet ¿Por qué yo lo haría con Edward? — ¿lo sabía? Me volteé a verla y su mirada disparaba fuego — ¿Creías que no lo sabía? pues estabas muy equivocada amiga — dijo la palabra haciendo comillas en el aire — Siempre lo supe todo antes de irse Emmet me dejo un mensaje diciendo que estaba confundido y que otra cosa podía confundirlo pues nada menos que Tú, siempre lo supe aunque quisiera creer que tu no eras capaz de algo así pero ya veo que ese es tu deporte favorito bajarme los hombres — Me dolió en el pecho que ella supiera todo y mas aún que lo llevara por dentro sin decirme nada.

— Yo nunca hice nada para que Emmet se confundiera ni para separarlos muy diferente a lo que pretendes tú y ya te lo dije no quiero que le toques ni una uña a Edward o — me interrumpió.

— O ¿Qué? — Su mirada era peligrosa y empecé a temer por lo que haría si Edward la había besado era por algo y eso me hacía temblar.

— Ya te lo dije no respondo y no juegues conmigo que me conoces. — Salí disparada de su oficina trancando de un portazo.

Llegué a mi oficina la cabeza me palpitaba del dolor por la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo, tomé mi bolso y mi teléfono para irme de allí este regreso se había convertido en un infierno todo era jodidamente torcido y odioso. Tranqué mi puerta y salí a caminar un poco para despejarme total faltaba poco para el almuerzo y no tenía ganas de verle la cara a mi padre ni a Carlise en el comedor, sin contar a Rosalie. Empecé a caminar rápidamente hacía la cafetería que estaba cerca del periódico, los tacones frenaban mis ganas de correr o patear todo lo que veía a mi paso. Entre sentándome en la barra y saludando a Harry, él era el encargado desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre sabía que cuando me sentaba allí era porque venía mal.

— Isabella mi pequeña ¿Qué sucede? — Se paró frente a mí con su impecable delantal y su codo apoyado a la barra.

— Mi vida no es lo que esperaba, te he dicho alguna vez que no soporto a mi padre pues ahora únele a mi suegro y a mi ex mejor amiga — Respiró y se inclinó en la barra para darme un beso en la frente.

— Yo sé lo que necesitas, pero ya regreso para que me expliques lo del suegro eso no sabía que e habías casado — Entró por la puerta que ahora se balanceaba por su entrada y salió con un copa llena de mi helado preferido de chocolate.

— Eres único y te quiero mucho.

— Ahora cuéntame cómo es eso que te casaste.

— Es larga la historia te prometo que luego te la cuanto pero ahora déjame comer mi helado y hazme reír como cuando niña o mejor dame un trabajo como mesera o en la cocina.

— Pequeña tu vales oro, este no es tu mundo pero cuando quieras ven y el pote de helado siempre estará esperándote.

— Gracias — Dije mientras una lágrima salía de mis ojos cargada de impotencia.

— No llores que me pones mal sabes que no soporto verte así.

— Perdóname pero es que son tantas cosas que no soporto el peso de llevarlas encima — Le dije devorando una cucharada inmensa de helado.

— Hay personas que la pasan peor, mira aquel chico tiene más de dos horas allí sentado sin decir nada y con la mirada perdida — volteé a verlo y para mi sorpresa era Edward.

— Es mi esposo Harry.

— ¡Vaya! entonces si que tienen problemas — Se rió — Anda con él entonces creo que te necesita — Me fui acercando con miedo quizás él no quería verme pero no podía alejarme después de haberlo visto.

— ¿Esta disponible este asiento? — Pregunté señalando el lugar frente a él, me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— No — Cuando dije eso me arrepentí de haberme acercado pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de seguir hablando — Pero este a mi lado esta disponible siempre para ti — me tendió su mano y yo le ofrecí mi mano libre, en cada una tenía mis cosas preferidas, mi helado y mi esposo. Me senté poniendo la copa frente a mí y viéndonos a la cara.

— Te extrañe — Dije en un susurro algo más para mí pero él me escuchó.

— Extrañamente yo también te extrañé — Sonreí y me comí otra brutalidad de cucharada de helado.

— Mal día.

— Peor que el tuyo te lo aseguro.

— Eso lo discuto pero porque no me cuentas lo tuyo ya que tú sabes mis razones — Lo miré con una sonrisa pesada.

— Las mismas que las tuyas con el agregado Rosalie.

— Te dije que no le prestaras atención que luego se le pasará.

— Lo dudo — Recordé sus amenazas y una lágrima de temor recorrió mi mejilla.

— Hey, no te pongas así — Dijo quitándomela con un beso.

— Si supieras — Dije entrecortada.

— Isabella no dejes que ella te afecte por favor, tu no has hecho nada — Lo sabía pero mis lágrimas ahora eran de temor.

— Edward — Dije con pena — ¿Te recuerdas del trato que hicimos en Grecia? — Esperaba que no tuviese que recordarle de que se trataba.

— Claro que acuerdo, no te lo propuse yo —– Dijo confundido por mi pregunta.

— ¿Sigue vigente? — Pregunté asustada por su respuesta y por todas las palabras de Rosalie.

— Ahora más que nunca — Su respuesta fue un alivio pero desconcertante.

— Ahora ¿Por qué? — Suspiró antes de hablar.

— No entiendo como lo preguntas ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? — Me dijo volteando mi cara hacía él y alzando mi cara para que lo viera, mientras yo como autista solo negaba con la cabeza — Eres tan orgullosa que te niegas a ver lo obvio — Muchas cosas eran obvias pero la que yo deseaba escuchar estaba lejos de ellas. Volvió a suspirar y pego su frente a la mía – Isabella, acaso no sientes que yo — hizo una pausa — Te quiero — Era un susurro y no estaba segura si era eso lo que había dicho pero cuando me beso con aquella necesidad lo repitió — Te quiero niña malcriada, te quiero — Volvió a besarme y yo estaba atragantada de mariposas y lagrimas en mi garganta.

— Edward ¿Estas seguro de lo dices? — él sonrió por mi pregunta pero es que yo no podía decodificar ese mensaje tan fácilmente.

— ¿Podrías confiar en mi? — Yo moví de nuevo mi atolondrada cabeza — Entonces escucha bien, me gustas y te quiero, como lo hiciste no sé pero eso siento.

— Edward yo — Mis labios temblaban y mi lengua estaba enredada, solo tomé su rostro entre mis manos sudadas de los nervios y lo besé tiernamente – Yo también te quiero Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**S**_olamente a mi se me ocurría dejarme llevar por el momento y decirle que la quería pero es que ya no me lo aguantaba más, lo tenía atragantado y si no se lo decía me iba a volver loco. Fue justo el momento en que me preguntó si el trato de Grecia seguía en píe, era tan orgullosa que no se atrevía a preguntar de frente lo que necesitaba saber, ella quería conocer si seguiría siéndole fiel, pero ella no entendía para que buscar otra si con ella tenía todo y más, nunca me imagine que ella sería tan como decirlo perfecta para mí con todo y lo malo. Ya se lo había dicho y los segundos que tardó en responder me hicieron preguntarme si la había cagado y si ella no sentía lo mismo ahora yo quedaba en sus manos, siempre de arriesgado pero esto no era cualquier cosa, empecé a arrepentirme de haber abierto la boca.

— Edward yo — dilo anda, termina de decir que para ti es solo la relación que te obligaron a vivir con un poco de sexo, dilo de una vez pero di algo antes que me pare corriendo. De repente cuando tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso mi pecho se infló, esto no podían ser malas noticias y allí fue cuando lo dijo — Yo también te quiero Edward Cullen — lo dijo me quería igual que yo a ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y la bese ahora con pasión, con aquello que llevaba acumulado por dentro — Edward — Me llamó jadeando.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Respondí entrecortado, mierda me estaba excitando la vi y descubrí que ella desbordaba la misma pasión que yo.

— No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de — la callé con un beso y saqué de mi cartera un billete dejándolo en la mesa tirado antes de tomarla de la mano y sacarla de allí. Ella le dio un ataque de risa nerviosa.

— Chao Harry—– Gritó cuando la sacaba de aquel lugar — ¿A dónde vamos?

— No lo sé, escoge tú ¿Derecha o izquierda? — Le dije señalando cada dirección.

— A la izquierda ni de broma regreso al zoológico — Me reí por su comparación del periódico y comencé a caminar hacía la izquierda casi corriendo — A donde vamos — Ahora jadeábamos además de la excitación por la caminata desesperada que hacíamos hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

— Vamos allí —Señalé un hotel que estaba a tres cuadras de donde empezamos a caminar.

— Estas loco, me muero de la pena las ganas las tengo pintadas en la cara yo no entro allí ni loca.

— Isabella entramos o te lo hago aquí mismo — Le puse disimuladamente la mano sobre mi pantalón para mostrarle que no mentía. Primero abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego sonrió.

— Entremos pero eso si págalo por el día completo.

— No seas tonta esto no es un motel y deja la pena eres mi esposa así que no pasa nada — respiramos en conjunto y pasamos tomados de la mano hasta la recepción.

Mientras yo pedía la habitación Isabella se volteó a ver a la nada, estaba roja como un tomate y su mano se aferraba a la trabilla de mi pantalón como una niña asustada, me pidieron su identificación y cuando le pregunté estaba ida de la vergüenza tuve que moverla para que me la diera, estaba literalmente exasperado mi cuerpo vibraba por debajo de mi ropa. Cuando nos preguntaron por el equipaje Isabella se ahogó y me hizo sonreír el chico me dio las llaves de la suite que había pedido para los dos, creo que ni siquiera escuchó que pedí que subieran fresas, chocolate y champaña pero mejor así porque sino llevaría de la mano a la chica camarón de lo sonrojada que estaba. Nos montamos en el ascensor que por suerte no llevaba a nadie, marqué el piso donde quedaba la habitación mientras la pegaba a una pared del mismo besándola con deseo. Sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa apretándola con fuerza y las mías bordeaban su pequeña cintura. Un sonido nos indicó que era nuestra parada miré los cartelitos que indicaban los números de habitación y la hale hacia la dirección donde estaba, fui viendo puerta a puerta hasta encontrar la nuestra al final del pasillo. Le pedí que esperara un poco porque ya me estaba sacando la camisa de mi pantalón.

— Cálmate que no me dejas abrirla — le dije besando su cara.

— Yo te dije que tenía ganas, espero que ahora me creas — Dijo restregándose a mi cuerpo y la tarjeta para abrir se cayó de mis manos.

— Vistes lo que haces — La tomé y hasta que por fin pude ponerla en la abertura y la lucecita verde se prendió. Isabella iba entrar antes que yo pero la paré — ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Me vio absolutamente confundida pero no le di tiempo ni de pensar la tomé en mis brazos — Te lo debía — Le di un beso y pateé la puerta para hacernos espacio para entrar e Isabella la empujó con su mano para cerrarla.

— Eres increíble — me dijo antes que la colocase encima de la cama.

— Increíble será lo que pienso hacerte ahora — Le dije en su oído mientras empezaba a besar el camino hasta su cuello, ella pasó su mano desde mi pecho hasta mis hombros ayudándome a quitarme la chaqueta del traje mientras yo la imitaba con la de ella. No podía desnudarme aún estaban a punto de subir con mi pedido pero es que Isabella estaba que quemaba.

Recorrí sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tacones y se los quité lanzándolos por la habitación dejando expuesto la suavidad de sus pies, los bese y masajeé mientras ella se arqueaba ante mis roces. La puerta sonó y me acerqué de nuevo a la altura de sus orejas

— Comienza la diversión — Entre abrí la puerta para no dejarlo pasas y le tendí la mano con la propina, el chico entendió el mensaje y se fue mientras yo metía todo a la habitación. Al verme Isabella sonrió y miró curiosa todo lo que estaba allí, levanté las tapas para dejarle ver las fresas y el chocolate y sonrió con tanta picardía que me abalancé sobre ella haciéndole sentir como me ponía. Le abrí su perfecta camisa y me quité la mía, tomé una fresa y la bañe de chocolate luego la pasé sobre la piel de su abdomen y subí al borde de su sujetador dejando la marca del dulce sobre su piel, se comió la fresa que coloqué sobre sus labios para después con mi lengua quitarle el chocolate que había hecho el rastro. Su pecho se agitaba con mi contacto y eso me hacía latir el corazón con más fuerzas, saberla que estaba así por mi, que era su dueño era una sensación arrebatadora. Desabroché sus pantalones para ahora dejarla solo en ropa interior haciendo el mismo recorrido por cada parte de su piel dejando lo menor para el final. Quite su sujetador y ahora con mi dedo impregnado de chocolate bañe sus pezones para luego lamerlos haciéndola gemir mi nombre. Mi lo que quedaba de mi ropa estaba estorbando sobre mi cuerpo y me quite todo lo que quedaba mientras Isabella se deshacía de su braga, ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Me tumbó para ahora jugar conmigo pero ella le gustaba las grandes ligas y no tuvo miramientos en bañar mi miembro con chocolate para luego lamerlo como si fuese un helado. Aquello me dejó fuera de juego y tendido a sus pies como podía volverme tan loco en la cama y para colmo sentir algo por ella, esos momentos me estaban haciendo alcanzar el clímax por lo que tuve que pararla antes de explotar sobre ella. La coloqué debajo de mí y fui besándole todo su cuerpo y dejando escapar aquellas palabras que salían tan extrañas de mi boca: te quiero y te necesito. Isabella me besaba con demencia cuando nuestros labios se encontraban y me aseguraba que esto no era un error, que era cierto, que ella era mía en todos los sentidos. Me relajé un poco y llegó el momento de actuar me paré frente a ella y la rodé hasta dejar sus nalgas rozar el borde de la cama y su sexo expuesto al mío. Tomé sus piernas colocándolas por debajo de mis brazos me fui acercando a ella hasta penetrarla lentamente y haciéndola emitir un pequeño grito de placer, empecé a moverme dentro de ella recreándome con el movimiento de sus pechos. Le iba a demostrar que significaba ser totalmente mía y la iba a amar hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, que su piel se erizara solo de recordar este encuentro, tatuaría mis caricias sobre su piel y asegurarme que nadie más la tocara como yo. Mis manos presionaban sus muslos sudados y la suavidad de su intimidad me dejaba entrar y salir sin dificultad, el calor dentro de su piel me calentaba hasta el centro del pecho devolviéndole la vida al mí desgarrado corazón.

Gemíamos, jadeábamos y gritábamos del placer que sentíamos de estar uno junto al otro, mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios seguido de aquella palabra que acabábamos de descubrir, aquella que describía un poco lo que sentíamos, porque a pesar que la había dejado soltar de mi garganta sentía que se quedaba corta para explicar lo que me removía ella por dentro. Seguí envistiendo con fuerza, con aquella que me salía desde el fondo de mi y sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse y paré un poco pero solo logré que me gritase que siguiera, sus ansías de mí me volvieron loco y me dejé llevar por su placer seguí moviéndome dentro de ella hasta que sentí como su piel se contraía contra mi miembro y no soporte derramándome en su interior. Se sentó y abrazando a mi cuerpo parado frente a ella y besando mi abdomen — Te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho — Me coloqué a su altura y la bese — Yo también te quiero Isabella y no te imaginas cuanto te he esperado en mi vida, cuanto te necesitaba — Nos volvimos a regalar un roce de nuestros labios pero ahora solo se notaba lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, ahora si le hice el amor, la lleve al cima para dejarla caer entre mis brazos de donde un nunca más pensaba dejarla salir. Me recosté en la cama llevándola conmigo y nos quedamos dormidos. Desperté siendo lo primero que vi sus dulces ojos mirándome, había algo en ellos, quizás un poco de temor, la bese suavemente para luego hablar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Ella no podía hacer algo sin luego analizarlo y supuse que ahora lo hacía.

— Nada, es que no puedo creer que en tan solo una semana las cosas hayan cambiado tanto — Lo sabía, la arrastre colocándola sobre mí.

— Vive Isabella, no preguntes que pasa mañana, ni porque estamos aquí. Tú lo sientes yo lo siento y eso es lo único que importa.

— Pero es que — La interrumpí.

— Es que nada, no te dejo pensar, es más te lo prohíbo — Sabía que esa palabra desviaría su atención.

— ¿Me lo prohíbes? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Exacto, no quiero verte pensar quiero verte feliz en mis brazos — La besé rodando sobre nosotros y colocándola debajo de mí — Si me tengo que pasar la vida haciéndote el amor para que no pienses y solo sientas te prometo que lo haré — Y listo para el ataque volví adentrarme en ella sin dejarla ni hablar. De verdad el beneficio era doble, hacerle el amor era un placer que no pensaba dejar pasar y cualquier oportunidad que la vida me pusiese el frente lo aprovecharía al máximo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Q_**uerer definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en una muy corta para todo aquello que me hacía sentir Edward, podía llegar a ser tan especial conmigo como irresistiblemente provocativo y pues yo que no aguantaba ni un minuto para perder la cordura en sus brazos llenos de pasión y deseo. Todavía a pesar que ya me lo había dicho varias veces pensaba que todo era una estúpida idea de mi imaginación, no podía creer que me quería pero los momentos de entrega de esa tarde me lo comprobaban. Me hizo el amor como nunca o como siempre, es que era igual de bueno pero con algo adicional, como un bono que me saco fuera del mundo justo cuando alcanzaba la cima del placer. Ahora estaba dormido y la oscuridad empezaba a adueñarse la habitación, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que pasaban las siete de la noche. Éramos unos bárbaros pasamos toda la tarde haciéndolo y abandonamos todo, como era posible que él me hiciera realmente perder la razón y olvidarme de todo. Trastocaba mí voluntad y todos mis planes.

Me apoyé de mi brazo para alzarme un poco aún estando acostada y lo observé, era divino, todo él era demasiado para un solo hombre, demasiadas virtudes y ahora le encuentro muy pocos defectos, como cambió todo tan rápido. Pero claro que defecto le iba a encontrar si estaba ultra enamorada de él, exacto el hizo todo al revés primero me conquistó en la cama y ahora en el corazón pero como fuese al derecho o al revés yo no tenía más salida. La palabra amor me bailaba entre los dientes pero tenía que mantenerla allí o podría asustarlo, considerando que su primer amor fue tan tormentoso ahora yo tenía que ser cuidadosa con él y demostrarle de otras maneras lo que sentía. Sus parpados empezaron a moverse y fue develando sus bellos ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio.

— ¿Pensando de nuevo?, voy a creer que lo haces a propósito para que te lo haga — Me dijo dibujando uno de mis senos con su dedo. Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no era tan mala la idea pero cuantas veces podríamos hacerlo en un día, vuelvo a la teoría inicial soy ninfómana.

— Edward solo te estaba viéndote dormir, te veías lindo — que cursi sonó, mejor le grito al oído con un megáfono que lo amo es menos evidente.

— Por mi parte prefiero verte justo como estas ahora — Se colocó en la misma posición que yo pero dándonos la cara.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Aunque lo imaginaba, desnuda, aquello me molestaba un poco por momentos pensaba que era solo eso lo que lo ataba a mí.

— Aunque decir desnuda sería lo obvio no me refiero a eso, creo que me gusta cuando estas desinhibida y eres espontánea, cuando sonríes como ahora — Me mató me mató me mató porque eres así Edward, porque me enamoras así. Tragué en seco para no perder el habla en mi respuesta

— Bueno eso solo lo logras tú — Sonreí bajando la mirada por mis palabras cada vez que hablaba parecía que todo decía te amo y no quería hacer algo mal que pudiese alejarlo.

— Eso es bueno saberlo — Se acercó a darme un beso y parándose dejando como panorama su trasero espectacular, me provocaba correr y mordérselo, tenía que planear hacerlo algún día — Llegó el momento de irnos — Se paró a mi lado y me tendió una mano.

— Que flojera — Dije bostezando pero tomando su mano para levantarme

— ¿Queda algo de champaña?

— No lo sé tu serviste la ultima ronda — Me señaló las copas para que se las llevase y me acerqué hasta él.

— Queda suficiente para lo que quiero — tomó las copas, sirvió un poco y me dio una de ellas — Se que es algo tarde también pero quiero brindar por primera vez de verdad por nosotros — O él tenía ensayada muchas líneas en su cabeza o de verdad estaba empeñado hacerme babear por él. Colocó su copa frente a la mía.

— Por nosotros, solo tu y yo — Sentía mis ojos humedecerse no quería llorar pero una lágrima salió inesperada dejándome sin explicación — ¿Qué pasa? — Que más va a pasar que eres maravilloso y me pones a flotar y tengo miedo a caer .

— Es que — pasé la mano por mi cara como niña limpiándola — es un detalle muy bonito el brindis, entonces, por nosotros — Choqué su copa contra la mía y bebí todo de un sorbo mientras el me imitó y luego me abrazó.

— Deja de pensar tanto Isabella — Me besó en la frente— Solo vive todo esto, así aprendí a quererte.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al baño junto con él, nos dimos una ducha que no llevó nuestros acostumbrados encuentros por el contrario fue agradable que se encargara de enjabonarme y yo a él. Nos arreglamos y salimos a casa pero antes paramos a comer algo estábamos hambrientos casi agonizando. Llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a dormir pero antes por fin coloqué mi teléfono a cargar llevaba dos cuatro días sin prenderlo. La mañana siguiente fue muy parecida a la anterior, la única diferencia es que la noche anterior no me dio tiempo de organizar mi ropa y se me complicó todo. Volvimos a recurrir al cereal antes de irnos pero fue necesario llamar otro taxi para regresar al trabajo nuestros coches se habían quedado en el estacionamiento. Edward se vistió más informal solo unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa manga larga azul con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Llegamos al periódico y subimos hasta mi oficina, el observaba todo mientras yo llamaba a mi padre para que le indicara con quien debía trabajar.

— Buenos días papá — le dije en cuanto contestó.

— Buenos días, te busqué toda la tarde de ayer y no te encontré, acaso quieres tener el mismo tratamiento de tu esposo o piensas volverte como él — Anotar que debo recordar que es mi padre por sobre todas las cosas.

— Realmente me importan muy poco tus amenazas, haz lo que te dé la gana creo que muchos otros diarios estarían felices teniéndome entre sus filas — Eso lo pondría en su lugar y lo haría molestar un poco pero no podía pasarme o podría hacerlo recaer.

— Muy bonito tu comentario pero mejor lo dejamos hasta este punto — Dijo cortante.

— Entonces para que me llamabas.

— Carlise y yo hemos estado hablando y consideramos que es una buena idea que presentases las cuentas en la reunión de Gerencia así estamos claros en que punto estamos.

— Estas loco en dos días no puedo reorganizar toda el área financiera.

— Si hubieses atendido ayer quizás ya hubieses adelantado algo — Respiré antes de empezar la pelea.

— Lo haré no te preocupes, ahora quiero saber a donde debe dirigirse Edward y con quien.

— Hija, tu lo sabes, el periódico en su parte funcional es lo primero que debe visitar, no entiendo porque lo preguntas.

— No esta bajo tu supervisión.

— Si y no, yo vigilaré su desarrollo pero por ahora queda bajo la supervisión del encargado departamento de operaciones, llévalo allá.

— Te lo digo de nuevo no estoy de acuerdo con esto — Edward me hacia señas que me callara y así lo hice — Bueno te dejo para que sigas tratando de conquistar el mundo — Le dije riéndome recordando la caricatura de pinky y cerebro, así los veía a él y a Carlisle.

— Espera — Escuché cuando iba a colgar.

— Dime, que quieres.

— Primero baja tu tono que no me gusta y segundo informarte que todos los jueves cenaremos en casa junto a tus suegros y tu esposo, obligatorio.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya lo oíste así que pasado mañana los espero en casa a las ocho en punto — No entendía cual era su obsesión por joder pero eran los más expertos del planeta.

— Ok, allí estaremos — Dije cortante.

No entendía que pretendían no solo estaban en contra de Edward sino que ahora mi padre arremetía en mi contra sin razón aparente, como podía comportarse así en que momento dejo de ser mi caballero andante para convertirse en esa persona tan hiriente. Tenía que llamar a mi madre para hablar con ella de todo esto, me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando la mano de Edward pasó sobre mis ojos.

— ¿Estas allí? — Me decía con sus ojos fijos en mí.

— Sí, disculpa es que nuestros padres me sorprenden cada día más.

— Ahora que pasó.

— Nada más y nada menos que estamos obligados a ir a casa de mis padres cada día a cenar en familia, tu sabes la gran familia que somos ahora.

— Ya me supongo de quien es la idea aunque siga utilizando a sus emisarios.

— No entiendo.

— Es mi padre que utiliza a tu padre para manipularme, ese siempre fue su deseo que compartiera con ellos las cenas, no iba parar hasta lograrlo por eso lo hacen a través de ti.

— ¿Tú crees? — No podía imaginar a alguien tan manipulador.

— Estoy seguro pero ni modo ya no podemos hacer nada — Me dijo tirando una hoja que tenía en sus manos sobre el montón de papeles — Entonces que me toca hacer.

— Lo siento cariño se me olvidaba — Lo llame cariño, lo miré y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Me gusta que me llames así — Se metió ente mi silla y mi escritorio ayudándome a levantarme para rematarme con un beso lleno de todo, mis piernas flaquearon cuando justo la puerta sonó abriéndose sin mi invitación, otra vez los ojos de fuego de Rosalie nos miraba a quema ropa.

— Disculpen no esperaba interrumpirlos señores Cullen, venía a presentarle mi proyecto pero como están ocupados me retiro — Eso deseaba pero tenía que terminar eso para ponerme con las cuentas.

— No por favor toma asiento, llevo a Edward hablar con el encargado de operaciones y regreso — Lo tomé de la mano y salimos hasta la oficina del Sr. Newton, los presenté y antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que ya sabía donde encontrarme.

Regresé a mi oficina para pasar una mañana bastante desagradable, Rosalie estaba insoportable y no aceptaba mis recomendaciones o todo lo refutaba para ponernos a discutir. En mis funciones en el periódico no solo me encargaba de las finanzas sino que tenía responsabilidad de revisar todo antes que se presentase ante mi padre por eso ahora estaba encargada de revisar el trabajo desarrollado por ella. Antes era tan diferente, siempre me agradecía que la ayudara a mejorar su trabajo ahora era incapaz de aceptar nada así que tuve que hacer valer mi posición y la obligué a hacer los cambios, salió enojada y trancó la puerta con fuerzas pero ya no tenía más tiempo que perder. Empecé a organizar toda la información que necesitaba cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, esperaba que fuera Alice para preguntarme como iba todo pero me equivoque totalmente, era Emmet. Mis manos empezaron a temblar porque justo cuando contesté la puerta de mi oficina se abrió, era Rosalie que había olvidado decirme algo y se sentó a esperar que terminara mi llamada. No tenía ni idea si ella conocía de su regreso o si habían hablado solo sabía que si adivinaba de quien se trataba la llamada todo se volvería un caos total. Estaba decidida a colgar pero la voz de Emmet llamándome continuaba repitiéndose en mi oreja, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado para mí? Bonita manera de comenzar el día.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé. Dije lunes y hoy es viernes. pero tengo una buena escusa. No tenia internet.**

**Ya saben si les gustó comenten y si no les gustó, también.**

**Una última cosita. Les recuerdo, yo no soy la autora del fic, y no estoy autorizada de hacerle cambios. Igual agradesco los reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	12. Cosas, cosas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**.**

**Capítulo 12. Cosas, cosas.**

_**M**_anipulador e intrigante era poco para lo que estaba haciendo mi padre, estaba logrando a través del control que tenía Charlie sobre Isabella para conseguir lo que deseaba de mí, empezando por las dichosas cenas familiares, como era posible que fuese tan… mejor ni lo pienso igual es mi padre aunque a veces no lo parezca. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que por más que tratase de prestar atención mi mente viaja fuera de aquí buscando una escapatoria a todo esto pero no era tan fácil ahora también estaba mis ganas de demostrarle que yo no era un bueno para nada ni un sinvergüenza, muy fácil sería dejarlo todo pero ahora era personal y le haría comerse cada una de sus palabras y humillaciones, por dios yo soy su hijo no un cualquiera.

El resto de la mañana la pasé viendo maquina tras maquina para la impresión del periódico, algunas las conocía y otras eran más viejas o mejor dicho tradicionales. Visité toda el área de impresión y almacenes, hoy conocería todo en general y luego iba a participar en cada proceso por separado para conocerlo a fondo. El Sr. Newton era un tipo bastante educado o al menos trababa de serlo conmigo supongo que por mi condición. Los trabajadores se quedaban en dos piezas cuando escuchaban mi nombre y los que venían de la sede de mi padre asombrados por verme en esas labores.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo por lo que me dieron carta libre para regresar en hora y media así que lo primero que hice fue subir a la oficina de Isabella, llevaba puestas las botas de seguridad para entrar en el área de operaciones y rotativas. Toque la puerta para no molestarla en caso que estuviese con alguien u ocupada pero escuché como me daba acceso.

— Hola — Dije asomando mi solo mi cabeza ella estaba hablado por teléfono dando algunas indicaciones a alguien, me señaló que me sentara pero cerré la puerta con seguro para evitar nuevas interrupciones y me fui directo hasta su silla dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, se estremecía con cada uno de ellos.

— Sí requiero todos los informes para hoy al final de la tarde de manera que pueda el día de mañana dejar todo listo para presentarlo el jueves — Hizo una pausa para escuchar la respuesta mientras tapando la bocina se volteaba para besarme en los labios, me apoderé de su boca y luchaba para soltarse — Si aquí estoy… estaba pensando, bueno sé que es poco tiempo pero la solicitud se hizo hoy además es un resumen del software — Volvió a escuchar la respuesta y yo volví a besarla pero un poco más corto – Bueno gracias, entonces te espero más tarde por mi oficina. – Colgó el teléfono y se volteó a mi encuentro en un beso profundo.

— ¿Cómo pasaste el día? — Le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

— Bueno que te digo, primero Rosalie está lo que se puede decir, insoportable. Por primera vez tuve que obligarla a hacer lo que le indiqué y por el otro la presentación que debo hacer es enorme estaba hablando con el encargado de pagos para tener toda la información — Me gustaban todas sus facetas y esta la hacía verse uff sensual.

— Bueno que te parece si vamos a comer algo y te cuento como me fue a mí —Dije mostrándole mis botas de seguridad mientras una risa salió de su boca.

— Será que te llevas esas botas de vez en cuando a casa junto con el casco —Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Qué estas tramando? Esa sonrisa tuya yo sé lo que busca — Se puso un poco roja pero luego sonrió un poco más.

— Mejor nos vamos o no respondo — Tomó su bolso y me extrañó.

— ¿No comes aquí? — Pregunté extrañado.

— No, estás loco cuando esto se vuelve una locura me voy a donde Harry y créeme que hoy no es la excepción ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí? — Preguntó un poco desilusionada.

— No vamos pero primero déjame cambiarme las botas, nos vemos en la salida— Asintió y fui al estante que me habían asignado para cambiarme.

Cuando llegué a la salida la encontré hablando con Emmet y me coloqué que manera que no me vieran para escuchar, no sé porque pero algo me impulso a eso, era una aptitud algo sospechosa.

— Yo te dije que te llamaba después porque estaba con Rose, no porque estuviese con Edward y él no me prohibe hablarte así que deja de poner fantasmas donde no existen.

— Bella desde que nos vimos en el aeropuerto he intentado hablar contigo pero no contestas o sale apagado y para cancelar la cena me llamó él ¿Qué diablos quieres que piense? ¿No quieres verme? Si es eso dilo de una vez y no te molesto — ¿Quién se creía este tipo para hablarle así?, estaba por acercarme pero quería saber que le diría Isabella.

— No te pongas con esas Emmet, he estado ocupada y no pude — Hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué te pones así?

— Porque quiero hablar contigo, desde que llegué es lo único que quiero pero tu maravilloso esposo no me deja — Seguro que se estaba buscando una buena, me estaba cansando pero no podía salir y decir si lo escuché todo ahora solo quiero matarte o ¿sí?

— Bueno termina de hablar — ¡Eso es amor! ponlo en su lugar.

— No puedo hablar en dos minutos son muchas cosas por decirte y aclararte ¿Te invito a almorzar? — Si claro y te deje irte con ella.

— No puedo,ya quedé con Edward y ya está por bajar así que mejor te vas, que no quiero que empieces con tus cosas hacia él.

— De verdad no puedo creer que estés defendiéndolo ¿No lo odiabas con todas la fuerzas? ¿No era repugnante y todo para ti? — Que duro era escuchar ahora la opinión que ella tenía de mí.

— De verdad mejor hablamos después porque ahora voy a salir con él y no quiero que te vea aquí — ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienen algo escondido?

— Vengo por ti esta tarde sí o sí, necesito que me escuches y no me aguanto más — ¿quién se creía para obligarla a algo? Mejor salía antes que acepte para joderle los planes el imbécil.

— No sé Emmet, tengo tra — Interrumpí su conversación antes que pudiera decidirse, sabía que debían hablar pero me comían los celos.

— Hola Emmet — me puse al lado de mi mujer pasando la mano por su cintura.

— Hola Edward — Definitivo. Se habían acabado las cortesías.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Disculpa pero no es de tu incumbencia es solo entre tu esposa y yo, espero no te moleste.

— Por supuesto que no es cosa de amigos tranquilo — Dije enfatizando la palabra amigo pero la mano me ardía por destrozarle la cara. Isabella le hizo señas de su comportamiento y luego decidió hablar.

— Emmet, lamento que hayas perdido el viaje pero luego te llamo y hablamos — Se acercó a él dándole un beso y diciéndole te quiero mucho. Aquellas palabras me hicieron enfurecer pero no podía demostrarlo delante de él, tenía que comerme la rabia. Es que le decía a cualquiera así o había alguna diferencia entre como nos quería a los dos.

— Ya sabes te voy a llamar por favor atiéndeme — Lo que me falta si quieren me voy, no me gustaban esas confianzas entre ellos y mucho menos conociendo los sentimientos de Emmet.

— Bueno llama más tarde y veremos — Me tomó de la mano para indicarme que siguiéramos y me despedí con un movimiento de mi cara.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería de Harry tomados de la mano pero sin pronunciar palabra, yo iba tratando de entender su encuentro y la manera tan cómplice que hablaban entre ellos, no podía evitar llenarme de celos pero Isabella me había dejado bien claro que ella solo lo quería como amigo y de verdad ella no dijo nada que me demostrara lo contrario por eso no podía comportarme como cavernícola e exigirle explicaciones menos cuando no debí escuchar nada de lo que hablaban. Me decidí a dejar pasar todo por los momentos mientras seguía evaluando todo pero si Emmet seguía metiéndose me iba a escuchar o me iba a sentir golpear su cara. Al llegar a la cafetería nos sentamos en la misma mesa del día anterior a comer Isabella pidió una ensalada y yo una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Seguíamos uno al lado del otro hablando de cualquier cosa pero ella seguía nerviosa así que me aventure a preguntar disimulando mi enojo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Estas algo rara — Ella bajo la mirada y respondió muy bajo no pude escuchar bien — Perdón no te escuché.

— Nada es que me pareció un poco grosera la forma en que te respondió Emmet y pensé que estabas molesto — lo sabía no tenía que desconfiar de ella. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la besé.

— Tú no hiciste nada ¿Por qué me iba a molestar contigo? pero si me pareció grosero tu amigo, no le respondí igual por ti — recordé la pelea en Grecia con Popeye y lo disgustada que estuvo por eso, más siendo su amigo se hubiese puesto mal.

— Me sorprendes ¿Sabes? estas tan cambiado a cuando te conocí — Me miró algo confundida y no sabía que más decirle, tenía que ser sincero.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? — Ella asintió — Lo hice por ti, no quería verte enfadada pero me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

— Lo siento, está algo extraño, tengo miedo de hablar con él y confirmar mis sospechas — ¿Sospechas? Eso es más claro que el agua, está enamorado de ti pero que ni sueñe o se arrepentirá porque de mí nadie te aleja.

— Tu no tienes nada que sentir — Dije dándole un beso.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Estaba tan sumisa y asustada que me dio ternura.

— Muchas cosas, pero tu no sé que sabes tú — Sonrió.

— Te quiero — Se escuchaba distinto a como se lo había dicho a él, era diferente aquí no era para nada fraternal ni mucho menos pero tampoco aprovecharía la oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo quieres a Emmet? — Si estaba abierto como flor pero que debía hacer necesitaba preguntarle. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Estás celoso? — Hasta la muerte, celoso es poco, no te imaginas cuanto te quiero pequeña perfecta.

— ¿La verdad? — Volví a preguntar y ella asintió — Lo estoy un poco, le dijiste que lo querías mucho y a mí solo me quieres — Cada vez parecía más adolescente será que estaba en reversa o algo.

— Eres como un niño pero me encantas y a ti te quiero como hombre a él como amigo — Me dió un beso y alguien sonó su garganta tras de nosotros, era Harry que traía la comida y sonreía al vernos.

Comimos hablando de cómo nos había ido en el día, de verdad que a ella le había ido de patada pro segundo día consecutivo, no sabía que buscaban con ponernos en esa, que mi padre la agarrara conmigo era normal pero por qué la atormentaban a ella. Conversamos si asistir o no a las cenas pero ella me dijo que era lo mejor o nos volverían locos y eran capaces de aparecerse por casa hasta obligarnos. Cuando dijo casa sentí un apretón en el pecho, era nuestra casa, nuestro lugar y me encantaba compartirla con ella. Que idiota fui al principio reclamarle cosas y asegurarle que era una interesada, por el contrario siempre era un problema pagarle las cosas o se quejaba de los precios, era más bien algo ahorrativa. Este almuerzo después de tanto pelear le deje pagarlo para irnos lo más pronto no quería llegar tarde para evitar palabras con mi suegro o mi padre.

El resto de la tarde fue lo mismo de la mañana, creo que era la primera vez que ponía tanto esfuerzo de mi parte pero ahora tenía motivos para todo esto. La hora de salir de la oficina llegó pero cuando fui a buscar a Isabella no la encontré en su oficina y cuando pregunté a la secretaria de su padre tampoco estaba con él. La llamé pero escuché sonar su celular dentro de su oficina, tampoco lo cargaba encima.

Me senté a esperarla pero pasó una hora y nada así que decidí irme a casa para esperarla allá, estaba algo enojado al imaginarme que pudo haber salido con Emmet sin contármelo el quedo en venir por ella. Mi cabeza estaba formando demasiadas teorías mientras conducía a casa, tenía que confiar en ella y esperar que llegase para que me contase todo. Al llegar a casa me duché y cambié de ropa para esperarla pero ya pasaban las ocho y no llegaba. Traté de ubicarla en su teléfono de oficina pero nada, en el móvil nadie contestaba.

Ya me estaba preocupando o mejor dicho volviendo loco de los celos, tomé las llaves del coche para volver a las oficinas y su coche estaba allí aparcado. Me estacioné y subí pero ahora todas las áreas administrativas estaban a oscuras y su celular no sonaba al marcarle. Definitivo no estaba en su oficina pero tampoco llevaba su carro no tenía dudas se había ido con Emmet, al final estaba con él y no tuvo ni la delicadeza de decírmelo.

Me fui a casa bastante enojado hasta estuve tentado a irme a algún bar pero que solución tenía eso mejor la esperaba a ver a que horas se dignaba a aparecer y con que excusa, ¿Al final todas las mujeres eran iguales o podía confiar en ella?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**U**_n maravilloso almuerzo, un maravilloso esposo, un maravilloso amor, ahora para mí todo era maravilloso. Cada oportunidad que tenía por delante me aseguraba de repetirle a Edward cuanto lo quería y tragarme por miedo cuanto le amaba. Regresamos tomados de la mano y abrazándonos hasta el periódico para volver a la tortura, ¿Cómo se había dejado de agradarme mi trabajo si antes era mi mayo pasión? Muy fácil mi padre. Él siempre fue un hombre dedicado a los negocios un tanto frío pero al final de cada día al llegar a casa cambiaba de papel para ser una persona amorosa o al menos a sí recuerdo mi niñez. Siempre hablaba de su hija con el orgullo en sus ojos y no perdía oportunidad de alabarme, que tan distinto era todo.

Sin darnos cuenta fue convirtiéndose en un hombre de absoluta dedicación al trabajo, primero una o dos noches llegando tarde que fue transformándose en toda la semana y por ultimo toda la mañana de los fines de semana. Mi madre llegó a creer que tenía otra mujer pero se dio cuenta que no era más que la pura ambición que se apoderaba de él.

Me despedí de Edward con un beso antes de seguir a mi oficina para enfrentarme a una tarde de locura, primero empecé a revisar las cuentas de la empresa familiar y luego junto a la chica de finanzas de los Cullen a revisar sus estados de cuenta. No había sido tan difícil como pensaba llevaban todo bastante organizado y no tenían tanta cantidad de cuentas, por el contrario las mayores cantidades estaban en un solo banco con algunos respaldos en otras instituciones. Regresé a mi oficina para consolidar todo cuando el encargado de cuentas por pagar de la empresa me solicitó la ayuda con el sistema de facturación al parecer presentaba fallas. En ese mismo lugar ahora estaba ubicado el equipo de pagos de Cullen y entre varios de nosotros luchamos para obtener toda la información que requeríamos, fue un trabajo arduo pero al final de la tarde lo conseguimos.

— Gracias chicos excelente trabajo, por lo menos ya tengo la información más importante para definir el estado financiero que tenemos actualmente- miré el reloj y fue cuando me percaté que ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde, hacia una hora que acabaron las actividades administrativas — Oh chico cuanto lo siento los he puesto a hacer horas extras.

— No se preocupe Señora Cullen, fue una tarde interesante, nos ha ayudado a integrarnos como equipo— Esta chica era bastante genial y se veía muy sincera.

— Muchas gracias — Traté de mirar su carnet de identificación pero lo llevaba al revés, ella se dio cuenta.

— Ángela, mi nombre es Ángela Weber — Me tendió la mano y sonrió.

— Un placer Ángela, discúlpame por no saber todos los nombres ahora somos muchos más empleados — Ese era otro problema ahora debíamos revisar la estructura, redefinir todo para finalmente hacer el paso más fuerte prescindir de algunos empleados, aquel pensamiento me pegó pero hasta no seguir evaluando todo no sabía que tan grave sería todo.

Un chico se apareció con unos vasos de café y nos pidió celebrar la unión, de verdad que el grupo era muy ameno, nos conocimos un poco más conversando y revisando las funciones que hacía cada uno para ver como podían apoyarse por ahora. Todo esto me daba una ventaja, tener un equipo tan consolidado para presupuesto era algo con lo que no contaba. Aproveche la oportunidad para ir dándole unas indicaciones que consideraba necesarias para mejorar el trabajo y tomando notas de sus comentarios, los chicos que habían integrado eran bastante proactivos y llenos de energías, me recordaban a mí. Finalmente me fui a mi oficina pero ya no quedaba nadie en el área, revise algunos correos para no encontrarme con una sorpresa el día de mañana ya que había pasado prácticamente todo el día fuera de mi lugar. Vi que ya eran las siete de la noche, otra vez me había dejado absorber por el trabajo, tanto que me quejaba pero fielmente había aprendido aquello de mi padre.

Deseaba llegar a casa para darme una buena ducha antes de acostarme y fue en ese momento en que me recordé de Edward, maldición no le avise que me quedaría hasta tarde. Busqué mi móvil y tenía llamadas perdidas de él, de mi madre, de Alice y de Emmet. Como estaba tan olvidadiza con mi teléfono, en una semana mi mejor herramienta había pasado a otro plano. Suspiré antes de ponerme a buscar las llaves de mi coche en el bolso pero no las encontré, revisé las gavetas y nada, muy bien las tenían en recepción y esta hora no había nadie. Pues ni modo tomé lo necesario y salí por un taxi, gracias a dios pasaron varios al poco rato de estar en la calle y tomé uno de ellos.

Iba destruida, había perdido condiciones en tan sólo una semana o quizás me había relajado tanto que ahora pegaba, siendo así pediría a Edward una sesión de relajación al llegar a casa, sonreí tonta al imaginarme lo que deseaba creo que hasta me puse sonrojada, esta cabecilla tuya Isabella está obsesionada no hay duda. Decidí esperar a llegar a casa para hablar con Edward y aproveché para llamar a mi madre sólo para saludarla.

— Mamá ¿Cómo Estas? — Le dije cuando respondió.

— Bella pequeña tengo tres días llamando por fin te acuerdas de mí — No quería seguir culpándola de todo al final ella sólo fue un títere de mi padre, además ella era mi persona, aquella en la que te refugias cuando todo esta mal y te crees que vas a caer, pues mi madre me soportaba en sus brazos.

— Mami perdón de verdad no he podido hacerlo pero admito que me pasé contigo aunque cuando veas lo que te traje de Italia y Grecia seguro me perdonas — Zapatos italianos y artesanías de Grecia serían suficientes pero lo guardaría de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué me trajiste? — Listo todo olvidado.

— Lo siento pero hasta la cena familiar no las veras — Hablar de la cena, mi madre sabría de que se trataba y que intenciones tenía, como no lo había pensado.

— Hija, ya sabes idea de tu padre — Rió un poco – Pero no me cambies el tema dime que me trajiste – Su voz era suplicante.

— Madre, te los llevo a la cena sabes que no me vas a sacar nada.

— Esta bien, te quiero mucho, no vemos.

— Hasta luego, un beso.

El taxista me indicó al poco tiempo que habíamos llegado, pagué la carrera para luego subir a casa. Al pararme frente del departamento llame a la puerta varias veces y nada, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí con lo cansada que estaba y Edward no había llegado a casa y no tenía llaves, en momentos así extrañaba mi cama caliente en casa de mis padres o mi tranquilidad de vivir sola junto a Rosalie, por qué no podía entenderme.

Me dejé arrastrar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso y quite mis zapatos de tacón, mis pies estaban enrojecidos y dolían horrores, tumbé mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y me abracé a mis piernas hasta quedar en un estado de letargo por no sé que tiempo hasta sentir una presencia frente a mí. Era Edward, estaba sonriendo como aliviado o feliz por verme era algo extraño.

— Hola —Tendió su mano para ayudarme a parar — ¿Qué haces allí?

— Esperándote, llegué hace un rato y no tengo llave — Me miró algo descompuesto como pidiendo perdón.

— Lo siento — Dijo abriendo la puerta dándome paso, pasé directo al cuarto y me lancé de largo a largo sobre la cama aún con todo colgando de mis manos — ¿Cansada?

— Destruida sería más apropiado — Dije después de bostezar lo miré un poco y fue que caí en cuentas que llevaba otra ropa — ¿Te cambiaste? — Obvio estaba celosa, donde se había cambiado y porque no me había esperando o que sé yo.

Suspiró sentándose en su lado de la cama y mi cabeza quedo a la altura de sus rodillas sobre el colchón.

— Te esperé y fui por ti a tu oficina pero no te encontré, te llame al móvil y nada entonces vine a casa pero tampoco estabas así que volví a esperarte pero no llegaste — Habló algo de prisa tratando de no sonar molesto pero algo se sentía detrás de todo.

— Estaba en finanzas y olvidé el teléfono en la oficina, cuando volví miré tus llamadas pero decidí esperar para hablar aquí y fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía las llaves del carro y no había quien me las entregara por lo que pedí un taxi y aproveché para llamar a mi madre en el camino — Ahora yo daba explicaciones pero el tampoco estaba cuando llegué — Te esperé fuera porque no tengo llaves de la puerta pero nada que llegabas así que del cansancio ni pensé solo me tumbe a esperarte – si él podía reclamar sutilmente yo también.

Yo lo miraba al revés desde mi posición se veía algo divertido

— Fui a buscarte porque me preocupe no aparecías por ningún lado — Cuando me dijo que se preocupó mi corazón bombeo más fuerte. Me coloqué boca abajo y apoyé mí cara entre mis manos viéndolo fijamente.

— Gracias por preocuparte — Sonreí revitalizada por sus palabras es realmente cierto que el amor da vida y te pone a mil por horas, aquellas palabras me habían revivido y apagado mi cansancio.

— Ven acá tonta — Me haló por los brazos y me colocó sobre su pecho que estaba recostado al respaldar de la cama, me acarició el cabello por un tiempo y luego me beso en la cabeza, era justo lo que necesitaba aquella sensación de seguridad donde nada malo podía pasar.

— Sí me vas a tratar así prometo llegar cansada todas las tardes — Estaba idiotizada por su trato, me enamoraba aún más, era la mezcla entre fuerza y delicadeza, entre ser rudo y tierno, era la mezcla perfecta para perderme por él.

— Sabes que puedo hacerlo mejor que esto — Sonrió pícaro y mi mente calenturienta volvió presentar imágenes bastante sugestivas.

— Claro que lo sé — Dije pasando la mano por debajo de su camiseta y acariciando sus músculos.

— Te Quiero Isabella, de verdad Te quiero — Volvió a besar mi cabeza pero se detuvo a aspirar el olor de mi cabello, si alguien recuerda al hombre de los cuatro fantástico pues así estaba ahora completamente maleable para él — Esta tarde descubrí muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Pregunté con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

— Cosas, cosas.

Siguió mimándome y haciendo sentir completamente feliz, unos minutos más tarde cuando las fuerzas volvieron al tope del medidor preparé la cena y nos sentamos a comerla viendo el juego de baloncesto, mi equipo se coronó campeón de la liga y Edward a pesar de ello no se molestó tanto solo bromeó y me dijo que nos veíamos en la liga de béisbol donde por supuesto apoyábamos a equipos rivales. Me encantaba esta relación tan traviesa, llena de diferentes formas de pensar que encajaban perfectamente o al menos ahora todo era color rosado para mí, me sentía algo así como Isabella rosa casada con el hombre rosa y viviendo la vida rosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta convivencia entonces? Me llenaba de mis preguntas de crucigramas, aquellas que solo conoce el que lo crea, ¿Cómo preguntarle en que cambiaban sus planes con respecto a nosotros al saber que me quería de verdad? ¿Qué cosas se había dado cuenta que no quería decirme? o ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde para no preguntar?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A**_unque de solo imaginar que estaba con Emmet me hervía la sangre decidí irme a casa siendo lógico, además ella me aseguró que no sentía por él algo más que amistad, ¿Debía creerle? Pensar que él intentase decirle que la amaba o que luchaba por estar con ella me provocaba esa sensación de miedo, miedo de perderla ahora que había aceptado que la quería, que ella se había convertido en alguien especial para mí. Estacioné el choche y subí hasta mi apartamento por las escaleras para disminuir la ansiedad que tenía, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y una inquietud recorriéndome por dentro. Llegué a mi piso y al salir de las escaleras todo pasó, solo al verla allí esperándome mis peores temores se fueron y una divina tranquilidad me invadió por completo. Me coloqué frente a ella, sentía unas ganas imparables de abrazarla, de tomarla entre mis brazos, hacerla sentir que es mía y que la amo con todas mis fuerzas. Era eso, todo se resumía a eso, de verdad la amaba por más que me había intentado cegar ante los hechos.

— Hola ¿Qué haces allí? — Se veía tan indefensa que la ayude a levantarse.

— Esperándote, llegué hace un rato y no tengo llave – verdad que no tiene llaves sería conveniente o no dársela, claro que si deja de ser posesivo.

— Lo siento — Abrí la puerta dejándola pasar primero y se fue directo al cuarto mientras yo la seguía para verla tenderse sobre la cama con un suspiró — ¿Cansada?

— Destruida sería más apropiado — Así se veía pero me encantaba, me miró pro completo y se tensó — ¿Te cambiaste? — Preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz ¿Estaría celosa? Me senté a su lado y empecé a explicarle lo que pasó.

— Te esperé y fui por ti a tu oficina pero no te encontré, te llame al móvil y nada entonces vine a casa pero tampoco estabas así que volví a esperarte pero no llegaste — Intenté de todas las maneras posibles no demostrarle que estaba horriblemente celoso por pensar que estaba con Emmet, teniendo tanta historia juntos pues el me llevaba la ventaja.

— Estaba en finanzas y olvidé el teléfono en la oficina, cuando volví miré tus llamadas pero decidí esperar para hablar aquí y fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía las llaves del carro y no había quien me las entregara por lo que pedí un taxi y aproveché para llamar a mi madre en el camino. Te espere fuera porque no tengo llaves de la puerta pero nada que llegabas así que del cansancio ni pensé solo me tumbe a esperarte — suspiré tratando de que no me escuchara agradeciendo que menos mal no la buscó pero que tanto tiempo iba a pasar para que volviera a aparecer y tratar de hablar con ella, ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora que lo sabía? Lo único que me quedaba era demostrarle lo que sentía antes del ataque de Emmet, demostrarle que estaba enamorado de ella y dispuesto a cambiar ¿Cómo lo hacía?

— Fuí a buscarte porque me preocupe no aparecías por ningún lado — Se colocó boca abajo y alzó su rostro para verme.

— Gracias por preocuparte — Sonreía por mis palabras.

— Ven acá tonta — Quise tomarla en mis brazos y volver a repetir dentro de ella pero se veía cansada, parecía necesitar otra cosa, quizás sentirse querida. La tomé por los brazos hasta colocarla sobre mi pecho y acariciar su cabello que se sentía suave entre mis manos.

— Sí me vas a tratar así prometo llegar cansada todas las tardes — Me sorprendí a mi mismo al saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, que en realidad le gustaba estar conmigo así, solo abrazados eso me demostraba que sentía algo por mí. No resistí y volví con la picardía.

— Sabes que puedo hacerlo mejor que esto.

— Claro que lo sé — Su mano fue traviesa hasta mis abdominales pero luego solo los acarició con dulzura y descubriéndome ante ella.

— Te Quiero Isabella, de verdad Te quiero — No soporte y besé su cabeza aspirando el divino olor de su cabello y las palabras me brotaron sin pensar

— Esta tarde descubrí muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— Cosas, cosas — Cosas como que te amo, que te adoro pero tengo miedo de decirlo, tengo miedo que me rechaces y que voy a luchar por ti, que estoy decidido a conquistarte por completo y hacer que te enamores de mí.

Abrazados sin decirnos más, así nos quedamos por unos instantes. Nunca había sentido lo que pasaba junto a ella, la huella de calidez que dejaba en mi piel. No me importaba nada pero mi barriga era otra cosa y empezó a quejarse. Isabella se paró a preparar la cena, una buena pasta y refresco mientras yo veía el juego de baloncesto.

Cuando terminó me llamó para comer pero estaba en el mejor momento del juego que se cansó de esperar y trajo la comida hasta la sala y la disfrutamos viendo el partido. Perdí y lo acepté solo por su sonrisa y nuevamente los bailes de triunfo pero le aseguré que nos encontraríamos de nuevo durante la temporada de béisbol Cuando llegó el momento de acostarnos ya no me aguantaba más tiempo sin tocarla así que cuando entramos a la cama y las luces de cabecera se apagaron la atraje hacía mí. Solo llevaba puesta una de mis franelas y su ropa de interior, fue acariciándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que ella misma me pidió que la tomara, que la hiciera mía.

Quería que fuera especial para ella, que notase mis sentimientos pero esta vez no de posesión sino de entrega total, que tocara mi alma. En cada toqué de mi piel sobre la de ella abrí mis poros para dejar pasar lo que sentía y en cada envestida toque su corazón. Isabella solo repetía mi nombre entre gemidos y se aferraba a mi espalda con locura. No hubo parte de su cuerpo que no besara, hice algo totalmente diferente e inusual para mí, mantuve nuestros cuerpos especialmente nuestros pechos unidos el sudor me hacía la tarea difícil pero deseaba sincronizar mis latidos a los suyos y finalmente al alcanzar juntos el frenesí del placer la besé, la besé como nunca, la rodeé para ponerla sobre mi pecho y poder tomar con mis manos su rostro haciéndola verme y decirle cuanto la quería, aún no estaba preparado para confesarle que la amaba.

El día siguiente fue muy parecido al anterior, nos estabamos acostumbrando a la los cambios pero mientras nos preparábamos corríamos al otro para besarnos o abrazarnos. Salimos en mi coche pero paramos a por unos cafés y unos bocadillos para desayunar ya que nos retrasamos por arrumacos. Ahora no solo hablábamos trivialidades por el contrario llevaba unos días preguntando algunas cosas de ella pero ahora no las disfrazaba entre otras preguntas sino que era franco y ella lo hacía conmigo.

Llegamos al periódico y cuando entré al estacionamiento mis manos se apretaron al volante de la rabia.

— ¿Esto va ha ser todos lo días? — Le dije señalando hasta donde estaba Emmet y ella se sorprendió.

— Edward, no tenía ni idea seguro fue porque no lo llamé ayer como le prometí — Me estaba pareciendo el momento de aclararle algunas cosas a este tipo.

— Me parece algo abusivo esperarte a esta hora ¿Qué es tan importante?

— No lo sé pero creo que me tocará averiguarlo — Apreté más el volante y todos mi músculos de mi antebrazo se tensaron hasta dibujar mis venas, Isabella lo notó

— ¿Te molesta? — ¿Qué si me molesta? No para nada solo me encabrona y enfurece.

— Algo o mejor dicho mucho — Dije volteando mi cara hacia él.

— Por favor, no hagas nada, ¿Puedo salir un momento con él para aclarar esto?— No, eso fue lo primero que pensé pero no era conveniente decirlo.

— Sólo si prometes acabar con esto de una vez.

— Edward — Hizo una pausa algo asustada – Emmet es mi amigo, no pienso alejarlo de mi vida — Mantenía la cara gacha a pesar que hablaba con seguridad.

¡Sácalo de tu vida! Eran las únicas palabras que quería decir pero volví a respirar.

— Puedo entenderlo pero podrías terminar esta persecución me está incomodando — Dije con la voz de cordero pero con el lobo por dentro.

— Vamos y sabré que desea — Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia él, las miradas entre Emmet y yo chocaron durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a él me despedía de Isabella con un beso profundo y le dije al oído que por favor me llamara al regresar y seguí a mi trabajo. La mañana fue terrible, me pasé todo el tiempo pensando en Isabella y mirando el teléfono.

Tenía que confiar en ella estaba siendo muy clara y hasta me pidió permiso para aclarar todo no podía tratarla como a cualquiera. Avisaron que era la hora del almuerzo no me quedó de otra que irme al cafetín y me senté a comer solo en una mesa, una figura se sentó frente a mí y cuando volteé la mirada me sorprendí, pensé en levantarme pero era tarde no podía comportarme así delante de todos aunque sabía que podía traerme problemas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_** E**_dward caminaba tenso a mi lado mientras nos acercábamos a Emmet sin dejar de mantener su mirada fija y algo agresiva sobre mi amigo. Conocía el carácter volátil de mi esposo no solo por comentarios sino por nuestros encontronazos y la pelea en Grecia. Sentía mi corazón acelerado temiendo que estos se comportaran como trogloditas armando un espectáculo justo frente al trabajo, sobre todo por lo que acarrearía para él esto ante mi padre y al suyo. Contraría a cualquier respuesta esperada Edward solo me beso lleno de todo haciendo volar pajaritos alrededor de mi cabeza y dejándome sin aire al susurrarme al oído.

— Llámame al regresar — Se fue sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra con Emmet mientras yo seguí su figura hasta que se perdió entre las puertas del edificio.

— Bella, estas allí — la cara de Emmet estaba al frente de la mía esperando respuesta.

— Claro, donde más — Volví a mirar pero no quedaba rastro de él en el ambiente a pesar que mi cuerpo estaba marcado de él.

— Bella, ¿Quién eres? — Me miraba extrañado

— Ya déjate de tonterías Emmet y dime de una vez a que se debe tu marcación hombre a hombre.

— Te molesto o ya no eres mi amiga — Respiré ante su frase porque se escuchaba dolido.

— Ninguna de las dos pero me extraña tu comportamiento estas no sé ¿Desesperado?

— Algo así, pero mejor larguémonos de aquí —Me dijo tomándome por el brazo y me solté a la fuerza.

— No me agarres así — Le dije molesta.

— Te agarro porque me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Bella llevo casi una semana detrás de ti y tú me ignoras ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada Emmet, no entiendes que ahora estoy casada y no tengo todo mi tiempo libre.

— Por favor, no me vengas con esas tu detestas a ese tipo y ya sé cuales fueron las razones para que te casaras, he averiguado — Lo miré llena de furia.

— No tienes derecho a meterte y vigilar mi vida ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque tu no me hablas no me cuentas lo que pasó, maldita sea Bella ¿Qué significa todo esto? Acaso tú — No terminó la frase y yo baje mi cara por miedo a enfrentarlo — vamos a otro lado.

No me resistí y me monté a su coche sin decir nada. Trancó mi puerta y rodeó el vehiculo para montarse y encender el motor manteniéndose igual de mudo que yo hasta que se estacionó en nuestro parque, este era el sitio donde siempre podíamos saber que estaba el otro cuando algo andaba mal. Caminamos hacía un área de puro césped para sentarnos allí, no sabía que decirle ni lo que él quería decirme, tenía el cuerpo lleno de burbujas de los nervios y en un minuto nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Con todo lo que me conocía supo todo con solo mirarme y mucho más sabiendo que mi inocencia ya no estaba en ellos.

— Bella de verdad — Hizo una pausa — ¿Lo amas? — Mordí mi labio y suspiré.

Últimamente mis pulmones me hacían suspirar por todo.

— Emmet, yo — me daba pena aceptar delante de alguien más lo que sentía y mucho más cuando existe la posibilidad de herir a tu confidente pero el sonrió y algo dentro de mí entendió que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, solo mi amigo.

— Mi pequeña te enamoraste del hombre que más odiabas, no lo puedo creer —Me tomó por el cuello y con su puño cerrado lo presiono por mi cabeza — La chica perfecta se enamoro del chico imperfecto — Completó su frase riendo.

— Emmet no te burles por favor que muero de miedo.

— Princesa ¿Miedo a qué?— Me preguntó ahora poniendo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y jugando con mi cabello.

— De que no me ame, de que solo se aproveche de la situación para tener sexo asegurado en casa — Cuando dije eso de golpe me sonrojé, mi amigo sabía que yo era virgen y jamás habíamos hablado de sexo abiertamente.

— Ya no eres chiquita —Dijo haciendo un tono de sufrimiento y solo pude reírme— Por favor cuéntame todo — Y así empecé a decirle como fueron pasando las cosas desde el momento en que mi padre me había dado la gran noticia hasta como me sentí cuando me besó en la mañana y solo pronunció una palabra al terminar la frase.

— ¡Wow!

— ¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir? Tremendo apoyo — Le reclamé poniéndome sentada frente a él.

— Es que ni yo sé que decir, es que me has dejado fuera de mí — Le había dicho todo a excepción del cuento de la prima cuyo nombre prefiero no recordar —Bella es que me parece que él no solo te quiere — Cuando escuché sus palabras traté de no ilusionarme pero fue inútil ya estaba flotando cuando siguió — ¿No has pensado que quizás el sienta lo mismo que tú? — Ahora si a bajarme de las nubes que ya voy muy alto.

— ¿Tú crees? — Fue lo más que pude decir aunque por el brillo en mis ojos era muy evidente que quien deseaba creerlo era yo.

— Eso solo lo descubrirás tú y él — Me abrazó pero sabía porque lo estaba haciendo y yo de egoísta ni me acordé de preguntarle que había descubierto él aunque me lo sospechaba.

— ¿Tú?— Me detuve a pensar — ¿Qué decidiste? —Pregunté imaginando la respuesta pero aún con temor.

— Supongo que si te hubiera escuchado todo sería diferente y no me sintiera así— Su rostro cambió y su mirada estaba perdida.

— Emmet se sincero conmigo por favor — Necesitaba saber la verdad absoluta de todo esto.

— Bella, me confundí, tu y yo somos esto tan grande y temí perderte casándome—Me tomó con su manos mi rostro—Tú eres mi verdadera alma gemela pero somos tan iguales que nunca resultaría y existen otras cosas que ahora entiendo.

— Es que tu y yo somos más que todo, eres mi hermano nada podría separarnos— Le dije dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — Me preguntó y me dispuse a contarle todo eso que también lo había saltado.

— No lo sé, me odia porque lo sabe todo — Su cara se contrajo.

— Yo nunca le dije nada — No lo dejé terminar.

— Ella no es tonta Emmet — Le dije un poco enojada por no haberlo previsto— Cuando tuviste la brillante idea de decirle que estabas confundido pues ella sacó sus cuentas aunque se lo guardo hasta lo de Edward.

— ¿Lo de Edward?

— Sí, hay algo que tienes que saber — Le conté todo lo de Rosalie y Edward, que no era mucho pero que la entendía porque me ponía en su posición y sentía traicionada por mí, ahora estaba un poco agresiva y alejada hasta de Alice.

— No me digas más — Me interrumpió cuando una lagrima se derramó de sus ojos— Bella la destruí.

— No, no digas eso fue algo inesperado para todos, los tres nos estamos haciendo daño por una tontería, tienes que luchar por ella —Le dije preocupada por el rencor que llevaba mi amiga por dentro y sus ganas de vengarse pero que solo nos haría mas daño a todos.

— ¿Qué hago para acercarme a ella? —Pude sentir las suplicas en sus palabras y una idea se me ocurrió.

— Tengo una idea —Dije sonriendo porque sabía que ella le encantaría, aunque ahora estaba molesta conmigo la conocía al mucho.

La mañana se pasó entre nuestra larga conversación de todo el tiempo perdido, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde y yo tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer y sin contar que Edward me estaba esperando. Nos montamos en el carro y en el camino nos paramos para comprar algo de comer para llevar ya aproveché para comprarle a Edward un postre para compartirlo en mi oficina. Emmet me dejó en el periódico y quedamos pendientes en seguir hablando para llevar a cabo nuestros planes, era urgente comenzar pronto y debo admitir que sentía miedo que Rosalie hiciera algo para meterse con Edward y mucho más que él flaquera ante su hermosura.

Subí a mi oficina y me comí un emparedado de atún con un té helado. Al terminar de comer y antes de llamar a Edward revisé los correos y mandé a realizar unas graficas a Ángela, esa chica era bastante buena y acepto entusiasmada prometiendo tenerlas listas para el final de la tarde. Me fui al servició de café pero me encontré con Rosalie que me miró con despreció y gesticuló la palabra zorra dirigida a mí, aunque quise arrancarle la cabeza por infantil me controlé tratando de entenderla, seguí haciendo que no la había visto y serví dos tasas de café caliente para llevarlas a mi oficina junto con unos platos plásticos y unas servilletas.

Tomé mi móvil después de dejar las tasas sobre el escritorio.

— Hola Sr. Cullen.

— Él habla. — Me dijo algo seco.

— Le hablan de la oficina de su esposa.

— Sí, Dígame — Noté su picardía al final de su voz.

— Por favor se le requiere con urgencia en su oficina.

— Enseguida estoy allí.

— Lo esperan entonces — Cerré la conversación.

El día había sido difícil así que necesitaba sentirme un poco mejor, coloqué las tasas en el otro escritorio tras de mi silla, recogí los papeles que tenía de trabajo y quite algunas cosas haciendo espacio, cerré las persianas de madera para quitarme mis bragas dejando bajo mi falda solo mi piel preparada para amar. Me senté sobre el escritorio abriendo un botón de mi camisa y cruzando mis piernas. La puerta sonó para despertar aún más mi excitación que disimulé sin que fallara mi respiración al decir — Adelante — Mi esposo al entrar entendió el mensaje y trancó la cerradura acercándose a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**T**_odo el resto del tiempo desde el almuerzo estaba más nervioso que nunca y aunque trataba de calmarme recordaba cada una de las palabras que había cruzado con Rosalie ¿Cómo podía odiar tanto a Isabella? La atacó y dijo las peores cosas que había escuchado de una mujer pero como se ve que ella no conocía a Tanya. Las tres de la tarde y de Isabella ni una sola noticia, tenía que dejar de martirizarme yo solo y asumir que Rosalie estaba totalmente despechada pero la conversación seguía dándome vueltas:

— Hola Edward ¿Comiendo solo? — Fue lo primero que pregunto al sentarse conmigo y recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar.

— Hola Rosalie, si comiendo solo ¿Algún problema? — Le dije seco pero algo me decía que venía con otra intención.

— Ninguno si me dejas acompañarte — Sonrió sensualmente y ufff esta chica estaba de verdad buenísima.

— No tranquila — Trataba de ignorarla pero ella buscaba tema.

— La señora Cullen —Hizo una pausa tiendo con sarcasmo— ¿No tiene hambre?

— Tenía otros compromisos — Dije sin dar explicaciones.

— Sí me los imagino, considerando con la persona que fue en la mañana—¡Maldición! los había visto y ahora estaba brava o dolida no sé.

— Ellos son amigos Rosalie, corta tus insinuaciones.

— Claro, no hay problema en ser amigos — Sonrió tomando un poco de agua y una pequeña gota se deslizó entre sus pechos. Edward mira a otro lado ¿Por qué cuando estaba soltero no era tan fácil? — ¿Tu y yo también podemos ser esa clase de amigos? — Relamió sus labios y entendí que era el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas.

— Rosalie, escucha, lo de nosotros no llego a la cama ni a nada — Si ella era directa yo lo tajaba de una — Así que podías de dejar de insinuar y meterte con Isabella – Sus ojos azules centellaban de rabia – Además por favor nos vimos una sola vez ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué quería contigo para siempre? — No me gustaba tratarla así pero me molestaba como trataba a mi esposa, no podía entender como algún día se consideraron amigas — Y lo de Isabella y yo aunque no lo creas no ha sido nada fácil de llevar, al principio estábamos juntos por otras razones — Traté de explicarle a ver si dejaba de meterse con ella.

— Sí, el trato ¿No? — Preguntó con ironía

— Mejor dejémoslo así — No iba a explicarme mi vida ni mucho menos.

— ¿Sabes? creo que te va a pasar lo mismo que a mí — Su sonrisa fue amplia pero no sincera — Cuando eso te ocurra ven a buscarme, ya sabes donde vivo—Más insinuaciones no las podía aceptar.

— Rosalie, yo me cansé así que de verdad déjalo así y yo hago el que nunca escuchó nada.

— Te voy a decir unas cosas antes que te vayas para que no te tome de sorpresa porque duele mucho — Su voz fue sería y decidí oír por pura curiosidad o ¿Algo de celos? — No te dejes engañar Edward, yo me imagino las conversaciones entre ustedes porque fueron las mismas que pasé yo — Negué con la cabeza pero de masoquista me quedé — Mira al principio te harán creer que el celoso e infantil eres tú, Isabella se asegurará de decirte mil veces que entre ellos solo hay una gran amistad y que solo lo ve como eso mientras ti te ve como hombre pero algún día te empezarás a dar cuenta que entre ellos hay algo más, una comunidad secreta o algo así — No me iba a confundir, no lo logaría pero todo lo que decía me parecía familiar.

— Rosalie, fueron otras circunstancias, de verdad supéralo —Rió con dolor.

— Ya verás como duele y lo difícil que es superarlo —Dijo con sus ojos humedecidos — En tu caso no te dejaran plantado en el altar porque ya están casados pero quizás más adelante ¿Qué puede pasar? No sé quizás los encontraras en tu cama engañandote o tu hijo podría tener sus ojos, que sé yo —Aquellas palabras me dolían hondo sacando a colación mi pasado, aquel que quería olvidar pero que seguí allí torturándome.

— Como consejo, si quieres tómalo de amigo o mejor de compañero de trabajo, anda a un psicólogo, te va a ayudar — No la dejé responder y me fui a trabajar.

Debía borrarme esas palabras de la cabeza porque ella era distinta - por favor Edward era virgen – me decía a mi mismo para incrementar mi confianza en ella.

Isabella no había hecho nada que me hiciera pensar mal de ella y finalmente había aceptado que me quería así que enterré aquellas palabras antes que los celos volvieran a salir a superficie. Ya los tenía casi guardados pero cada avance en la aguja del reloj me ponía a pensar. Finalmente, mi teléfono personal sonó y cuando escuché su voz respira normal.

— Hola Sr. Cullen — Su voz tenía algo sexy.

— Él habla — Respondí un poco cabreado por la hora.

— Le hablan de la oficina de su esposa — El tonó cada vez era más sugestivo.

— Sí, Dígame — Mantuve entonces el juego, no iba mal para mí.

— Por favor se le requiere con urgencia en su oficina — Mi entrepierna al poder se sacudió ante esa frase, esperaba no equivocarme.

— Enseguida estoy allí.

— Lo esperan entonces.

Mi mente nunca fue nada infantil y para mí esa llamada había sido una invitación a otra cosa así que no me lo pensé dos veces y le dije al Sr. Newton que subiría con mi padre, no le quedó que sonreír y aceptar. Cuando iba por el pasillo de hacía la oficina de mi esposa tropecé con Rosalie en el camino que me miró con rabia pero siguió, supongo que le dolió mi consejo. Divisé la oficina de Isabella y las persianas estaban cerradas totalmente, eso corroboraba mis pensamientos así que aceleré el paso antes que se me parara en pleno pasillo y con esta tela de pantalón lo notarían todas. Toqué la puerta previniendo una sorpresa y se escuchó su voz para hacerme pasar, giré la manilla y allí estaba ella sentada en el escritorio de piernas cruzadas mostrándome más de sus finas piernas, entré con ansias y tranqué la puerta después de pasar y caminando hacía ella con deseo.

— Hola señora Cullen — Dije besándola en los labios con pasión y colocando mis manos en sus piernas que ahora estaban una al lado de la otra.

— Hola señor Cullen — Me acercó a ella tomándome por las nalgas y arrimando su cuerpo al borde del escritorio y su falda llegó a medio muslo.

— ¿Está es su urgencia? — Comenté mientras subía por su falda un poco más y ella afianzo el beso colocando sus manos sobre las mías. Empezó a desajustar mi cinturón y a desabrochar mi pantalón dejando por fuera mi ropa interior izada por el asta que estaba debajo.

— Esta en mi urgencia — Subió una de mis manos hasta su sexo que no tenía nada por encima de él y me sonrió llena de deseo. Me fui directo a su cuello para besarla pero de repente sentí un olor raro en ella, no olía a su perfume olía al perfume de un hombre. Maldición, mil veces maldición. De la rabia se me bajo todo lo que estaba en alto y ella que estaba tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás se enderezó al dejar de sentir mis caricias.

— ¿Dónde carajo estuviste durante toda la mañana? — Pregunté sin rodeo.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de eso justo ahora? — Preguntaba confundida y aún roja de la excitación. Puso sus manos en mi pecho bajando hasta mi abdomen y la agarré con fuerza por sus muñecas.

— Suéltame y responde — Le dije abrochando mi pantalón y poniendo todo en su lugar.

— Se puede saber que coño te pasa, por qué reaccionas así — Me dijo parándose y empezando a poner sus tacones — De verdad no te comprendo, ¿eres bipolar o algo?

— Homosexual es lo que no soy, ningún hombre se mantiene excitado cuando la mujer con la que esta huele a hombre y menos cuando esa mujer es su esposa— Le dije alzando la voz y ella me decía por señas que la bajara que iban a escuchar. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura manteniendo apretada con mi otra mano su quijada aplicando un poco de fuerza — Respóndeme, ¿Por qué hueles a hombre?

— Edward suéltame que me haces daño, tu sabes que andaba con Emmet — Cuando me dijo eso me molesté más porque lo aceptaba así como si nada y la apreté más.

— Conmigo no juegas Isabella Swan, así que dime donde estuviste — Se removía intentado zafarse de mi agarré.

— Tú sabías que estaba con él, que teníamos que hablar solo estuvimos en un parque cercano aquí — Su voz sonaba con molestia y miedo a la vez—Sí huelo a él es porque nos abrazamos— Lo decía tan normal-

— Ah se abrazaron, claro que tonto— Le dije soltándola antes de hacerle más daño —Te parece que vaya ahora mismo con Rosalie o Tanya, las abrace y luego llegué aquí oliendo a ellas.

— Edward amor no te pongas así, es diferente— Dijo acercándose con un tono bajo.

— ¿Diferente? —Pregunté ahora más molesto.

— Emmet es solo mi amigo tu lo sabes y tu eres —La interrumpí cuando recordé las palabras de Rosalie, el mismo maldito discurso.

— Sabes que déjalo así Isabella, no vemos después — Salí de su oficina. La puerta se cerró y muchos me vieron intentando disimular pero al parecer algo se había colado de nuestra conversación.

Me fui del periódico a pensar un poco estaba furioso y pasé por recepción para asegurarme que le entregaran las llaves del coche a Isabella para que pudiera irse a casa tranquila.

Salí picando caucho del estacionamiento y me fui a tomar algo para tranquilizarme pero después de dos cervezas seguía igual o peor, cambié por algo más fuerte y empecé a tomar tragos secos de ron, allí si la furia empezó a disminuir. Me recuerdo que bebí unos cuantos tragos más antes de peder el control de mi cuerpo como al sexto chute.

Cuando desperté estaba desorientado y agallonado por todos lados, me dolía la cabeza. Tiré la mano a mí alrededor buscando a Isabella pero no estaba así que decidí abrir bien mis ojos para buscarla pero me sorprendí al ver el lugar donde estaba, lo reconocí en el acto pero como había llegado aquí, ni lo entendía.

Tomé mi celular para ver la hora — lo que me faltaba — Bufé cuando vi que eran más de las doce del medio día — A la mierda el trabajo, mañana voy — Me dije antes de tratar de seguir durmiendo pero fue cuando reaccioné — Isabella, no llegué a casa. La puse con todo — Estaba molesto con ella pero no había llegado a dormir y no tenía ni idea que hacía donde estaba o si alguien le había avisado algo. Traté de llamarle al directo su oficina pero nadie contestaba y su móvil apagado — Excelente Edward, veinte puntos — Como pude llegué al baño pero tropecé con varias cosas haciendo un gran ruido, oriné y me lavé las manos y la cara, cuando sentí la voz que me llamó detrás de la puerta

— Edward, cariño despertaste.

_ Seguro que ahora si estaba en problemas serios._

* * *

**¿Quién pone la pala? No sé ustedes, pero parece que a Edward se le fue la mano. Y no necesariamente para el lugar adecuando.**

**Gracias por los rewievs, me encanta saber que les pareció el capitulo. **

**Un Review es igual a un adelanto de próximo capitulo por Mensaje privado ;)**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	13. ¿Cómo Va?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO.**

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**.**

**Capítulo 13. ¿Cómo Va?**

****

_Q_uería poder explicar lo que había sucedido con Edward apenas unos segundos atrás. ¿De verdad había salido de mi oficina? ¿De verdad me había dejado con este calor recorriendo mi cuerpo? ¿De verdad estaba celoso? Creo que pasaron cinco minutos desde que se fue hasta que logre reaccionar

— Que hombre tan absolutamente loco — Murmuré para mí cuando me estaba poniendo mis bragas nuevamente para luego morder el dulce que estaba detrás de mi escritorio, lo que iba a ser nuestra merienda pero no solo me comí el mío también el de él, definitivo estaba supliendo con la azúcar el encuentro frustrado entre los dos.

Entones después que me habían bajado las ganas respiré profundo y olí mi camisa, era cierto estaba impregnada del olor a Emmet, reconocía su enojo pero me enojaba que no confiase en mí, le había explicado con toda mi sinceridad que solo lo veía como amigo y que solamente él había despertado deseos en mí, que la sexualidad antes de él estaba dormida, ¿Cómo ahora se ponía así? Tenía la explicación y quería no pensarla pero solo quedaba la opción que me comparase con ella y eso si dolía fuertemente porque solo quería decir que no la había olvidado y aún la amaba. Sí la amaba a ella ¿Qué significado tenía yo? Las respuestas posibles dolían aún más: era su acompañante de cama y cuando me lo hacía pensaba en ella o me usaba para tratar de olvidarla como un clavo saca otro clavo. Maldición yo no quería ser el otro clavo yo necesitaba ser el único clavo en su vida.

Lloré un poco, no un llanto profundo pero unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos de tanta incertidumbre que vivía a su lado. Tenía yo de idiota que venir a enamorarme de él hasta el tuétano y para él quizás yo solo era simpática o agradable y resignado a tratarme bien por el maldito matrimonio obligado.

Había pasado algo de tiempo cuando mi puerta sonó y me apresuré a limpiar la humedad de mi rostro y dar permiso a quien fuese a entrar en mi oficina. Ángela asomó su cabeza y sonrío algo nerviosa mientras le hacía señas que pasase porque estaba limpiando mi boca llena de dulce por los alrededores y aclarando mi garganta con café, frío pero café, eso siempre despertaba mis sentidos.

— Hola Sra. — La miré antes que continuara interrumpiendo su frase.

— Isabella, recuérdalo — Ella sonrió y continuó sentándose frente a mí.

— Isabella, hace media hora le envié el trabajo que me solicitó y como no me ha respondido quise ver si todo estaba bien antes de irme — Irse ¿Qué hora es?

Miré el reloj de la computadora y eran más de las cinco de la tarde y yo no había hecho nada de mi trabajo para mañana gracias a Emmet y Edward, definitivo debía buscar las maneras de no interferir mi vida en mi trabajo.

— Disculpa, no me di cuenta que tenía un correo nuevo — Me volteé a la maquina y no tenía un correo nuevo tenía como cien y no había abierto ninguno.

— No, disculpa Isabella pero es que hoy debo ir a hacer algo después del trabajo y no quise irme sin saber si había algún error.

— Tranquila déjame ver rápido y te digo — Busqué los remitentes y encontré el correo de la chica. Empecé a revisarlo y todo estaba normal, mejor dicho estaba impecable fue un excelente trabajo, mejor que si lo hubiese echo yo misma.—Ángela, tu trabajo es excelente, más de lo que había imaginado, además incluiste algunas cosas que no había pensado, excelente, no sabes cuanto me has ahorrado.

— Gracias, me alegro que le guste — Sonrió efusivamente.

— Bueno anda puedes irte yo terminó lo que falta y me voy a casa.

— Buenas Noches Sra. — La miré de nuevo — Disculpa, Buenas Noches Isabella.

— Buenas Noches Ángela.

Ahora si a concentrarse o mañana me tendría que parar a explicar la relación entre Edward y yo para no quedarme parada en silencio. Empecé a armar la presentación con los balances de las cuentas, los análisis y propuestas para nuestras finanzas. Me dolió recomendar estudiar al personal y redefinir actividades para determinar la cantidad de personas que realmente necesitábamos, en cristiano, saber cuantas debíamos despedir.

Saqué algunas cuentas, preparé información adicional y finalmente a las nueve y cincuenta de la noche terminé de hacer todo lo de mañana. Guarde la presentación en mi maquina y se la pasé a la secretaria de mi padre para que la incluyera en la agenda de mañana. Por primera vez desde que comencé a trabajar aquí estaba segura que había sido la última en entregar.

Tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a irme a casa cuando recordé que de nuevo no tenía mis llaves del coche, pero qué me estaba pasando acaso me iba a volver dependiente de Edward, eso no me convenía. Crucé la recepción dispuesta a tomar un taxi cuando el vigilante de la empresa me indicó que el tenía las llaves de mi coche por instrucciones de mi esposo, me dijo que ya había calentado el coche porque tenía varios días parado y que podía irme a casa a descansar. En definitiva, Edward era un caso muy singular, se molestaba conmigo pero estaba pendiente de cómo regresaría a casa, por algo estaba sintiendo tanto por él, en el fondo me mataban sus gestos hacía mí, eso era lo que me aseguraba que cuando me decía que me quería era real, por eso sentía que mis piernas se aflojaban cuando el se acercaba a mí, porque el había cambiado tanto y ahora se comportaba tan bien hacía mí. ¿Estaría tan celoso que por eso actuó así?

Manejaba a casa deseando verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Me hacía una falta horrible e iba dispuesta a demostrarle que para mí solo existía él, hoy renunciaría a mi ninfomanía y solo me dedicaría a hacerle mucho cariño, me nacía actuar así con él. Iba cantando en el coche al sonido de la radio cuando llegué frente al departamento y estacioné en la calle pues no tenía acceso al estacionamiento del edificio ni sabía que lugar estaba disponible para mí, Edward que luego bajara a acomodar todo.

— Buenas Noches — Entré al edificio saludando al portero.

— Buenas Noches Sra. Cullen — Me encantaba horrores que me llamaran así — Podría esperar acá mientras le aviso al conserje del edificio que usted llegó.

No entendía las razones pero iba tan feliz que solo dije que sí. El señor tomó un radio y aviso a alguien que yo había llegado, imaginé que Edward también había pensado en lo del coche

— Ya viene Sra. Cullen, por favor disculpe la espera — Pasaron solo dos minutos cuando un señor apareció con un juego de llaves inmenso y me saludó.

— Sra. Cullen, muy buenas noches — Me miraban algo extraño, una mezcla entre pena y burla — Su esposo llamó para pedir que le abriésemos la puerta del departamento en caso que usted llegara antes que él, nos indicó que usted aún no tenía sus llaves — Edward no había llegado, tragué en seco, ya era tarde.

— Muchas gracias — Dije mientras nos montábamos en el ascensor y miles de ideas se formaban en mi mente, ¿Dónde estaba metido? Llegamos hasta la puerta y el conserje la abrió para mí.

— Bueno, sana y salva en casa como deseaba su esposo — Me sonrió y luego se fue después de desearme buenas noches.

No entendía porque pero sentía unas ganas de llorar horribles, me sentía algo humillada, como si los hombres que trabajaban en el edificio conocieran la forma de ser de Edward y se reían de mi internamente o les daba pena como me trataba. Me llené de furia ahora si me iba a escuchar, tomé mi celular y marqué su número pero no contestaba solo su contestadora pero no me atreví a dejar algún mensaje. Esperé un rato más pero seguía igual sin contestar ya eran las doce de la noche y mis lágrimas salían solas de la impotencia –Estúpida Isabella, si pensaste que él podía cambiar, seguro estaba metido en uno de sus malditos bares con cualquiera de sus mujeres baratas de nuevo, por lo menos duró más que en Italia – pensé sarcásticamente.

— Adiós trato — Dije en un susurro llorando aún con mi traje de oficina puesto.

No me iba a convertir en una tonta por él, me reclamé a mi misma secando las lágrimas y metiéndome a la ducha, yo al final sabía que mi vida se convertiría en un infierno a su lado, lo que no sospeché es que me enamoraría así de él y menos en tan corto tiempo. Me preparé para dormir y tomé un vaso de leche gigante para ver si me ayudaba pero no nada, una de la madrugada y el maldito no llegaba. Esa era su venganza pues que triste papel estaba jugando porque para mí la decepción fue total, apagué mi móvil para no tener la tentación ni de llamarlo ni de atenderle si por un milagro llamaba e igual desconecte la línea del departamento.

Quizás si no hubiese sido por haber llamado a los conserjes del edificio creería que algo malo pudiese haberle pasado pero no, simplemente él volvía a sus andanzas, a su vida. Me acosté como tonta a llorar el resto de la noche y supongo que sería muy tarde cuando me dormí porque al poco tiempo sentí sonar el despertador. Me paré de la cama a regañadientes porque debía llegar pronto a la oficina, la reunión empezaba a primera hora. Me miré al espejo y me imagen me dio lastima a mi misma, estaba hinchada y ojerosa. Me arreglé con un hermoso traje café que aún no había estrenado, llevaba una camisa blanca debajo y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color del traje. Me maquillé más de lo normal para tapar mi desdicha y salí sin comer nada directo al periódico, menos mal ya habían cambiado al portero, que vergüenza que supiese que mi esposo ni se había aparecido en toda la noche.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones ya todos estaban allí preparados para mi presentación, mi padre y Carlise encabezaban la reunión junto con los abogados y asesores de ambos. Presenté las finanzas generales, las posibles acciones para recuperar la liquidez de la sociedad y las medidas internas de urgencia que debíamos tomar. Por las tres horas que estuve exponiendo y recibiendo preguntas de todos había olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior, no pude pensar en lo que mi amado esposo me había hecho. Mi padre me veía orgulloso de mi trabajo al igual que mi suegro pero yo solo deseaba patearle a los dos las entrepiernas para que sintiesen lo mismo que yo, porque si no fuera por sus brillantes ideas yo estaría igual aquí presentando pero con el pecho lleno de ego por mi excelente trabajo no lleno de dolor por todo lo que pasaba.

Terminé mi presentación y pensé que tenía carta libre para irme pero me equivoqué, se me olvidó que junto a mi antigua amiga Rosalie debía presentar el estado de la página web del periódico e igual responder y tomar nota de las preguntas y recomendaciones. Me sentía perdida, quería correr y averiguar donde estaba Edward metido, golpearle, reclamarle pero sobre todo que decirle lo cobarde y maldito mentiroso que era. Después de eso me tocó escuchar al departamento de mercadeo, a personal discutiendo sobre mi recomendación de despedir a parte de la nómina y las implicaciones con los sindicatos. Trataba de escuchar pero la mayor parte del tiempo la silla vacía donde debía estar Edward sentado por ser el hijo de Carlise y porque supuestamente el estaba en entrenamiento y debía participar en todo me llamaba.

Finalmente, a las dos de la tarde y después de mil pasteles del refrigerio de la reunión salí de aquella sala desesperada por irme a casa, necesitaba dormir y llorar para recuperarme para la noche. Exacto pensé para mí – Si creía que lo peor había pasado aún me faltaba la maldita cena familiar – Mi padre me felicitó junto con Carlise, pero me separé de ellos diciendo que debía salir a realizar algunas cosas sin dejarlos entretenerme mucho, después de un beso en cada mejilla a cada uno me despedí hasta la noche y corrí hasta mi carro. Llamé a Alice para hablar con ella pero estaba en el curso preparatorio de parto por lo que no quise preocuparla y quedé en encontrarme con ella el día siguiente al final de la tarde en el café de Harry.

Quería ir a casa pero tenía miedo de que él hubiese vuelto y que me viese tan afectada, no podía humillarme más así que me paré en la estética de siempre y pedí tratamiento completo. Me arreglaron las uñas de las manos y pies, me depilaron aunque ya no sabía con que motivo, me peinaron algo distinto a lo de siempre y por ultimo me maquillé para dar mi mejor impresión en la cena que por cierto era a las ocho y solo quedaban dos horas para llegar a casa, vestirme e irme. Volví a aparcar fuera del edificio y de nuevo estaba el mismo portero de la noche anterior, lo saludé con la cara en alto y haciéndome la no dolida por lo de ayer.

— Buenas noches — Le dije con una sonrisa falsa pero que me creyó.

— Buenas noches Sra. Cullen.

— Podría pedirle que por favor le avise al conserje para que me abra la puerta del departamento.

— Sra. Cullen su esposo ya llegó — En su voz se notaba algo de pena al decirlo.

Suspiré porque sabía que él señor entendía todo lo que había pasado y le sonreí ahora si demostrando mi tristeza.

— Muchas gracias — Me dirigí al ascensor y luego subí al departamento.

Me paré frente a la puerta con miedo de tocar, tenía mi bolso sujeto como si fuera a escaparse y analizando como iba a reaccionar al verlo pero no me dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando desapareció la madera en frente a mí y su figura perfectamente arreglada con un traje negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja que lo hacía ver más que hermoso.

Me quedé viéndolo por un rato embobada internamente pero con los ojos odiándolo hasta morir. Su cara tenía una mirada nueva para mí traté de interpretarla pero me dolía mirarlo a los ojos y deje mi mirada al vacío decidiendo entrar a casa.

— Me podrías dar un permiso para entrar — Ahora no valía la ley de hielo pero si la ley árida, ahora sería totalmente seca y arrogante con él.

— Podemos hablar — Su voz era bastante baja y con algo de arrepentimiento como si eso cambiara las cosas.

— Disculpa pero tu estas ya vestido y yo necesito arreglarme para la cena — Miré el reloj y luego volví a pedir permiso para entrar — Me vas a dejar pasar o me tengo que cambiar aquí afuera — Se quitó dándome paso y tranco la puerta tras de mí tomándome del brazo.

— Isabella, necesito hablar contigo, por favor — Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en tono de suplica pero no me iba a volver a engañar.

— Por favor te pido yo que me sueltes — Volteé a enfrentarlo con los ojos hecho hielo de la frialdad con que hablaba aunque por dentro pareciera mantequilla derretida.

— Déjame explicarte, yo estaba — Lo corté.

— ¿Tú estabas? — Hice una mueca intentando que no lo dijera, no quería oírlo, me dada miedo.

— Estaba celoso, olías a él y pensé.

— Pensaste, que bueno que por fin te decidas a hacerlo — Le dije dándole en donde más le dolía, su orgullo — Lo único mal en todo esto es que cuando piensas lo haces mal entonces no sé si es mejor que no lo hagas — Sentí como apretaba mi brazo con un poco más de fuerza después de mis palabras — Ahora vas a utilizar la fuerza Edward – Le dije señalando por donde me tenía apretada.

— Perdón, no pretendí — Dejo de hablar y me soltó. Comencé a caminar hasta el cuarto diciendo más irónica que nunca.

— Tu nunca pretendes.

Saqué un vestido sencillo de flores del armario pero que con un cinturón y unos buenos zapatos se veía espectacular, retoqué mi maquillaje y me coloqué perfume mientras Edward sentado desde la cama me veía hacer cada cosa. Cambié mi bolso por uno de noche y me volteé hacia él

— Necesito un juego de llaves y un puesto en el estacionamiento lo más pronto posible.

— Esta bien, yo arreglo eso mañana.

— Te lo agradecería — Dije revisando que nada me faltara y tratando de lucir lo más hermosa posible para él, para que viera lo que estaba perdiendo porque sin trato yo no iba a ser la idiota que se entregara a él.

— Isabella, de verdad necesito que me escuches.

— Edward ahora no puedo con esto — Lo miré y sentía como subían las lágrimas — No pienso volver a poner a todos en mi contra por llegar tarde y mucho menos con la decepción que se llevo tu padre estaba mañana cuando no llegaste a la reunión.

— Mierda, la maldita reunión — Pasó sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo un poco y haciéndolo lucir mil veces mejor — ¿Qué te dijo?

— A mi realmente nada malo, solo fue tu silla vacía y las veces que la miraba que me hizo pensarlo.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Golpeó la cama

— Consecuencias de tus actos Edward, así lo decidiste.

— ¿Por eso no contestaste mis llamadas?

— No, así hubiese estado a la orilla del mar tomando piña colada no tenía ni tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

— ¿Cuándo será entonces? Porque supongo que algún día me dejaras hablar.  
— Quizás, no lo sé, de verdad que no me interesa mucho lo que tengas que decir pero supongo que lo tendré que hacer.

— Me toca esperar entonces.

— Supongo, yo esperé bastante ayer cuando no llegaste a dormir y te aseguro que no es agradable así que no pienso vengarme haciéndote pasar por lo mismo, hablaremos de regreso.

— Gracias supongo.

— No me las des, lo hago para poner las nuevas reglas de este arreglo.

— ¿Nuevas reglas?

— Sí, pero lo hablamos después. ¿Nos vamos?

— Es lo mejor.

Salimos del departamento y nos montamos en su coche para ir a casa de mis padres. Durante el camino subí el volumen del radio ahora para no dejarlo hablar a él, esa siempre era mi escapatoria así que me puse a cantar cada melodía aún sin saberme las letras y mirando por la ventanilla hasta que paró justo en mi antigua casa. Tomó mi mano cuando estaba desprevenida y volteé como reflejo a verlo, cometiendo el maldito error de perderme en su mirada que me enloquecía y volvía una total marioneta por lo que tuve que respirar profundo antes para recuperar mi cuerpo aunque fue muy tarde el me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios que me hizo latir el corazón como el de una niña pequeña emocionada y luego con su sonrisa marcada por el efecto de sedante que causaba sobre mí

— Eres hermosa Isabella — Me dijo.

Uno, dos tres y caigo en sus brazos si lo intenta pero no, no y no. Quité mi mano de la suya y me dispuse a bajarme del coche pero me pidió que esperara, salió el corriendo de su asiento y a la misma velocidad llegó a mi puerta para abrirla y tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Si creía que con esas cursilerías iba hacerme olvidar lo que pasó lo estaba logrando, estaba siendo tan encantador que por momentos pensaba decirle que nos fuéramos de allí dejando todo atrás pero esta vez no.

Si le perdoné lo de Italia porque no había nada más que un simple encuentro entre nosotros pero ahora que él sabía que por lo menos yo lo quería y así él fingiese sus sentimientos debía por lo menos considerar los míos y no lo hizo. Me bajé sin tomar su mano, su aptitud de perdóname aunque soy culpable lo hice sin querer no me iba a aplacar debía ser fuerte para superar esto. Caminé hasta las escaleras de la entrada y me giré hasta él

— ¿Vienes o no?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Vienes o no? — Claro que tenía que ir ya con haber faltado a la reunión de hoy era suficiente para que mi padre me despreciara un poco más y eso que me lo advirtió que no faltara pero bueno así tendríamos tema de conversación toda la noche, estaría feliz humillándome delante de todos ese era su pasatiempo preferido y ahora me pondría en peores términos con Isabella, aunque yo mismo me había ganado solito todo esto.

— No pienso entrar — ¿Para qué? prefería irme a casa, tenía un extraño nudo en la garganta de arrepentimiento y vergüenza que explotaría delante de todos ya que había recibido el exclusivo don de llorar cuando la rabia se apoderaba de mí y no le iba dar el gusto a mi padre de hacerlo delante de todos.

— Sabes lo que significa que no entres allí hoy Edward, ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Qué tanto más pretendes humillarme delante de todos? — Allí estaba volviéndole a hacer daño a Isabella que me veía con los ojos vidriosos de las lágrimas contenidas y pero llenos de rabia.

— Tú eres la que sabe que mi padre me va a hacer pagar no haber asistido a la reunión delante de tus padres y de mi madre, eso si será una verdadera humillación — Respiró y llenó sus cachetes de aire para luego soltarlo como liberando toda la presión que llevaba encima.

— Tú quieres oír de humillaciones Edward, te propongo algo si te doy por lo menos tres situaciones donde me has humillado peor que a nada desde que nos casamos entras por esa puerta sin rechistar — Cuanto daño le estaba haciendo, yo al principio no la quería y ahora estaba pagando las facturas de todas mis cosas. ¿Es que acaso mi padre tenía razón y yo no servía para nada? — Responde Edward, aceptas mi trato.

— Entremos, se que tienes de donde aferrarte para decir que te he humillado no hace falta que me lo recuerdes y aunque no creas me arrepiento.

— No me hagas reír ¿Te arrepientes? — Me haló de la mano y me llevó a uno de los jardines laterales de su casa — No pienso dejar que más nadie se entretenga con mi vida, fue suficiente con el conserje del edificio y el portero, los dos se rieron bastante en mis narices cuando no apareciste en toda la noche— Me señalaba con su pequeño bolso de sobre— No me digas que te arrepientes cuando la mañana de ayer me decías que me querías y amaneciste hoy quién sabe donde y con quién sabe quién, ¡No me digas maldita sea que te arrepientes porque no te creo! ¡No creo nada que venga de ti!— Su voz se quebró y no resistí a abrazarla — ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques más nunca!

— Isabella, escúchame antes de entrar allí, antes que mi padre mi pisoteé más te lo pido por favor, te lo ruego.

— Tu padre no se comportara de esa manera contigo si fueras otra clase de hombre, alguien responsable y dedicado al trabajo, quizás no te guste pero haz algo para llevarlo o tu crees que crecí con el sueño de ser periodista, ¡pues no!

— Me estoy esforzando pero tanto tú como todos solo esperan que haga cualquiera de mis burradas para sacarlo como lo peor de mí, nunca dicen cuando hago un maldita cosa bien.

— ¿Cuál cosa Edward? — Mordió su labio inferior y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, le di un beso para borrarla aunque sabía que eso no cambiaba las cosas. Por más apretada que la tuviera a mí, estaba demasiado molesta para perdonarme — Hacer que todos vean como hago el papel de cabrona a tu lado, como me convierto en una más del listado de mujeres engañadas y con matrimonios falsos de esta maldita sociedad.

— Bella — Dije en un intento de calmarla.

— No me llames así, solo las personas que de verdad me quieren y me respetan les permito decirme así y tu no cumples con ninguno de los requisitos — La abrazaba con fuerza por miedo a que si la soltaba se fuera y no pudiera explicarle las cosas. Sus manos estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo por el agarre de mis brazos.

— Yo te quiero, te lo juro que te quiero.

— Deja de mentir Edward, no sientes nada por mí si eres capaz de hacerme lo de ayer — Sus ojos ya no resistían y dejaban caer más lagrimas que terminan en mi traje.

— Mírame a los ojos — Volteaba su cara para no hacerlo así que no me quedo más remedio que soltarla y tomarla suavemente por su cara para que me viera— Mírame por favor y déjame que te cuente que nada de lo que te imaginas pasó ayer. Isabella yo … te … a… quiero de verdad — Miró al cielo con su labio de nuevo entre sus dientes.

— No sé si deba oírte, no estoy preparada para ello — Su nariz se hinchaba un poco estaba bastante enojada — Pero ya no soporto más esto, habla de una sola vez y que sea rápido que llevamos diez minutos de retraso — Pasé mis manos por mi cabeza rascándola, estaba nervioso pensando que no me creería a pesar que fuera la verdad, mi verdad.

— Be .. Isabella, me cegué cuando sentí el olor a hombre por todo tu cuerpo, por favor a quien le gusta que su mujer huela a otro, por favor.

— Sí confiaras en mí, quizás entenderías.

— ¿Acaso tú confías en mí? — Pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta y eso la dejaría fuera de juego para de una maldita vez explicarle las cosas.

— Yo — Respiró — Lo intento Edward, créeme que lo intento pero — No la dejé seguir.

— Yo me volví loco de celos, mal o bien, me cegué de pensar que él, que tú — Cerré los ojos evitando imaginar esa imagen — Yo tengo un problema de confianza, yo te conté lo pasé, yo no lo he superado.

— No me compares con esa tipa, ¡maldita sea! no se te ocurra.

— Por que siempre termino destruyendo todo contigo, yo no quiero perderte Isabella, yo te necesito, no malinterpretes mis palabras, yo soy torpe, un bruto si así lo quieres — Decía alzando mis puños con fuerza en el aire — yo no fui a casa porque me emborraché como un tonto porque no se manejar lo que siento.

— ¿Dónde dormiste? — Su pregunta fue seca y certera.

— Isabella, necesito que me creas.

— Edward Cullen ¿Dónde dormiste?

— En mi casa, es decir, en casa de mis padres — Hizo una mueca extraña y sus pestañas se movía rápidamente mientras respiraba y buscaba que decir, sus boca se abrió y cerró múltiples veces.

— Júrame que es cierto.

— Isabella, yo te quiero – Volví a abrazarla con desesperación — Yo me tomé unas cervezas y no se me pasaba el coraje y empecé a beber ron seco, la mezcla al parecer se hizo explosiva y bueno admito que no es la primera vez que pasa y llamaron a mi padre como siempre — No la miraba a la cara por la pena — Me fue a buscar y tuvimos una discusión de los mil demonios al llegar a casa, no me llevó contigo porque decía que le daba vergüenza que me vieras así, intentó llamarte pero ningún teléfono funcionaba aunque intenté irme mi madre me metió al cuarto haciéndome dormir y diciéndome que al despertar podía arreglar todo contigo. Yo te tengo un trato contigo y no se ha roto.

— No sé Edward igual esto no son reacciones normales, fuiste un irresponsable y aunque te crea sigo desconcertada por tu aptitud, hasta cuando debo soportar tus niñerías, que pelees con todos a tu paso, que tu humor cambie como la velocidad del viento, dime ¿Qué hago contigo?

— Perdóname o por lo menos créeme que no te fui infiel, quizás dame la oportunidad de demostrar que puedo cambiar, valora algo de lo que hasta este momento ha cambiado en mí.

— Yo quiero intentarlo Edward, yo también te quiero pero me hace daño todo esto, ambos sabíamos que al casarnos sufriríamos pero no había sentimientos, ahora que existen duele y duele mucho.

— Yo no te pido que me veas como un santo porque no lo soy pero por lo menos cree en mí, no actué bien y lo acepto pero te pido que creas en mí.

— Edward, la confianza se gana no se sortea, ¿Tú quieres que crea en ti?— Asentí — Entonces actúa de manera que no dude de ti por ahora no puedo darte más que una relación de cordialidad y amistad a pesar de lo que siento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que iremos poco a poco, como debió ser antes de casarnos. Si de verdad nos queremos luchemos por llevar las cosas de otra manera, ganémonos la confianza el uno del otro y vayamos avanzando poco a poco. Esa es mi propuesta.

— La acepto, la acepto — Me acerqué a ella para besarla pero solo rocé su mejilla llenándome del olor su piel y su perfume.

No era mala su idea, eso me daba oportunidades a mí de hacerle ver que lo nuestro podía ser más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba y que de verdad la amaba. Era muy fácil decir esas palabras pero que difícil es que las personas de verdad las crean y allí era donde yo tenía que trabajar, en demostrarle que de verdad ella me importaba más de lo que nunca pensé que sucedería. Nos dimos un abrazo y le bese su frete quedándome unos segundos en esa posición hasta que nos separamos y decidimos entrar a la casa.

Ni que hubiese sido vidente eran tan claras las cosas que supuse que pasarían. Mi padre no perdió oportunidad en reprocharme mi estado del día anterior y mi inasistencia a la reunión, quería gritarle un montón de cosas pero el tenía la razón y si actuaba algo más maduro le demostraría a todos que yo podía cambiar y convertirme en alguien mejor para la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Por su parte, ella si fue más que felicitada por su padre y el mío por sus propuestas y el gran trabajo realizado en la reunión, eso me hacía sentir bien por ella pero mal por mí porque no estaba siendo el hombre para ella. A pesar de todo lo que expresaron de mi irresponsabilidad, Isabella me tomó la mano por debajo del mantel dándome ánimos si se puede decir o impidiendo que les dijera sus verdades a los dos.

Mi madre y mi suegra por el contrario ni emitieron cometarios del asunto, cuando terminamos de cenar Isabella fue al carro por los regalos que habíamos traído de Grecia e Italia para todos y aproveche para dejarle a mi madre el de mi tío Eleazar y evitar la visita a su casa, no tenía intenciones de ver a mi prima, aunque ya no me importaba mucho sus decisiones era preferible mantenerla alejada. Estuvieron más que encantadas con todo y aunque no me guste admitirlo la cena no fue tan patética como la imaginé, por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba teniendo una familia aunque que clase de familia.

Llegando a la media noche Isabella empezó a bostezar muy seguido y su madre nos dijo que mejor nos fuéramos a casa, nos despedimos y regresamos al departamento. Al llegar Isabella estaba totalmente dormida, se veía agotada así que supuse que no había dormido mucho por mi gracia del día anterior. La cargué hasta el departamento y maniobré para no dejarla caer mientras abría la puerta. La recosté en la cama quitándole sus zapatos y el cinturón para que durmiese tranquila. Me cambié y acosté en la cama pero no podía dormir teniéndola a mí lado así de hermosa por lo que quedé observándola un rato hasta que el insomnio se fue, me acerqué a ella para besar sus labios y luego me volteé a dormir asegurándome que el reloj estuviese puesto para empezar mi promesa de cambiar para ella.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_E_**ra imposible huir y dejarlo todo, correr a un puerto seguro era la mejor decisión pero de alguna forma mi concepto de felicidad ahora lo incluía a él aunque se convertía en una carrera contra el viento al considerar que ninguno confiaba en el otro. Por mi parte, no sé si por débil o tonta enamorada me rendía fácilmente a cualquier explicación que me daba, quería creer en él o más bien lo necesitaba, quizás si aplicaba ojos que no ven corazón que no siente era más fácil pero el problema es que yo no era así, mejor es decir que nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y esta vez en sus ojos había verdad o al menos yo la veía, no era lo más importante que yo lo sintiese.

Mientras la pasada noche me seguía pasando facturas entre el enojo y el cansancio una idea se me ocurrió. Haber actuado como lo hizo ayer era muy precipitado aunque si soy sincera si él hubiese olido a mujer después de desaparecer toda la mañana con una amiga que pensaba estaba prendada de él, creo que mi reacción hubiese sido mil veces peor podía haber incluido golpes y berrinches. La verdad, quien había actuado mal era él y ahora era yo la que debía recibir las explicaciones no darlas, así que al decidir creerle y dejar pasar el momento pero poner fin a estas absurdas situaciones que se repetían entre las dos. Solo había una forma de intentarlo y esta era mi propuesta o nada, empezar de nuevo. Sentíamos algo el uno por el otro y se había vuelto imparable el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro. Edward también demostraba que le importaba todo, esa forma de comportarse quizás con algo de temor lo confirmaba. Le presenté mi idea y acepto, entonces había llegado el momento de ser sinceros y abiertos para poder aprender a andar a su lado.  
El viernes fue un día por lo menos tranquilo, no hubo problemas ni contratiempo aunque si trabajo en exceso pero eso ayudo a que pasara rápidamente.

Almorzamos juntos en el cafetín de la empresa y todos nos veían como si fuéramos parte del menú porque para nadie era secreto que nuestro matrimonio no había sido precisamente una declaración abierta de amor sino un intento sobrehumano de sobrevivir en la bolsa de valores o en el mercado de negocios de la comunicación. Cada uno que pasaba por nuestro lado veía como conversábamos amenamente y reíamos con algún comentario del otro. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de irnos Edward decidió llevarme a cenar a un lugar muy bonito de comida mexicana, un sitio agradable y decorado de forma tradicional. Era impresionante lo maravillosamente que lo pasaba estando a su lado, como me sorprendía con su conocimiento sobre todo lo que hablábamos y yo que llegué a pensar que era inteligente, ahora me sentía una total ignorante y consideraba a Edward un genio. Por cierto a pesar que nos divertíamos lo sentía algo nervioso o inseguro, quizás como si quisiera decir algo y se cortaba cada vez que empezaba a hablar por lo que no me aguante y le pregunté.

— ¿Que te pasa? — Pregunté antes de probar un nacho con salsa.

— Nada no me pasa nada — Decía negando con la cabeza pero algo fingido.

— ¿Seguro?

— Para nada. ¿Qué tendría que pasarme?

— No lo sé, dime tú.

— Nada, de verdad. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu amigo? — Se rascó la cabeza y miró a otro lado cuando preguntó.

— Es eso lo que te tiene preocupado — Me daba risa lo orgulloso que era, con razón estaba así no había tenido tiempo de contarle algo.

— ¿Qué lo de tu amigo? No para nada — Si claro y tan cierto como que yo no me muero por saltar y besarte por lo tierno que te ves estando celoso— Bueno, solo preguntaba por ti, me dijiste que te sentías mal pero si no me quieres contar no importa — Se puso más nervioso y pasaba las manos por su pelo cada dos segundos. Debía recordar que manos en la cabeza significado de nervios, tal vez podía crear un nuevo código de comunicación, él todo lo hacía gestual.

— Gracias por ser considerado y que no te importe que te cuente — Le dije con una tierna sonrisa y seguí comiendo mientras esperaba que me iba a decir, se tomó un trago seco de tequila que nos habían regalado y el silencio nos arropó por unos minutos.

— Si me importa — Dijo muy bajo pero lo escuché.

— Perdón, no te escuché por la música — Puse mi cara como desentendida y señalé mi oreja.

— Que si me importa— Lo pronunció bajando su rostro pero a un tono que las mesas de los alrededores debieron oír.

— ¿Qué te importa qué? — Coloqué las manos en la mesa inclinándome un poco hacia él dándole a entender que prestaba atención.

— Isabella, de verdad vas a hacer que te lo diga, yo sé lo que estas haciendo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que seas sincero? Acaso no íbamos a intentar ser abiertos y confiar en nosotros — Se resigno y me miró a la cara.

— Si me importa lo que hablaste con Emmet y me gustaría que me lo contaras. Cada palabra salió obligada pero lo hizo. Le conté todo lo que conversamos Emmet y yo hace dos días lo más claramente posible, hasta le expliqué donde quedaba el parque que siempre usábamos para vernos o habla un poco. Quería que confiara en mí, que supiera que yo no era como su pasado que al parecer seguía atormentándolo al fondo

— ¿De verdad no siente nada por ti? — Ahora una sonrisa tranquila de ocultaba en su boca.

— No, lo sabía y se lo dije pero él es muy terco casi como yo — Me avergoncé al decir eso pero así era yo y tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

— En serio, no me había dado cuenta que eras así — Sonrió para mi y creí que me iba a orinar de la impresión, como podía ser tan hermoso y lo peor es porque yo nunca me hubiese dado cuenta. Por eso es cierto que uno mismo se pone las barreras, no era tan incierto los correos de cadenas que llevaban mensajes de crecimiento personal. A partir de ahora veré estos correos y seguiré sus consejos.

El resto de la velada la pasamos jugando un poco con los defectos del otro sin agredirnos ni insultarnos, parecía más bien que nos advertíamos a que enfrentarnos en un futuro. Cuando pensé que la noche no podía ser mejor un mariachi apareció en el lugar para cantar mesa por mesa. Cantaban en español y otra vez sorprendida cuando Edward le seguía algunas letras así que uno de los mariachis le puso un sombrero y se paró a cantar con ellos. Edward de verdad no tenía en su cuerpo ni un ápice de pena o vergüenza, era capaz de hacer de todo y en cualquier lado, supongo que la que la naturaleza le negó a él fue regalada a mí, yo no era capaz ni tararear en público. Si entendía algunas frases era un milagro y Edward hasta estaba bailando con el grupo de señores disfrazados con trajes de charros. Finalmente volvieron a mi mesa y él me paró a su lado haciendo que mi cara pareciera un chile de los que adornaban las paredes terminando de avergonzare al ponerme al sombrero a mí. Después de obligarme el mariachi a tomar unos tragos de tequila comprendí porque las personas lo tomaban, se volvían locos. Allí estaba yo cantando las ultimas sílabas de cada palabra durante las canciones – tas itas que aba el rey David a las chassss nitas así.

Nos sentamos en la mesa cuando me quite la chaqueta del traje ya que para Edward había sido suficiente mi espectáculo y le dio una buena propina a los chicos por divertirnos. Me reía como tonta por cualquier cosa, creo que el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas en mí, tenía calor y desajusté los primeros botones de mi camisa, haciendo ver el contorno de mis pechos.

— ¡Uff! que buen espectáculo, me encantó — Reía mientras sacudía mi camisa tratando de refrescarme un poco.

— Sabes que me he dado cuenta de algo — Estaba sentado a mi lado hablando cerca de mi cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? — Lo miré acercándome a él un poco más.

— Nada, solo que cuando tomas un poco te pones, no sé más interesante — Se acercó a mí besándome con mucho deseo pero con gran delicadeza que me hizo jadear al romper el lazo de nuestros labios.

No podía moverme del hechizo que había provocado en mí solo con un beso y tarde como dos minutos en poder responder, mi lengua se sentía dormida no sabía si por el efecto del tequila o que pero no me importó y me tomé dos tragos más sin prever el efecto demoledor que tendrían en mí. Edward tuvo que encargarse de llevarme al carro porque me tropezaba con todo lo que encontraba a mi paso o mejor dicho se me atravesaba en mi camino para hacerme caer. Después de mucho luchar conmigo me metió en el carro sin que intentara regresarme a cantar las pocas que me había medio aprendido. Arrancó el coche y solo unas cuadras habían pasado cuando sentí una revolución en mi estomago, la comida daba vuelta y la sentía subir y bajar. De mi boca salió un susurró — Edward para — en lo que se detuvo abrí mi puerta y me vacié en la acera tanto el tequila como los tacos, sentía como la presión de mi sangre disminuía y un sudor frío recorría por toda mi piel. Edward tomó unas toallas de papel de la guantera del carro y me ayudó a limpiar la boca y el desastre que alcanzó un poco la puerta del coche.

Entramos al departamento y fui directo al baño para seguir con mi labor mientras juraba que más nunca bebía tequila o comí tacos. El resto de la noche lo pasé pegada el retrete en caso de accidentes hasta que me dormí en el piso del baño sobre las piernas de Edward que se quedó acompañándome el resto de la noche, me dio unas pastillas y un vaso de agua pero nada parecía disminuir el mareo que tenía, todo giraba a mi alrededor. Por la mañana me desperté en mi cama solo con ropa interior y un dolor de cabeza peor a ser golpeada con un pelota de golf. Busqué a mí alrededor y no había nadie, ni en la sala o la cocina. Fui por un poco de agua al refrigerador y encontré una nota pegada con un imán:

_Isabella fui por unas cosas para ti, date una ducha que vienen refuerzos. Si tu estomago lo resiste tómate una cerveza sino te dejé un té en la cocina._

PD: Sigues solo aprendiendo lo malo de mí pero igual Te Quiero!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**D**_esinhibida y hermosa estaba Isabella por culpa del Tequila, me encantaba cuando se ponía así porque dejaba su acostumbrada pose de chica recién salida de un instituto de cristiano o una escuela de monjas. Era sincero conmigo, aún ella no seguía siendo mi chica prototipo aunque ahora si entendía porque decían que el amor era ciego. Isabella no era fea de ninguna manera pero siempre la vi como la típica niña que no movía un dedo sin la aprobación de sus padres, que definía sus patrones de comportamiento de acuerdo a la sociedad y lo que pensaran de ella. Desde que tuve que compartir mi vida a su lado entendí que solo era libre cuando estabamos solos, algo que me extraño por como se abrió conmigo tan rápido, ó cuando compartía con sus amigos porque ni delante de sus padres actuaba de forma totalmente natural. Cuando la veía ya no detallaba la frigidez de su postura ni su estado de maniquí ahora podía ver el rojo de su rostro cuando se avergonzaba, el brillo de su rostro cuando sonreía y hasta lo hermosa que era su piel contrastando con su cabello. La detallaba lo que en realidad era su cuerpo y como se acoplaba perfectamente a su comportamiento, definitivamente ella no era la chica Baywacth de mis sueños, ni la estrella de un calendario sensual pero así como era me hacía totalmente feliz y estaba dispuesto a cambiar mi estándar a una belleza pura y sencilla como la que poseía mi chica, porque era mía.

Después de pasar una típica noche de las mías pero reflejada en mi esposa la coloqué en la cama quitándole la ropa porque olía horrible, le limpié la cara con una toalla húmeda y me acosté a su lado a verla dormir. Si verla con sombrero de mariachi y cantando fue interesante verla dormir era fascinante, se reía o se mosqueaba como solo ella podía hacerlo con sus gestos y a veces soltaba algunas palabras incoherentes. No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando fue que me quede dormido pero desperté por el insistente ruido de mi teléfono vibrando contra la madera de la mesa noche, lo tomé y salí a la sala para no despertarla.

— Buenos días — Contesté sin ver quien llamaba.

— Viejo, ni casado cambias, esa voz es de toda una noche de fiesta — Era Jasper— Aunque puede ser que ahora sea por.

— Páralo allí viejo — Dije interrumpiéndolo porque sabía a lo que se refería.—¿Cómo están? — Pregunté cambiando el tema de mi vida nocturna porque hacía unos 3 días no era sexual, creo que me hacía falta.

— Todo bien, aunque creo que Alice pronto va a explotar de todo lo que desayunó — Miré la hora en el reloj de la cocina, indicaba las once y cincuenta de la mañana.

— Ya es mediodía, perdí la mañana y tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Siguen de Luna de Miel?— Preguntó burlón.

— Si te contara — Le solté como una reacción en cadena.

— Ni un mes y ya te tienen en sequía, así serás de malo.

— Mejor ni te respondo.

— Llamaba porque Alice quiere pasar a ver a Bella y bueno para no interrumpir preferí llamar considerando lo que encontramos la vez pasada.

— No estabamos haciendo nada malo, al menos que yo recuerde.

— Entonces que me dice señor esposo, ¿Podemos ir?

— Jasper cada día te pareces más a Alice — Me reí por lo que se me ocurrió — Pronto te veré con los cabellos peinados con una punta para cada lado.

— Me quedará mejor que una melena marrón de león — Tonto siempre sabía como meterse conmigo

— Voy a salir a comprar algo para Isabella y algo de comer, si quieres pueden venir a las tres de la tarde y almorzamos juntos aquí porque dudo que alguien por allí quiera salir — Dije mirando a la cama viendo a mi esposa dormir profundo.

— Me parece bien pero compra comida para varios recuerda a Alice— Se escuchó un grito con su nombre y un golpe del otro lado de la línea — Mejor te dejo me atacan los caníbales.

— Nos vemos, tranquilo compraré un elefante para tu mujer.

Me fui a duchar y vestir para salir a lavar mi coche, comprar algo para la borrachera de Isabella porque me había acabado los suministros y algo para comer. Antes de salir de la casa preparé un poco de té para los dos debido a que a mí también me ardía el estómago y le dejé una nota en el refrigerador, no sin antes escribirla como diez veces para no parecer cursi o un tonto enamorado. Solo por ser ella no me alteré cuando al entrar al carro me pegó el olor a vomito que al parecer se había concentrado, baje las ventanillas y salí directo al auto lavado. Una hora después de estaba en la farmacia comprando unas pastillas para la acidez y la cabeza cuando empecé a ver algunas cosas de bebés y no sé porque me imaginé que sería bien estar en la posición de mi amigo Jasper. ¿Desde cuando había perdido el terror por los niños? ¿A partir de que momento se esfumaron los miedos a esas responsabilidades? Sin pensar tomé un pequeño juguete en forma de carrito para regalárselo cuando llegaran a casa, total estaba seguro que sería el padrino de ese pequeño.

Pasé por el restaurante de comida chica favorita pidiendo varias cosas del menú considerando la advertencia de mi amigo y pidiendo todo para llevar, apenas eran las dos menos cuarto cuando me monté de regreso a casa así que contaba con al menos una hora para llegar antes de recibir a nuestra visita. Una desesperación corrió por mis venas, un sentimiento de necesidad se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y tuve que concentrarme para evitar que no se notara exactamente la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba algo más aturdida. Entré al estacionamiento y cogí todas las cosas así no pudiese caminar para evitarme doble viaje ahora solo tenía unos cincuenta minutos para lo que me planteaba hacer.

Abrí el departamento y corrí a la cocina a dejar todo sobre la mesada pero tuve que meter las bebidas al refrigerador. Me fui al cuarto y escuché el agua caer en el baño — Gracias — Dije mirando al cielo porque me estaba ayudando en mi labor. Me desvestí a la velocidad del sonido y me dirigí al baño ahora sin miedo a que mis partes se mostraran dispuestas porque había corrido a casa precisamente para eso. Entré como un fantasma sin hacer ruido y el cristal empañado de la puerta de la ducha me dejó ver la figura de Isabella de espaldas a mí cada gota de agua corría por donde yo deseaba pasar mis manos. Me metí silenciosamente y la abracé por detrás haciéndola alterarse un poco asustada — Tranquila soy yo— Me recosté aún más a ella para que sintiese lo que la deseaba y mis manos no se fueron por las ramas sino que atacaron directo su objetivo.

Un gemido bajo me indicó que no era mal recibido y seguí trabajando las ganas de mi mujer sin dejarla voltearse a verme.

— Edward— Mi nombre apenas se escuchaba por su respiración entre cortada y yo seguía masajeando sus pechos con una de mis manos y su entrepierna con la otra.

— Dime amor — Respondí después de pasar la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a sus oídos.

— No íbamos a ir despacio — De verdad creía que yo me iba a aguantar más tiempo, incremente los roces contra su nervio principal de placer y eso la hizo estremecerse.

— ¿No quieres que siga? — Tampoco podía obligarla y bueno siempre quedaba aunque malamente la autocomplacencia.

— Edward — Volvió a gemir con un dejo de reclamó — No quiero que pares— Palabras santas y eso que yo no era para nada santo pero si cumplía con mis deberes.

— Te necesito — Le dije suavemente mientras embestía con un poco de fuerza desde su flaco posterior ayudándome con mis manos por la delantera. Solo soltó un –ah – que no llevaba por ningún lado explícito el dolor por el contrario era de gusto así que empezó la batalla y yo era el comandante de todo. Peleé con todas las armas hasta que la hice darse por vencida y temblar ante mí provocándome que me rindiera yo ahora ante ella. La volteé para besar sus labios que tanto extrañaba y fue distinto al episodio que acabábamos de protagonizar, ahora había algo dulce y de necesidad absoluta de cariño, cosas de las cuales aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrado pero a las que tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminamos así? — Me preguntó algo acongojada—– Acaso solo es eso lo que importa.

— Sabes que no es así, que te quiero.

— Y yo a ti pero tengo miedo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Nada, déjame demostrarte que puedo mejorar pero ¿tú vas a confiar en mí?

— ¿De verdad me preguntas eso?

— Sí — Ahora era yo el curioso en todo esto.

— Si que me entregué a ti de esta forma todavía te hace pensar que tengo intenciones de no confiar en ti entonces de que vale esto

— ¿Que significa esto? — Quería saber que significaba para ella nuestros encuentros –

— Esto — Sonrió tonta — Esto es esto, no lo puedo definir pero lo que acaba de pasar es esto.

— ¿Tienes miedo de definirlo?

— Sí — Respondió bajando la mirada.

— Yo también — La abracé con fuerzas mientras el agua tibia caía sobre nosotros.

Tenía miles de palabras sinónimas a "Esto" pero los dos estabamos asustados para decirlas ante el otro. Me preguntaba si estar así en solo unos días era normal, cuando no se conoce sobre el tema muchas cosas faltan para asegurarlo pero nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca había vivido algo así. Necesitarla era poco para lo que sentía cuando no la tenía entre mis brazos o cuando no la veía por lo menos pasearse cerca de mí. Por las noches ya no era lo mismo, lo comprobé cuando me quedé en casa hace dos noches, ahora recordaba claramente como me volteaba buscándola y como me aferré a la almohada cuando no la encontré. Las señales eran bastante claras, por lo menos se parecía a lo que hablaban los demás o las tonterías que salían en las películas - Sí tonterías Edward, tonterías que ahora no parecen tan tontas ni tan extrañas – pensé aún más asustado por lo transparente que se volvía todo ante mis ojos.

Terminamos de ducharnos y vestirnos para esperar nuestras visitas. Las caretas ya estaban fuera ahora solo quedaban pequeños antifaces que tenían miedo a caer para develar la realidad de nuestros sentimientos porque estaba seguro que no eran solo míos porque eso se sentía. Existía una diferencia bastante marcada entre ambas experiencias de un acto que finalmente era carnal y para disfrutar, pero que la diferencia salta es con la persona que lo haces e Isabella era mucho mas que cualquiera, en eso si tenía tela que cortar para diferenciar entre una mujer cualquiera frente a mí o mi mujer, la que estaba hecha para mí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_** C**_aminé hasta mi habitación envuelta en mi toalla y aun temblando pero no por el frío en el ambiente sino por el encuentro que acabábamos de tener en la ducha, como podía sentir tantas cosas en sus brazos y no gritar con todas mis fuerzas que lo amaba con cada minúsculo pedazo de mi cuerpo. Lo peor del caso no era amarlo sino no poder decirlo, las razones, tenía primero que aprender a confiar en él para que mi amor fuera completo o al menos no tan inestable. Me arreglé de manera sencilla y fui a la cocina buscando algo para comer mi estomago estaba gruñendo por la falta de atenciones hacia él, se quejaba que solo analizase mi corazón.

Encontré algunos envases de comida china y empecé a hurgar que llevaba cada uno de ellos, era comida suficiente para un batallón supongo que decidió comprar para la cena por la cantidad, había de todo y mi boca se hacía agua así que tomé uno de los enrollados de vegetales le agregué un poco de salsa y a la boca. Comer significaba el cielo para mi en estos momentos, después de haber dejado a mi cuerpo sin combustible la noche anterior y mi rutina de placer pues ya pasaba factura. Edward apareció por la cocina y empezó a sacar los envases de las bolsas cuando me vio abrió la boca para que le diera del enrollado que llevaba en la mano y nos dimos un beso grasoso de los rastros de comida en los labios.

— Compraste comida para todo el fin de semana — le dije cuando terminé de tragar mi pedazo.

— Todo tiene su explicación — Su boca aún estaba llena ya que su mordida se llevo un pedazo más grande, cuando por fin lo tragó prosiguió— Lo de la variedad de comida pues no sabía que te gustaba y lo de las cantidades se debe a que invité a comer a Jasper y Alice.

— ¿En serio? — Me alegro ver a mi amiga, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella.

— Sí, Jasper llamó temprano y me dijo que Alice quería verte y me pareció buena idea que viniesen — Hizo una pausa — pensé que quizás no querías salir hoy.

— Gracias — Dije besándolo y entrelazando mis manos por detrás de su cuello. Edward me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en la barra de la cocina profundizando el beso pero el timbre sonó y nos obligó a separar, hice un puchero y el sonrió.

— Yo tampoco quiero para pero llegaron los refuerzos — Entonces recordé la nota y la atención de Edward y lo tomé por un brazo devolviéndolo a mí y dándole otro beso.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — Sus cejas demostraban la confusión por mi pregunta.

— Por la nota y el té, fueron lindas.

— Tu eres linda — Me besó y salió a la puerta ya que los refuerzos estaban por destrozar el timbre. Escuché los saludos de Jasper y los gritos de Alice.

— Hola Edward, si quieres tardas más y me orino en el pasillo. Como se ve que no llevas un bebé en tu panza.

— Alice deja de pelear y anda al baño — Jasper la regañaba mientras yo sentada en la barra seguía moviendo mis piernas como niña pequeña.

— Entonces como va el corazón de Edward Cullen — Le preguntó entrando a la cocina y al verme se sorprendió — Oh Bella, amiga — Se llegó hasta mi lado dándome un torpe beso y un abrazo.

— Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo han estado? — Le dije sonriendo mientras Edward me veía algo apenado, daría mi vida por fotografiarlo así porque jamás imagine que eso podía pasarle.

— Creo que no mejor que tú, te veo algo brillante quizás feliz me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, un chico que también ahora es feliz pero bueno algún día te lo presentaré— Dijo fijándose en Edward quien continuaba algo abochornado.

— Eres un — Alguien me interrumpió.

— No han calentado la comida, claro como-.

— No llevan un bebé en tu panza – La interrumpimos los tres a coro y Alice se quedó roja de la vergüenza, ya que nos habíamos aprendido sus trucos.

— ¿Tan malcriada estoy? — Preguntó con su carita más angelical y todos asentimos dando un sí de nuevo a coro — Bueno me aguantan así.

Compartir con mis amigos de esta manera me hacía sentir muy bien y sobre todo con Edward allí. Serví la comida en la pequeña mesa de centro del salón para que cada quién se fuera sirviendo a su gusto y comimos todos sentados en los muebles. Durante la comida fue muy agradable ver a mis amigos hablando de su hijo, de los posibles nombres para el pequeño y en un momento que no logré descifrar estaba encargada de planificar el baby shower de mi mejor amiga. Fue necesario buscar mi agenda electrónica para anotar las fechas de las dos reuniones que debía tener con Alice durante los próximos quince días con los detalles de la fiesta, los colores que deseaba y algunos motivos que le gustaran, me hizo llamar a su madre Cynthia para cuadrar la fecha sin decirle que ella estaba conmigo y que todo sería una sorpresa, tuve que pedirle almorzar con ella para revisar la lista de invitados y no sé que cantidad de cosas más.

— Alice, no se supone que debería ser sorpresa de verdad — Le pregunté cuando finalicé la llamada de media hora con su madre, me costó mucho terminarla porque su madre y ella eran iguales de activas.

— Mi querida Bella — Hizo el gesto de un abuelo lleno de experiencia — Si te dejo sola con esto mi fiesta sería en los parques de McDonalds y de verdad que no quiero que mi pequeño coma esa comida plástica — Mi cara fue de completo desentendimiento de sus ultimas palabras, aún no había nacido por favor.

— Eres algo sobre protectora no te parece.

— Ya verás cuando tengas tus propios hijos — Algo la hizo ir bajando su tono del éxtasis total a un pequeño murmullo y después se mantuvo callada al igual que todos en la sala. Sentí una puntada porque mi vida a pesar que ahora no era tan desastrosa como hace unas semanas y mi corazón latía con más seguridad aún no sabía si podríamos superar muchas cosas y alcanzar ese compromiso tan grade.

— Casi se me olvida — Interrumpió Edward rompiendo el incomodo silencio entró a la cocina para salir con un pequeño carro de juguete haciendo que mi corazón saltará de manera extraña - compré este detalle para mi sobrino dijo acercándose a Alice y sobando su barriga. Los ojos de mi amiga se llenaron de lágrimas tontas haciendo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta.

— En serio Edward — Lo tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro — Mira Jasper ¡el primer carrito de Jackson!

— ¿Jackson? — Pregunté porque sabía que ellos no dirían el nombre del bebé hasta su nacimiento.

— ¡No! — Gritó — Lo dije delante de ellos Jasper.

— Tranquila amor — Se sentó a su lado viendo el juguete — Ellos no van a decir nada ¿Verdad chicos?

— No Alice tranquila — Ahora Edward se agachaba a su altura.

— Gracias — Alice le dio un abrazo y Jasper le gesticulo un "gracias". A todas estas yo seguía inmóvil viendo la escena y la forma tan hermosa que se comportaba mi esposo, siempre lograba sorprenderme.

— Bueno es algo tarde — Jasper se levantó de su asiento y ayudo a parar a Alice — Creo que es hora de irnos —Lle dio un beso y ella asintió.

Los acompañamos a la puerta abrazados por la cintura y ellos se despidieron viéndonos de una manera muy bonita. Tras su retiro recogí los platos y las cosas de la mesita del salón, aproveche para limpiar un poco la casa y lavar un poco de ropa mientras Edward durmió un rato lo que no había podido la noche anterior. Cuando terminé alrededor de las nueve de la noche me fui al cuarto tendiéndome a su lado. Verlo solo con un short tendido boca abajo en la cama era una divina escena, los músculos de su espalda se marcaban y sus brazos se relajaban a cada lado. Su rostro giraba en mi dirección pero dudo mucho que supiera que lo estaba viendo y menos con que intenciones. Por favor, acaso estas ganas no pasaban con el tiempo, pero de que tiempo hablo si apenas han pasado dos semana, digamos que estoy en la flor de mis ganas. Reí de las tonterías que a veces se me podían ocurrir y me acerqué hasta su rostro a darle un beso para despertarlo, ya tenía unas tres horas durmiendo y yo no tenía nada de sueño.

Menos mal que fui yo quien propuso el tiempo, pero bueno eso dejaría bien claro que acabaría fuera del trato, siendo lógicos era mejor mantenerlo de alguna manera eso también une a las parejas y de que forma.

— Isabella, ¿me vas a besar o te quedaras allí viéndome sin hacer nada? — La voz de Edward algo rasposa por acabarse de despertar impidió seguir meditando las ventajas de nuestros encuentros.

— Pensé que querías dormir algo más — Que mentirosa me he vuelto. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego voltearse hacia mí.

— Tengo un rato sintiendo que me estas viendo — descubierta en acción.

— ¿No puedo verte o molesto?

— Para nada, ven acá — Se recostó en el respaldar de la cama y me apoyó sobre su pecho.

— ¿Entonces? — Hice una pausa porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir o si sabía pero no me atrevía de nuevo por el miedo.

— ¿Entonces que? — Me preguntó y entonces decidí arriesgarme.

— ¿Como va el corazón de Edward Cullen? — Pregunté de golpe y aprovechándome de la ventaja que había dejado Jasper para este tema.

— No te ibas a quedar sin saber la respuesta, seguro llevas todo el día meditándola.

— No puedo negar que me inquieta — Era eso o aceptarlo frontalmente.

— Que no te inquiete tanto, deberías saberlo — Esa respuesta no me servía de mucho, en realidad ya me había dicho que me quería y yo le creía pero lo que necesitaba saber es que sentía por su pasado y para eso no era tan valiente.

— Entendido.

— ¿Lo vas a dejar pasar? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— No quiero presionarte.

— Gracias porque realmente no funciono bajo presión pero creo que eso ya te lo he demostrado varias veces.

-—Definitivamente sí — Agregué no solo por sus arranques de locura sino por los momentos buenos que habíamos vivido cuando las cosas se ponían tensas.

En un instante de juego con sus nervios fue que me hizo suya por primera vez, no olvidaría nunca ese momento y agradecía su reacción en aquel día porque nos trajo a donde estamos ahora y obviamente por lo demás.

— Entonces – ahora el tomó su pausa —¿Quieres saber como va o no?

— Sí — Sospechaba que él conocía que no solo estaba esperando su respuesta como cualquier otra y ahora buscaba torturarme un poco.

— Respuesta definitiva— Sonrío al verme.

— Edward ¿Vas a decirme o solo juegas conmigo?— Puse cara de enojada para ver si acaba su actuación.

— Vale, esta bien antes que te enojes, ya te conozco enojada y no es nada grato.

— Tu no te sabes manejar bajo presión y yo no soporto que me jugueteen, cada quien tiene lo suyo.

— Exacto y estoy conforme con todo lo que tienes.

— Me piensas cambiar el tema o lo alargas para que lo olvide.

- Aseguro y apuesto lo que sea a que no tienes pensado olvidarlo

— Ganaste, habla — Fui directa al grano.

— ¿De que hablábamos? — Me paré molesta de un brinco.

— Búrlate de otra Edward Cullen — No fui muy rápida y una de sus manos tomó mi brazo poniéndome sobre él.

— Me encantas así de orgullosa pero para responderte déjame decirte Isabella Cullen — Enfatizó el apellido — Que mi corazón va bien, más bien de lo que pensaba — Alzó su rostro para alcanzar el mío que realizaba un reconocimiento de sus gestos mientras hablaba — Ahora quizás me puedo dar el lujo de preguntar ¿Cómo va este corazón? — Señaló mi pecho dejando correr su dedo hasta el borde de mis senos.

— ¿Cómo crees que va? —Respondí con otra pregunta porque no sabía como explicarle sin confesar que lo amaba.

— Eso lo sabes tú y eso es lo que quiero saber — Me miró esperando mi respuesta y aposté por copiarme de él.

— Va bien, mejor de lo que pensaba — Me reí al ver su cara si tenía las mismas confusiones que yo sabría lo que se sentían lo vagas de sus palabras.

— Me conformo con eso, entiendo el significado — Edward pronto me iba a volver loca siempre lograba responder dejándome con una duda más grande. Me dejé caer de nuevo a su lado pero apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Nos quedamos abrazados hablando un poco de cada uno, conociendo más de nuestro pasado y me sentía tan gratamente aliviada al ver que no existía nada de aquel pensamiento obtuso que llevaba de él, que ciega había sido con Edward aunque el también lo fue conmigo. Mis manos se atrevían a mucho más ahora se perdían entre sus abdominales definidos hasta la entrada a su virilidad. Él maniobraba en mi espalda hasta mis nalgas sin pararse en su recorrido. Sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos desnudando para acariciar nuestros cuerpos desnudos en la misma posición de antes. Mis manos seguían su anterior movimiento sin parar hasta su miembro que fue cobrando vida con mis caricias y terminé acariciándolo de una manera poco decente hasta que se derramó entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo también fue recompensado con sus dulces toques pero cargados de tanta sensualidad que podría pensar que es el resultado del estudio a fondo del kamasutra o cualquier otra publicación erótica.

Con Edward comprendía que el sexo no era el acto en sí de la penetración y existían miles de formas de complacer a la pareja cuando nos dejábamos llevar por los sentimientos y los sentidos, en especial el tacto. Dichoso el que podía gozar de todo lo que mi cuerpo aprovechaba en cada roce de sus manos, cada vez que su piel se apegaba a la mía dejando su olor regado por mi cuerpo y marcándolo como suyo.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron con todas mis obligaciones tanto de trabajo, de hija, de amiga, de organizadora de fiesta y por supuesto de esposa. Con respecto al trabajo cada día estaba más llena de actividades y proyectos, la reorganización de la empresa generó más problemas de los que imaginaba sobre todo algunos despidos necesarios y la ejecución de los nuevos presupuestos de la compañía, en esa tarea estaban ahora enfocados casi todos los empleados que tenía a mi cargo. Igual tenía que vigilar las actividades generales del periódico y sobretodo el trabajo que llevaba a cargo Rosalie con quien mi relación no había avanzado ni un poco a nivel personal aunque profesional éramos algo más sueltas. Trataba de aprovechar al máximo la jornada de trabajo para poder hacer todo lo que tenía ahora en mi vida.  
Como hija cumplía junto a mi esposo las cenas familiares en mi casa cada jueves y me tomaba el tiempo necesario para compartir un poco con mi madre, de hecho había salido a almorzar con ella en una oportunidad y la acompañe a comprar algunas cosas junto con Esme. Con respecto a mi padre, esa historia resultaba diferente, no estaba mal con él pero tampoco bien. Conversábamos en el trabajo tres o cuatro cosas pero a pesar que me sentía feliz con Edward no podía olvidar que él me había obligado a casarme y las cosas pudieron ser totalmente distintas. Durante los encuentros con Edward en las cenas trataba de hacerse el más simpático pero a mi esposo le resultaba demasiado incomodo aunque hasta la fecha no me ha contando las razones y yo las supongo por todo lo que en un momento escupió sobre él. En realidad debo decir que Edward no lo tragaba y solo lo trataba cortésmente por evitar problemas.

Siendo amiga utilizaba el tiempo que podía para planearle una vida al nuevo admirador secreto de Rosalie, a penas habíamos empezado con algunos regalos como flores individuales o chocolates. Yo me enteraba si le gustaban y se lo decía a Emmet. Creamos una cuenta de mensajería instantánea para él y así empezaran a poderse comunicar al igual que un teléfono secreto para que le enviara mensajes de texto. Esperaba que este plan ayudara a mi amiga a perdonar y a mi amigo a explicarle los motivos poco a poco y sin que ella se diera cuenta que era él. Emmet debía estar seguro que ella estaba recuperada del daño que le había hecho para pedirle perdón y volver a comenzar. Yo tenía que apoyarlo aunque esta idea realmente no era de mi total aprobación pero él lo prefería así y mi obligación era apoyarlo. Edward sabía que hablábamos por teléfono pero no que lo ayudaba a planear todo esto por petición de Emmet, decía que así empezaba a colarse la información. Nos habíamos visto algunas veces en el parque, ahora Edward me llevaba o me buscaba, protestaba algo pero se quedaba tranquilo por dejarlo participar aunque sea un poco. Definitivo Edward y Emmet aún no se veían con buenas caras pero no me decían nada para no preocuparme, solo se saludaban de lejos y hasta allí llegaban sus relaciones forzadas.

El poco tiempo que disponía por las tardes al salir del trabajo lo dedicaba a tener todo arreglado para la fiesta de Alice, solo le faltaba un mes para dar a luz. Había considerado todas sus peticiones y comprado toda la decoración en función de colores verde pastel y amarillo con motivos de coches o biberones. La fiesta se realizaría en casa de sus padres, específicamente en el jardín. Se habían alquilado varias mesas, sillas y toldos, pagados los servicios de comida y decoración. Su madre se había hecho cargo de los gastos y me ahorraba un golpe duro a mis ahorros más ahora que no deseaba depender de mi padre y su venida a menos fortuna. Lleve las listas de regalos a las tiendas y aproveché para comprar el de Edward y el mío, una hermosa cuna de madera con sus respectivos juegos de sabanas y edredones. Habíamos enviado las invitaciones con algo de retrazo pero muchas personas habían confirmado su asistencia entre ellas la madre de Emmet y él, porque por petición de Alice quería que fueran los conocidos masculinos para que Jasper participara en todo. Solo faltaba ajustar algunos detalles y el domingo por la tarde estaríamos celebrando el Baby Shower de mi sobrino.

Finalmente, después de cada día agotador recibía la recompensa de compartir con Edward cada noche. No solo disfrutábamos de nuestra sexualidad en pleno sino que éramos más abiertos en expresar lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, en opinar sobre nuestros comportamientos y ser sinceros. Empezamos a conocernos y llevarnos cada día mejor. Edward hacía un gran esfuerzo y había avanzado mucho en las actividades del periódico, demostrándome que el que quiere realmente puede lograr las metas que se propone en la vida. Trataba de acompañarme a realizar mis actividades y yo las de él, nos acoplábamos cada día más y eso me aseguraba que mis sentimientos eran más que acertados al sentir que lo quería como jamás pensé y olvidarme de la promesa que hice de no amarlo nunca.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Se que tarde harto en actualizar pero la verdad se me hacia imposible (de hecho ahora estoy aquí pero tendría que seguir estudiando) los parciales directamente me dejan sin tocar la computadora, ¡lo siento, lo siento! Sé que a la larga es una escusa pero espero que entiendan. **

**Le aviso que tal vez la semana que viene actualice, pero si no lo hago por lo menos saben por que.**

**Aclaración importante: No voy a dejar el fic sin terminar.**

**Saben que un review es igual a un adelanto :D Aquellas chicas que no tengan cuenta pueden dejar su e-mail y se los envío.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.**

**Iris.**


	14. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 14. Sorpresa.**

.

.

_**S**_olo un mes hace falta para transformar una herida abierta e infectada en una herida limpia y con ganas de sanar. Precisamente así estaba la herida de mi cuerpo sanando con cada día que pasaba junto a Isabella. Ella era realmente especial, la veía todo el día activa de un lado al otro llevando un millón de cosas a la vez y bueno eso me tenía a mí también entusiasmado sobre todo cuando por fin salí del área de operaciones del periódico, conocí la forma de trabajar y las diferencias que tenían con respecto al periódico de mi padre. Mi área de trabajo estaba ahora en periodismo como tal, trabajaba con la Señora Cope viendo como se ejecutaba la programación del periódico, como repartían las historias y asignaban a los columnistas a sus diferentes trabajos. Esta área era un poco más emocionante que la que había llevado anteriormente y podía decir que hasta me estaba gustando a pesar que solo llevaba unos días por acá. Supe por el propio Sr. Newton que mi suegro había pedido un informe de mi comportamiento y desarrollo en el área que el manejaba, me molestaba a horrores que mi padre utilizara todas sus artimañas para averiguar siendo tan fácil pararse y preguntarme, pero no el jamás se humillaría así. Mi madre en cambio me había llamado varias veces para darme ánimos y felicitarme porque de alguna manera se había enterado que yo estaba asumiendo mi papel.

Llevaba varios días con algo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, las palabras que una vez me dijo mi esposa me centellaban como relámpagos y cada vez más seguido. Tenía que buscar la manera de que mis gustos se vieran reflejados en el trabajo y de tanto pensar se me había ocurrido una idea bastante atractiva para mí pero que sabía que si la presentaba mi padre y mi suegro serían capaces de reírse de mí delante de todos por eso tenía que hacer un desarrollo de mi proyecto de manera de convencerlos que es buena idea y de alguna manera callarle la boca a los dos. Tampoco quise decírselo a Isabella porque pensaba que quizás podría sorprenderla cuando todo estuviese listo. El orgullo puede hacer que renaciera las ganas dentro de mí por eso necesitaba que todos me vieran y reconocieran que había cambiado. Si esa era la palabra cambio, muchos decían que lo yo necesitaba era madurar para darme cuenta de las cosas pero no yo siempre fui conciente de lo que hacía porque era la manera de revelarme ante todo lo que me presionaba sobre todo mi padre y el dolor de haberme dejado engañar como un idiota. Pero las razones para cambiar en eso yo si debía admitir que mi padre tuvo algo de razón, Isabella era una motivación muy grande para salir del atolladero donde estaba metido por gusto y ella llevaba tal impulso en la vida que me arrastraba con ella, no me dejaba ni extrañar mi vieja vida ni mucho menos aburrirme.

Algunos días se me ocurría seguirle el paso a Isabella y terminaba destruido en casa pero con una buena recompensa por mi buen comportamiento, creo que ahora me ofrecía voluntariamente para después recibir mi pago. A veces me aburría a montones cuando la acompañaba a preparar las cosas para la fiesta del bebé de nuestros amigos pero también me servía de excusa para estar con ella porque aunque cada vez parezca más un adolescente me costaba mucho separarme de ella. Las oportunidades en que ella se reunía con Alice aprovechaba para salir con Jasper a tomar algo por allí y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tan absurdas se habían vuelto nuestras conversaciones. Ese día salimos a un pequeño bar tipo inglés que había cercano a su casa, era bastante oscuro pero la música era baja y se podía hablar bien, a parte la cerveza era de las buenas de sifón.

— ¿Estas nervioso? A penas queda un mes para que seas papá — Le pregunté a Jasper que se bebió su primera cerveza de un tirón.

— Si te dijera que no he tenido tiempo de ponerme nervioso ¿Me creerías? — Me dijo mientras pedía otra ronda para los dos y yo reía imaginándome las razones.

— Alice me lleva como en un maratón, pasó la mitad del día complaciéndola en todo y la otra mitad complaciendo al bebé.

— Lo supuse porque a pesar que el bebé es de ustedes, Isabella me lleva por las mismas con los preparativos de la fiesta.

— Ni me hables — Alzó sus brazos estirándose dando una muestrea de cansancio.

— Alice se la pasa todo el día hablando por teléfono con su madre y Bella asegurándose que todo estará bien o llamándome para dejarme una nueva instrucción de compra para el bebé, todas las noches llegó exhausto y cuando por fin me voy a dormir me hace un recuento del día y pobre de mí que no la escuche — Me reí compadeciéndolo.

— Es difícil y creo que te entiendo — Volví a reír — ¿Sabes cuanto he aprendido sobre fiestas para bebé? El color verde es el nuevo azul de los niños y el morado para las niñas — Jasper me vio extrañado y sonrió.

— Quien me diría que terminaría hablando contigo de esto sin que te burlaras y por el contrario me comprendieras — Volvió a reír — Yo que pensé que venir contigo me daría un refuerzo de testosterona y resulta que salgo con más estrógeno en las venas.

— Por lo menos las fiesta es en unos días se le bajara la emoción — eso no me lo creía ni yo mismo pero decidí darle apoyo.

— Edward serás tú el liberado pero la emoción de Alice por el bebé solo le pasará un poco cuando se embarace de otro — Era verdad su esposa era demasiado efusiva y cuando se empeñaba en algo hasta que no hubiese algo superior en emoción no lo cambiaba.

— Tampoco ha sido tan malo — Jasper me miró más extrañado aún — Es en serio, después que paso todo el día ayudando a Isabella me recompensa al llegar a casa — Me reí recordando como había cambiado su ropa interior de algodón por encajes — Nos reímos un poco.

— Por lo menos tienes ese consuelo según los planes de Alice volveremos a probar después de cuarenta días que nazca el bebé ¿Sabes lo que significa? — Me deje de tonterías y me burle un poco de él — Deja de burlarte, no es nada agradable que hasta un anunció de desodorante femenino me encienda y Alice no me deja estar más de dos minutos encerrado en el baño.

— ¿Por qué?

— Dice que la abstinencia del sexo es por parte de los dos y que ella no puede ser la única en sufrir, aunque dudo mucho que este pasando por lo mismo que yo.

— Conociendo a Alice solo puedo decirte que te resignes porque no te va a dar opciones — Yo que pensaba que Isabella era terrible pues estaba equivocado los días en que le vino su menstruación me complació de otra manera a pesar que yo le insistí que no era necesario pero después de sus caricias me dejé llevar. El pobre de Jasper siguió desahogándose un rato más y fue allí donde nos dimos cuenta que ya no hablábamos de deportes, ni historia sino de nuestras esposas y sus cosas.

De verdad, estos días me habían servido para darme cuenta que Isabella era más que una chica normal, siempre tenía un recurso bajo su manga para solucionar un problema. Nos divertíamos mucho juntos en todas las maneras, cuando hablábamos, cuando salíamos o cuando hacíamos el amor. Tratábamos pro sobre todas las cosas ser sinceros el uno con el otro y eso podía ser bueno y malo a la vez. Lo bueno era que nos conocíamos cada vez mejor y descubría que podía volver a recuperar mi confianza en la vida, en que podríamos ser felices o al menos eso deseaba con ansias.

Por otro lado estaba lo malo, teniendo ella la confianza en mí tuve que aguantarme que siguiera viéndose o hablando con Emmet ya que seguían siendo amigos pero me disgustaba, siendo hombre no confiaba demasiado en él. Se vieron como tres veces en un parque cercano a las oficinas y lo único que me ayudaba a no volverme loco en esos encuentros era que Isabella me pedía que la llevara o la buscara. No podía negarme para nada a ello porque eso sería decirle que desconfiaba de ella también y entonces nuestros planes se iban a la mierda pero cuando lo veía tenía que contenerme para no darle unos buenos golpes entonces respiraba y lo saludaba tragándome todo. Entendía que fueran amigos desde siempre pero no porque tenían que verse tanto y en eso si sospechaba que Isabella me ocultaba algo aunque siempre me aseguraba que él no sentía absolutamente nada más allá de la amistad por ella y lo aceptaba por nuestro bien. En algunas ocasiones pensé en preguntarle de frente que quería con mi esposa pero entonces me pregunté si sería capaz de decirle todo a Isabella y arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, poniéndolo a él en ventaja.

Otra cosa que me ponía de muy pocos ánimos era tener que asistir a las cenas familiares, definitivamente querer a su hija no era motivo suficiente para soportar a su padre. Viejo sin vergüenza y descarado, me trataba como si fuera de verdad mi suegro y me quisiera, ya quisiera ver yo si siendo una persona sin dinero tendría las mismas consideraciones conmigo. Su madre era otra cosa, no me caía mal pero tampoco voy a decir que la quería simplemente era alguien agradable que evitaba a toda costa las peleas y trataba de complacernos durante las visitas a su casa. Mi madre y ella si se la llevaban bien e Isabella se les había unido en alguna oportunidad para salir juntas a pasear o no se que otra cosa, por alguna razón saber que mi madre y mi esposa se la llevaban bien me agradaba, aunque mi madre sin que me quede dudas lograba conquistar a todos con su sonrisa y su carácter lleno de amor.

Con tanto ajetreo y diferentes cosas no recordé hasta el viernes por la tarde que justamente el día siguiente Isabella y yo cumplíamos un mes de estar casados. Tenía la impresión que ella no se acordaba de eso pues la fecha no había sido para nada el mejor de sus días ni tampoco para mí pero la vida puede ser bastante traicionera y juguetona haciéndome que hoy un mes después me sintiera feliz de haberme dejado empujar por aquella propuesta loca de mi padre. Cuando desperté venía entrando Isabella con una bandeja llena de comida y una sonrisa en su boca.

— Buenos días — dije preparándome para mi juego.

— Buenos días — respondió algo apenada, estaba seguro ahora que ella también se acordaba pero le haría creer que yo no.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Qué intensión habrá detrás? — Me hice el total desentendido — ¡Ah ya sé! seguro me toca otra salida por la fiesta de Alice y me tocó la recompensa antes — Su cara fue poniéndose de mal humor.

— No, simplemente preparé el desayuno y como seguías durmiendo lo traje a la cama para despertarte — Estaba algo seria y con un poco de reclamo,

— Gracias, fue una buena idea — Hablé mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada.

— Sí, solo una idea — Empezó a comer en silencio con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Quizás para algunos era cruel pero era mi sorpresa y hasta le pedí a Alice que no la molestara el día de hoy pero tuve que contarle mis planes o me prometió llamarla por una emergencia de última hora.

Cuando terminamos se paró con la bandeja para lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina. Mientras ella estaba en esas llamé para confirmar todo lo que había preparado y cuando la chica enumeró todas mis peticiones pensé en que me había excedido un poco solo por un mes pero no me importó. Alquilé un yate para llevarnos a pasear durante la noche, con una cena preparada por un chef profesional y mandé a colocar el camarote lleno de flores para pasar la noche juntos, recordando los momentos de nuestra luna de miel. Revisé mi chaqueta y revisé que estuviera bien la cadena que había comprado con un dije que llevaba su nombre. Las tarjetas de crédito habían sufrido un cruel golpe con todos estos gastos pero valía la pena por verle la cara cuando viera la sorpresa que guardaba para ella y sin que sospechase nada.

El resto del día se lo pasó de un mal humor que no era normal, limpió la casa y lavó la ropa quejándose que era incapaz de ayudarla pero le decía que el partido de fútbol estaba muy interesante. Por dentro me reía de cómo hablaba sola — claro el señor viendo la tele y su esclava limpiando, es que al final todos son así, podrías ser más desordenado Edward Cullen, lo de compartir no es solo para salir y hablar también es de responsabilidades, pero claro el juego es una gran actividad — Así pasó toda la tarde pero quería que se enojase bastante para que luego apreciase la sorpresa. Al terminar se fue a acostar un rato refunfuñando más tonterías — si tienes hambre, ve que comes de la nevera porque no pienso cocinar nada estoy cansada porque no me ayudaste en nada — Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el momento justo para tratar de pedirle perdón e invitarla a cenar para compensarla, sin saberlo ella había puesto de mi lado para ayudarme en su regalo. Me fui hasta la cama y me tendí a su lado.

— Que flojera tengo, estoy de un cansado — Dije bostezando para sacarla de sus casillas.

— Me supongo, ver el juego y beber cerveza debe ser agotador — Su cara estaba en sentido contrario al mío pero aún así imagine su gestos, ya la conocía algo para saber que su boca estaría fruncida.

— Por medio limpiar la casa no creo que estés tan cansada — Eso si la pondría furiosa. Se volteó de un brinco señalándome con la mano.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso — La humedad apoderó de sus ojos y no quería verla llorar así que pediría perdón.

— No, por favor, no llores — Dije limpiando sus mejillas — Isabella, perdón, no sabía que era tan agotador limpiar la casa.

— Claro nunca lo haces — Sollozaba un poco.

— Por favor perdóname, prometo limpiar solo la semana que viene mientras tu ves las series que te gustan.

— En serio.

— Claro, ¿Me perdonas? — Puse los pucheros de Alice.

— Sí, pero también tienes que lavar la ropa y plancharla.

— Te estas aprovechando, tu no planchas ropa — Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Siempre mandábamos la ropa a planchar porque ella lo odiaba y a pesar que no quería yo accedí a pagar todo con tal de no verla pelear con la mesa de planchar.

— Tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Qué tal si para que me perdones vamos a cenar por allí?

— Edward no tengo ganas de salir, de verdad estoy cansada.

— Anda, tengo hambre y quiero ver que tan bonita te puedes poner para mí, además puedes estrenarte de esa ropa interior que usaste el otro día.

— ¿Te gustó mucho?

— Sí, en serio vístete hermosa para mí y salimos por allí — Estaba poniendo todas mis armas de convencimiento, ella quería quedarse pero al final accedió.

No sospechaba ni un poco que sabía la verdadera razón de su mal humor. Después que yo me arreglé me sacó del cuarto para que no viera lo iba a usar así que me senté a ver las noticias mientras ella terminaba de vestirse.

Era la primera vez que preparaba una sorpresa para alguien, una sorpresa de verdad, algo para hacerla feliz. Si había utilizado tácticas para seducir a alguien pero con la clara intensión de una noche de sexo desenfrenado no para halagarla o complacerla. Me imaginaba su cara cuando viera lo que había preparado y bueno eso no quitaba las ganas que tenía de hacerla mía esta noche, era un incentivo mayor porque teníamos unos días de sequía gracias a su visita mensual y no es que no disfrutaba de sus caricias pero nada se comparaba a adentrarme en ella y sentir la calidez de su humedad sobre mi piel. Recordando las cosas me iban creciendo las ganas pero me concentré porque todavía nos quedaba camino para llegar y unas horas para celebrar antes de tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**A**_manecí llena de energías, es que tenía un motivo, para algunos tonto pero para mí único y especial. Un mes, un mes de casada y ahora tonta enamorada de un hombre que llegué a pensar sería la peor de mis pesadillas, por el contrario Edward es una persona llena de virtudes que ni el mejor adivino hubiese logrado adivinar desde el punto de vista que yo tenía de él. No tenía ni la más mínima noción si para él significaba algo como para mí. Me paré de la cama con pesar, me había levantado algo más temprano que de costumbre. Preparé el desayuno y lo coloqué en una bandeja, puse suficiente para los dos, lo llevé al cuarto para sorprenderlo quizás si se acordaba de la fecha sabía las razones por las que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero solo si se acordaba y hasta ahora no había dado ninguna señal. Al entrar al cuarto estaba despertando, era irónico como una persona que acaba de despertar puede verse tan irresistiblemente guapo, me provocó soltar la bandeja y correr hacía para besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, amarlo, suspiré y continué el camino hasta él.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días — Su cara era de confusión, veía todo algo extrañado, definitivo no recordaba nada.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Qué intensión habrá detrás? Ah ya sé, seguro me toca otra salida por la fiesta de Alice y me tocó la recompensa antes — Pensaba que trataba de manipularlo para que me acompañara. Que enojo que después de haber hecho tanto que no supiera porque era todo esto y mas tonta yo por pensar que se acordaría.

— No, simplemente preparé el desayuno y como seguías durmiendo lo traje a la cama para despertarte — Dije con recelo.

— Gracias, fue una buena idea — Empezó a comer. Ahora me provocaba tirar la bandeja por la impotencia de haber pensado que era algo de lo que él se recordaría pero debía controlarme y no mostrar mis razones.

— Sí, solo una idea — Me comí mi parte con desgano y desilusión.

Recogí todas las cosas del desayuno y aproveche para organizar un poco la casa ocupando mi mente porque hasta la vida se confabulaba en mi contra. Durante todos estos días Alice se había ocupado de acaparar para ella mis ratos libres pero justo hoy me liberó para que descansara antes de la fiesta y no tenía nada que hacer. Me puse a limpiar la casa puesto que no teníamos nadie que se ocupara de esa labor, lavé la ropa y organicé para llevarla a planchar, odiaba esa parte de las labores del hogar, podría pasar todo el día fregando pisos y baldosas pero no planchando. Mientras yo hacía el trabajo Edward se tumbo muy cómodo en el sofá y eso me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, no solo se había olvidado de este día sino que me veía siendo su esclava y no se preocupaba ni un poco en ayudarme. Iba peleando sola pasando a su lado a ver si se animaba a ayudarme pero nada. Cuando terminé me fui a acostar para descansar un rato antes de arreglarme y salir por allí sola a despejarme un poco pero antes de entrar al cuarto le deje claro que estaba enojada diciéndole que resolviera como alimentarse si tenía hambre. Escuché que se apagó el televisor y me volteé rápidamente dejando mi rostro viendo al lado contrario de su lado de la cama, a poco tiempo lo sentí echándose a mi lado

— Que flojera tengo, estoy de un cansado — Ahora si lo que hacia con sus manos lo deshacía con sus pies, como podía portarse como un troglodita de la época de la opresión femenina.

— Me supongo, ver el juego y beber cerveza debe ser agotador — Respondí furiosa.

— Por medio limpiar la casa no creo que estés tan cansada — Medio limpiar, con todo el desorden que dejaba en la casa pensaba que era medio limpiar, ahora si me va a escuchar, me volteé con decisión de decirle unas cuantas cosas e irme de allí sin bañarme ni nada.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso — Pero como siempre la impotencia se me salía por los ojos traicioneros y vendidos que se humedecieron.

— No, por favor, no llores — Acarició mi rostro con dulzura — Isabella, perdón, no sabía que era tan agotador limpiar la casa.

— Claro nunca lo haces — parecía una niña pequeña regañada y llorando.

— Por favor perdóname, prometo limpiar solo la semana que viene mientras tu ves las series que te gustan.

— ¿En serio? — Dije de golpe, de verdad pensaba hacer algo así para contentarme, sonreí de alegría pero sorprendida por su gesto. Volvía a rehacer todo con sus manos arreglando lo de sus pies.

— Claro, ¿Me perdonas? — Hizo un gesto medio raro e infantil pero que me desarmó.

— Sí, pero también tienes que lavar la ropa y plancharla.

— Te estas aprovechando, tu no planchas ropa — Volví a reír porque me había agarrado haciendo trampas para verlo planchar.

— Tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Qué tal si para que me perdones vamos a cenar por allí? — Salir no, eso implicaba bañarse, arreglarse, maquillarse y yo no podía caminar del cansancio.

— Edward no tengo ganas de salir, de verdad estoy cansada.

— Anda, tengo hambre y quiero ver que tan bonita te puedes poner para mí, además puedes estrenarte de esa ropa interior que usaste el otro día— Bueno eso cambia el panorama, ropa interior nueva igual a noche de amor nueva.

— ¿Te gustó mucho?

— Sí, en serio vístete hermosa para mí y salimos por allí — Ahora si deshecha y quebrada en pedazos. ¿Cómo se puede competir contra algún deseo de Edward? Imposible, era capaz de convencerme de salir con una nariz de payaso si me lo pidiera. Cuando me pidió que me pusiera hermosa para él comprendí que solo él podía decir algo así y sonar tan sexy que revoluciona mi organismo haciendo despejar a mi cuerpo del enojo y darle paso a la felicidad. ¿Es un cumplido o una orden machista que un hombre pida algo así? Todo depende del contexto, definitivamente para mi se había convertido en un cumplido y de los buenos, de esos que te hacen sonreír cuando los recuerdas sola y que te motivan para querer volver a escucharlo.

Dejé que Edward se arreglara dentro del dormitorio mientras yo arreglaba un poco mis uñas destruidas por las labores de la casa y limpie mi cara antes de meterme a la ducha. Cuando terminó de arreglarse decidí darle una sorpresa, le pedí que saliera antes de ponerme a buscar que vestir esta noche. No se acordaba de la fecha que seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza pero de igual manera me había invitado a salir y de alguna forma contaba, tal vez si me llenaba de valor al finalizar la cena o la salida, con él nunca se sabe, podía ser capaz de recordar como de modo casual que hoy teníamos exactamente un mes de estar juntos, de maneras poco convencionales pero juntos.

Abrí la puerta de mi armario y empecé a revisar los vestidos que tenía colgados, habían muchos lindos pero muy clásicos, deseaba ponerme algo alegre y colorido, un vestido que demostrara que había vuelto mi vida de matices diferentes a los que soñaba así que repasé mentalmente la bolsa que había traído de casa unas tardes atrás con vestidos para la fiesta de Alice. Eran a penas cuatro vestidos pero se asemejaban más a lo que buscaba, tomé la bolsa y los vacié sobre la cama para verlos, es mejor que recordarlos. Me decidí por un azul turquesa solo se aguantaba por unas pequeñas tiras, pegado en el torso hasta la cintura y a partir de allí caía libremente hasta mis rodillas. Tomé una braga de color verde, no tomé un sujetador porque no hacia falta. Me arreglé con mucho espero para tratar de sorprenderlo con todas las letras. Al estar lista salí del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido porque lo miré concentrado en la televisión, me paré a un lado del sofá pero nada así que me decidí a carraspear para que voltease a verme. Así lo hizo, volteó me vio y se giró de nuevo al televisor, creí morir porque no me le había impresionado pero en pocos segundos volvió a mirar con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me detalló cada parte de mi cuerpo con el control remoto del televisor danzando en sus manos hasta que finalmente reaccionó y la apagó para acercarse a mí.

Si yo pensaba que había quedado bonita pues él parecía de un anuncio publicitario que ponen en las autopistas para desviar todas las miradas. Al estar frente a mí me besó en las mejillas y se acercó a mi oreja con su aliento frío por la menta del enjuague bucal, todos mis vellos se erizaron

— Estas más que hermosa — Me tomó de la mano para guiarme hasta la salida.

Nos montamos en su coche y al poner el carro en marcha como estábamos acostumbrados nos tomábamos de las manos. Fui reconociendo el recorrido que llevábamos, salíamos de la ciudad hacia la zona del puerto de la ciudad que quedaba un poco alejada, habían unos restaurantes muy hermosos a la orilla del mar pero muy lejos para mi gusto. Durante todo el camino íbamos viendo como poco a poco llegaba el crepúsculo aunque todavía no acababa de caer la noche. Traté de quejarme pero Edward me dijo que ya había reservado, que solo llegaríamos a comer porque había pedido la comida por adelantada. Llegamos a los malecones de los restaurantes pero los pasamos de largo.

— Edward, te pasaste los restaurantes — Me miró de refilón y sonrió.

— ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a un restaurante? — Tomó mi mano y la acercó a su boca besándola justo en el dedo donde llevaba mis anillos de compromiso y boda. Por un momento pensé que se había acordado pero recordé todo lo de la tarde y lo descarté.

— Tú me dijiste — Me quedé pensando y nada, Edward nunca había dicho donde íbamos a comer. Estacionó el coche justo al lado de la marina.

— Llegamos — Se bajó del coche, se acercó a mí para abrirme la puerta y tendió su mano para ayudarme. Soplaba mucha brisa y el chal casi no ayudaba por lo que me abrazó y beso suavemente. Estaba en estado de desconcierto porque no sabía que pretendía.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Traté de preguntar pero no respondió a mi pregunta.

— Espera un poco, no seas curiosa — Seguimos caminando por los muelles, sospechaba lo que era pero como lo había hecho en media hora que tarde vistiéndome o ¿quizás? No puede ser, si fuera eso, si se acordara… de nuevo deje esa idea a un lado, era imposible.

Paramos frente a un hermoso yate, no podía creer lo que veía, mis manos empezaron a sudar. Justo al abordar había un flautista que al vernos empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía mientras Edward tendía su mano para ayudarme a subir pero mis piernas no respondían, seguí observando todo habían muchas flores y una mesa muy bien decorada con un hielera donde reposaba un botella, sobre las mesas dos copas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Acaso era posible que Edward se hubiese acordado? Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto, su cara demostraba una felicidad muy pura. Todas las cosas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, el yate, como no me di cuenta antes, hace un mes, él, yo, Grecia. Al entender o por lo menos empezar a sospechar de que se trataba todo esto me ahogue por la falta de aire en mi cuerpo, la impresión me había dejado sin respiración. Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y mis ensoñaciones.

— Isabella, pasamos a celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos — Mi sonrisa se entrecortó en un sollozo de solo éxtasis, la felicidad me tocaba en cada poro de mi cuerpo. No podía hablar aún así que dejé que mi cabeza asintiera y con las piernas aún temblando de emoción recorrí el pequeño espacio que nos separaba, las melodías llenaban el ambiente y me aferré a su cuerpo abrazándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo dándole la firmeza que había perdido por la impresión, no podía asimilar todo lo que el había preparado para mí, era demasiado hermoso. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me guió hasta dentro del yate por la delgada pasarela de madera. La música seguía sonando tras nosotros desde algún lugar pues ya no veía al flautista por ningún lado. Edward tomó la botella y sacó el corcho dejando salir un poco de la espuma del champaña antes de servir un poco en las dos copas que estaban sobre la mesa, luego las tomó y me pasó una de ellas, mis manos temblaban tratando de tomarla. Por todo esto era que estaba clara que de verdad lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, también estaba todo lo que sentía por su tacto sobre mi piel, cada caricia despertando mis sentidos dormidos, lo amaba y estaba decidida a hablar.

— Isabella — Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Edward — No sabía que decir más que su nombre, así que si me hubiese preguntado por mi salud o por el clima hubiese dicho exactamente lo mismo "Edward".

— Por ti, por mi — Inclinó su copa hasta la mía que seguía en mi mano inmóvil — No piensas decir nada — Dijo después de probar su copa mientras yo solo mojé mis labios, tenía un nudo de emociones en la garganta.

— Yo — respiré y ahora sí de un solo impulso todo el contenido de la copa a mi estomago — Es hermoso — Parecía que tenía una deficiencia mental no lograba articular más de una palabra por vez.

— Me alegro que te guste, es solo para ti — Me quito la copa vacía de las manos y se acercó a mí — ¿Quieres bailar, comer, champaña? — Ahora se veía un poco nervioso, era tan extraño verlo cuando se ponía así.

— Comer — Como se me ocurre decir comer cuando lo quería era a él. Me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y entró un momento al yate. Salió acompañado de un joven vestido de mesonero que nos indicó que nos sentáramos mientras traía la comida. Edward me ayudó con mi silla y unas de sus manos me tocó estaba sudando tanto o más que yo. Se sentó frente a mí.

— Tuve que pedir el menú con antelación, espero que no te importe.

— No — moví la cabeza nerviosa. Acaso importaba la comida, si me ponían un perro caliente para mi sería un manjar después de todo esto.

Apareció de nuevo el mesonero con unas ensaladas. Edward me explicó que había pedido algo ligero porque el yate iba a navegar con nosotros en un rato y no quería que me mareara o tuviera nauseas después de una comida pesada. Recordamos mis últimos incidentes y las cosas empezaron a relajarse un poco, pudimos conversar sin tantos nervios pero al terminar la comida otra vez me puse nerviosa, sin saber por qué. El mesonero recogió las cosas y sentimos como se encendían los motores. Se bajaron el flautista y el mesonero deseándonos una bonita velada pero como siempre mi mente empezaba a maquinar otros planes. El marinero quitó los amarres de la embarcación y la rampa para subir él. Antes de poner a navegar el barco nos dijo daríamos vueltas cerca de la bahía para regresar cercano a la media noche, solo estábamos los tres. Edward se sentó en una de los sillones y me llamó para que me sentara en sus piernas.

— ¿De verdad te gustó tu sorpresa? — Me preguntó dando un beso mientras veía como se alejaba la marina frente a mis ojos.

— La verdad es que creo que faltó algo — decidí ponerme un poco chistosa y jugar un poco para romper el hielo y ser nosotros, los de siempre.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confiado que había prestado atención a cada detalle y así había sido solo jugaba con él.

— Giorgio — dije en un susurro pero lo suficiente para que me oyera. Traté de ponerme seria pero las comisuras de mis labios me delataban.

— Muy chistosa estas — dijo riéndose y haciéndome algo de cosquillas.

— No Edward, por favor no empieces.

— Esto es para que te rías con ganas — Me decía pero ya soltaba sus manos de mi cintura.

— Era una broma — Dije mientras las risas se apagaban. Edward me miró y con sus manos tomo mi rostro dándome un suave beso que se fue intensificando a medida que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban más al otro — Edward bajemos la intensidad estamos en publico — Le dije en un jadeo.

— Aquí no hay nadie solo tu y yo — Dijo besando mi cuello mientras me sentaba dejando mi espalda recostada en su pecho, sus manos se iban perdiendo bajo la tela de mi vestido y subiendo por mis piernas.

— Edward-

— Shhh — silenció mis palabras con sus besos. Mientras sus manos ahora iban bajando por mis piernas trayendo con ellas mis bragas. En vez de resistirme alce mis piernas para que las sacara y las guardo en su bolsillo volviendo a subir las manos y aplicó un poco de fuerza para abrir mis piernas y dejar llegar sus manos hasta mi intimidad. Sus dedos largos acariciaban, presionaban, tomaban todo de mí. Solo Edward era capaz de hacerme olvidar mis costumbres, mis maneras, todo. me dejé llevar y fui escondiendo mis gemidos en sus labios hasta que sentí como el calor se iba a apoderando de todo y mi cuerpo sentía los espasmos de sus roces dentro de mí. Le quité la mano antes de explotar totalmente, me volteé para desajustar su pantalón y bajar su cremallera, agradecía que no llevase cinturón. Metí mis manos bajo sus boxers sacando su miembro para luego sentarme sobre él introduciendo su sexo dentro del mío, lo necesitaba ya dentro de mí. Empecé a moverme arriba y debajo de tal manera que su miembro excitado fuera rozando mis paredes y haciendo mas intenso el encuentro. Nos besábamos con locura, como si fuera la última vez que lo haríamos. De nuevos los calores se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo y el suyo. Noté como volvía a meter las manos bajo mis vestidos para aferrarse a mis nalgas y acelerar el ritmo de mis movimientos, mi cuerpo se desesperó temblado de placer para caer vencida sobre él.

— Te quiero Edward — Mi respiración agitada apenas me dejaba hablar, ahora estaba sentada sobre él como si fuese una niña acurrucada.

— Yo también te quiero Isabella — Acariciaba mi espalda y mis brazos suavemente.

Nos quedamos un largo rato así abrazados, dándonos pequeños y largos besos. Estaba decidida a contarle todo lo que sentía por él, me había dado demasiadas demostraciones de cariño, tenía que sentir por mí lo mismo que yo por él. Me puse a pensar tantas maneras de decirlo, de explicarle, de contarle lo que se acumulaba en mi pecho como una bomba de tiempo que cualquier momento estallaría y podría gritarlo. No solo a él, sería capaz de gritarle al mundo entero cuando sentía por Edward Cullen en este preciso momento, ser el motivo de cualquier habladuría de aquel que conociese mi antigua repulsión hacia su persona y enfrentarme a todo, solo si supiera que sentía lo mismo por mí. Quizás volver a decirle que lo quería en este momento no estaba mal, unos cuarenta minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que se lo dije y era la forma que mi cabeza había ideado para empezar. Pasé mis manos por su rostro, fui acariciando toda la parte de su cuerpo que estaba a mi disposición desde esa posición y lo mire directo a los ojos por unos segundos.

— Edward, tengo que decir que todo ha sido hermoso — Sonrió satisfecho y me beso en la frente volviendo a encontrar nuestras miradas — Te quiero mucho, mucho — Eso ya no era suficiente para mí deseaba decirle tantas cosas más.

— Isabella, te quiero, eres hermosa, eres tú.

— Edward ¿no te cuentas? ¿no lo ves? — Me temblaban las palabras en el boca pero ya no había forma de parar, ahora o nunca. Se me quedo viendo algo expectativo.

— No entiendo, perdóname, me has dejado un poco fuera de lugar con este encuentro.

— Edward yo — Hice una pausa, tenía que decirlo pero tenía tanto miedo — Te Amo — Bajé mi rostro porque tenía pavor de mirar su reacción solo esperaba con ansias que me pidiera que lo viera y me dijera que el también me amaba pero nunca pasó. Edward solo me abrazó con un poco de más fuerza y empezó a mecerse dentro de la silla como si fuese un columpio pero nunca hablo, no respondió y sentí como se iba partiendo algo dentro de mí. Era como los niños pequeños que cuando tus padres te pegaban por alguna travesura igual corrías a sus brazos para buscar consuelo, eso mismo me pasaba en estos instantes, me rompía el corazón sin quererlo pero igual era incapaz de separarme de él. Una tonta gota de llanto rodó por mi rostro y la limpié evitando que notara el daño que me hacía y así me quede soportando mi balde de agua fría dentro de sus brazos calidos.

Un tiempo que no logró aún definir pasó y empecé a definir la marina frente a mis ojos, con ella las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, de desaparecer, de darme una ducha y disimular con el agua las lágrimas que necesitaba dejar salir. ¿Por qué no me amaba? ¿Por qué se había quedado en silencio? Por lo menos necesitaba un "No estoy listo para esto" "Por ahora solo te quiero pero espero llegar a más" "No sé lo que siento" Lo que sea que calmase la angustia que sentía. Como sería capaz de verlo a los ojos sabiendo el todo lo que siento por él y que no siente este lazo tan fuerte que me ha unido a él fuera de lo normal. El amor es un sentimiento extraño y lo aprendí con Edward, no es fácil de explicar pero con saber que no quería que soltara su abrazo a pesar que me dolía estar con él debía significar algo. Sentí como bajaba el piloto de la nave y cerré mis ojos simulando haberme quedado dormida, el señor se despidió hasta la mañana y le indicó a Edward algunas cosas. De acuerdo a lo que escuché nos quedábamos a dormir esta noche en el yate pero ¿Para qué tanto montaje? ¿Para qué esmerarse tanto en nada? Una presión me pegaba al corazón, tuve que controlarme para no empezar a llorar en sus brazos.

Ya no había ruidos alrededor y supuse que el marinero se había ido. Edward me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó dentro del camarote colocándome sobre una cama decorada con un hermoso ramo de flores que supuse era para mí, las vi al abrir un poco los ojos sin que se diera cuenta.

Que sarcástica era la vida conmigo, si pensaba que por enamorarme de él todo estaba arreglado pues ahora aprendía mi lección, no es tan fácil. Edward salió dejándome sola un rato y aproveché para llorar a mis anchas sin hacer ruido para detectar cuando regresara. Supuse que estaba trancando las puertas o lo que fuese que le habían dicho que debía hacer, oí sus pasos acercarse y limpié mi rostro de las huellas de mis sentimientos. Sentí como me quitaba las sandalias y me arropaba después de acostarse a mi lado. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y susurró que me quería más para él que para mí pero allí estaba mi explicación, mi esposo, el hombre con quien me habían obligado a casar y del cual me enamoré por ser una persona magnifica solo sentía un poco de cariño por mi. Me acurruqué sobre mi misma como el gesto de una persona dormida y deseando que cuando despertara por la mañana me hubiese olvidado de todo o que solo fuese una pesadilla.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé.No deberia dejar el capi así ni tampoco tendria que ser tan corto, pero es lo que hay (?) No, la verdad es que ahora estoy más relajada con el estudio y tengo más tiempo para estár por acá, así que mañana tendrán un capítulo bastante... divertido y además van a querer matar a Ed.  
**

**Ya saben que un Review es igual a un Adelanto ;)**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	15. Baby Shower para Alice

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** nccm, **yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**.**

**Capítulo 15. Baby Shower para Alice.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**L**_a pasión nos cegó y no pudimos aguantar mucho tiempo para hacer el amor, yo solo quería provocarla un poco para luego llevarla a la habitación y amarla por toda la noche pero Isabella estaba dispuesta a todo y ese comportamiento atrevido me puso más dispuesto que nada. Si supiera todo lo que generaba en mi interior cada vez que tomaba el control, ese era mi punto débil, verla sedienta de mí y desesperada porque la tomé, entonces le daba todo el placer y luego ella se dejaba llevar hasta hacerse dueña de la situación. Sus manos se perdieron dentro de mi ropa y llegaron hasta mi miembro que palpitaba deseando el tacto de sus manos sobre él pero Isabella rompía las reglas y antes que pudiera analizar estaba sentada sobre mí friccionando mi piel dentro de la suya. Esa perfección de nuestros calores unidos me estremecía por dentro y llegaba a conocer algo superior al placer. Mis manos cobraron conciencia de que necesitaba más de ella y se aferraron a sus muslos sudados guiándonos a romper de nuestro encuentro con el clímax.

No importó que estuviésemos en plena cubierta del yate o que fuese un incomodo sillón, estando juntos se nos olvidaban un poco los buenos modales o las reglas de la sociedad. En realidad Isabella las olvidaba porque hace mucho tiempo yo no las seguía. Después de uno de nuestros mejores encuentros nos quedamos abrazados, se sentía tan bien no lo había analizado pero era distinto tener sexo, vestirte e irte que hacer el amor, abrazarla y quedarte. Sin querer fui recordando las razones porque me había convertido en un chico de encuentros casuales y como en un mes había cambiado tanto, tenía miedo que algo se descolocara y caer aún más bajo de lo que estaba antes, no quería volver a llegar a estar así, ya no era la clase de vida que buscaba.

Seguí pensando como ir llevando todo esto, el amor me cayó de golpe y no sabía como manejarlo, sin vergüenza a parecer cobarde tenía que aceptar que sentía mucho miedo, miedo a pederla o a que no sintiese tanto como yo. Lo había decidido llevaría las cosas con calmas por mi bien, si una vez me había apresurado y pensé que estaba enamorado ahora me doy cuenta que solo fue envuelto por un juego masoquista y excitante que me confundió pero en comparación con lo que vivía ahora me daba cuenta que aquello era solo una obsesión, un gustó sobrellevado por lo prohibido pero no era amor. ¿Como descubrí todo esto? Sencillo ahora sentía una opresión por dentro tanto teniéndola como no, cuando estaba con ella mi sentimientos eran tan fuertes que se expandía en cada parte pero cuando no estaba esas mismas partes la reclamaban. Reconocía que era algo superior pero de verdad podía llamarlo ¿Amor? Tenía que estar seguro porque cuando abriera ese candado dejaría libre muchas cosas encerradas dentro de mí, el verdadero Edward quedaría a su merced. Solo habían unas cosas que tenía de seguro: la primera es que ella es especial, la segunda es que la deseaba más que nada en la vida y la tercera es que mi vida no sería igual si no estaba a mi lado. Su voz me recordó que no era yo solo en el mundo, es que cuando ella estaba conmigo me sentía cómodo, natural, tranquilo.

— Edward, tengo que decir que todo ha sido hermoso — besé su frente agradecido que valorara todo lo que había hecho — Te quiero mucho, mucho.

— Isabella, te quiero, eres hermosa, eres tú — Eso si estaba bien claro que lo sentía.

— Edward ¿no te cuentas? ¿no lo ves? — Se puso nerviosa, su boca tiritaba. ¿Qué había pasado por alto? Repasé todo y no lo comprendía

— No entiendo, perdóname, me has dejado un poco fuera de lugar con este encuentro.

— Edward yo — Hizo un gesto de estar tomando fuerzas y titubeaba si hablar o no — Te Amo — Sus palabras me sorprendieron, nunca imaginé que ella fuera capaz de ser más valiente que yo o quizás más atrevida en la vida. Me encantó oírla decir que me amaba, era más que divino esas palabras de sus labios pero me congelé, no supe que decir ni como actuar no estaba preparado para esto, más bien para controlarme, callarme y aclararme antes de hablar. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de dejarme llevar pero cuando las palabras estuvieron a punto de salir me paré en seco y sin pensarlo solo la abracé y acuné entre mis brazos tratando de decirle sin palabras que la amaba pero que deseaba estar seguro que todo era suficientemente real para seguir adelante.

Me quedé en las mismas de mecerla entre mis brazos, protegerla aún sabiendo que si me quedaba callado podía estar haciéndole daño. Sopesé la idea de decirle que la amaba o por lo menos explicarle las cosas desde mi punto de vista pero cuando intenté hablar ella se había dormido por mis balanceos. Escuché el ruido del capitán del yate cuando ya habíamos llegado a la marina y terminaba de organizar todo para dejarnos descansar. Me indicó donde podía recargar el suministro de agua potable en caso que se agotase, como cerrar las portezuelas del camarote principal, entre otras cosas. Hablamos en voz baja para no despertarla y cuando por fin se fue entré para dejarla en la cama. Regresé la cubierta para arreglar todo y quitar la rampa de acceso al yate, apagué las luces de fuera y cerré la puerta antes de volver con Isabella. La encontré dormida profundamente, así la pasaba muchas veces después de hacer el amor de esta manera y considerando todo el trabajo loco que le había dejado por la tarde entendí que estaba bastante cansada.

Me reclamé a mi mismo por no haberla dejado descansar aún sentía sed de ella pero tampoco la despertaría. Le quité los zapatos antes de recostarme a su lado y cobijarnos, pasé mi brazo por su vientre para abrazarla y le dije muy bajo que la quería para no despertarla.

Ella no lo sabía pero de vez en cuando le hablaba dormida aquellas cosas que no le decía a la cara por temor. Se acurrucó como siempre y tomé su forma para que nuestros cuerpos pasaran pegados el resto de la noche. Sentí en mi pierna una presión y revisé mis bolsillos para encontrarme con su ropa interior y la pequeña caja donde llevaba su regalo, eso si me dolió no habérselo entregado a tiempo pero esperaría para hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana y así todo se fue poniendo negro para quedarme dormido.

— Edward, Edward — Sentí como me movía suavemente.

— Eh — Dije sin abrir los ojos.

— Tenemos que irnos son las once de la mañana y tengo que alistarme para la fiesta — Al oír la hora me sorprendí y abrí los ojos para verla perfecta recién levantada.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Me incorporé rápido — Me quedé rendido y olvide poner algún despertador.

— Tranquilo pero podemos irnos.

— Claro preciosa — Me acerque a ella recogiendo algo en el suelo al lado de la cama. La caja la guardé en mi bolsillo y la braga la dejé en mi mano — Creo que esto es tuyo — Su cara se sonrojó, estaba un poco hinchada de tanto dormir o quizás del frío.

— Gracias — Lo tomó y se lo colocó sin perder tiempo. Busqué mis zapatos y me los puse para irnos.

— Isabella — Llamé su atención — ¿Estás lista? — Asintió y camino a la salida pero la detuve antes que tocase la puerta — Gracias — Le sonreí y miré a los ojos, tenían algo extraño no brillaban tan intenso pero supuse que el cansancio y la oscuridad del camarote eran las razones.

— ¿Por qué? — Me preguntó sin verme a la cara.

— Por regalarme un mes de ti y querer seguir aquí — Hice una pausa dándole sendos besos sus mejillas — Por ser tan especial — Besé su nariz — por quererme — Besé sus labios y aunque en un principio se resistía después pasó sus manos por mi cintura.

— Edward — Se quedó callada viendo al piso sin saber que decir.

— No digas nada Isabella, no te preocupes por nada, solo siente — Pegué mi frente a la de ella — Recuerda solo sentir y creé en eso — Asintió con miedo en su mirada pero aferré fuerte su mano mientras se agachaba a recoger sus sandalias. Al salir ya estaban los encargados del alquiler del yate limpiando todo. Isabella me soltó y me indicó que ya regresaba mientras corría suavemente al camarote para regresar con el pequeño ramo que había dejado para ella. Una sencilla sonrisa apareció en su rostro y nos despedimos agradeciendo por todo. Nos montamos al carro y mi estomago rugió fuertemente que fue audible para los dos.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Pregunté —Ya ves que yo sí — Ella señaló que sí y yo arranqué a unos pequeños sitios de venta de cocos o todo lo referido a ellos en el camino. Me estacioné y le pedí que me esperara un momento. Compré dos cocadas, una mezcla de carne del coco con leche azucarada, leche normal y hielo. Pedí dos grandes, estos eran mis desayunos cuando después de una buena parranda terminábamos con una fiesta playera de seguido. Entré al carro y le ofrecí uno de los dos vasos, lo miró con recelo pero lo tomó.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó después de un pequeño sorbo — Sabe bien — Volvió a tomar.

Se tomó todo el líquido hasta que escuché como hacía ruido al succionar la última gota. Yo tomé el mío menos rápido porque iba manejando pero al llegar al final hice los mismos ruidos y le arranqué una sonrisa, de esas que me encantaban porque hacían ruidos que me contagiaban. Al llegar a casa todo fue un trajín, nos arreglamos sin perder el tiempo y monté los regalos del pequeño de Alice en el coche, a parte de la cuna y las sábanas también había comprado de ultima hora algunos conjuntos de bebés. Volví al apartamento e Isabella se terminaba de arreglar frente el espejo. Se veía preciosa con un vestido blanco de flores azules que le llegaba a media pierna, recogió su cabello en un pequeño moño que le dejaba al descubierto su cuello y se probó por encima varios collares, yo sabía que le hacía falta.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás sacando la cadena y el colgante con su nombre para ponérselo. Pasé mis manos por encima de su cabeza y estaba tan concentrada que no me vio llegar a través del espejo.

— Creo que esto es lo que te hace falta — Dije enganchándolo y dejándolo caer sobre su pecho.

— Edward ¿Es para mí? — sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y lo tapó con su mano sintiéndolo.

— Por supuesto, con una sola Isabella en la vida me sobra — Entonces fue que leyó lo que decía el nombre y se volteó a verme.

— Es hermoso.

— Como tu.

— Gracias, ¡Me encanta! — Volteó a verse al espejo, se volteó para besarme y luego sonrió de nuevo con sus ojos parpadeando de alegría.

— Me alegro que te guste — Bordeé su cintura y la coloqué frente al espejo para verle el colgante. Bajé mi cara para recostarla en su hombro — Definitivamente ese colgante es para ti, a nadie le quedaría así como a ti — Besé su cuello y sentí sus poros erizarse. La volteé de nuevo para que quedase frente a mí y cerré los ojos para sentirla mejor entre mis brazos.

Aunque me pareciese tedioso ir a una fiesta de canastilla sino aparecía Alice me mataría o peor aún me desheredaba por segunda vez en la vida, sin contar que Jasper buscaría las maneras de vengarse o por lo menos hacerme sentir mal por dejarlo solo. Salimos de la mano del departamento y nos montamos en el coche. Al llegar a casa de los padres de Alice había muchos carros estacionados, reconocí el de mis padres, el de mis suegros y para mi desgracia el de mi tío Eleazar. Traté de mantenerme relajado, quizás solo fuera mi tía que había sido invitada pero considerando que mi padre me comentó que asistiría pues supuse que no era el único hombre invitado para compartir con el padre de Alice. Un chico se acercó para estacionar el vehiculo y le pedimos bajar los regalos que quedaban en la cajuela del coche.

Como un acto preparado al tomarnos de las manos para entrar a la casa respiramos profundo. Yo iba rezando para que no estuviesen mis primas o mejor dicho mi prima, ya era suficiente saber que estaba Rosalie entre las invitadas, ella seguía sin perder oportunidad para lazarme miradas o frases sugerentes pero no le hacía el más mínimo caso, trataba de hacerme el desentendido y evitarla para no crear problemas. Por otro lado, Jasper me había advertido que veía Emmet, no solo porque su madre estaba invitada sino porque era gran amigo de Alice y no podía decirle que no viniese aún sabiendo mi opinión sobre él. Algo me decía que esta fiesta sería más que una simple entrega de regalos inocentes.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**M**_e desperté más confundida que cuando me quedé dormida, me debatía entre la aptitud y el silencio de Edward. Se había quedado totalmente callado cuando le confesé que lo amaba, tampoco fue explicito simplemente fueron las dos palabras básicas pero que describan perfectamente lo que sentía por el. Me preguntaba porque decir "Te Amo" era tan importante cuando lo que de verdad vale son las acciones pero no podía negar que me dolía horrores que no sintiera lo mismo por mí o por lo menos no lo suficiente para decírmelo. Sabía que si me quería eso no era ya necesario ni que lo dijese, su forma de tratarme, esta noche en sí y como había cambiado totalmente en este mes. Antes pasaba las noches de bar en bar y ahora la pasa conmigo en casa, esta centrado en su trabajo, es un hombre diferente al que conocí.

Durante el tiempo que había meditado las cosas había decidido hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado, como que mis palabras jamás hubiesen abandonado mi boca. No pretendía atormentarlo con explicaciones aunque por dentro me muriese por tenerlas. Por un lado me daba miedo presionarlo y que confesase lo que más temía: Que no me amaba, que solo consideraba que podía quererme. Solo actuaría normal aunque sentía que dentro de mí algo había cambiado, me sentía quizás más vulnerable porque había expuesto mis sentimientos sin recibir lo mismo. Tomé mi decisión, estaba segura que era lo correcto. Después de verlo dormir como una tonta y pensar que hacer, decidí que era mejor irnos a arreglar para la fiesta de Alice.

Desperté a Edward con temor de ver sus ojos nuevamente, de que viese en mis ojos lo que me atormentaba en silencio. Me comporté lo más normal que podía aunque me resultaba extraño verlo de frente, supongo que poco a poco se me pasaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, al menos eso esperaba que todo fuese como antes. Comprobé muy pronto que Edward se comportaba igual de encantador conmigo y empecé a creer que me había equivocado, quizás había pensado que lo amaba y creí haberlo dicho pero en realidad no. Esa era una posible explicación para que se quedase callado o para que actuase tan normal. Conversamos un poco y el me agradecía que estuviese con él, eso me ponía los nervios a jugar con mi estomago pero como si conociese lo que me carcomía la cabeza me vio diciendo

— No digas nada Isabella, no te preocupes por nada, solo siente — Sus ojos me analizaban o eran fijos a los míos — Recuerda solo sentir y creé en eso — ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Era un impulso a sentir más por él, a decididamente amarlo con todas. Le indiqué con timidez que seguiría su concejo y llegó el momento de irnos. Regresé al camarote a recoger el pequeño ramo de flores que me había olvidado para volver con Edward que ya se despedía de los empleados del yate, llevaba una tonta sonrisa en mi cara, esa que él solo lograba dibujar en mi rostro.

De camino a casa paramos en un local a la orilla de los malecones donde compró unas bebidas a base de coco que estaban deliciosas, me la tomé completa no se si por hambre o para calmar la sensación de vacío que me acompañaba por dentro. Llegar al departamento fue el inició a la locura tenía que arreglarme para llegar a casa de Alice antes que el resto de los invitados pero el tiempo no estaba a mi favor. Cuando por fin estuve lista solo hubo una cosa que no preví, era que accesorios ponerme con el vestido, me probé por encima unos collares pero no me gustaba como me quedaban, me concentré en buscar algo medianamente decente para ponerme hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward pasar sobre mi cabeza y el frío del metal toco mi cuello, alcé la vista para ver a través del espejo.

— Creo que esto es lo que te hace falta — Me veía con tanta dulzura, están eran las cosas que debía sentir, las que me hacían olvidar de todo.

— Edward ¿Es para mí? — Sentí de nuevo que se humedecían mis ojos, era mi nueva costumbre. Mi mano se fue instintivamente al dije, era un regalo especial.

— Por supuesto, con una sola Isabella en la vida me sobra — Mis manos recorrieron que el dije llevaba algo escrito y lo comprobé al ver mi nombre en el reflejo.

— Es hermoso — le dije viéndolo de frente.

— Como tú.

— Gracias, ¡Me encanta! — Miré de nuevo mi dije al espejo y luego me volteé para besarlo estaba llena de felicidad.

— Me alegro que te guste — Nos puso frente al espejo a ambos y colocó su cara apoyada en mi hombro — Definitivamente ese colgante es para ti, a nadie le quedaría así como a ti — Me beso despertando mi cuerpo entero y luego me abrazó sintiendo, sintiendo como él deseaba.

Por mi me hubiese quedado el resto de la tarde con sus manos aferradas a mi cuerpo pero luego Alice se encargaría de dejarme sin cuerpo o sin cabeza como se quiera ver. Salimos en dirección a casa de los padres de mi amiga donde se realizaría la fiesta. Yo por ser parte de la organización sabía exactamente a que atenerme en la fiesta: Rosalie, los tíos de Edward que no eran problema en sí más bien era si su prima asistía que podría haber problemas; y por último Emmet, que para mi no significaba inconvenientes pero Edward aunque lo tapaba se cabreaba solo de verlo y por supuesto sería la primera vez desde que regresó que se encontraría de frente con su antigua prometida. Mi mente estaba descifrando el trabalenguas que se produciría en la fiesta pero intentaba firmemente soportarla con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al entrar al jardín que estaba perfectamente decorado reconocí que ya estaban casi todos presentes, pude divisar a mis padres, mis suegros y los tíos de Edward en una mesa sentado justos. Rosalie estaba sentada en una mesa hablando con unas chicas, entre ellas las primas de Edward pero ninguna era Tanya. Aun no veía a Alice ni a Jasper por ningún lado pero sus padres se acercaban a la mesa de los míos, Edward me apretó a su mano y halo hacia ellos. Saludamos a todos, mi madre nos abrazó a los dos a la vez con una sonrisa al vernos tomados de la mano. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de ese detalle, aún no habíamos sido amorosos delante de los demás y aunque disimuláramos se veía que nuestras manos atadas no eran teatro, por lo menos para quienes nos conocían de antes de la boda. Carlise y Esme tenían la misma expresión de felicidad, estaban contentos por vernos juntos y contentos. Yo me sentía que irradiaba, como si mi piel tuviera incrustados brillantes, brillantes de felicidad y no podía evitarlo porque en ese momento solo sentía, había echado mis temores a un lado. Nos quedamos junto a ellos pero bajo una jugada astuta empecé a hablar de la homenajeada y su bebé y nadie se resistió a seguirme la conversación.

Jasper también llegó al jardín y se acercó a nuestra mesa con su madre del brazo, nos saludó y su madre se sentó junto a nuestros padres. El padre de Jasper había fallecido unos años atrás. Disimuladamente seguí haciendo un escaneo a toda la zona para verificar si Tanya estaba revoloteando como mosca por allí pero nada, no estaba por ningún lado respiré y presté atención a la conversación, de la cual me había dispersado. Con una sonrisa, miré a la mesa de Rosalie y la encontré sola, mi corazón se partió un poco por verla así pero ella decidió ponerse en esas así que no podía hacer mucho para solucionarlo. Los mesoneros empezaron a repartir las bebidas y algunos bocadillos mientras llegaban el resto de los invitados.

Sentí que Edward se puso tenso porque apretó mi mano con fuerza pero luego me rodeó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, como diciendo que solo era de él y solo pude suponer que había llegado Emmet, estas eran sus reacciones típicas cuando lo veía. Miré a la entrada del jardín y lo vi entrando del brazo de su madre, estaba vestido muy guapo, sonreí porque sabía la razón pero en ese justo momento Edward me cachó viéndolo y con la sonrisa. Su cara cambió de una picara risa a un ceño fruncido con un interrogante.

— ¿Te contenta verlo? — Me susurró al oído — Si quieres me voy para darles espacio — Perfecto no ha empezado al fiesta y ya hay problemas. Lo alejé un poco de la mesa para sentarnos en la que estaba al lado, tenía que arreglar esto o la tarde sería desastrosa.

— Edward, por favor — Lo miré recriminado un poco — Cuantas veces debo repetir que es mi amigo, ¿Acaso me consideras una? — Hice una pausa y puse cara de ofendida. En realidad lo estaba un poco pero exageré para hacerlo sentir culpable y cambiase su aptitud.

— Isabella, yo me he aguantado todo con respecto a ustedes dos pero a veces — Apretó sus manos y las soltó como liberándose — Lo siento, voy a tratar de controlarme pero te pido por favor no te vayas a instalar a hablar con él toda la tarde.

— Me parece justo — Ni en juego pensaba instalarme a hablar con él, eso significaba que Rosalie se enojara aún más. Sonreí como si estuviese complaciendo sus caprichos y me incline hacia él para besarlo. Cuando nos separamos, sentí una mirada fija en mí y volteé para mirar a Esme aún más complacida que antes, me guiñó un ojo y siguió conversando.

Edward y yo volvimos con los demás, saludamos a los recién incorporados Emmet y su madre.

Como la mesa no alcanzaba para todos decidieron unir dos de las mesas y empezaron los chicos a mover sillas y todo haciendo un poco de ruido, lo suficiente para que Rose volteara y se percatara de la presencia de Emmet. Se quedo inmóvil, puedo asegurar que se puso más blanca de lo normal, miraba fijamente sin que Emmet se percatara de nada. Se paró sutilmente para no llamar la atención pero chocó con un mesonero haciéndole caer bandeja vacía que llevaba y se escuchó chocar contra el piso. Si lo hubieran planificado no se hubiesen encontrado tan fácilmente pero así es la vida y los puso nuevamente de frente. Emmet la vio salir dentro de la casa y salió caminando detrás de ella después que me vio indicándome el miedo que sentía. Lo conocía para saber que estaba dudando que hacer así que le hice la seña que él esperaba para decidirse totalmente.

Esperaba que por lo menos el pudiera hablar con ella, tratar de explicarle las cosas. Estaba más claro que no se arreglaría todo tan sencillo pero por lo menos él debía recuperar su confianza para después confesarle que siempre fue ella. Por lo menos, los pocos encuentros que se habían producido no generaron ningún escándalo o problema, lo único que deseaba e importaba era no empañar la felicidad de Alice por su fiesta. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los invitados, yo seguía sentada a lado de Edward con su mano entre las mías y fue cuando la vi, venía especialmente hermosa para mi desgracia y por supuesto a donde se iba a sentar en mi propia mesa.

Mala suerte, era patético saber que la posible razón por la que mi esposo no me amaba se sentaría con nosotros a derrochar su miel venenosa sobre él. Conocía el rencor que sentía por ella pero también conocía que del odio al amor existía una delgada línea, la cual yo misma había cruzado sin darme cuenta.

Me preguntaba entonces de que lado de línea estaba Edward con respecto a Tanya. Llámenlo celos, llámenlo inseguridad pero solo al verla me temblaron las piernas, no por enfrentarme a ella sino porque ahora pesaba más el silencio de él.

Llegó como una princesa saludando a todos, su cara de inocencia era digna de enmarcar pero solo para los que no conocieran que era una cualquiera y como yo si lo sabía no me comía su acto. Estudie a Edward, como se comportaba a su llegada pero lo único que hizo fue palmear mi pierna como indicando que me quedara tranquila pero solo me provocaba saltar sobre ella como fiera defendiendo su presa. Después de saludar a todos los adultos se acercó hacía donde estábamos nosotros con los brazos abiertos, yo esperaba que la brisa soplara fuerte y se la llevara. Mi sonrisa ni por un segundo se borró por el contrario la comisura de mis labios estaba a milímetros de mis oídos.

— ¡Mis primos favoritos! — Me abrazó con fuerza y luego a Edward. No solté su mano ni un segundo mientras estuvo parada tras de nosotros.

— Hola Tanya, ¡Que linda estas! — Las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta y Edward me veía curioso y con una risita oculta en sus labios.

— En serio ¿Te parece? — Hizo un gesto de emoción y mi puño esperaba ansioso para golpearle los ojos, mejor me tranquilizaba o yo misma arruinaría la fiesta.

— Bueno tu cadena es hermosa — Ella lo hizo en un intento de elogiar algo mío pero sin decir que yo estaba bonita, que tonta no sabía lo que había hecho.

— Gracias, es muy especial — Le respondí tapándola y protegiéndola de su mirada porque cuando escuchara lo que venía sus ojos serían capaz de romperla — Me la regalo Edward hoy por nuestro aniversario de mes de casados — En ese preciso instante toda la mesa se quedo en silencio y escucharon mis palabras, se escuchó un "Awww" de parte de todos y la cara de mi primita era para fotografía nuevamente. Pensé que sería interesante tener un álbum con todas sus caras de perdedora frente a mí, de dos batallas dos a mi favor. Ella solo colocó una sonrisa fingida y se fue a su asiento.

Sentía las mejillas hervir por la z***a que tenía al frente y por haber dicho delante de todos los motivos de mi regalo. Edward puso su mano en mi mejilla y me acercó a él para besarme en los labios. Quería voltear la cara por pena, era la primera vez que mis padres me veían besarlo de verdad, sin embargo me dejé llevar para joder más a Tanya.

Al separarnos todos nos veían con alegría y empezaron a decir la linda pareja que éramos, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eleazar sin saberlo le clavó el puñal a su hija diciendo que no existía nadie mejor para su sobrino que yo y que me quería como una hija más. Carlise podría explotar de alegría en su cara y decidió brindar con todos por nuestro aniversario de mes deseando que la próxima fiesta de canastilla fuera la de nosotros.

Jasper recibió un mensaje de Alice y se fue para ayudarla a salir. Todos nos dirigimos a la salida de la casa al jardín para esperarla. Cuando salió se veía hermosa, su vestido verde le quedaba genial y su barriga estaba inmensa, como pudo crecer tanto en tan solo dos días. Jasper y ella se acercaron de la mano para que todos los saludáramos. Nos abrazamos y reímos, mi amiga me iba a convertir en tía, porque a pesar que no llevásemos la misma sangre nuestro cariño era de hermanas y teníamos muchos motivos para celebrar, la clave es sentirlos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**M**_is predicciones fueron ciertas no había iniciado formalmente la fiesta de Alice y ya estaba todo revuelto. Primero se aparece Emmet, que llama a Isabella toda hora, que quiere verla a diario, que me mira con rabia pero que solo le interesa mi mujer como su amiga, mi humor no pudo ser mejor. Lo peor no es que entrara sino que isabella sonreía como alumbrada por su presencia. Acaso estaba sentada sola o yo me había desaparecido, sentí en el acto una presión en las sienes y como la sangre bombeaba con más presión de la normal y si fuera perro hubiese enseñado los dientes.

— ¿Te contenta verlo? — Le dije bajo — Si quieres me voy para darles espacio — esta vez no me iba a contener todo lo que llevaba si no lo decía me estallaba la aorta.

— Edward, por favor, ¿cuantas veces debo repetir que es mi amigo? ¿Acaso me consideras una? — Me había llevado a la mesa más cercana antes de decir nada, la cara que me puso de inmediato me indicó que no le gustó mi comentario pero no me importa, a mí tampoco me gustó su risita. Luego mientras me hablaba se fue descomponiendo su rostro hasta hacerme sentir un poco culpable, solo un poco.

— Isabella, yo me he aguantado todo con respecto a ustedes dos pero a veces — traté de calmarme porque lo único que no me iba a perdonar era un escándalo delante de toda nuestra familia — Lo siento, voy a tratar de controlarme pero te pido por favor no te vayas a instalar a hablar con él toda la tarde.

— Me parece justo — No podía creer que le había ganado tan fácil, no rechistó, no protestó. Bueno mejor no hurgaba mucho en ese aspecto o terminaría todo al revés. Además me gané un beso por buen comportamiento.

Regresamos a la mesa con el resto de la familia y no transcurrió ni media hora para que la desgracia andante apareciera frente a nosotros, al principio cuando ni se veía revoloteando como mosca respiré profundo pero me duró poco al verla acercarse practicando su papel de niña buena, si mi tío supiera la clase de hija que se gasta la metería de cabeza en un convento pero si la delataba caía de cabeza yo también al monasterio a pagar mi osadía. Después de saludar y dejarnos para el apoteósico final, abrió su bocota acercándose hasta donde estábamos sentados. Isabella estaba con una sonrisa pero las venas de su cuello se veían tan tensas, traté de calmarla palmeando su pierna.

— ¡Mis primos favoritos! — Abrazó a Isabella y luego a mí, quería evitarlo pero sería muy evidente que la rechazaba. Sopló mi cuello cuando se estaba retirando, esa era una de las cosas que me volvía loco cuando estábamos juntos pero ahora no tenía para nada el mismo efecto, tanto que no me alteré. Efecto si tenía la mano de Isabella que me apretaba como si estuviéramos haciendo pulso.

— Hola Tanya, ¡Que linda estas! — No me gustaba la aptitud de mi prima pero me encantaba la Isabella celosa, era totalmente sarcástica.

— En serio ¿Te parece?

— Bueno tu cadena es hermosa.

— Gracias, es muy especial, me la regalo Edward hoy por nuestro aniversario de mes de casados — Por primera vez era yo el que se había puesto como un tomate, todos escucharon su respuesta y corearon de emoción.

Mi padre estaba más contento como si fuera una gran noticia, sabía que era porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo parte de sus sueños se habían cumplido: verme casado, orientado y aunque no supiera cuanto, feliz. Finalmente, dentro de su felicidad decidió brindar por nosotros y todos nos veían como si fuéramos una pintura de Picasso, algo extraordinario que no se ve todos los días. Mi tío Eleazar también estaba muy contento de verme con una familia, supongo porque él fue quien escuchó a mi padre quejarse de mi inestabilidad y comportamiento. Esa era mi culpa, haberme dejado seducir por su hija y hacerla mía, ahora no tenía tanta desvergüenza para dejarlo de un lado, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos y siempre llevaba conmigo el peso de mi traición, imaginaba su cara si conociese la situación y su decepción por mí.

Alice por fin apareció y así se robó toda la atención de la fiesta, todos la abrazamos al verla. Su cara demostraba lo feliz que estaba. Todas las chicas y madres se retiraron a un espacio para hacer algunos juegos, entregar los regalos y no se que cosas más, el caso es que cada 30 segundos se escuchaban sus gritos y risas. Los hombres estábamos en otras mesas básicamente hablando, comiendo y tomando. No entendía para que nos invitaban si igual no teníamos cabida en la fiesta pero bueno era el deseo de mi amiga y nadie podría en contra d eso.

Pasaron unas horas cuando nos llamaron para ir con ellas y ahora me arrepentía de haber pedido que nos incorporaran, pues para probar nuestras capacidades paternas nos pusieron a cambiar pañales a unos muñecos que daban miedo. Nos dieron las instrucciones y a la cuenta de tres era la señal de inicio. Esas tonterías no eran de mi agrado pero si Jasper lo hacía ni modo negarme me obligarían Alice, Isabella y mi madre. Para mayor sorpresa cuando abrimos los pañales de los muñecos estaban llenos de una cosa marrón que preferí ni averiguar de qué se trataba, con el olor bastaba.

Recordé las instrucciones, coloqué la crema, el talco, finalmente cerré el pañal y levante el muñeco para ver si se aguantaba, para mi sorpresa no se cayó. Realmente no veía la función de todo esto pero cuando Isabella brinco gritando que ganamos entendí que el juego llevaba premio y yo sería ¿Un buen padre?

La tarde se extinguía y con ella la fiesta, después de dos juegos más donde me volví torpe con plena intensión nos liberaron pero esta vez las chicas se sentaron en las mesas junto a nosotros. Sentí un extraño olor en mis manos y entré a la casa para lavarlas. Me fui al baño de visitantes en el pasillo de la casa lavé mis manos y al salir me encontré con la única persona que no deseaba ver, traté de ignorarla pero me haló por el brazo.

— Eres tan casto que ahora me ignoras primito — Se acercó a tratar de besarme pero volteé la cara.

— No te me acerques — Le dije agarrando la mano que depositaba sobre mi pecho — Te lo dije aquel día y te lo repito ahora no quiero saber anda de ti — Solté el agarre de su mano y ella bufó.

— Edward, este dolor en tu voz solo me quiere decir que aún me amas, ya no te hagas el herido y deja de actuar como el esposo ideal, ese papel no te queda.

— Si me queda o no lo decide mi esposa, es decir, Isabella.

— ¿Crees que alguien se esta creyendo su actuación de familia feliz? Ella te odia y tu a ella, por eso su boda para mi fue tan graciosa, no sabes cuantas cosas escuché decir a Isabella de ti a su amiguita Alice — todo aquello era verdad, la odie con toda mi alma pero ahora todo cambió y sabía que para Isabella era igual.

— ¿Tanya no entiendes las palabras no te me acerques? De verdad prima — recalqué la palabra — No me interesa ni tu compañía, ni tu amistad, ni nada.

— Es que solo de ver como te tensas en mi presencia me confirma que no has olvidado ni uno de nuestros encuentros, como gritabas dentro de mí — Los recordaba pero el objetivo del sexo había cambiando totalmente, lo disfrutaba igual o mejor por mi madurez pero hacerlo con el agregado que no conocía era el afrodisíaco más potente. Sentir algo superior por la persona con quien estas es la diferencia.

— Nuestros encuentros no fueron nada comparado con lo que tengo ahora — Me reí frente a ella

— ¿Qué me quieres decir, la amas? — Esa pregunta me descolocó, no esperaba que la hiciera, se veía su curiosidad y la rabia que le causaba mi posible respuesta. Me quedé callado, claro que la amaba aunque aún quisiera invertir más tiempo en descubrirlo y asegurarme por mi propia tranquilidad, lo que sentía por ella no lo había vivido nunca.

— Lo sabía — sonreía triunfante y no sabía la razón — ¿Es por mí? ¿No me has olvidado? — Intentaba procesar como podía ser tan descarada y pensar que más allá del rencor seguía sintiendo algo por ella. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta que mi desesperación durante todo este tiempo no era más que dolor? ¿En que momento confundí la humillación con amor? — Edward, sabes que eres mi primo favorito — Se pavoneó frente a mí — Pero es solo eso amor fraternal, solo quería saber cuanto me amabas para recomendarte pasar la pagina — se reía airosa por su supuesto descubrimiento y yo reía por dentro de sus estupideces. — Entre tu y yo todo acabo — se dio la vuelta para salir al jardín y descubrí que en realidad ella era destructiva y mala, que deseaba verme sufriendo. Me resigne a ni siquiera tratar de explicarle que estaba equivocada, no me importaba ni lo que pensara ni nada, ya había pasado su página y no recordaba mucho de ello.

Volví al jardín para encontrarme que ya se estaban despidiendo algunas personas y la noche empezaba a caer. Mis padres, mis tíos y mis suegros ya venían de salida, quedaban solo algunas amigas de Alice. Busqué a Isabella pero no la encontré y me acerqué a Alice que estaba sentada con sus piernas reposando en otra silla, su madre se encargaba de despedir a los invitados.

— ¿Cansada? — Le pregunté poniendo sus pies sobre mis piernas al sentarme en la silla donde los recostaba — Se te hincharon los pies — Se veía bastante gordita, parecía no soportar su propio peso. Se rió y me vio extraño.

— Quien lo diría Edward Cullen enamorado — Sus ojos brillaban junto a su sonrisa.

Me sorprendí que ella como siempre afirmara todo sin necesidad de preguntar, era muy observadora, si se puede decir. Iba a hablar pero solo me salió un suspiro y mi amiga unas dulces carcajadas

— No digas nada, te conozco y cualquier cosa que opines la usaré en tu contra — Me reí de nuevo por sus ocurrencias, ningún tema por complejo que fuese era un chiste para ella.

— Poco a Poco — Fue lo único que pude decirle afirmándole sus palabras y liberando un poco lo que llevaba por dentro.

— Me gusta, poco a poco es bien — nos dijimos más nada del asunto y empezamos a hablar del pequeño, la fecha de su nacimiento y cosas por el estilo. Jasper se unió a nuestra conversación y le pasé las piernas de su esposa.

El quitó sus zapatos y empezó a sobar sus pies engordados por el embarazo.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando el pedazo que me hacía falta, un pedazo en matices blancos y chocolates pero no la encontré. Me disculpé con mis amigos y entré a la casa a buscarla, la encontré en la cocina comiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate sentada sola en la mesa.

— Te estaba buscando — Tomé una silla y me senté a su lado pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Hizo una sonrisa corta y metió otro trozo de pastel a su boca.

— He estado aquí desde hace un rato — Su voz era un poco cortante y extraña.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Quizás Tanya la había vuelto a molestar o su padre, no sé.

— Nada, un poco cansada — Sorbió su nariz y me di cuenta que estaba algo aguada como si hubiese estado llorando, la observé un poco más y me di cuenta que también estaba algo enrojecida.

— Por estar cansada no se llora — Levanté su barbilla para verle su rostro y efectivamente sus pestañas aún estaban húmedas.

— Esta bien me descubriste, ando nostálgica — Volvió a reír sin ganas — Creo que es porque me da alegría ver a Alice así, tonterías de mujeres — Si era por eso quizás debería estar alegre pero no con esa tristeza que brotaba de sus ojos. No quise seguir preguntando aunque sabía que había algo más. Me acerqué besando sus labios con fuerza y sentí como una lágrima se interponía entre nuestros labios.

— Hey, ¿Qué pasa? — No dijo nada solo me abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando un poco más en mi hombro. No era un llanto exagerado pero lo suficiente para prender mi alerta. ¿Qué la había puesto así? ¿Por qué el cambió de humor? Estaba seguro de que algo había pasado y esperaría a llegar a casa para averiguarlo. Limpié su rostro y la ayude a pararse, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa.

Por el camino a casa no pronunció ninguna palabra solo veía por la ventanilla y de vez en cuando viendo de reojo veía como limpiaba alguna gota furtiva que se derramaba por su rostro. Al llegar al departamento nos quitamos las ropa y nos acostamos sin poder decirnos mucho, Isabella se volvió a quedar dormida a penas tocó el colchón y solo pude abrazarla durante toda la noche, la cual estuvo bastante inquieta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**H**_abía pasado una tortuosa semana desde la fiesta de Alice, la razón de la tortura pues nada más y nada menos que amar y no ser correspondida con la misma intensidad. No dudaba ni por un momento que Edward sentía algo por mí pero pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo debatiendo que tanto sentía por ella. La vida podía ser buena y mala a la vez, por un lado me regalaba un hombre que me hacía sentir totalmente querida y por el otro me echaba en cara alguien más ocupaba parte del corazón de mi amor. ¿Egoísta? Lo era bastante, solo de pensar que en algún beso entre nosotros cruzaba su imagen por sus pensamientos me hacía enloquecer. Recordaba los sueños que le había escuchado tenía con ella y me preguntaba cuantos más acompañaban sus noches.

Cuando fui a buscar a Edward para comer un poco de pastel antes de irnos escuché como hablaba con alguien, primero pensé que era por teléfono pero conforme me fui acercando y descifrando las oraciones entendí que mis peores temores se veían cumplidos, estaba con Tanya. Me pegué a la pared que llegaba al pasillo al salir de la cocina de la casa y empecé a oír por idiota y curiosa, por qué se me dio por olvidar las enseñanzas de mi madre — No se debe escuchar a las demás personas en secreto.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir, la amas? — O no decía nada o no escuché su respuesta pero mi estomago reunía a todas las clases de mariposas existentes esperando su respuesta pero la voz que oí era la que más detestaba — Lo sabía ¿Es por mí? ¿No me has olvidado? — No supe distinguir si eran preguntas o afirmaciones, si distinguí que dolían porque él no las respondía o negaba, para completar mi mala suerte escuché a alguien acercarse y tuve que correr a la cocina antes de poder escuchar su respuesta y ahora solo me perseguía la duda.

Estaba alterada, en cuestión de segundos mis manos se congelaron y empecé a sudar frío, me estaba bajando el azúcar, porque senté como todo se ennegrecía y utilicé una pequeña técnica para calmar mis nervios. Respiré profundo cinco veces dejando que el aire llenara mi barriga y luego botándolo con fuerza, bebí un vaso de agua y me senté en la silla a esperar que la mezcla entre dolor y disgusto se fueran desvaneciendo pero no tuve el efecto deseado, de hecho no tuvo ningún efecto. Una de las chicas que estaba ayudando con el servicio de la cocina me vio en ese estado y me ofreció un poco de pastel unos momentos antes que Edward se apareciera en la cocina.

— Te estaba buscando — Se sentó a mi lado abrazándome mientras yo seguía concentrada en el mejor calmante existente: El chocolate.

— He estado aquí desde hace un rato — Traté de que mi voz no expresará los nervios que llevaba conmigo y sobre todo que no viera que había estado llorando.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Definitivamente mi papel no estaba dando resultado y mucho menos cuando se tiene una cascada de mocos cayendo por tu nariz.

— Nada, un poco cansada — Respiré con fuerza y el ruidoso sonido de mi congestionada respiración fue suficiente para delatarme.

— Por estar cansada no se llora — Me hizo mirarlo a la cara a pesar que mis ojos le rehuían.

— Esta bien me descubriste, ando nostálgica, creo que es porque me da alegría ver a Alice así, tonterías de mujeres — Esperaba que se creyese eso pero como siempre cuando me beso me descolocó y fue cuando descubrí el terrible miedo de perderlo, de que ella estuviese más anclada en su corazón que yo, sin poder evitarlo una gotita se dejó salir de mis ojos.

— Hey, ¿Qué pasa? — Su voz abrió la llave y ahora la gotita venía acompañada de todas sus amigas desesperadas. Trató de calmarme y yo puse todo de mi parte no deseaba estropear nuestra relación con mis dudas trataba de apartarlas yo misma de mi cabeza aunque estaba siendo sumamente difícil.

Cinco días más tarde de aquellos momentos como un acto reflejo mi cuerpo intentaba protegerse. No grité, no pregunté ni tampoco averigüé más del asunto del fantasma de su prima, me explotaba de dudas la cabeza. Yo como mujer que era ahora evaluaba cualquier oportunidad que me brindase para hurgar en él lo más disimuladamente posible. Preguntaba por su familia, esperaba que se durmiese profundo para saber si seguía soñando con ella, le preguntaba tonterías de su pasado. No obtuve nada, por el contrario había extrapolado mis dudas a cualquier cosa normal, como cuando se concentraba en la televisión me preguntaba si de verdad era eso o que pensaba en ella, la maldita duda, cuanto la odiaba.

Intenté de las mil formas que no lo notase, le trataba con el mismo cariño, preparaba su desayuno, lo amaba con más intensidad y toda mi pasión, hacía lo que fuese por hundir mis temores. Era una estrategia simple, ser la mejor entre las dos, darle más de lo que mi propio ser podía tener la pelea era peleando. Si Tanya pensaba que por haber sido la primera en ocupar su corazón iba a ser fácil estaba equivocada ahora yo venía con todo, como muchos dicen el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor.

La semana fue sofocante para mi cabeza pero fogosa para mi cuerpo, no perdía oportunidad de tocarlo, cada día lo sorprendía con algo. La primera sorpresa fue el lunes, cuando se metió a bañar lo sorprendí metiéndome a la ducha con después que él y al verme entendió lo que buscaba. El martes decidí esta vez no fallaba en la oficina, volví a invitarlo a mi cubículo pero esta vez me aseguré que supiera que no llevaba nada debajo de mis faldas, Edward estaba cada día más sorprendido por mi comportamiento. El miércoles aproveché una cena en la cocina para montarme en el mesón y atraparlo con mis piernas, me aseguré que no saliese hasta que estuviera totalmente satisfecho. Cuando llegó el jueves el cansancio pegaba un poco por lo que desperté tarde para comenzar el día con una buenas dosis de vitaminas humanas, por la noche nos tocaba la dichosa cena en casa de mis padres así que una invitación nocente a conocer mi cuarto de niña se convirtió en una peculiar escena no autorizada para horario infantil aunque fue hecha encima de mis viejos peluches.

Mis ideas se estaban agotando y buscaba un encuentro que recordara toda la vida, que sustituyese cada momento al lado de la barata de su prima pero mi cabeza ya estaba en declive así que opté por el método tecnológico más usado: Un buscador en la red. Encontré varios sitios donde chicas compartían sus maneras de enloquecer a sus novios y opté por entrar a uno de ellos. Si creía que yo era buena ideando me había dado cuenta que era una novata. Realmente, existían cosas que no podía hacer bajo ningún concepto porque en vez de seducirlo lo iba a espantar así que me detuve en dos opciones que me llamaron la atención, por lo menos el viernes no se iba a pasar por debajo de la mesa y me alcanzaba para el sábado.

Como estábamos acostumbrados después del trabajo el viernes salimos a comer pero Edward bostezaba cada dos minutos, sabía que entre el trabajo y mis excesos sexuales estaba agotado pero ni tenía idea lo que le esperaba. Regresamos a casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado y mientras me retiraba el maquillaje Edward aprovechó para ducharse y acostarse a dormir, no si antes despedirse con un suave beso en mis labios. Me reí porque estaba huyendo de mí, ¿En que me había convertido? ¿Existe un grado de deseo sexual superior a la ninfomanía? Esta vez tuve que darme por vencida y posponer mis planes unas horas, así que puse el despertador en mi móvil con una alarma baja solo para que me despertara en la madrugada y me quedé dormida pensando de nuevo en todo lo que no estaba dispuesta a peder.

Tic—tic, tic—tic, tic—tic. El molesto ruido de la alarma bajo mi almohada me señaló que eran las cinco de la mañana, el momento esperado.

Haciendo el menor ruido y pocos movimientos me fui perdiendo bajo las sábanas hasta la entrepierna de Edward y bajé sin que se diese cuenta sus boxers para empezar a acariciar su miembro hasta erguirlo aun estando dormido. Había leído que despertar a un hombre así era tan excitante que generalmente no se olvidaban de ese acto en mucho tiempo. Una vez que logré desprenderlo de la ropa sin despertarlo comencé a tocas sus testículos y su pene muy suavemente, me parecía tan extraño que no se despertará pero allí seguí rendido mientras su órgano cobraba vida.

Cuando lo sentí lo suficientemente duro para empezar mi labor pasé mi lengua desde el inicio hasta su punta repetidas veces haciéndolo mover su pelvis pidiendo más. No estaba segura si estaba despierto o dormido pero si que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Sentí como se iba humedeciendo por su excitación y como empezaba a derramar pequeñas gotas, ese fue la señal de acción. Sin reparar en parecer vulgar o pervertida empecé a chupar su miembro junto con el movimiento de mis manos, los sonidos de sus gemidos eran desenfrenados, parecía un animal enjaulado y se dejaba llevar. Sentía como sus piernas se iban tensionando y como sus movimientos de cadera pedían más rapidez de mi parte y lo complací en todos sus caprichos hasta que explotó de placer gritando mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo. Había logrado todo lo que me propuse, que solo sintiera por mí, que se enloqueciera por mí y que lo reconociera gritando mi nombre entre jadeos. Lo que más me gustó de todo esto fue que no gritó Isabella sino Bella.

Definitivamente lo había despertado de una manera distinta, sentí sus brazos recogerme y llevarme hasta su altura donde me regalo un beso lleno de pasión. Todo su cuerpo, las sábanas y mi pijama estaban llenos de su esperma. Había puesto tanto de mí en las caricias que la intensidad del calor de su cuerpo me había traspasado los huesos y me había excitado tanto como él solo que no logré alcanzar mi clímax, debía considerar ese punto para este tipo de juegos.

Cuando sus brazos me abrazaron temblando aún por nuestro encuentro pensé que todo había terminado pero que lejos estaba de conocer a Edward. Me volvió a besar en lo que los latidos de su corazón se regularizaron, su lengua seducía a la mía sin compasión y me demostró que deseaba continuar la faena, su mano entró por el escote de mi camisa mientas la otra se aferraba a mi cintura quemando cada parte que tocaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos los dos desnudos y lo tenía entre mis piernas envistiendo con fuerza mi sexo. Lo sentía por cada célula, cada nervio, cada poro del cuerpo. Como era posible que el estimulo en una sola zona del cuerpo te activara todo lo demás, dichoso el que pensó en ese detalle al crearnos.

— Me vas a volver loco Isabella — me repetía entre jadeos.

— Bella — Le exigí entrecortado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y envistió tres veces seguidas con tanta fuerza que de mi boca se escuchó un grito con la primera vocal al llegar al orgasmo entre sus brazos.

Estaba decidido, cualquier forma de atraerlo a mí era poca con tal de no perderlo. Edward era mío y sin derecho a compartirlo, lo amaba con toda el alma y una desgraciada como Tanya no iba a poder competir conmigo en ningún terreno. Si era necesario regresar al foro del placer buscando nuevas armas de seducción lo haría pero no existía posibilidad alguna que mi vida volviese a transcurrir sin su presencia, sus abrazos y sus besos.

* * *

**¿No soy la única que quiere sacudir a Ed hasta que reaccione? ¡Que chico más dificil! **

**Como les habia dicho, hoy estoy de vuelta, las actualizaciones serán los lunes (como siempre) con pequeñas excepciones como regalitos sorpresa.  
**

**Saben que un review es igual a un adelanto :D  
**

**¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.**

**Iris.**


	16. Letras, palabras

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 16. Letras, palabras.**

.

.

.

_**Y**_o era afortunado o el elegido por así decirlo. Las pocas conversaciones en las que había debatido sobre el matrimonio eran absolutamente contrarías a mis vivencias. Siempre oía que las mujeres cuando eran novias eran ardientes pero al casarse les cambiaban los chips para el de esposas y siempre tenían jaquecas, la menstruación, un día difícil o pare de contar cualquier excusa para no hacer el amor. ¿Por qué entonces yo era el elegido? Pues la respuesta es exactamente la que cualquiera podría imaginarse, mi esposa, es decir Bella, como podía llamarla ahora de acuerdo a su petición en nuestro último encuentro, era la mujer más ardiente y creativa con la que me había encontrado en la vida y contrario a todas con el tiempo se hacía más explosiva.

La última semana Bella tenía las hormonas revueltas o realmente mis pensamientos pasados eran ciertos, era loca. Me reí al pensar esas cosas de ella porque sabía que lo de loca no era cierto pero lo de las hormonas revueltas si me parecía la única explicación lógica a tanto desenfreno. Desde la fiesta de Alice estuvo muy rara, primero en toda la noche del domingo no me habló, estaba pensativa y me alegaba a que se debía a la nostalgia o cosas de chicas pero me olía que había algo más, al verla dormirse al llegar el departamento solo la abracé y decidí a esperar verla más animada para preguntarle.

Desperté temprano pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo antes que ella, la escuché en la cocina haciendo algo y decidí meterme a bañar. Estaba en la ducha después de enjabonarme y dispuesto a lavarme el cabello cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí, estaba tan hermosa, su cabello empezaba a humedecerse por las gotas que salpicaban y su piel se veía extremadamente sensual. La miré a la cara y descubrí sin más lo que deseaba, no era precisamente ahorrar en tiempo, se mordía su labio inferior con esa mirada de lujuria que fue suficiente para prenderme. Sin contemplaciones porque ella tampoco las tenía, la alcé por las nalgas apoyándola contra la pared mientras la envestía sin aviso, grito desinhibida y así empecé semana. Como bien dice el dicho "quien bebe el lunes bebe el resto de la semana" entonces a mí me pasó "quien empieza el lunes follando pues folla toda la semana".

Cada día me sorprendía con algo nuevo, estaba jugando con mi capacidad de aguante porque ahora solo de pensar en cada encuentro se me paraba en cualquier lado. El martes me llamó normalmente al teléfono para que me acercara a su oficina para preguntarme algo pero cuando entré la encontré sentada en el escritorio, su camisa desabrochada dejaba ver el sujetador y su falda estaba subida un poco más de lo normal. Era temprano, no habíamos ni almorzado pero al verla supe de nuevo lo que quería, volvía a morder su labio, era como la señal de luz verde en el semáforo y yo el primero en la fila dispuesto a avanzar. Primero y único debo corregir esa parte. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en sus piernas que se abrieron para darle espacio a mi cuerpo con su mano subió la mía hasta su entrepierna y no había nada que parara mi mano así que llegué a su humedad, de nuevo me ponía a mil en solo un segundo. ¿Tendría Bella un botón en su labio que controlaba mi miembro? Solo sé que cuando la veía así me desesperaba y allí estaba yo ahora tomándola en su oficina sobre el escritorio de madera.

La semana siguió en las mismas, el miércoles en la cocina del departamento y el jueves en la habitación en casa de sus padres, realmente Bella estaba ardiendo en cada ocasión. No era extraño que hiciéramos el amor lo diferente era que mi mujer se entregaba demasiado, tanto que mi pecho y mi corazón se desbocaba y no podía parar hasta explotar en su interior. Era mía, esta gran mujer era solo mía y la intensidad cuando la tocaba superaba cualquier encuentro que había vivido antes de ella. Sentía como se entregaba por completo y yo también lo hacía hasta tuve que tragarme algunas veces las ganas de decirle que la amaba pero no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, ahora que me sentía más decidido debía buscar la forma de hacerlo lo más especial posible.

El viernes estábamos exhaustos, nos levantamos tarde para ir a trabajar. Yo seguía en mi ciclo de entrenamiento y aunque ahora cueste aceptarlo me estaba apasionando por el negocio en general, era una buena manera de expresarse pero siempre que se siguiera el profesionalismo y eso mi padre y mi suegro si eran estrictos. Me habían ubicado una oficina que ocuparía muy pronto ya que faltaba poco para ponerme al día con todo el proceso y definir en que me tendría que ocupar luego de todo esto. Claro aún no me metía en lo que era la administración en sí para ello tenía que trabajar con Isabella que era la que se encargaba de todos esos detalles.

Tenía pensado proponer un suplemento semanal de análisis históricos y sus consecuencias en la época actual. Mi proyecto no lo había comentado con nadie porque hasta ahora no lo tenía claro pero un día viendo las noticias me quede en vilo pensando en una situación bélica en el medio oriente y como se enlazaba con partes de historias que yo conocía pero que ni el mismo periodista sabía explicar bien. Me concentraba en que hecho noticioso podría utilizar para realizar mi ejemplo de análisis para mostrárselo primero a Bella y que me diera su opinión antes de presentarlo en la reunión de directiva.

Parecía infantil pero a veces solo me negaba a crecer con tal de llevarle la contraria a mi padre y todas sus leyes de vida impuestas sobre mí pero ahora me encontraba entre seguir desafiándolo o empezar a mostrar mi madurez para que mi esposa viera que estaba cambiando, que podía ser mejor para y por ella, esa sería la mejor declaración de amor que podía darle. Ponía todo mi empeño en terminar lo más pronto posible mi preparación y poner en marcha mi proyecto. Como cada viernes a penas se acababa el horario de trabajo salíamos a comer o pasear un poco antes de regresar a casa pero estaba bastante cansado y luego de bostezar como nunca lo había hecho en una sola noche, decidí regresar a casa más temprano de lo normal.

Casi no podía sostenerme del sueño pero igualmente al llegar a casa me di un baño y antes de acostarme bese a Bella que se estaba todavía preparando para dormir. Cuando me eché en la cama pensaba en esperarla a que se acostará pero no resistí y me quedé profundamente dormido.

En medio de la madrugada mi cuerpo me jugaba una de esas noches que tenía tiempo sin vivir, empecé a soñar que Bella me estaba acariciando, me tocaba y provocaba lamiendo, chupando y masajeando todo mi miembro.

Se sentía tan intenso que empecé a mover mis caderas, sentía ganas de explotar. Me sentía en un espacio que yo denominaría el limbo porque sabía que soñaba pero lo sentía real que desperté sobresaltado y fue cuando entendí que todo era verdad, allí estaba ella entre mis piernas, mi pene al aire y mis testículos hinchados de tanto placer. Ella se movía deliciosa sobre mí, no dije ni hice nada, estaba regalándome este momento y no lo iba a echar a perder así que me deje llevar. Poco a poco sentí como todo se iba poniendo negro y no precisamente del sueño sino del placer, sentía mis piernas más tensas que después de correr una hora seguida y como iba subiendo por mis venas un intenso fuego y grite su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo y derramarme sobre ella. En si no grité su nombre sino — Bella — por momentos pensé que le molestaría pero al ver su sonrisa en el rostro supe que todo estaba bien.

Si que era el elegido, yo había comprado el tiquete ganador de esta mujer. Como podía ser tan hermosa, coqueta, ardiente y tantas cosas más. Me repuse y senté un poco atrayéndola hacía mí por sus brazos, puse sus labios a la altura de los míos. Todo estaba lleno de mí, había ensuciado todo de mi semen. La besé con todas mis ganas como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y empecé a tocarla por debajo de su ropa, estaba hirviendo de deseo y eso me volvía a poner con ganas. Fui ágil y me deshice de su ropa poniéndome entre sus piernas, a pesar que acababa de correrme estaba tan dispuesto como si llevara tiempo sin hacerle el amor. Y así me adentré en ella, me dediqué a quererla, a complacerla como ella lo hacía conmigo. Era un encuentro como los que llevábamos acumulados en toda la semana, lleno de todo.

— Me vas a volver loco Isabella — Le dije perdiéndome en sus ojos.

— Bella — Me recriminó por llamarla Isabella y sentí una emoción o satisfacción o lo que sea que hacía vibrar mi pecho. Me detuve un segundo fuera de ella y luego la envestí con fuerza tres veces seguidas de tal manera que grito desesperada junto a mí.

Caí vencido sobre ella y nos abrazamos durante un largo rato quedándonos dormidos sin siquiera comer algo por el desayuno, porque ya los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas de la habitación. Escuché el rato como se paraba y se duchaba pero yo estaba tan cansado que solo le dije que dormiría un poco más. Desperté desorientado, tenía tiempo que no dormía tanto busqué el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las cinco y media de la tarde, realmente había dormido mucho. Me paré sin importarme andar completamente desnudo y caminé por la casa llamando a Bella. No estaba en ningún lado solo había una nota diciendo que había salido comprar víveres.

_"Sr. Cullen:_

Esta noche quiero que sea para los dos, salí un rato a comprar víveres para prepararte una rica cena.

Te quiero, un beso

La Señora Cullen

PD: Salí a las tres menos cuarto, regreso como a las cinco"

Me reí de sus ocurrencias, como me encantaban. Si me tocara salir a contarle a mis amigos como era el matrimonio les diría que corrieran al altar que diferente era todo a lo que ellos decían. Me di una ducha y luego me vestí. Recogí las sabanas que estaban asquerosas y las metí a la lavadora. Me senté a esperar a Bella, me parecía extraño ya eran las seis de la tarde y aún no llegaba, tomé el teléfono de casa porque no tenía ni idea donde estaba mi móvil. La llamé pero nadie contestaba, pensé que se había retrasado un poco pero ya a las siete de la noche me empecé a preocupar un poco. Volvía a llamar pero nada, pensé en llamar a su casa pero tampoco quería preocuparlos, que maldita impotencia sentía por dentro.

Me senté en el mueble a esperarla y fue cuando escuché el timbre de la casa sonar, corrí hasta la puerta sin mirar quien era, necesitaba saber si era ella. Allí estaba golpeada, su cabeza rodaba un poco de sangre, sus brazos aruñados y su ojo morado. Que le había pasado, iba a tomarla en mis brazos cuando noté que alguien venía con ella y por supuesto nada más u nada menos era el imbécil de Emmet. La quité de sus brazos y la cargué dejándola en el sofá, estaba asustada, aún temblaba. Me senté frente a ella para limpiarle las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.

— Bella, cariño ¿Qué ha pasado? — No respondía solo lloraba y sentí a Emmet parado tras de mí.

— ¿Qué diablos a pasado porque está así? — Mi mano derecha estaba en un puño dispuesto a darle un golpe, a cobrarme las muchas que me debía el muy idiota.

— La han asaltado — Cuando dijo esas palabras todo mi mundo pareció caerse, ¿le habían hecho más daño? Emmet pareció darse cuenta y siguió hablando.

Recibí una llamada de los dueños de la tienda de víveres donde ella había ido diciéndome que estaba mal herida, que al parecer cuando salía de la tienda unos ladrones la atacaron quitándole su vehículo y sus pertenencias, la golpearon y tiraron al suelo haciendo que se golpeara varias veces. Bueno ya esta en su casa por lo menos salva y será mejor que me vaya, por favor dile que me llame cualquier cosa — Emmet salió trancando la puerta tras de sí mientras de mis labios solo salía un seco — Gracias — No quería seguir viéndolo, agradecía su ayuda pero simplemente me picaba que no hubiese sido yo quien se hiciera responsable por ella, por buscarla, por ser la primera persona que pensase en llamar bajo este tipo de situaciones. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlo a él? ¿Por qué se refugiaba en sus brazos cuando tenía los míos? Me sentía impotente, solo la abracé y llevé al cuarto entre brazos para limpiarle las heridas. No decía nada, no pronunciaba una sola palabra solo lloraba abrazada sobre si misma.

Después de limpiar sus heridas con un poco de alcohol la apreté contra mí, la abracé contra mi pecho y la acariciaba mientras ella seguía hundida en su silencio. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida mientras yo observaba cuanto la habían maltratado. Gracias al cielo no había nada de gravedad así que decidí dejarla descansar mientras se recuperaba del susto y yo lograba calmarme un poco también.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_** D**_esperté distinta, era feliz ¿la razón? Amar, amar, amar. Cuando se descubre que en la vida existe la persona que se amolda a tu personalidad, cuerpo y alma, no existe posibilidad de dejarla escapar, es necesario aferrarse y luchar por sobre todo por mantenerlo. Edward en esta etapa de mi vida cumplía con todos los requisitos. Su manera de vivir, su forma de tocarme, los momentos vividos eran los motivos para saber que era él, el hombre que mi cuerpo pedía y mi corazón añoraba. Me incorporé de la cama, el quedaba cobijado bajo las sábanas profundamente dormido y perfectamente hermoso. Me duché y cambié antes de ponerme a limpiar un poco la casa, aún eran las once de la mañana, muy temprano para preparar el almuerzo ya que los fines de semana en casa solíamos comer a media tarde un bocadillo y luego una buena cena. Solo me dediqué a recoger las cosas regadas y pasar una escoba para limpiar un poco el piso. No me había demorado mucho en las tareas previas así que me propuse buscar una receta para darle una sorpresa a Edward.

Me tumbé en el sillón de la sala y revisé algunas de las revistas que había comprado para leer en mis pocos tiempos libres. Eran de esas publicaciones variadas que llevaban en si muchas cosas sobre el hogar, moda, chismes, etc. Después de la tercera encontré lo que deseaba preparar un delicioso risotto con hongos, una ensalada con aderezó de miel con mostaza y una carne en vino. Busqué en las despensas y me faltaban todos los ingredientes para el risotto solo tenía la sal y la pimienta. Después de anotar todos los ingredientes para los tres platos regresé al cuarto para avisar a Edward que iba a salir. Lo encontré en la misma posición durmiendo, me senté a su lado y susurré a su oído pero solo respondía incoherencias así que supe que era causa perdida. No entendía como podía dormir tanto cuando se lo proponía pero también recordé que durante la madrugada le robe tres horas de sueño llenas de gran esfuerzo físico. Me cambié de ropa por algo más apropiado para salir y antes de partir le dejé una pequeña nota para cuando despertara, tomé las llaves del coche, el móvil y mi cartera para salir a la tienda de víveres que solía visitar, siempre estaba muy surtida.

Iba recorriendo los pasillos del lugar muy feliz, en mi cesta llevaba los ingredientes para una cena especial y me llenaba de ilusión pensar que Edward fuese viendo mis detalles, que los apreciase y valorase. Ya saboreaba la comida en mi boca e imaginaba los sabores de entremezclándose, tenía mucha hambre porque durante el día solo había probado un poco de jugo y un bocadillo directo de la nevera a la boca. Volvía a chequear la lista y me dispuse a ir a las cajas para pagar. Una vez terminó de imprimirse la factura el chico que me ayudo a empaquetar las compras me entregó las tres bolsas y yo le regalé unas monedas. Estaba contenta, de alguna manera la comida me hacía sentir un poco de esperanza, quizás si todo salía bien y si me llenaba de valor podría hablar de este tema sin tapujos, necesitaba aclarar todo de una vez para saber a que atenerme y afrontar sea cual fuese el resultado.

Caminaba al coche que estaba aparcado en los últimos puestos disponibles del estacionamiento. A tres lugares de mi coche estaba estacionado un carro viejo pero lo que me llamó la atención fue los dos chicos que estaban dentro parecían asustados, veían a todos lados y empecé a preocuparme cuando noté que la mirada de uno de ellos se clavaba fijamente en mí por el espejo retrovisor. Aceleré el paso y abrí la cajuela trasera para dejar las comprar y aproveché para lanzar por allí mi cartera. Esos chicos podían tener la intensión de quitármela se veían muy sospechosos a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Cerré la puerta de la cajuela y cuando me dispuse a montarme, fue cuestión de dos o tres segundos confusos en los que sentí como algo impactaba con uno de mis ojos y un violento azote me dejaba clavada al piso con los brazos llenos de raspones, las rodillas doliendo tanto que me impedía pararme para correr antes que intentaran algo más.

Sentí como mi frente se ponía fría, mis manos temblaban y el chirrido de las llantas de dos coches a gran velocidad arremetían contra mis oídos. Me levanté trastabillando cuando me percaté que estaba en medio de la única salida que tenían los coches pero del susto volví a caer pegando mi cabeza contra el asfalto. Fui capaz de ver como mi coche desaparecía ante mis ojos junto con la ilusión de mi cena, mis documentos y mi teléfono. La adrenalina se corrió por mis venas y empecé a gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda, las pocas personas que escuchaban, incluyendo al vigilante del lugar, corrían a mí y cuando uno de ellos me sostuvo sentí mis piernas flaquear y los nervios hacerse dueño de mi cuerpo.

Aún siendo conciente pero con la inmovilidad ocasionada por el temor, me llevaron cargada hasta las oficinas del gerente encargado del lugar y me ofrecieron un poco de agua con azúcar mientras me calmaba. Pasaron sólo unos minutos cuando pude responder a las mil cosas que preguntaban los que tuvieron acceso a la oficina, algunos especulaban lo sucedido y otros sólo oían impactados y culpando a la crisis económica por los incrementos en la delincuencia del lugar. Una de las empleadas me tendió un papel y un lápiz pidiendo algún número al cual comunicarse para que viniesen por mí mientras la policía se apersonaba en la tienda. Escribí el número del celular de Edward y de la casa pero nadie contestaba, la chica me preguntaba que hacer y le escribí el número de mis padres pero la empleada de casa indicó que no se encontraban, decidí no dejarles ese mensaje tan espantoso, sobre todo que llamen así de alterados informando estas cosas podía asustar a mi padre y provocar una recaída. La tercera opción que pensé fue en Alice pero en su estado sería poco lógico hacerlo así que opté por el último número que sabía de memoria, el de Emmet.

Lo que vino a continuación fue aún más confuso le explicaron las cosas pero Emmet no entendía, se escuchó por encima del nivel de voz normal — Ya salgo para allá — mientras esperaba a mi amigo un policía llegó al lugar a tomar parte de la declaración de lo sucedido y reportando las placas de mi vehículo robado a través radio. Los únicos medianamente interrogados fue el señor que me ayudo a regresar al local, el vigilante del lugar, el gerente y yo. El policía nos indicó que tomaría los datos del vehículo y mi persona en caso de hallarlo, nos hizo firmar unas pequeñas declaraciones en sitio y luego se retiró indicando que yo debía ir a la prefectura a formalizar la denuncia a más tardar en 48 horas. Yo solo asentía de nervios, volví a solicitar llamar a Edward pero nada, sabía que si estaba dormido ni que una aplanadora le pase por encima despertaría.

Sentada bañada en llanto por la impotencia de perder mi coche, mis papeles de identificación, mi móvil, todo lo que significaba parte de mí día a día, pero lo que más dolía es que toda la sorpresa que tenía preparada se había perdido. Acaso sería una señal del destino para no volver a decirle que lo amaba, sabría alguien superior que no me convenía hacerlo. Era una tontería, debía olvidar lo peor y concentrarme en conquistarlo — Recuerda Bella, se fuerte, a luchar por él — hasta en mis momentos más difíciles solo pensaba en él, Edward me acompañaba en cada instante de mi vida, era mi vida.

Escuché la voz de Emmet cercana y respiré profundo, no quería desmoronarme ante él, preocuparlo y alarmarlo. Cuando entró a la habitación corrió hasta mí y me abrazó, no previne mi reacción y solo pude llorar, llorar y dejar que mis lágrimas se llevaran el temor que me había guardado.

— Princesa ya pasó — Me repetía Emmet consolándome — Lo importante es que estas bien, ¿no te hicieron nada? — Aquella pregunta era completada con una revisión casual de mi cuerpo y una ligera caricia en mi ojo golpeado.

— No solo golpes — Decía entre suspiros y jadeos.

— Vamos a casa, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer — Me tomó de la cintura y me guió hasta la salida después de agradecer y despedirse de los presentes por mí. Su auto estaba parado justo frente a la puerta de la tienda mientras algunas personas nos veían con expresión de lastima.

Me ayudó a entrar al coche y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad para después correr a su asiento. Encendió el motor y apagó el radio que resonaba en un estruendo haciendo vibrar las ventanas. Luego sacó un pañuelo de papel y lo llevó hasta mi mano. Mis ojos solo miraban hacía el lugar donde sucedió todo, las escenas se repitieron y volteé mi cara con violencia.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Me preguntó al saliendo del estacionamiento.

— No sé, es extraño, me siento impotente.

— Es normal — Tomó mi mano — Es una situación que se nos escapa de las manos. — Bella, ¿te llevo a tu casa? — Asentí.

— Sí quiero ver a Edward, no sabe nada, no lo pude localizar, lo dejé dormido — trataba de excusarlo, sabía que no era su culpa pero me gustaría que hubiese sido él que me buscase.

— Tranquila, vamos para allá.

— Gracias — Le dije limpiando mi rostro.

— Chiquita eres mi amiga, mi hermana ¿Lo sabes? — Asentí — Bueno siempre cuentas conmigo, grábatelo — sonreí muy poco y mi mirada seguía perdida en la noche que comenzaba a caer — ¿No debes ir a la estación de policía?—Preguntó devolviéndome a la realidad, era un paso que tenía que hacer pero no tenía fuerzas.

— Un agente fue a la tienda y tomó una declaración — Respiré al ver que cruzábamos a mi calle — Puedo ir mañana a firmar y completarla.

— Esta bien — Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras maniobraba en un espacio para aparcar.

Nos bajamos en silencio del coche y caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio, el portero al verme abrió de prisa pero no preguntó nada. Quería decirle a Emmet que hasta aquí era suficiente, sabía que Edward le molestaría verme llegar con él pero tampoco podía ser grosera después de su apoyo así que al ver que subía junto a mí me quedé en silencio. Como todo lo que llevaba encima me lo robaron toqué el timbre del departamento y esperé temblando a que Edward abriera. Una parte de mí tenía miedo que no estuviese en casa pero los pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás de la puerta. Me tambaleé un poco por el susto y mi amigo apoyó su brazo a mi cintura para sostenerme.

La puerta se abrió y estaba mi esposo, su rostro cambió de expresión al verme, sus ojos estaban consternados reflejando el mismo temor que los míos. Sin decir nada, me acercó a su cuerpo liberándome de los brazos de Emmet y cargándome entre sus brazos hasta colocarme como una muñeca de cristal sobre el sofá. Se colocó a mi altura limpiando mis ojos húmedos.

— Bella, cariño ¿Qué ha pasado? — Me había quedado muda, las palabras se quedaban pegadas en mi garganta seca, trataba de ser fuerte para no asustarlo — Se incorporó al no lograr sacarme una palabra y se paró desafiante frente a Emmett.

— ¿Qué diablos a pasado porque está así?

— La han asaltado. Recibí una llamada de los dueños de la tienda de víveres donde ella había ido diciéndome que estaba mal herida, que al parecer cuando salía de la tienda unos ladrones la atacaron quitándole su vehículo y sus pertenencias, la golpearon y tiraron al suelo haciendo que se golpeara varias veces. Bueno ya esta en su casa por lo menos salva y será mejor que me vaya, por favor dile que me llame cualquier cosa — Yo asentí a Emmet mientras Edward seguía de espaldas y solo pronunció — Gracias.

Trataba de no explotar en llanto, de controlarme pero fue imposible, solo sentía caer las gotas sin remedio. Me abracé a mi misma para tratar de calmarme pero nada funcionaba, miré a mí alrededor y caí en cuenta que estaba en mi cama. Edward se acercó con un poco de algodón y unos potecitos de desinfectantes y alcohol. Limpió mis heridas y después de dejar todo sobre la mesita de noche se me recostó a mi lado y abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Quería hablarle pero no sabía que decir, estaba aún consternada por todo. Con delicadeza me cuidaba y mi mente trataba de esconder en sus profundidades todo lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué pasaban este tipo de cosas? ¿Cómo alguien arrebata a otras personas sus pertenencias sin ningún miramiento o destello de arrepentimiento? Mis ojos se fueron cerrando y la seguridad de su abrazo me cubría por completo. Si él no estuviese en este momento allí siendo parte de mí, consolándome y queriéndome no sentiría las fuerzas suficientes para dejar esta mala experiencia atrás.

Sentí como Edward se levantaba en medio de la noche y me quitaba los zapatos, desajustó mi ropa y beso mi frente antes de salir de la habitación. Mi cabeza cayó de nuevo contra la almohada y sentí como me llamaba al cabo de un tiempo que por el sueño no pude definir.

— Isabella — Movió mi brazo — Bella — Abrí los ojos y estaba sentado a mi lado

— Cariño bebe un poco de agua y tomate esta pastilla para el dolor —Asentí antes de volver a caer dormida. Sentí como me alzaba delicadamente hasta colocarme en posición sentada sobre unos cojines. Me entregó la pastilla en la boca y como a un niño puso el vaso en mi boca para ayudarme a beberlo.

— Gracias — Sonreí un poco por su atención antes de volver a tomar un sorbo — colocó el vaso en la mesa de noche.

— ¿Qué susto me has dado? — Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas.

— Quería hacerte una rica cena, pero todo se arruinó — Parecía niña haciendo pucheros.

— Sabes que no importa, me importa solo que estés bien ¿Entiendes?

— Es que — no me dejó terminar.

— Nada, descansa y mañana me cuentas exactamente que fue lo que pasó — Rodeó la cama para ponerse junto a mí y apoderarse de mi cuerpo con sus brazos — Te quiero demasiado, no me dejes solo de nuevo — Sentía la fuerza de sus agarre y como sus palabras devolvían la alegría a mi pecho. Cada vez sentía como la palabra te quiero se iba quedando corta también para él, sentía que me estaba amando, lo sentía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**A**_costada sobre mí, sus ojos llorosos y los golpes sobre su cara cobrando fuerza. Entre su seño cuando se movía se quejaba de dolor, aunque no era nada grave sabía lo que dolía un golpe en el ojo, parecía que la cabeza se hinchaba y vibraba de manera insoportable, sin contar el susto que debía haber pasado. Me paré a buscarle una pastilla y me percaté que aún estaba totalmente vestida, le quite sus zapatos y libere los botones de su pantalón para que descasara más cómoda. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y un analgésico. Estaba confundido por un lado la veía tan vulnerable y por el otro yo era preso de la duda, ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí para ir a buscarla? Quería preguntarle pero sabía que no era adecuado justo ahora así que respiré profundo y salí al cuarto.

— Isabella — La llamé pero no se movía — Bella — Abrió primero un ojo verificando y luego abrió el otro — Cariño bebe un poco de agua y tomate esta pastilla para el dolor — Estaba tan cansada que a pesar de responderme su cuerpo no se movía. La tomé muy suave para incorporarla y la ayudé a tomarse la pastilla.

— Gracias — ya se sostenía sola y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué susto me has dado? — Tenía que dejar salir lo que llevaba por dentro, me había impresionado mucho verla llegar así.

— Quería hacerte una rica cena pero todo se arruino.

— Sabes que no importa, me importa solo que estés bien ¿Entiendes? — Me importaba que estaba aquí, que no le había pasado nada. Ahora sabía cuanto me dolería si algo le pasara o si llegase a perderla.

— Es que — La interrumpí.

— Nada, descansa y mañana me cuentas exactamente que fue lo que pasó. Te quiero demasiado, no me dejes solo de nuevo — Me había recostado a su lado y la abrazaba con exceso, con necesidad.

Me quedé tumbado un rato más cuidando su sueño, yo había dormido demasiado durante el día de ayer pero su respiración acompasada, la calidez de su cuerpo en las partes que de piel desnuda que nos unían y su suave olor a frutas me fueron hipnotizando poco a poco hasta quedarme dormido. Pasé la noche soñando con ella, la veía sonreírme y juguetear conmigo en la arena del mar, estaba soñando con nuestro viaje a Grecia, lo feliz que fuimos y como ella se fue metiendo dentro de mi corazón, no podía negar mis sentimientos más tiempo.

— Si el numero de tarjeta robada es 0045 3229 3346 5578, Isabella Cullen, perdón Swan en mi tarjeta sale registrado mi apellido de soltera — Escuchaba a lo lejos su conversación y desperté. Caminé a la sala y la encontré pegada al teléfono, por lo que escuché se estaba comunicando con los bancos. Me senté a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella me sonreía y daba un beso en la mejilla que quedaba al aire — ¿Ya está bloqueada? — Esperó la respuesta — Perfecto entonces en una semana recibiré la sustitución de mi tarjeta, muchas gracias, hasta luego — Terminó la conversación y me miró.

— ¿Cómo estas? — Le pregunté mientras ella estiraba su brazo para dejar el teléfono en la mesa — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, aunque siento que pasé la noche boxeando. Estaba llamando a los bancos y la compañía de teléfono a suspender mis tarjetas y la línea — Me senté ahora poniendo su cabeza ahora en mis piernas.

— Tenemos que poner la denuncia, vamos a ir a la estación — Le dije pensando en sus identificaciones por allí rondando.

— Un policía se acercó ayer a la tienda donde me asaltaron y tomó los datos, reportó el robo.

— ¿Es todo? — Nunca había pasado por una experiencia tal así que no tenía ni idea que se debía hacer — ¿No debes ir a la estación de policía o algo?

— En verdad sí, pero me dijeron 48 horas para hacer la declaración definitiva y no quiero salir de casa hoy ¿Podemos ir mañana? — Preguntó con cara de asustada.

— Claro, hoy nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, pedimos comida y vemos el béisbol o alguna película — Quería complacerla, me parecía que se hacía la fuerte porque quería olvidar todo.

— Gracias — Hizo un gesto extraño — No te imaginas lo horrible que fue todo, tan rápido, tan desagradable.

— De verdad que nunca he pasado por algo parecido pero imagino que no debe ser fácil — La acurruqué a mi pecho acariciando su cabello.

— Espantoso — Solo dijo esa palabra y se quedó pensando al vacío. Yo también tenía atragantada una pregunta en la garganta y ya que estábamos hablando del asunto era buen momento para hacerla.

— ¿Bella? — Se volteó para verme — quería preguntarte algo.

— Dime que pasa — Se sentó a verme, su rostro cambió al ver el mío que de seguro reflejaba preocupación o lo serio del tema.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí ayer? ¿Por qué llamaste a Emmet?

— Edward ¿De verdad me preguntas eso? — ahora reflejaba algo de enojo o frustración — No lo puedo creer, de verdad.

— ¿Qué? — Le dije sin entender.

— Acaso has visto tu móvil o acaso has revisado las llamadas perdidas del teléfono de casa — su voz se estaba alterando — Edward al primero que llamé fue a ti pero no aparecías, no atendiste — Sentí un poco de reclamo en su voz.

— Estaba dormido, ni siquiera sé en donde esta mi móvil no lo veo desde el viernes.

— Entonces no critiques que haya mandado a llamar a Emmet, tenía que pasar alguien por mí y tú no aparecías.

— Si pero por qué siempre Emmet.

— No vayas a empezar Edward por favor — Se paró enojada del sofá, caminó sin rumbo y volvió a tirarse pero en la silla del frente — No entiendo como después de todo lo que he pasado solo te preocupa si llamé a Emmet y no a ti— Ahora su voz si estaba alta — Quítate el maldito fantasma de Emmet, es solo mi amigo, entiendes mi a-mi-go — Enfatizó cada sílaba.

— Por favor Bella, hasta cuando ese cuento. No ves que es un hombre y es capaz de dejar todo por estar contigo — Ahora el que se estaba alterando era yo, ya estaba harto de esa relación obsesiva entre los dos — O no te das cuenta, tengo que recordarte a Rosalie.

— Escúchame bien Edward, tú eres mi esposo y todo lo que quieras pero no eres mi dueño para decirme con quien o no puedo hablar. Yo acabo de pasar por una situación horrible para venir a escuchar otro de tus ataques de inseguridad.

— ¿Ataques de inseguridad? — Bufé.

— Sí, eso mismo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que arrastras de tu pasado, yo no soy ella, yo no te voy a engañar con el primero que me pasé por el frente.

— Es decir que me tengo que aguantar que el "tipo amigo tuyo" tenga que aparecer y estar en cada momento de tu vida — Mi voz se alzó un poco más — El Santo Emmet, el héroe particular de Isabella.

— Maldita sea Edward deja tus ironías que no estoy para ellas — Se metió en el cuarto y me dejó solo en la sala. La escuché quejándose en el cuarto pero no entendí así que fui hasta allí.

— Si tienes algo que decir me lo dices en mi cara — Le dije haciéndola que me viera a la cara.

— Suéltame porque yo si tengo motivos, bastantes motivos para reclamar diría yo pero me quedé callada para evitar todo esto.

— Habla, ¡Suéltalo todo! no te guardes nada.

— Edward, por favor baja la voz y deja las cosas hasta aquí. No quiero pelear.

— Esta bien si tu no quieres hablar entonces yo no puedo decir nada y me tengo que aguantar todo porque tu no quieres hablar — Dije lanzándome a la cama mientras ella veía fijo al armario — No puedo decir lo que siento porque no vale nada para ti — Se volteó molesta y me vio con rabia, tenía tiempo que no la veía tan enojada.

— ¿Lo que sientes? ¡Sería Muuy interesante saber de una maldita vez lo que sientes! — Sus manos revoloteaban por los aires — Pero ¡Noo! el niño es incapaz de hablar, de ser claro de una sola vez por todas. Ah Isabella si tiene que decir todo, ella si tiene que hablar para que no te carcomas por dentro como lo hago yo cada día, maldita sea.

— No tengo ni idea de que coño hablas.

— No sabes, ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?

— Si, porque no tengo una maldita idea de que hablas.

— ¿A que si sabes? ¿A que si recuerdas que en el maldito yate te dije que te amaba y aún me duele por dentro tu silencio? Por lo menos no siento lo mismo, no te ilusiones, nos llevamos mejor pero nada a cambiado entre nuestro trato inicial — Hasta que escuché sus palabras y miré una lágrima caer por su mejilla no entendí lo bruto que había sido al quedarme callado — Por supuesto, nada que decir — Limpió su rostro con fuerza sin importar el golpe en su ojo — Sigamos entonces ¿A que si te recuerdas de tu esplendida conversación con el amor de tu vida en la fiesta de Alice? ¿A que si recuerdas cuando no dijiste nada cuando ella te echo en cara que aún la amas? ¿Quién entonces esta pasándola mal aquí? — Sus mejillas estaban ahora más mojadas.

— Oíste todo — se rió como burlándose.

— No Edward, no oí nada, de ti nunca oigo nada, ¡No me respondes a mí! ¡No le respondes a ella! — Ahora gritaba — ¡No dices nada! — Avancé hasta donde estaba ella y la abracé con fuerzas a mí mientras ella luchaba por alejarse.

— No digo nada — La besé pero ella me rechazaba, entonces la alcé y la tiré en la cama poniéndome sobre ella mientras se resistía — Mis besos no hablan — Tomé mis manos y sostuve su cara evitando que volteara y besándola con pasión — Mis caricias no opinan — Mis manos se perdían bajo su ropa — Mis malditos celos no te dan una idea — Golpeé el colchón justo al lado de su cabeza — Por favor Isabella, Bella, Esposa, Mujer, como te llames, una simple palabra no significa nada — Volví a besarla con todo lo que sentía por ella — Esto es lo que vale — Repetí los besos mientras ella se rendía abrazándome con fuerzas — Necesitas las letras, muy bien — La miré directo a los ojos sosteniendo de nuevo su rostro — Yo Te Amo — Apenas fue un susurro, la besé por todos lados — ¡TE AMO! — Grité que la amaba sin temores mientras se quedó quieta debajo de mí. Su expresión era extraña, no respiraba normal y su boca estaba entre abierta de la impresión.

No sabía lo importante de unas letras o pequeñas palabras, lo que podían significar para ella o lo que su ausencia la atormentaba. Ahora mientras la comía a besos con desesperación en mi cabeza iban encajando las escenas de la última semana entre los dos: su comportamiento un tanto extraño después del yate, su llanto en la cocina de Alice, su supuesto desajuste hormonal, todo. Sin saberlo mi mujer usaba todas las estrategias que conocía para conquistarme, para que la sombra de mi pasado no nos arropara y yo como idiota escondiéndome de sufrir cuando era ella quien estaba cargando la peor parte. Nos amamos con todas las letras y todas las palabras pronunciadas entre cada envestida, ella lloraba de alegría y yo me enamoraba más con su hermosura, su ternura y su emoción.

Sentía como mi cuerpo también sufría un alivio, una liberación. Reaccionaba distinto al tomarla, se dejaba llevar al máximo y no me reprimía de decir lo que sentía. Tampoco conocía como se inflaría mi pecho de felicidad porque ella tampoco escondía nada, porque me decía que me amaba y disfrutaba con todo de mis caricias. No se si por tanta actividad o por las ganas de largar el momento pero aguante mucho más de lo normal y haciéndola llegar al clímax dos veces dentro del mismo encuentro. Quizás sus emociones si estaban al límite y las mías estaban deleitándose pero fue el mejor de todos mis encuentros. Caí sobre su cuerpo sin hacerle daño y susurrando al oído cuanto la amaba, ahora que había abierto por completo mi corazón sabía que con ella, aunque suene cursi, estaría protegido, como yo cuidaría el de ella por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

**Buenas! y por fin lo dijo. ¿qué les pareció? ¿demaciado romántico? Para mí nunca es sufieciente...  
**

**Mil perdones por no mandarles adelanto, tuve un fin de semana agitado y el tiempo no me dio. ¡Lo siento!**

**Les prometo que si o si el miercoles y el viernes les mando un adelanto.  
**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Iris.**_


	17. Antes y Después

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 17. Antes y Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

  
_** D**_e nuevo estábamos empuñando las armas para atacarnos con todo, una nueva pelea nos ponía frente a frente escupiendo las cosas que llevábamos por dentro. Era complejo pero desde que conocí a Edward siempre que teníamos algo que decir era necesario pelear, siempre que algo nos corroía por dentro salía en las discusiones. La impotencia de haber escuchado la conversación con Tanya y que tenía atorada en mi garganta desde hace una semana fue liberada, ahora mis palabras de reclamos volaban por los aires de nuestro departamento y Edward escupía sus temores por Emmet, no sé cuantas veces más tendría que decirle que entre nosotros no existía ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad.

De repente, sin aviso se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrazó con fuerza a la par que mi cuerpo intentaba librarse de su amarre. Como siempre alguna de mis frases lo acercaba al límite de su paciencia y explotaba contra mí. Varías veces este escenario se repetía entre los dos y verías veces terminábamos uno sobre el otro después de abrirnos por completo. Podía decir ahora que estaba actuando deliberadamente, que lo había llevado a este nivel con todo la intensión de sacarle todo pero no fue hasta que lo escuché que me di cuenta de las y adonde nos dirigíamos. Tenía miedo, tenía pavor que me dijera con todas las letras que no me amaba, que aquí acababa la ficción y que en adelante cada uno a lo suyo como al principio de todo.

— No Edward, no oí nada, de ti nunca oigo nada, no me respondes a mí, no le respondes a ella, no dices nada.

— No digo nada — Intentó besarme pero lo rechacé, no era por lo enojada era porque ahora estaba decidida a llevar hasta el final todo — Mis besos no hablan — Inmovilizó mi cara con sus manos — Mis caricias no opinan — Repetía tocando la piel bajo mi ropa — mis malditos celos no te dan una idea — Gritó muy suave cuando su puño impacto justo al lado de mi cara contra el colchón — Por favor Isabella, Bella, Esposa, Mujer, como te llames, una simple palabra no significa nada, esto es lo que vale — Reinició los besos dejándome sin fuerzas para seguir, estaba anonadada por su aptitud y admito algo asustada — Necesitas las letras, muy bien — Se quedó en silenció y de su boca salieron las palabras que no esperaba, que deseaba, que colmaron mi alma — Yo Te Amo — por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos llegué a oírlo de lo bajo que había hablado — TE AMO — Repitió con un tono de voz más alto, un grito se escapó de sus labios. Tanto esperar que me dijera que sentía lo mismo por mí y allí quedé tendida sin poder decir o hacer nada, la emoción de escucharlo me nubló.

Edward no paró en sus caricias y besos, poco a poco se fue encargando de mezclar las palabras con los hechos y me amó, si me amó como nunca sin cadenas, sin frenos, sin inhibiciones. Mi cuerpo respondía al suyo, las únicas frases que repetía eran las que le confirmaba que lo adoraba, que solo el existía dentro de mí. Lloré, lloré y lloré mientras me hacía suya, era feliz multiplicado por mil, no por millones. Mi sangre fluía a cada sitio que acariciaba, mis nervios transmitían cada mínima sensación y llegué a la cúspide del placer entre sus brazos.

Reviví cuando su dedo recorrió la forma de mi nariz varias veces, su tibio roce me enloquecía. Le había repetido un sin fin de veces que lo amaba y él a mí pero como siempre mi lado analítico y sentimental quería saber ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Me moría por saber cuando nacieron todos de sus sentimientos por mí, por desnudarle la parte del alma que me pertenecía. Giré sobre mi cuerpo apoyándome en mi brazo para quedar frente a él, estábamos cubiertos por las sábanas hasta la cintura, sus manos ahora jugaban inocentes por mi pecho. Lo veía como si fuera la primera vez, en sí lo era, ahora veía a mi Edward.

— ¿Qué? — Me preguntó riendo.

— Nada, solo te veía.

— Bella, sé que quieres preguntar algo, tienes unos extraños signos de interrogación en las pupilas — Me deshacía que empezara a conocerme tanto.

— Es que quería saber, bueno — Respiré — ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

— ¿Que te amo? — Ahora no se frenaba, lo decía cada dos por tres y se escuchaba tan lindo. Asentí — No lo sé, desde que sentí que no podía perderte, que te necesitaba, que a tu lado ya no había dudas o viejos dolores.

— Con eso respondes la siguiente pregunta y me doy por satisfecha — Me acerqué lentamente y lo besé.

— ¿Que me dices tú?

— Ni idea, supongo que fue desde que te descubrí, desde que supe quien eras en realidad. Tus juegos, tu inteligencia, tu forma de ser.

— ¿Ya no soy un repugnante, malcriado, bueno para nada, borracho infeliz y cualquier otro de tus hermosos calificativos para mí?

— Sabes que hace tiempo que deje de llamarte así, me equivoque en algunas cosas pero tampoco puedes negar que nunca fuiste un ejemplo a seguir, tu borracheras o tus costumbres sexuales no eran nada normales.

— Vivía la vida a diferencia de ti — Sonrió tomando una de mis manos — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

No hubo oportunidad de seguir hablando mucho tiempo más, ahora no solo sus caricias me encendían sino también sus palabras. Oírlo decir que me amaba encendía la maquina de amor escondida en mi cuerpo y después de un suspiro estábamos moviéndonos al nuevo ritmo que imponía la pasión. Sentía todas las partes de mi cuerpo alineadas al amor, mis labios recibían sus besos, mi piel rozaba con la suya, su aliento chocaba con el mío y nuestros calores serían capaces de fundir hasta el acero. Caímos sudados uno al lado del otro, nuestras manos se apretaban entrelazando sus dedos.

— Bella — dijo aún con su voz entrecortada.

— Dime — respondí sin poder respirar.

— Perdóname — solo giré mi cuello a verlo extrañada.

— ¿Por qué te debo perdonar?

— Por todo lo que te he hecho, por haberte engañado en Italia, por haberte dicho tantas cosas horribles — Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo antes de volver a hablar — Lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de haber sido como fui antes de ti — no entendía su punto pero mejor lo escuchaba antes de alarmarme — Si hubiese sido un persona centrada y madura durante todo este tiempo hubiese encontrado alguna chica de cual llegaese a pensar me había enamorado y mi padre no me hubiera obligado a casarme contigo — Sonreí me gustaba como se estaba sincerando conmigo — Seguramente estaría con una tipo modelo de 1,80 metros, largas piernas, pechos gigantes y larga cabellera rubia — Eso si que no me gustó, sentí como las curvas de mi sonrisa pasaba de arriba abajo, mejor me ponía una foto de Rosalie al frente y decía así me gustan — No pongas esa cara que es la realidad.

— Es decir que cuando estas conmigo añoras esas mujeres — Le reclamé y se rió de mí. Me tomó con su otro brazo y de un jalón me puso sobre él.

— No seas tonta, no he dicho eso, vayas que te gusta pelear. Lo que quise decir es que yo tenía otras metas y entre ellas claramente no cabías tú — Hizo una pausa, intentaba armar las cosas que decía en mi cabeza — No sé como explicarte, soy un poco bruto.

— ¿Un poco? — Le pregunté alzando mi ceja — Creo que mucho, como crees que me siento escuchando todo esto, desearía ser alta, guapa y sexy — Una desilusión pequeña se internó en mi pecho, acaso el amor no era suficiente, habían otros componentes más para la felicidad lo sabía pero acaso uno de ellos era lo físico, tanta importancia tenía.

— No vayas a llenarte ahora la cabeza de tonterías y guardarlas como la conversación con Tanya — Me apretó por la cintura — Lo que quiero decirte es que no cambiaría nada de mi pasado porque me trajo hasta ti, ni el dolor que causó Tanya, ni los reclamos de mi padre, ni siquiera los dolores de cabeza en cada resaca — Su mano la pasó por detrás de mi cuello y me acercó a su rostro para besarme — Tu me has hecho muy feliz desde que te hice mía, desde que me retaste y me enganchaste con tu forma de ser — Que alegría al escucharle decir todo eso, parecía que hablaba con otra persona. Salían de nuevo las gotas, caían otra vez lágrimas por mis ojos, acaso la felicidad y la rabia no tenían otra manera de salir de mi cuerpo — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — Se carcajeó un poco limpiando las lágrimas.

Todo el resto de la tarde del domingo lo utilizamos para hablar más de nuestros sentimientos, eso sí cuando los teléfonos dejaron de sonar porque mi asalto se corrió como pólvora justo después que Emmet se lo contara a su madre, que llamó a la de Alice y esta le contó a su hija me llamó y su esposo Edward. En vista de las circunstancias y antes asustar a mis padres tuve que llamarlos y explicarles todo lo que me había pasado mientras Edward hacía lo mismo con los suyos.

El lunes llegó y con él la necesidad de empezar a tomar responsabilidad. Edward me llevó a la comisaría a realizar la denuncia oficial, firmé todo lo que me pedían y puse mis huellas en cuanto papel me traían. Después de allí fuimos a solicitar reemplazo de mis identificaciones con el formato de declaración de robo y luego a los bancos por mis tarjetas de los dispensadores de efectivo. Todo el día fue lo mismo, papeles aquí, papeles allá. Tocó ir a la aseguradora del automóvil y también exponer los hechos, eran peores que los propios policías y me miraban como si todo fuese un invento, seguro el ojo y los raspones eran de masoquismo.

No paramos por la oficina en todo el día, el tiempo era muy corto y aún no había terminado de hacer todos los pendientes. Era increíble como una mala decisión de una persona generaba tantos inconvenientes en mi vida, solo por el hecho de poseer algo material. Ya por la noche iba sentada en el coche de Edward en vía al centro comercial para comprar un nuevo móvil, un monedero y parte del maquillaje que llevaba en mi cartera, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que se habían robado para asegurarme de reemplazar todo y fue cuando sentí un escalofrío en la piel, hacía dos días que había ocurrido pero para mi cuerpo eran tres días que no me había cuidado, tres días en que había hecho el amor muchas veces y sin ningún tipo de protección. Contaba las fases del ciclo menstrual pero no me acordaba, maldita vida de castidad que me hizo olvidar de las clases de reproducción.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar frío, estaban heladas y las pasé repetidamente por el pantalón, me ayuda a secarlas y darles un poco de calor. Llegamos al centro comercial y decidí calmarme, era imposible además creo que las pastillas pueden olvidarse dos o tres y no pasa nada, recordaba que había leído algo pero no le preste mucha atención, primero no creí necesitarlas y segundo yo tenía mi vida controlada segundo a segundo y rara vez olvidaba algo. Entonces me di cuenta que eso era antes, la Isabella de antes, la robótica y planificadamente medida en cada paso. En cambio ahora vivo olvidando todo, rompiendo mis reglas, planes, estrategias, viviendo.

Edward me miraba y sonreía mientras me llevaba de la mano por todo el centro comercial, se había empeñado en comprarme un teléfono igual al de él porque tenían códigos de mensajería internos y según nos sería muy útiles para comunicarnos. Era un teléfono de última generación, con agenda y toda la cosa. El se encargó de pedirlo, revisarlo, pagarlo y llevarlo dentro de la bolsa. Me acompañó algo menos emocionado a la tienda de maquillajes y de carteras pero al final pago por todo insistiendo que ya yo había perdido mi coche, que todo corría por cuenta de él.

Nunca había sido dependiente de nadie, nunca me dejaba guiar en el camino y ahora Edward se convertía en mi razón, me apoyaba, me decía que hacer y hasta se hacía responsable por mí. La vida puede dar giros inesperados, si bien lo sabía yo pero aún no dejaba de sorprenderme cuanto. ¿Había algún nuevo cambio por llegar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_** H**_abían pasado las horas, aquella sensación de tranquilidad y libertad no cesaba, por el contrario me sentía más seguro y natural decirle a Bella que la amaba. Como me encantaban sus locuras, sus manías y su manera de planificar cada parte de su vida aunque se quejaba que desde que estaba conmigo no tenía tiempo de llevar al día su agenda. Ese precisado instrumento electrónico que escondía sus secretos y que por haberlo dejado en la oficina fue lo único que se salvó en el atraco. Estaba tan desesperada por verla que de regreso de las compras en el centro comercial me hizo pasar por el periódico a buscarla, intenté negarme pero me dijo que era lo único que deseaba ver y me rendí. Algunas veces que encuentro en la sala su agenda trato de ver pero lo lleva bloqueado y no me deja ni siquiera ver si esta actualizado el software o si tiene buenas aplicaciones, aunque solo son excusas para ver que tanto escribe allí, me intriga tanta fascinación, será que pone hasta las horas de entrar al baño.

— Edward — Me susurró al oído en forma de regaño cuando me encontró probando claves tratando de desbloquearle la agenda, aproveché que se estaba bañando y que se había salido de su cartera cuando la tiró en el sofá. Pegué un brincó en la silla y el aparato se balanceo en mis manos — ¿Qué? ¿qué?

— ¿Qué haces con mi agenda pregunto yo? — Se puso al frente de mí aún con la toalla puesta, sus manos se depositaban en su cintura.

— Mirándola por fuera — Puse cara de inocencia — La llevas bloqueada así que no creo que pueda enterarme de los peligrosos secretos que tienes allí.

— No son secretos — Se sentó sobre mí a ahorcajadas. Algunas gotas de agua aún caían por su piel — Simplemente es mi privacidad, son tonterías que escribo y me avergüenzo contar.

— ¿Cómo que? — Pregunté poniendo las manos en su cintura y pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo al mío

— Cosas — Puso sus manos sobre mis brazos mientras recorría de arriba a abajo con sus uñas regalando pequeñas caricias.

— Pero que cosas — Mi boca recorría su cuello al descubierto y llegaba hasta sus orejas donde expulsaba mi aliento para sentirla erizarse.

— Detalles — Sus manos fueron por debajo de mi camiseta y la sacaron de mi cuerpo. Su boca hacía lo propio con mi cuello y mis manos bajaron hasta sus nalgas.

— ¿Cuales detalles? — Ahora jugaba con el borde elástico de mi pantalón de dormir.

— Anotaciones sin sentido — Aún con mi ropa puesta nos balanceábamos uno al otro excitándonos y sintiendo como crecía de talla mi entrepierna.

— ¿y esto tiene sentido? —Le pregunté cuando ella dejaba colar su mano dentro de mi pantalón un poco más rozando la punta de mi erección, la sensación me volvía loco.

— Demasiado — Arqueé mis caderas y con mis manos bajé el pantalón liberando la presión que sentía mientras mi mujer se alzaba un poco para darme espacio — ¿Crees que es mucho el sentido que le damos a esto?

— No creo, más bien deberíamos practicar más para hacer un mejor análisis.

Había abierto un poco más sus piernas para acercas nuestros sexos pero en un simple roce durante los movimientos circulares que hacía. Sentía como la punta de mi miembro rozaba su entrada humedecida y cosquillas recorriéndome por completo. Una picazón, unas ganas de penetrarla con fuerza. Pegué las manos a su cintura sin previó aviso y ejercí presión hacía abajo para penetrarla por completo, de punta a raíz estaba dentro de ella. Sin mentir podía decir que sentía las fronteras de su interior.

— ¡Ah! — Fue su más efusiva y elocuente palabra antes de empezar a moverse como si cabalgase un caballo, mis manos habían apartado la tela mullida de la toalla y apretaban sus senos mientras mi boca cataba sus sabores. La noche comenzaba bien y apenas llevaba tres movimientos cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, estaba puesto justo a mi lado, era Jasper — ¿Vas a contestar? — preguntó parando sus movimientos.

— No sigue, sigue — Empezó a moverse y el teléfono de nuevo anunciaba una llamada, de nuevo Jasper, era extraño el nunca era tan insistente. Bella volvió a parar y nos miramos a los ojos, en un minuto algo nos cayó del cielo y dijimos a la par — Alice — tomé el teléfono para contestar.

— Hola Jasper, hermano — Dije lo mas natural que pude aunque mi respiración me delataba.

— Edward vamos camino al hospital, se adelantó el parto — Su voz se escuchó tan duro que Bella se levanto en el acto.

— ¿Cómo están? — Pregunté nervioso.

— Todo bien, el médico va en camino y Alice controlada.

— Vamos saliendo, en cual hospital.

— Bella sabe, donde hace las consultas.

— Nos vemos allí — Colgó la llamada. Me paré de pronto y sentí un dolor aterrador en mi entrepierna, mi miembro seguía demasiado firme y tuve que sentarme de nuevo — ¿El bebé nacerá tan rápido? — Bella vio mi entrepierna y movió la cabeza negando. Antes que pudiera pedírselo ya estaba sentada de nuevo en mi brincado de placer y calmando mi dolor.

Todo fue demasiado pasional y eso era lo que más me embobaba de tenerla. Bella podía ser muy organizada y algunas veces recatada en la vida pero cuando se trataba de hacer el amor era toda un diosa atrevida, llevaba y se dejaba llevar, experimentaba y me hacía experimentar a mí. Las veces la llame sosa y sin sabor, me trago todas y cada una de mis palabras. Ella es más deliciosa que cualquier otro sabor.

Cuando acabamos de amarnos nos pusimos ropa cómoda y zapatos deportivos, nos esperaba una noche larga. Salimos directo al hospital, Bella me indicó la dirección y cuando llegamos encontramos a los padres de Alice y la madre de Jasper. Nos dirigimos a ellos y saludamos a todos que estaban impacientes en la sala de espera. Jasper estaba con Alice dentro de la habitación de parto, ya había iniciado trabajo o labor, algo así dijeron.

Fuimos por unos cafés a la máquina y Bella me ayudó a llevarlos a la sala a cada uno. Nadie decía nada solo se escuchaba cada cierto tiempo un grito de dolor que suponía era de Alice. No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo paso pero se escuchó un llanto detrás de las puertas y todos empezamos a celebrar la llegada al mundo del bebé. Todas las mujeres lloraban y se abrazaban brincando un poco mientras yo me acerqué el padre de Alice y lo felicité. Oímos el chirrido de la puerta balanceante de la sala de parto y Jasper venía sonriendo y sobando su mano derecha, estaba totalmente enrojecida. Se paró en medio de todos y solo pudo decir — Soy papá — Antes de caer desmayado de largo a largo. Fue un alboroto total y aunque me preocupaba mi amigo no podía evitar reírme de la situación. Los enfermeros llegaron para colocarlo en una camilla y llevarlo para que se recuperara.

La madre de Alice entro con su hija para ayudarla mientras Jasper se recuperaba y una enfermera salió a informarnos que nos acercáramos a la cabina de niños que abrirían las cortinas para ver al bebé. Nos peleamos por los puestos pegados al vidrio pero finalmente por ser solo cuatro cabíamos perfectos cuando pusieron al bebe en la cuna. Todos suspiramos cuando lo vimos, era tan pequeño, se veía tan indefenso e inocente. Era una extraña sensación saber que mis amigos tendrían tan grande responsabilidad en sus manos, ya no solo debían procurar por su vida sino por la de otra personita que apenas sabía respirar. Jackson nació muy lindo, se veía sus cabellos negros en puntas para cada dirección, eso me acordó de la época de rebeldía de Alice lo llevaba como un erizo menos mal había cambiado el estilo a lacio, su piel era muy blanca pero estaba rosado, mas bien tirando a morado ¿sería eso normal? Me supuse que sí porque nadie decía nada. Solo le habían puesto un pañal y estaba temblando de frío por lo que la enfermera nos hizo seña de despedida pero antes Bella sacó su teléfono y tomó varías fotos del bebé.

Nos sentamos en las sillas a esperar que nos permitieran ver a Alice cuando vimos a Jasper regresar a la sala donde todavía estaban su esposa y ahora su suegra, nos saludo de lejos y entró casi corriendo. Como la llegada de algo tan chiquito convierte todo en un caos, es verdad que es importante pero como para desmayarse de la impresión, bueno mejor ni pensar en eso, me falta bastante tiempo para meditar sobre los bebés y sus cuidados.

El tiempo pasó y nos informaron que todo estaba bien pero que Alice se había quedado profundamente dormida dándole de comer al bebé, que no le permitirían visitas hasta mañana. Dicho esto pues los padres decidieron irse y nosotros también, Jasper salió unos minutos a despedirse y permitir que lo felicitáramos, por lo menos no vomitó o se desmayó de nuevo.

Regresamos al departamento tomados de la mano en todo el recorrido pero sin decirnos nada. Yo trataba de no pensar mucho pero como siempre la mente traiciona y como cualquier humano empecé a imaginarme una situación similar, no me sentía ni por asomo preparado para criar a alguien, si todavía me estaban criando a mí. Si no fuera por mi esposa creo que hubiese conocido a Jackson en estado de embriaguez en su fiesta del primer año, así que para afrontar esos retos primero debía crecer yo. Finalmente, Bella rompió el silencio, hablamos de lo hermoso del bebé y nos reímos del desmayo de Jasper.

Caer en la cama fue igual a dormir, no pase ni un minuto despierto en lo que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Por la mañana nos despertamos por el sonido de mi teléfono. Miré la hora y vi que nos habíamos quedado dormidos eran las diez de la mañana.

— Buenos días — Respondí sin mirar el número mientras Bella abría un solo ojo para ver de que se trataba.

— Edward, es tu padre ¿Dónde andan metidos? Acaso no recuerdan que teníamos reunión el día de hoy.

— Papá — Respondí bostezando. Cuando iba a continuar me interrumpió.

— Esto es increíble, en vez de copiar tu de Isabella ella copia de ti y ninguno se para por la oficina—Estaba molesto y me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

— Quieres escuchar o vas a seguir gritando. —Le dije irónico.

— Dime la nueva excusa, ya veo que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una — Lanzó para no dejarse vencer.

— Nos acostamos tarde porque Alice dio a luz durante la madrugada estuvimos en la clínica.

— ¿Alice? No era en dos semanas —Preguntó capcioso.

— Se adelantó papá ¿Crees que te miento? — Le dije un poco molesto.

— No, bueno entonces voy a avisar a tu madre para que asista a la clínica— Bella me gesticuló que le avisaran a su papá.

— ¿Papá? —Dije para ver si seguía en línea.

— Dime.

— Dice Isabella que le digas a Charlie.

— Está bien. Espero mañana estén aquí, tenemos que ver los pendientes.

— Sí papá, mañana estamos allí — Escuché como sonaba el vacío del otro lado, no sé hasta que punto oyó pero no me importó.

Bella se volteo para seguir durmiendo y yo me quedé pensando como no tengo de igual manera ningún buen ejemplo a seguir para ser padre, lo único que esperaba es que si algún día me tocaba no jodería tanto como el mío, mi hijo estudiaría lo que le diera la gana y no lo compararía con nadie, no lo haría pasar por lo que yo pasé eso si que no. Luego, pensé en mi suegro y la desesperación fue peor, ese si que era una joya de padre, si siguiera sus pasos pondría a mis hijos como las crías de los perros, me estacionaría en la carretera con jaulas en el maletero con niños en cada jaula y un cartel que dice raza pura. Que clase de padre puede hacer lo que él hizo, lo que hicieron los dos, ninguno de los dos merecía respeto, me preguntaba si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado que clase de infierno sería mi vida en este momento. Isabella se volteó de nuevo sobre mi pecho e inmediatamente la ira que me estaba apretando se liberó, ella aplacaba mi mal humor y me hacía olvidar los malos momentos, que a la fecha eran unos cuantos lo que estaba superando.

Decidí seguir durmiendo y olvidar un tiempo mis cavilaciones, la propia historia era testigo de las atrocidades que hacían los padres con los hijos, desde el momento de la creación misma hasta las degeneraciones de padres abusivos con los hijos capaces de pegarles o violarles por deseos morbosos — Vas a seguir pensando en la paternidad o vas a dormir — me reclamé a mi mismo y cambié los pensamientos a la posibilidad que tenía mi equipo de béisbol de avanzar a las semifinales, era un tema más fácil de manejar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**2**_ semanas igual a 14 días igual a 336 horas era el tiempo que debía esperar para saber si mi despiste tendría alguna consecuencia con veinte deditos. Me incline por llevar la cuenta de las semanas eran menos números que asumir pero mentalmente llevaba la cuenta de los días y las horas que me faltaban para comprobar si la mancha roja volvía. Era un tiempo que debía asumir sola, no podía alarmar a Edward por algo que podría ser solo un susto. En realidad tampoco sabía como darle una noticia de semejante tamaño sin convertir su vida en un caos, el caos de ideas que me acompañaban.

Cuando recordé que había olvidado tomar mis pastillas hice todas las artimañas del mundo para que Edward me llevara a la oficina a recoger mi agenda, en ella había empezado a hacer seguimiento a mi ciclo menstrual. Cuando vi las fechas me atragante con el panecillo que estaba comiendo, era mi periodo fértil. Esos malditos ladrones no podían esperar una semana o hacerlo durante mi sangrado, no solo irrumpieron en contre de mi seguridad sino que ahora me dejaron una razón más para estar nerviosa. Habíamos regresado tarde del nacimiento del pequeño Jackson y nos quedamos dormidos sin ir a trabajar, cuando desperté Edward dormía como un bebé, no mejor como una marmota, nada de comparaciones relacionadas con el tema maternal, en fin el caso es que aproveché la oportunidad para poder revisar con tranquilidad mi agenda y empezar a llevar le susto por dentro.

Pasé media hora ensayando una cara lo suficientemente creíble para que no se diera cuenta que tenía algún secreto pero dada su poca capacidad para entender mis reacciones no me sería difícil lograrlo. Preparé una comida sencilla y puse la mesa mientras esperaba que saliera de su letargo, aproveché para llamar a Alice y saber como se sentía.

— Alice — Dije cuando sentí ruido por el otro lado de la llamada.

— Bella, Bella, auxilio — Era Alice llorando.

— Alice ¿Qué pasa? — Me preocupé al oírla.

— Tengo sueño, Jackson sufre de apetito animal, solo quiere chuparme y no quiere dormir — Era un sollozo como el de una niña malcriada.

— Alice amiga, me siento inútil, no sé que decir — Contesté apenada.

— ¿Tú lo sabes todo? Ayúdame tu eres la madrina — No pude evitar reírme, empezaba a usar su extraño tono de mando.

— Alice mantén la calma, me arreglo y voy al hospital a ayudarte.

— No, anda a casa, ya me van a dar de alta.

— Bueno, voy a tu casa y recuerda los libros que leíamos juntas — Cuando Alice se enteró que estaba embarazada me hizo leer con ella varios libros de maternidad porque al ser la madrina debía conocer todo por si algo ocurría en el parto, tuve que recordarle mil veces que ya no estábamos en la épocas de las matronas (parteras) y que le harían seguimiento durante todo su embarazo pero aún así ni Rosalie ni yo nos salvamos.

Colgué la llamada entrando al cuarto y me lancé sobre la espalda de Edward, le regale millones de besos siguiendo la línea de su columna vertebral y la musculatura que se dibujaba. Fui subiendo por su cuello y terminé en su oreja susurrándole — Edward, tengo un S.O.S. voy a salir — Abrió un solo ojo e hizo sonido que interpreté como que le explicara y así lo hice.

— Cariño, Alice ya está en su casa y necesita un poco de ayuda.

— Bella, ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer allí? Nos están su madre y su suegra.

— Sí pero sabes como es ella, sé que me necesita aunque sea como apoyo moral — Le di un beso en la mejilla — En la cocina esta el almuerzo hecho por si te hambre.

— Espera — Me dijo cuando dejé de hacer presión sobre él — ¿Vas a ir sola?

— Sí, tomó un taxi para no dejarte sin coche.

— No seas tonta, me baño y vamos.

Nos alistamos y comimos antes de partir a casa de Alice. Durante el camino le expliqué a Edward todas las locuras que me hizo hacer Alice desde que se enteró que sería madre y que tuve que asistir hasta cursos de preparación, creía que algunas personas cuando nos vieron llegaron a pesar que éramos una pareja moderna. Edward se creía totalmente las historias porque conocía perfectamente el personaje, fue una conversación ligera y relajante. Al llegar a casa de Alice estaban solo su madre y su suegra, Jasper y su suegro habían salido a comprar algunas cosas así que Edward tenía ese gesto de incomodidad por estar rodeado solo de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas por la presencia del pequeño. Lo dejé en el sofá viendo televisión mientras subí al cuarto de Alice.

— Amiga — Le dije entrando mientras ella tenía su pequeño en su regazo y efectivamente estaba pegado a sus senos — Que hermoso es — Ella asentía — ¿Se ha dormido?

— Si — dijo susurrando — Pero cuando lo acuesto en la cuna empieza a llorar, ya ni está chupando.

— Déjame cargarlo haber si no nota que lo muevo — Me acerqué con cuidado y lo tomé en mis brazos pero cuando el pezón de su madre salió de su boca empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.

— Ves — Me dijo mientras lo colocaba de nuevo y empezaba a chupar. No duró ni un minuto cuando se quedó dormido de nuevo.

— Tengo una idea, donde tienes los chupones — Pregunté.

— En esa gaveta — me levanté con cuidado y fui por uno.

— Vamos a ponerle un poco de leche — le dije entregándosela.

— ¿Tú crees que funcione?

— Ni idea pero nada perdemos con intentar — Ella puso unas gotas en la chupa y mientras yo sostenía a Jackson, en lo que sacó el pezón empezó a llorar y Alice le puso la chupa húmeda con su leche en la boca y se calmó, se quedó en mis brazos dormido sin llorar y la que empezó a lagrimear fue mi amiga.

— Bella, gracia, gracias — Le hice señas que se durmiera mientras yo me sentaba en la mecedora con Jackson en brazos para conocerlo.

Alice se quedó rendida enseguida y el pequeño tampoco parecía tener intensiones de levantarse. Lo acune un poco y fue detallando sus facciones, era tan lindo, su carita redonda, sus cabello parado en un color negro y su cachetes rosados. Tenerlo en los brazos era como un calmante natural, saber que para los bebés no existía nada que perturbara su tranquilidad más allá que el hambre o un pañal mojado. La made de Alice se asomó a la puerta con cuidado, al verlo en mis brazos durmiendo y a su hija dormida suspiro para después sonreír. Trancó la puerta y salió tras de ella. Me quedé un rato más admirando el milagro de la vida, la ternura que sentía al tener al bebé entre mis manos. Él no llevaba mi sangre pero lo sentía como un sobrino, apenas lo vi tras los cristales del hospital sentí una conexión especial con él, era el hijo de mi gran amiga, la hermana de sangre que nunca tuve, mi compañera y confidente para toda la vida. Coloqué al bebé en su cuna y prendí el radio para escucharlo si se despertaba, salí del cuarto con mucho cuidado y fui a la cocina junto con las abuelas.

— Bella — me saludaron las dos cuando entré.

— Cariño, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo lo lograste? — Repetía la madre de Alice.

— Nos ha ganado una pequeña sin experiencia — Dijo riendo la madre de Jasper y yo solo sonreí.

— Técnicas — Sentimos la puerta del salón abrirse y entraron Jasper con su suegro. Llegaron hasta donde estábamos, mi amigo tenía unas ojeras y una cara, el pobre se veía no había descansado nada. Se acercó a saludar y escuché a Edward que entraba también a la cocina.

— Jasper hijo — Dijo su madre — Aprovecha para dormir.

— No mamá voy con Alice debe estar llorando — Nos miró a todos como reclamando por no acompañarla.

— No, está dormida — Respondió la madre de Alice.

— ¿Se despegó? — Preguntó asombrado.

— Sí, Bella lo logró, apenas entró lo durmió — me estaba sonrojando, no estaba sintiendo muy cómoda con el tema, todos me veían y me estaba sonrojando.

— ¿Cómo? — Me vio Jasper con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— No fue nada, solo le colocamos el chupón mojado con leche de Alice, lo leímos una vez y lo recordé — Mentira Bella, mentira. Todo se me había ocurrido en ese momento ¿Será que estaba programándome para ser madre? Sacudí al cabeza tratando de desechar la idea mientras todos sonreían por lo evidente de mi idea.

— No cabe duda que serás una excelente madre — Me dijo la madre de Jasper palmeando mi espalda antes de acompañaba a su hijo a recostarse.

Miré a Edward y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron arqueó sus cejas como diciendo "que locura, nos quieren poner de padres". Como un instinto sonreí nerviosa y volteé mi rostro cambiando el tema por algo de la comida, no podía soportar la presión de todos viéndome y alabando mis destrezas maternas, un nudo en la boca del estomago me presionaba. ¿Qué haría si todo era cierto? Por los gestos de Edward el no estaba ni siquiera pensando en algo parecido, por el contrarío creo que tenía pavor de pensar en algo así. La conversación cambió a la comida y si compartiríamos con ellos, aunque no deseaba hablar de ello preferí contarles del atraco antes que volver al tema anterior.

Cenamos juntos mientras los nuevos padres descansaban, cuando sentí por el interlocutor que el bebé empezaba a hacer ruidos subí con Alice para ayudarla, eso le daba oportunidad a Jasper para seguir descansando. Cuando el bebé volvió a dormirse después de comer y cambiarle el pañal, alice aprovechó para asearse y comer algo. Edward y yo decidimos que el momento para las visitas había terminado y salimos a casa alrededor de las siete y treinta de la noche.

Edward no sospechaba ni por casualidad lo que yo estaba pasando, por el contrario ni siquiera comentó nada de las afirmaciones sobre mis dotes de madre y conversamos de regreso sobre las actividades de trabajo que tendríamos al día siguiente. Edward estaba adiestrándose en el área que yo manejaba y empezaba a ver las estrategias de crecimiento del periódico. Me sorprendió cuando me comentó que tenía una idea para desarrollar y que hasta que no tuviera algo más conciso no me iba a decir nada. Traté de chantajearlo con dejarlo ver mi agenda pero se negó. Quería saber que tenía pensado y por qué no me decía, debía ser algo muy bueno. Desde que empecé a ver la faceta inteligente de Edward me sentía como una simple estudiante de secundaría, era impresionante su capacidad de análisis e interpretación, suponía que todo tenía que ver con el tipo de carrera que había estudiado.

Por los momentos, no tenía ningún tipo de manifestación extraña en mi cuerpo aunque era demasiado pronto para esperar algún cambio. Los dos días siguientes fueron bastante movidos considerando que no habíamos asistido a trabajar ni el lunes ni el martes. Edward y yo aprovechábamos que compartíamos tiempo juntos en la oficina para ser un poco melosos, comimos en ambas oportunidades en la cafetería de Harry ya que podíamos ser más abierto en nuestras caricias y complicidades porque en el periódico seguíamos siendo el centro de atención. Hoy por la noche teníamos la cena con nuestros padres así que salimos de la oficina directo a casa de mis padres, me estaba cansando de esta imposición pero era mejor llevar las cosas por la paz, además aprovechaba para ver a mi madre y a Esme.

La madre de Edward me hacia sentir tan bien, era tan cariñosa y tan discreta que diferente a su esposo tan imponente y pretencioso. Trataba de no hablar del tema cerca de Edward sabía cuanto le dolía la mala opinión que tenía su padre sobre él, lo poco que valoraba sus esfuerzos aunque desde la fiesta de maternidad de Alice vi por primera vez un poco de calor en su mirada.

Que compleja son las relaciones padre e hijos, no se en que momento de nuestro crecimiento se van diluyendo los lazos pero ya no era lo mismo cuando era pequeña. Cuanto recordaba a mi padre cuidándome de cada niño cuando empezó a cambiar mi cuerpo, cuando me convertía en una mujer. Que absurdo tanto cuidar de mí para final entregarme en brazos de un hombre solo por salvar su pellejo. ¿Será una condición igual para todos los padres? ¿Si algún día tendría un hijo cometería los mismos errores? No, estaba segura de eso, yo me veía un poco más parecida a Esme pero tendría la fuerza suficiente para imponerme sobre quien sea por la felicidad de mi hijo, no existiría ningún hombre que lo humillara por más padre que se hiciese llamar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**R**_evolución, eso era una conspiración, todos hablaban del bebé de Alice y hacían alusiones a la capacidades maternales de mi mujer. La primera señal cuando fuimos a visitar a Alice a su casa, al parecer Bella fue la única que calmó al bebé y por esa razón ya todos la veían como la súper mamá. La segunda oportunidad fue durante la cena semanal en casa de sus padres, de verdad que cuando querían mis suegros podían ser de lo más imprudentes, ellos hablaban de nosotros como si fuéramos un matrimonio normal, como si nos hubiésemos casados llenos de amor. Que las cosas hayan cambiado en el camino eso no cambiaba las cosas, teníamos que vivir, disfrutar de nuestros momentos, el noviazgo que nunca tuvimos.

— Hija — Habló mi suegra durante el café en el salón — Ayer fui a casa de Alice a conocer al bebé, es hermoso.

— Si madre mi ahijado es realmente una ternura — Respondió mi esposa con alegría.

— En serio, no he podido ir a verlo, voy a tratar de pasar mañana por su casa — Comentó mi madre mientras yo escuchaba sin opinar. Mi padre y Charlie estaban en unos sillones cercanos. Sopesé la idea de ir a sentarme con ellos pero definitivamente no fui capaz y me senté junto a mi madre con la excusa que nunca compartía con ella.

— Si Esme ayer fui y me contaron algo — Sonreía de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? — preguntó mi madre sin muchas ganas pues ella no le gustaban los comentarios o chismes pero no podía hacer mucho con mi suegra.

— Es una tontería pero me sorprendió — dijo tomando la mano de Bella que estaba a su lado — Es que la madre de Alice me comentó que Bella se comportó como toda una madre ayudándolas con el bebé.

— Mamá no seas exagerada — Respondió bella nerviosa liberando su mano — Solo fue algo que Alice y yo leímos en un libro, sabes que ella me obligo una temporada a aprender cosas.

— Ya no te molestes hija, solo pensé que quizás se te estaba despertando el instinto — Dijo riendo mientras que yo por poco le lanzo la tasa. Mi madre me sostuvo mi mano y me hizo señas que me controlara mientras que Bella se paraba un poco molesta.

— Bueno yo estoy un poco cansada, he tenido unos días muy agitados — Miro a su madre con un poco de molestia — Edward ¿Te parece si nos vamos? — Me preguntó haciendo un gesto de auxilio.

— Sí, ya es un poco tarde — Me levanté dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre que me susurró que guardara la calma. Me despedí de mi suegra y me encaminé hacia mi padre a hacer lo propio. Cuando por fin salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el coche, miré a Bella algo nerviosa— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada — Contestó rápidamente.

— No te creo — Le dije viendo que solo veía a la ventanilla.

— Es que mi madre a veces me hace perder la paciencia — Ahora si noté el enojo en su voz — Como puede llegar a ser tan — Gruñó — Me exaspera. — Sonreí porque a mí me pasaba lo mismo pero preferí guardarme mi opinión bastaba con que siempre me quejara de su padre.

— Tranquila, no le prestes atención, has como yo — Tomé su mano y la entrelacé a la mía para manejar.

— ¿Puedo contarte yo una cosa? — Preguntó algo divertida.

— ¿Qué será?

— Ayer hablé con Emmet — Lo que me faltaba. Trate de no demostrar que me molestaba pero al parecer la tensión en mi mano se lo demostró — Ya no te pongas así que no es nada malo por el contrario.

— Me tienes intrigado — Respondí irónico.

— Te pasas — Se quejó un poco — ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?

— No creo mucho que me importe pero cuéntame — Le dije besando su mano mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara.

— Salió con Rose — Sonrió al decirlo y ahora si me gustaba el tema — Sí, bueno no sé si te distes cuenta pero en la fiesta de Alice ellos se vieron por primera vez y hablaron.

— Y entonces — Traté de hacerme el desinteresado pero me moría por saber.

— Bueno no se han arreglado pero ella le dará la oportunidad de explicarse, de hecho salían de nuevo hoy — lo último lo dijo casi como un grito.

— ¿Te alegra? — Quería saber que opinaba ella de todo esto.

— Claro, no sabes cuanto estaba sufriendo él y sé que ella nunca lo olvido.

— Pero como sufría si la dejó en el altar.

— Podrías dejar de odiar a Emmet aunque sea una hora.

— No lo odio sencillamente no me cae bien.

— Porque piensas que está enamorado de mí y no es así. Espero que se arregle con Rose para que lo entiendas, él es mi amigo y también lo quiero en mi vida.

— ¿Solo por eso esperas que se arreglen?

— No — volvió a perder su mirada.

— Dime que pasa — Le dije alzando su mejilla. Habíamos llegado y estábamos estacionados en el edificio.

— Tengo la esperanza que ella entienda, que me perdone, la extraño — Se puso como una niña pequeña.

— Entonces espero que de verdad se arreglen — Dije abrazándola y salimos del auto al departamento.

Bella era multifacética, no tenía dudas. Ternura y picardía a la vez pero lo primero que me acercó a ella fue su temple, su fortaleza aunque ahora descubría que a veces le gustaba ser cuidada y sentirse segura en mis brazos.

La mañana regresó y con ella el último día de la semana. De verdad esta parte había sido la más extenuante del entrenamiento, ya entendía porque muchas personas llamaban a Bella la máquina, pensaban que no me daba cuenta pero sí lo hacía. Era capaz de retener no se que cantidad de cosas en su cabeza a la vez, se ocupaba de las finanzas pero también supervisaba todo lo que tenía que ver con proyectos especiales del periódico, eso solo me advertía que con la primera persona que debía discutir mi proyecto era con ella. Estábamos sentados en su oficina cuando me comentó que la semana que viene era la última etapa de mi adiestramiento.

— Estoy feliz — Me dijo sentándose en mi regazo.

— Se puede saber por qué — Le pregunté lleno de ganas de saber que le hacía brillar los ojos de esa manera.

— Es que has hecho un trabajo increíble — Estaba así por mí, sonreí y bese su mejilla — Edward has aprendido todo tan fácilmente, me lo demuestras al entender lo que te digo sin mucho esfuerzo y a veces sacas conclusiones que ni siquiera yo he visto — Sus palabras me llenaron, ya no me veía como un mantenido o un sin oficio.

— Me alegra que veas esa parte de mí — Besé tiernamente sus labios.

— Es imposible no verlo, eres increíble, estoy orgullosa de ti — Cuando dijo eso mis ojos se aguaron. Nunca me habían dicho esa frase, nunca nadie había estado orgulloso de mí. Quizás mi madre lo estuviese pero ella era demasiado buena para juzgarme y nunca pensaría lo peor de mí. En cambio Bella, ella si había sido sincera siempre, había visto mi esfuerzo y ahora lo celebraba.

— Te amo — Le dije pegando mi frente a la suya — No tienes ni idea de lo que significan tus palabras para mí.

— Sí lo sé — Rió picara — Cuando me dijiste que era hermosa, cuando me dijiste que era sexy, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no sabes lo que significo para mí que no me vieras como la chica hielo — Sonreí al recordar nuestro mes de compromiso, todas las palabras hirientes y los insultos.

— No aparentabas ser tan fogosa, eres buena disimulando o escondiendo la chica ardiente — ya no habían vergüenzas o penas entre nosotros, aprovechamos cada momento para conocernos mejor.

— No la escondía, es que no había nadie que la hubiese despertado.

— ¿Cómo la desperté? — Eso si me intrigó.

— La primera vez que me lo hiciste — Se sonrojó al decirlo — No sabes las sensaciones que ocuparon mi cuerpo, como despertaste cada pedazo de mí y por eso no puede contenerme, no pude separarte cuando tus manos me recorrieron. Lo pensé no te lo niego pero fue inútil cuando tu mano rozó por primera vez mi piel, aquel calor me ganó, fundió mis defensas.

— Aún lo recuerdo — Le respondí y miré mi miembro que se había excitado solo de recordar lo húmeda que estaba, lo estrecho se su vientre bordeándome. Sonrió y se paró de un salto trancado la puerta con llave, la persiana ya estaba cerrada por los besos que nos dábamos.

Volvió a mi regazo pero esta vez se sentó de espaldas a mí. Llevaba un pantalón que desajustó y bajo hasta sus pantorrillas junto con su ropa interior. Mi cuerpo la veía tan hermosa y sensual, sabía que no tenía tiempo para preámbulos y me bajé los pantalones para sentarla de nuevo sobre mis piernas y penetrándola. Se empezó a mover delicada, haciendo que sus paredes me rozaran con suavidad para finalmente desatarse en movimientos precisos y vertiginosos que nos hicieron alcanzar rápido el orgasmo. Nos sonreímos y besamos organizando todo como si nada hubiese pasado.

— A este ritmo no acabo mi entrenamiento — Le mencioné mientras ella quitaba el seguro de la puerta.

— Pues esta muy equivocado señor Cullen, la semana que viene será la ultima de ensayos.

— ¿Qué? — Respondí sonriente.

— Como lo oyes, a partir de una semana tendrás tus ocupaciones, de hecho ya las tengo definidas — Me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Tu serás mi jefa — Pregunté divertido.

— No tontito, tu tendrás una ocupación paralela a la mía pero orientado más al área periodística. ¿Quieres ver tu descripción de actividades? — Se veía animada, contenta.

— Sí — Respondí con el mismo ánimo.

— Bueno esto es algo preliminar, entre los dos tendremos que mejorarlo — Me entregó un papel con actividades enumeradas.

Estuve leyendo las actividades y en su mayoría tenía que ver con revisión de las noticias que se publicaban en la sección de hechos relevantes. Había muchos periodistas jóvenes escribiendo y mi labor sería ser su asesor. En general, me gustó mucho lo que hizo Isabella solo la ayude a incluir una o dos actividades más y a orientar mejor otras. Sin darme cuenta me había involucrado ciertamente en todo, ya no era el neófito del lugar, había aprendido tanto las operaciones como la parte estratégica y ahora solo me faltaba llevarlo a ejecución. Revisamos los avances de mi oficina, la estaba redecorando porque era de otra persona que fue cambiada y le estaban poniendo todo lo necesario.

El final de la tarde llegó y se me ocurrió hacer algo distinto a las acostumbradas cenas. Cuando salimos no le mencioné nada a mi esposa de a donde nos dirigíamos, conducía por la ciudad a un lugar poco conocido, de hecho tenía la certeza que Bella no lo había visto nunca. En las afueras de la ciudad había un autocine que funcionaba los fines de semana, me encantaba ese lugar porque pasaban documentales o películas viejas. Era uno de esos lugares peculiares de la ciudad, no era el típico sitio donde encontrabas a cualquier conocido por el contrario era un lugar que se mantenía más por tradición que por las ganancias que generaba. Isabella disfruto conmigo la filmación que exhibían y nos abrazamos dentro del auto comiendo palomitas, barras de caramelos, salchichas y refrescos. Fue una noche sencilla pero bonita, una de las cosas que no había compartido con nadie pero que ahora me gustaría repetir.

Sentía como todo poco a poco se iba adaptando como cada día nos comportábamos más como una pareja normal y olvidábamos el tonto trato que nos trajo hasta aquí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Estoy de rápida pasada... así que ¿qué les pareció?**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

_**Iris.**_


	18. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **nccm**, yo solo la comparto con todas ustedes.

* * *

**Nunca Te Amaré**

**Capítulo 18. Decisiones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_D_**e las 2 semanas ya había pasado una y medía, no sentía ningún cambio en mi, nada de nada, me parecía que era una buena señal. Me auto analizaba cada vez que podía, no mareos, no nauseas, no depresión como Alice, estabilidad total. Estaba sentada en mi oficina mientras había dejado a Edward con los chicos de presupuesto mostrándole los sistemas computarizados y otras cosas.

En realidad era una pequeña excusa porque necesitaba sentarme con Rosalie a revisar el proyecto en el que ella participaba y no quería que viera nuestras discusiones. Esperaba recostada en mi silla que ella llegara, solo faltaban tres días para empezar a preocuparme, siempre había sido puntual en mi menstruación y si me faltaba me realizaría inmediatamente el examen de sangre.

Mis nervios empezaban a jugar conmigo, perdía la concentración en las cosas y siempre movía alguna parte de mi cuerpo buscando la forma de drenar la ansiedad. El sonido de la puerta me indicó la llegada de Rose y el momento oportuno para ponerme en guardia en espera de alguno de sus reclamos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Su rostro no era el acostumbrado hielo, se veía un poco más calida. ¿Será que las cosas iban bien con Emmet? Esperaba que sí.

— Sí adelante, te estaba esperando —Entro cerrando la puerta tras su paso y arrastró una silla al lado de la mía.

— Traje los avances en una presentación para que la analicemos en conjunto —Emitió una mínima sonrisa y se aproximo a mi equipo a colocarla. Mi tacón golpeaba al piso insistentemente haciendo un ruido chocante contra la madera —Si estas ocupada puedo venir después —Me dijo al ver mis movimientos y los calmé.

— No tranquila, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y me impaciento.

No dijo más nada mientras ella empezaba a pasar las láminas explicándome los avances y las adecuaciones que habían hecho a las ideas originales. Como siempre ella hacia muy bien su trabajo, de hecho ya estaba casi listo. Mis manos ahora jugaban con el dispositivo del bolígrafo, se oía el sonido metálico dentro de la conversación que entablábamos. Rosalie me miró de nuevo y sin decir palabra me quito el bolígrafo de las manos.

— Sí te molesta mi presencia me lo dices y lo ves sola —Reprochó con su tono irónico de nuevo.

— Te dije que es porque tengo mucho trabajo —Repliqué también —Solo acomoda los detalles que vimos y por lo demás todo esta bien —Se paró y colocó la silla en su lugar pero antes de salir volvió su cuerpo.

— Tenemos que hablar y no de trabajo —Su actitud me sorprendió no estaba de tono altanero sino algo sutil. Sentí un respiro dentro de mí, sentía el cambio en su mirada, quizás había entendido las cosas.

— ¿De que necesitas hablar? —Pregunté sin mostrar mis emociones aunque por dentro me muriera porque todo se aclarara definitivamente entre las dos.

Habíamos tenido problemas por su rabia acumulada, nos habíamos dicho cosas horribles pero la seguía queriendo era mi amiga y deseaba poder hablar con ella como siempre, como antes.

— No sé por donde empezar, creo que necesitamos algo de tiempo ¿Tienes espacio o lo dejamos para después? —Me preguntó.

— Creo que tengo tiempo, siéntate.

— Primero que nada y aunque había querido hacerlo antes, me contuve de preguntar ¿Cómo estas? Me contaron lo de tu asalto y —Se quedó sin terminar la frase y decidí ayudarla.

— Que te puedo decir ha sido una de las peores experiencias de mi vida pero solo fue un susto y estoy tratando de superarlo —Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y ambas bajamos la mirada.

— Supongo, nunca me ha pasado algo así, tampoco quiero que me pase —Repetía algo nervioso —Ni me alegro que te haya pasado a ti, es decir me pareció horrible —Estaba hablando sin parar y muy rápido.

— Te entiendo — Sonreí de nuevo.

— Bella, yo he estado hablando con Emmet —Soltó sin respirar.

— Lo sé —Respondí con miedo a estropear el pequeño avance.

— Me imaginé —Sentí un poco de desilusión en su voz.

— Rose por favor, no sigas haciéndote daño sin motivos entre Emmet y yo solo hay amistad, él te ama, lo sé.

— No sé Bella, no sé. Lo que Emmet me hizo dolió demasiado y mucho más los motivos, los cuales tú conocías muy bien y callaste.

— Rose, callé lo admito pero por miedo a hacerte más daño sin necesidad. Yo conozco a Emmet y sabía que eso fue un escudo o cualquier cosa pero que el solo te amaba a ti. Créeme que si no lo supiera no te diría nada de esto.

— Necesito tiempo, tiempo para confiar en él, para confiar en ti —Su voz se quebró y sentí ganas de abrazarla pero me contuve —Bueno me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes del almuerzo.

— Me gustó hablar contigo —Le dije con sinceridad.

— A mi también —Se paró caminando a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo — Eso que te tiene preocupada, si necesitas hablar con alguien —Señalo a su oficina y trancó la puerta.

No podía creerlo, de verdad estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, mi amiga estaba superando el pasado y quizás podíamos volver a ser las grandes amigas que fuimos. Sonreí y volví a mis deberes. Terminé de leer algunos correos y salía almorzar con Edward donde Harry. No pasó nada emocionante el resto del día, ni los siguientes. La rutina de trabajo, la cena de nuevo en casa de mis padres, visitas a Alice y mis nervios volviéndome loca, lo normal. Había sido muy buena en disimular la carga que llevaba por dentro por supuesto Edward no había notado nada.

El sábado por la noche llegó y si bien no había sentido malestares extraños tampoco tenía síndrome premenstrual. Esperaba aquel dolor desgarrador de vientre, el mal humor y las ganas de comer chocolate como nunca pero no aparecieron. Tampoco era mala señal, es decir estaba en punto muerto ni si ni no. Me duché y acosté al lado de Edward acurrucándome entre sus brazos. Mañana sería el día, mañana sabría si había algún retraso y la posibilidad de un embarazo. Si mañana no tenía muestras de mi periodo el lunes a primera hora tendría que pasar por el laboratorio a hacerme los exámenes.

La mañana del domingo llegó y me levanté a las seis de la mañana. No podía seguir engañándome en la cama que estaba dormida cuando desde hacía un buen rato que oía los pájaros, cada carro que pasaba y cualquier sonido infinitesimal en el ambiente. Me debatí durante unos minutos si al pararme de la cama hacía primero el desayuno o iba al baño, pero en cuanto puse un pie en el piso corrí al baño, cerré la puerta y baje mis pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Resultado blanco, una propaganda de detergente se vería opacada con la pulcritud de mi ropa. No importa aun era demasiado temprano, siempre bajaba durante la madrugada pero algunos cambios eran normales, las relaciones sexuales cambian las cosas, de alguna forma afectan el cuerpo, pero espero de corazón que no de la forma que estoy pensando.

Terminé de utilizar el baño y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Tenía que ocupar la mente si me quedaba sin hacer nada colapsaba. Prepare un desayuno completo, si Edward no hubiese despertado habría hecho comida para alimentar a todo el edificio. Preparé hot cakes, huevos revueltos, tocino, frutas, café, zumo natural. Cuando Edward regresó de cepillarse los dientes se quedó asombrado con toda la comida que había hecho pero no se quejó más bien se la comió toda y yo apenas probé un poco de todo.

— Que buen desayuno, creo que voy a explotar —Dijo al meterse el ultimo bocado a la boca.

— Me alegro que te guste —Sonreí mientras empezaba a recoger los platos.

— Déjame ayudarte que después de este gesto que ha tenido mi esposa se merece ir a descansar —No descansar es lo menos que necesito, relajarme sería igual sentarme en una cama de llena de clavos.

— No amor, este día es para complacer a mi trabajador esposo, así que tu a ver el fútbol o lo que sea.

— Mejor lo hacemos los dos y luego vemos juntos la televisión —Me abrazó por la detrás y beso mi cuello.

— Está bien, sacude los platos y yo voy lavándolos.

Empezó a hacerlo mientras yo comencé a lavar y a enjuagar. Cuando terminamos lo acompañé un rato a ver el canal deportivo pero me paré a recoger, limpiar un poco la casa y lavar la ropa. Me ocupé lo más que pude durante el día aprovechando para hacer esfuerzos y ayudar a mi período a bajar pero nada. Cada media hora entraba al baño a asegurarme pero todo seguía igual. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de acostarnos, me recosté de las almohadas y suspiré llamando la atención de Edward.

— Bella, amor ¿Te sientes mal?

— No ¿Por qué? —Pregunté con miedo que se hubiera dado cuenta de todo  
— Nada pensé que estabas mal del estomago como entras cada rato al baño.

— No, de verdad estoy bien —No preguntó más del asusto y me abrazo. Me regaló muchos besos y cariños pero no insistió en nada más mi cuerpo aunque lo deseaba estaba demasiado nerviosa.

El ajetreo del día me permitió quedarme dormida profundamente pero desperté igual del temprano que el día anterior. Tenía que inventar una excusa para poder faltar en la mañana al trabajo sin que Edward supiera lo que de verdad tenía que hacer. Me arreglé antes que él despertara pero cuando estuve a punto de partir como fugitiva con los tacones en la mano sentí como me llamaba.

— Bella, ¿A donde vas? — ¿A dónde voy?, ¿a dónde voy? No se me ocurre nada, maldición. A misa, no me creería, al banco muy temprano, a trotar con traje y tacones no era viable. Me volteé y me acerqué a darle un beso de buenos días a ver si le hacía olvidar la pregunta.

— Hola amor— Le di un beso apasionado y el me tomó por la cintura poniéndome sobre él. Mala decisión. Ahora que hago.

— Entonces— Me dijo cuando dejo de besarme— ¿A dónde vas mi chica sin mi?

— Edward, voy a acompañar a mi madre al médico me mando un mensaje ayer y se me olvido comentarte.

— Te llevo, espérame y me cambio rápido.

— No amor, si hoy es tu primer día oficial de trabajo debes estar allá lo más puntual que se pueda —En momentos así recordaba que había heredado la manipulación de los genes paternos.

— Tienes razón, entonces llévate mi carro y yo me voy en taxi, es muy temprano para que andes por allí sola —Mierda con los nervios que tenía le iba a devolver la mitad del carro ¿ahora que hago?

— Mi vida no me voy sola mi mamá viene por mí —Le di un beso y salí sin dejarle decir más —¡Te Amo! —Grité desde la puerta y el me respondió.

— Yo también y mucho —Me parecía tan tierno ojala este amor fuera tan fuerte para soportar lo que podía venir.

Llegué a la entrada del edifico y le pedí al portero que llamara un taxi para mí. Pasó casi media hora para que apareciera el taxi, al parecer la vida quería hacerme llegar al punto máximo de mis nervios y emociones. Cuando por fin lo abordé le pedí que me llevara al laboratorio cercano al hospital, si me infartaba con la noticia sería mas fácil que me atiendan, pensé riendo. Al llegar las piernas me flaqueaban, como se me ocurrió ponerme tacones para eso, debí ponerme unos zapatos planos. Entre a la recepción y me anoté para un estudio completo, alegando que me sentía un poco agotada. Cuando me llamó la doctora para tomar mi muestra me preguntó si venía por pruebas de algún medico o algún estudio en especial. No podía seguir evadiéndolo y casi sin mover los labios me sincere diciéndole que requería una prueba de embarazo. Me preguntó cuantos días tenía de atraso y al decirle uno sonrío con picardía. Para ella seguro era una chica desesperada por ser madre que no aguantaba por saber las noticias pero la realidad era que tenía pavor, pánico de enfrentarme a la realidad.

Me sacó la sangre indicándome que haría una hematología completa en caso que fuese positivo pudiera llevar de una vez al ginecólogo los resultados. Mencionó que la prueba solo duraba medía hora en estar lista y que si deseaba esperar podía hacerlo en el salón frente a la recepción. Me senté impaciente, miraba al piso para no ver a nadie y de repente mi mundo se vino al piso cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Es perfume, esos zapatos, esa voz.

— ¿Donde está tu madre? Quiero saludarla.

.

.

.

.

.

**_M_**e quedé pensativo, era extraño que Bella no me hubiese comentado nada pero supongo que su madre le avisaría tarde. Me levante rápidamente para lavar mi boca y mi cara… Me vestí con un pantalón casual negro, una camisa azul claro sin corbata y un saco negro, nada demasiado elegante pero adecuado para comenzar la semana. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que ella se había ido pero ya estaba listo y aburrido solo en casa así que decidí irme temprano al trabajo pasaría comprando un café y algo para desayunar, no quería quedarme en casa haciendo tiempo.

Prendí el coche y salí a la entrada del edificio, miré a ambos lados para poder tomar la calle pero me encontré con Bella subiendo a un taxi, que raro pensé que me había dicho que su madre venía por ella, seguro se retraso. No sé porque pero desde que Bella había sufrido el atraco me sentía con ganas de protegerla, no quería que anduviese sola por la calle, esos tipos conocían detalles de ella y podían pensar en hacer algo más. No le había comentado nada de mis temores para no preocuparla pero tampoco la dejaba andar sola por la calle así que decidí asegurarme que estuviese bien, que llegara a su destino sana y salva, pareceré algo sobreprotector pero prefería eso a que le pasara algo. Seguí al taxi, no veía nada irregular por el contrarío se dirigía efectivamente al hospital, pude haber cruzado en una de las intersecciones para tomar la vía al periódico pero era mejor estar seguro.

El taxista se orilló en un laboratorio cercano al hospital y Bella bajo entrando al sitio pero trastabillo un poco, parecía algo nerviosa, volteó a ver a cada lado como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal y eso si me descolocó un poco. Esperé para ver si veía a su mamá pero no había señas y en los alrededores no veía tampoco su coche, había espacios disponibles así que me extrañaría que se hubiese estacionado en otro lado. Espere como veinte minutos y no llegaba, tenía un no sé que, algo que me decía que no iba a aparecer y que los exámenes no eran para su madre ni mucho menos la visita al médico. ¿Estaría Bella enferma y no deseaba decirme? Sería algo grave y por eso me lo ocultó, no podía ser, no ella no.

Los nervios me comían así que me bajé del coche y justo cuando iba a entrar la vi hablando con una doctora y pasando a un cubículo. Estaba en lo cierto su mamá nunca iba a venir, era ella la que se estaba haciendo las pruebas. No pasó mucho tiempo entre lo que yo me quedé expectante y que ella saliese algo pálida a la sala de espera. No entendía de que trataba todo esto pero no pensaba quedarme afuera esperando, necesitaba saber por qué la mentira y sobre todo que le sucedía. Abrí la puerta y la busqué con la mirada, estaba con su cabeza gacha, caminé hasta la silla vacía contigua y me senté detallando sus nervios.

— ¿Donde está tu madre? Quiero saludarla — Le dije un poco molesto por qué no había confiado en mí. Tardó unos segundos en levantar su mirada, estaba tan asustada que me dolió verla así. Se puso más blanca de lo que ya estaba, solo tragó en saco al verme, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sus palabras no se entendían por la tembladera que había en su mandíbula, tartamudeaba y sus manos las empuñaba para que no la delataran.

— Yo pregunté primero —Le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías, estaban heladas —¿Bella que esta pasando? No me digas que estas con tu madre porque no lo creo eres tú la que se está haciendo pruebas ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enferma? —Pregunté asustado. Me veía de arriba abajo como si no creyese que de verdad estuviera al frente de ella.

— Edward —No podía decir nada, estaba como trabada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma —yo, vine a hacerme unas pruebas.

— Eso lo veo, digo si estas aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiese acompañando —Le dije tratando de calmarla, no sabía que era lo que tenía pero al verla así me imaginé que no era nada bueno ¿Cáncer? Sería eso, no puede ser pensé.

— Edward —Respiró — ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó mordiendo su labio.

— Bella te vi salir en taxi y me extraño pero eso no importa, ¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?

— Edward —Acaso solo se sabía mi nombre ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Iba a preguntar nuevamente cuando una chica salió llamándola.

— Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan —La chica estaba parada en la puerta que comunicaba con los cubículos. Bella solo la veía y me veía, no se levantaba a pesar que la llamaban. La tomé por un brazo y la ayudé a levantarse. Caminamos o mejor dicho caminé porque prácticamente tuve que arrastrar a Isabella hasta la enfermera.

— Buenos Días —Le dije a la chica que nos veía riendo —Ella es Isabella Swan, ¿Ya están listo sus resultados?

— Sí, la doctora está esperando para entregárselos aprovechando que se quedó acá ¿Usted es su esposo?

— Sí —Respondí sin más que decir.

— Excelente, pasen los dos juntos —Nos hizo seguirla. Isabella me veía sin decir nada aún, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, sus ojos parecían de cristal. Algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí. Nos paramos en frente un cubículo una señora nos veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Hola, pasen adelante —Nos señaló las sillas pero Isabella solo negaba con la cabeza, tuve que empujarla ligeramente para que pasara —¿Es usted el esposo? —de nuevo la pregunta, si soy el esposo —Asentí y ella sonrió —Que alegría decirle a los dos, menos mal hice los exámenes lo más rápido que pude, me encana dar estas noticias, es tan impersonal velo solo trascrito en una hoja —parecía una radio descontrolada, como podía decir tantas palabras a la vez.

Estaba empezando a entender el temor de Isabella, la sonrisa de la enfermera y la doctora y por qué mi pulso se había acelerado como si la sangre fuera agua.

No podía ser, no podía ser, seguro me estaba equivocando.

—Felicidades, serán padres —No, no, no, ¡no! Esto no puede ser. Miré a Isabella y solo tenía una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. No tenía ninguna equivocación.

Me quedé en estado de shock, ahora era yo el que no respiraba, el que no se movía.

— Edward —Escuché a Isabella decirme mientras veía su mano pasar frente a mis ojos —Doctora, es normal. Está como ido, lleva tres minutos igual —Mi mirada estaba en el vacío, deseando no haber escuchado nada.

— Tranquila, he visto desmayados —Sonrió —Para los hombres siempre es igual, son un poco cobardes —Escuché como le susurraba como si yo no pudiese oír.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos —La doctora entregó los resultados a Isabella y ella me tomó del brazo levantándome. Parecía que ahora yo no sabía caminar, ni hablar ni nada. Vi pasar la recepción, vi la puerta del laboratorio abrirse y no entendí como pero ahora me encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche y fue cuando por primera vez entendí lo que significaba lo que nos acababan de decir.

— Papá —Repetía solo esa palabra —Papá.

— ¡Ya basta Edward! pareces un exagerado —Gritó a mi lado.

— ¿Exagerado? —Me sentí indignado ante sus palabras —Te parece exagerado que me entere que voy a ser padre de boca de una desconocida, ¡Te parece lógico que no me hayas advertido lo que estaba pasando! —Golpeé el tablero del coche.

— Por eso no te dije nada, por esa actitud —Se quejó prendiendo el motor del auto y el aire acondicionado. Recostó la cabeza al respaldar del asiento.

— ¿Desde cuando lo sospechabas? —Pregunté molesto.

— ¿Qué? —Me miró asustada.

— ¿Desde cuando sospechabas que estabas embarazada? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —Pregunté tratando de parecer más calmado a pesar que sentía una adrenalina recorrer mis venas, estaba muy enojado.

— Dos semanas —dijo muy bajo.

— Dos semanas — Mi corazón lanzó un bombeo fuerte, como si se hubiese acumulado la sangre y luego saliera toda disparada.

— Sí —Su voz parecía decidida pero sus ojos parecían de niño asustado.

— Isabella, tienes dos semanas sospechando que estas embarazada y fuiste incapaz de mencionarme algo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo sospechar? —Estaba desesperado por saber que había ocurrido.

— Yo, no sabía que decirte, como decírtelo —Hablaba tratando de ocultar que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar —Cuando me asaltaron me robaron las pastillas y no me acordé hasta el lunes por la noche, ya eran tres noches sin tomarlas y habíamos tenido varias veces, tu sabes —Respiré profundo, muy profundo.

— Me intentas decir que desde hace dos semanas no te tomas las pastillas y has dejado que te haga el amor sin protección, sin consultarme, ¡Sin decirme nada! —Le grité de la impotencia —Estabas buscando embarazarte y no pensaste en mi opinión.

— ¡No! —Gritó tajante —Jamás busqué embarazarme, solo pasó, yo estaba asustada por lo del robo y no sabía como contarte —Pasó su mano por su rostro limpiando las lágrimas, si creía que por llorar me quitaba la rabia estaba equivocada.

— Te has puesto a pensar que si no saliste embarazada por esos tres días pudiste haberlo hecho en los quince días siguientes que te lo hice varias veces ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan — Iba a decirle estúpida pero me contuve —inconciente? —Me sentía como un payaso, un títere en sus manos

— Mierda —se pasó las manos por sus cabellos y pegó los codos al volante.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté a voz alta.

— No me fijé de eso, asumí que estaba embarazada, que más valía, además no eran mis días fértiles, ya habían pasado pensé —La interrumpí.

— ¿Pensaste?, me hubiese gustado que pensaras en mí antes de decidir tú sola tener un bebé, un niño que yo no deseaba —Cuando dije eso me arrepentí al ver su rostro, había roto algo por dentro, estaba totalmente asustada e impactada —Entiende —Traté de arreglar las cosas —Apenas tenemos dos meses de casados, nunca fuimos novios, ni siquiera amigos. No me siento preparado para ser padre.

— Si es por ti, ¡Nunca seríamos padres! —Me gritó reprochando.

— Quiere decir que tú si querías ser madre, que todo esto se refiere a eso.

— No, no lo tenía planeado, pero no por eso voy a renegarlo —Respiró —No soy tan insensible como tú.

— No me pongas como el malo, no lo intentes —Le reclamé —Tener una familia requiere preparación, requiere ponerse de acuerdo, estar seguros, es decisión de los dos no tuya.

— Edward, si tú no deseas una familia no te estoy comprometiendo a nada, al fin y al cabo esto siempre fue un parapeto montado por otros —Miró por la ventana del coche y abrió la puerta bajándose. Salí tras ella.

— No me vas a dejar así, yo no soy el malo ni el culpable de todo esto —Le reproché desde mi puerta mientras la veía para un taxi —Isabella, no te vayas, no me dejes aquí —No hizo caso a mis palabras y se montó en el coche y arrancó.

Como pude llegué al asiento del conductor y la seguí. Tomó rumbo al periódico. Llegó a las oficinas y se bajó del taxi casi corriendo, entró por la puerta principal mientras yo me fui al estacionamiento a aparcas mi coche.

¿Por qué me tenía que ocurrir todo esto justo ahora? Apenas estaba despertando de mis temores para enfrentarme a una responsabilidad tan grande. No tenía, ni tengo ganas de tener un hijo. No sé ser padre. Me recosté del carro y miré la hora. Faltaban diez minutos para empezar el horario de trabajo y yo estaba totalmente sorprendido, asustado y enojado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No tenía ni idea. Sentía decepción por Isabella, por haberme mentido, por no haberme dicho lo que pasaba, no haber confiado en mí. También sentía decepción por mí, me sentía mal por el hecho de no estar contento con una noticia como esta pero no era mi culpa, yo no lo sabía ni lo planeaba. Me sentía mal por reprocharle las cosas pero tampoco podía pasar el hecho que ella tenía dos semanas ocultándome las cosas y ni por asomo parecía sentirse culpable por ello.

Respiré profundo y entré al edificio, me dirigí a uno de los sanitarios y lavé mi rostro con agua fría varías veces, necesitaba pensar, reordenar mis ideas, aceptar lo que me estaba pasando pero sobre todo quería estar solo.

.

.

.

.

.

**_F_**elicidad o tristeza, no comprendía lo que mi cuerpo experimentaba en estos momentos. Estaba sentada en mi sillón en la oficina, los codos recostados sobre mi escritorio y mis manos ocultando el llanto confundido de mis ojos. Era extremadamente normal que un matrimonio joven pasara por la sorpresa de un embarazo no planeado, lo anormal era que el hombre que amabas te dijera que no deseaba ser padre y mucho menos tener posibilidad de querer al pequeño ser que se desarrollaba dentro de mí.

Estaba azotada por la culpa, en cierta forma yo era un cerebrito pero para los negocios no para la vida y cual adolescente he cometido el error más tonto y más común que indudablemente tenía sus consecuencias. Que tan grandes serían los daños, debía esperar para que se presenten. Esta situación ponía en juego mi matrimonio y quizás mi felicidad pero lo que si estaba segura desde el momento en que me pusieron la verdad en la cara es que este niño iba a nacer por sobre todas las cosas.

La mayor parte de la mañana la pase pensando en mi vida y todo lo que la afectaba en estos momentos. Debía pedir una consulta con un medico especialista, eso tenía que ser lo primero en mi lista pero como idiota enamorada lo coloqué de segundo porque necesitaba con urgencia volver a hablar con Edward, esperar que su sangre se enfriara y sentarnos con las verdades sobre la mesa.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, esperaba que Edward viniera por mí pero después de quince minutos comprendí que no lo iba a hacer, que estaba enojado. Con razón o no, dejaría que él me buscase para solucionar las cosas sino lo hacía pues inevitablemente nos veíamos por la noche en el departamento, en cierta forma era mejor que hacer un escándalo en plena oficina. Salí dispuesta a comprar algo de comer donde Harry y regresar pronto para terminar algunos asuntos pendientes. Solo pude comer la mitad de un emparedado de pollo y una soda. Imaginaba que mi alimentación sufriría un cambio radical pero por un día más no creía que hubiese algún problema. La tarde no fue exclusiva para pensar en mi vida, solo aprovechaba los minutos ociosos para ello así que traté de ocupar mi mente en el trabajo el mayor tiempo posible. Se acercaba peligrosamente la hora de salida y mi estomago estaba revuelto, no tenía nada que ver con mi embarazo, para nada solo era consecuencia de los nervios de enfrentarlo. Un golpe seco en mi puerta y los latidos de mi corazón se agitaron al ver su cabeza asomada por la puerta, no hubo sonrisas ni un saludo decente, un simple —Vamos a casa —Me hizo recoger mis cosas y pasar a su lado mientras sostenía la puerta para mí.

Como era de esperarse el recorrido a casa fue acompañado del silencio, de no ser por la música proveniente del sonido del carro y por algunas bocinas a nuestro alrededor creo que hubiese colapsado de nervios. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos de que decirle sin estallar la guerra cuando el se adelantó.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar? —Era como escuchar al locutor de la emisora, no era amistoso ni enojado simplemente impersonal.

— En realidad no me provoca nada en especial, no tengo apetito —Dije considerando que mi estomago estaba lleno de preocupaciones.

— Considero, aún sin saber mucho del tema, que deberías alimentarte mejor —Aquello era un gesto tierno que escondía un mensaje subliminal de reclamo. Me provocó decirle que si el no conocía del tema yo menos pero recordé las historias contadas del embarazo de Alice y eso no estaba a mi favor.

— Entonces quiero pollo —Decir la palabra y mis tripas gruñeron. Será que le gustaba el pollo al bebé. Sacudí la cabeza dejando mis ideas locas para otra ocasión.

— Pollo será —No dijo más, se colocó en la cola de autoservicio en una franquicia de pollos. Estábamos parados frente al menú para pedir y estaba la foto de un pan de maíz que simulaba echar humo y estar recién horneado. Obviamente la boca se me hizo agua, como deseaba ese pan pero me daba pena mostrar ese deseo frente a él. Lo vería como un antojo del embarazo y seguro complicaba una simple compra de la cena. Al parecer alguien si estaba dispuesto a complacerme porque cuando por el megáfono preguntaron la orden Edward pidió un combo familiar que incluía los dichosos panes. Sonreí solo de imaginarlo en mi boca.

Recogimos la comida y fuimos directo a casa. Coloqué la mesa, unos platos y unos vasos. Edward empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas y poniendo todo sobre la mesa. Lo primero que hice al sentarme fue ver la cajita abierta donde sobresalían los pancitos y sin esperar más me metí uno en la boca pegándole un mordisco que me hizo suspirar. Edward me miró de reojo sin inmutarse, tomó una pieza de pollo poniéndola en su plato y comenzó a comer un poco de todo. Se veía hambriento.

— ¿No almorzaste? —Me atreví a preguntar con algo de miedo.

— No, preferí leer unos artículos que salen en la edición de mañana —Era tan hermoso oírlo sonar responsable, se veía tan hombre, tan papá.

— Ah, entiendo —Fue una respuesta tonta lo admito pero no tenía muchas disponibles. La cena terminó y cuando iba a recoger los platos me pidió hacerlo él, no quería que lo hiciera pero me puso como excusa que prefería que buscara su traje gris que no lo encontraba. Digo excusa porque cuando revise en su armario el primer traje a mi alcance fue ese.

Después de dejarle el traje colgando junto con una camisa y una corbata en su perchero me senté en la sala a esperarlo. Si el estaba evadiendo el tema esta vez no se lo permitiría. El tenía muchos temores en la vida, demasiada cobardía a enfrentar las realidad de su vida y ahora no era solo la suya la que dependía de sus acciones. Salió de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano y se sentó frente a mí.

— Quiero disculparme —Dijo viendo al piso y jugando con la lata de cerveza — No debí decir algunas cosas pero es que de verdad no entiendo tu actitud.

— ¿Mi actitud? —Acaso esto era un problema de mi actitud, para mí era algo más complejo que eso.

— Sí, como pudiste ser tan —Bebió un trago de la lata —irresponsable.

— Yo, solo fui yo —Traté de darle la oportunidad de explicarse antes que mi bilis se hiciera cargo de la conversación.

— Bella, tu eras responsable de cuidarte, tu me dijiste que estabas tomando pastillas —Negó con la cabeza lamentándose.

— ¿Qué fácil verdad?— Pregunté irónica.

— No es cuestión de fácil o no, tu decidiste cuidarte debiste ser responsable, yo no soy adivino para saber que habías dejado las pastillas a un lado —Lo veía tratar de contenerse de no gritar pero lo hubiese preferido a escuchar lo que decía.

— Admito que no te dije las cosas, admito que cometí un error pero eso no te hace menos responsable en toda esta situación —Empezó mi tono de reproche, por más que deseaba no discutir su machismo me carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Responsable? —Rió por lo bajo como burlándose —Yo fui quien ocultó que llevabas quince días sin tomar la píldora, yo fui quien permitió que hiciéramos el amor sin protegernos. Supongo de nuevo que conocías las posibles consecuencias.

— No vuelvas a insinuar que provoqué esto con toda mi intención porque me retiro y vuelvo a dar por terminada la conversación.

— Ponte en mi lugar, que pensarías tú yo hubiese sido responsable de olvidar ponerme el preservativo y ahora tu estuvieses embarazada sin que estuviera en tus planes —Definitivamente tratábamos de mantener el tono de voz pero más dolía cada palabra formulada.

— Déjame explicarte como funcionan las cosas porque definitivamente no las tienes claras —Respiré antes de continuar —Una relación implica compromiso y es de dos no de una. Si tú no usaras el preservativo yo debería notarlo, debería preguntarte las razones.

— Bella que absurda eres ¿Cómo diablos podría saber si tomas o no la pastilla? El preservativo se ve cuado está o no, yo no puedo saber si la pastilla está o no.

— Claro que puedes.

— Explícate—Me estaba enojando demasiado por su frescura de macho del siglo XV.

— Acaso que porque yo tomé pastillas tu debes olvidarte de todo y solo vivir la pasión y el deseo—Sentí que mis lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro—¡¿Acaso tu preguntaste alguna vez si yo debía ir a la farmacia a comprar mis pastillas?! ¡a que hora me las debía tomar, si me hacían bien o mal!—Mis gritos ya eran bastante pronunciados—Para ti es muy fácil solo venir listo para el amor, te bajas el pantalón, entras y sales unos minutos y listo.

— No seas absurda que durante esos minutos de entrar y salir tu disfrutas bastante, ahora no vengas a decir que esto es solo para satisfacerme a mí.

— No he dicho eso pero yo soy la que tiene que estar pendiente de cuidarse, depilarse, ponerse sexy, ser la esposa perfecta para ti.

— Acaso yo no he hecho cosas para ser mejor esposo para ti—Estábamos parados frente a frente gritándonos—¡Me he esforzado todo lo que puedo para que dejes de verme como un vago! ¡Para consentirte y darte todo lo que puedo! Lo único que esperaba de ti era sinceridad, ¡La misma que me pediste siempre!

— Tenía miedo a tu reacción y no me equivoqué—Sentía mis mejillas arder—Piensas en ti, en tus malditos miedos a crecer, a asumir esta responsabilidad pero te has puesto a pensar en mí, en lo que yo siento justo ahora.

— ¿Qué sientes?—Preguntó temeroso.

— Tengo miedo Edward. Yo no preparé esto como tú te imaginas, yo simplemente no supe manejar las cosas.

— Y por eso yo si debo saber manejarlas ahora—Me reclamaba y entendía sus motivos pero para crear un hijo se necesitaban dos y él tenía que afrontar que el también estuvo presente en todo esto.

— Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada — Respondí fríamente—Yo tomé mi decisión cuente o no contigo Edward Cullen.

— Eso era de esperarse—Se sentó con las manos sobre sus pantalones, las sobabas insistentemente desde su rodilla a la mitad de su muslos.

— Pretendes—Me dolía decir las palabras pero tenía que saber exactamente donde estaba parada— que aborte—Se quedó con la mirada fija al piso y luego me miro con miedo en sus ojos.

— Lo pensé.—Sentí como se quebraba todo por dentro de mí, escuchar sus palabras me dolían más que si me hubiese golpeado por el hecho de haberle escondido toda esta situación. Lentamente fui ahogándome en mi llanto y mi vista se nubló. Tropecé con la mesa, perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso de rodillas. Me quedé asustada pensando en sus palabras, era nuestro hijo, cómo podía.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros ayudando a levantarme.

— Bella, perdóname, no quise decir eso, amor levántate por favor, perdóname— hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y fue cuando todo pasó. Sentí un dolor agudo dentro de mí y luego como empezaba a humedecerme. Me quedé paralizada y veía a Edward, su mirada mostraba pavor, cuando se encontró con la mía y bajé mi vista al lugar de donde venía la de él para ver unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caer de mí.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

**Sé que soy lo peor por no subir hace bastante tiempo y de verdad les pido Disculpas.**

**Con sinceridad estuve teniendo unos días un poco alocados y me complicaron actualizar. **

**Volví con un capítulo MUY brusco que decidirá el futuro de Ed y Bells.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

_**Iris.**_


End file.
